


Непреложные истины

by Lyrene



Category: 'Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли', ['Адамс Дуглас «Дирк Джентли»', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene/pseuds/Lyrene





	1. Пролог. Электрический ад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Universal Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912568) by [inkyfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyfishes/pseuds/inkyfishes). 

_Сиэтл, после всех событий_

Вселенная ранена. Она истекает большими, тяжёлыми сгустками времени. Эти сгустки просачиваются сквозь тончайшие прорехи в ткани мироздания. Вселенная в самом деле повреждена не на шутку. 

Время изливается в Сиэтле, в разрушенном подвале некогда величественного особняка Спринга, а ещё в развалинах на территории сиэтлского зоопарка, где раньше стояло здание под названием "Пункт перевозки животных", что совершенно не имело отношения к тому, что там на самом деле происходило.

Время изливается в Кембридже, в небе над кельями преподавателей во втором дворе колледжа святого Седда, примостившимися на самом верху массивной спиральной лестницы, которая была тут ещё до существования Америки. 

Время изливается в Айлингтоне, в шаге от небольшой уютной пиццерии. Этот ресторанчик не претендует на название "Лучшие ломтики во вселенной", но, несомненно, мог бы, потому что вполне его заслуживает. 

Просачивающиеся сквозь ткань вселенной сгустки великолепно пахнут. Невероятно притягательно. Во всяком случае, Они устоять не могут. 

Они не могут определить, сколько времени провели в пуленепробиваемом стеклянном контейнере на пыльной полке какого-то склада между шкафом с бумагами и коробками с ветхой одеждой. Они не умирают, потому что не понимают, что значит умереть. Уже давным-давно ничто не тревожило их, ничто не встряхивало и не шумело над ними. Год за годом всё, что им известно — тот самый запах, насыщенный, пьянящий запах чего-то приторно сладкого. Он вызывает желание. Они сами не знают, почему так сильно хотят, ведь им не понять, чего именно они желают. 

Кто они такие, эти исчезающие тени, потусторонние существа — ошибки мироздания? Как их называли те, что когда-то приходили тревожить их, трясти и шуметь... Они расплывчатые, маленькие, с ладонь размером, с тонкими трепещущими крылышками и чёрными мышиными глазками, блестящими, как булавочные головки. Их сияние ничуть не поблёкло после стольких лет, проведённых во мраке, а крылья их отливают зелёным, сапфирно-синим и ярко-жёлтым, как лепестки подсолнухов. 

По прошествии времени — если время, конечно, существует — стеклянный контейнер открывается. Дверца выломана, и сделал это кто-то большой и страшный в блестящих серебристых ботинках. 

Теперь они отчаянно свободны. 

Они мечутся по серым помещениям здания, следуя за своим спасителем в серебристых ботинках, и наконец чуют свежий воздух. Они бросаются то влево, то вправо, а после вылетают в открытое окно. 

Они в неистовстве вырываются в темнеющее небо и поднимаются выше, чтобы потом играючи камнем упасть вниз и снова взлететь. Они понимают, что нельзя забираться чересчур высоко, как и опускаться слишком низко. Они боятся усыпляющей воды и плавящего солнечного света. 

Они облетают кругом кирпичные здания, попадающиеся на пути. Они проносятся сквозь улицы, заполонённые людьми, чью кожу щекочет воздух, встревоженный взмахами их крыльев, но они мчатся прочь слишком быстро, чтобы кто-то успел их заметить. Они вьются одна за другой, без причины беспокоя ночных зверей своим беспрестанным ультразвуковым писком, напоминающим белый шум. 

Они добираются до места, где когда-то никогда — или, может, очень давно — стоял особняк Спринга. Они не слишком разбираются во времени, если не считать тот неоспоримый факт, что время истекает из прорех в ткани мироздания, и оно наверняка неимоверно вкусное. 

*

В престижном пригороде Сиэтла — в котором лужайки пострижены, дорожки отшлифованы песком, и у любой крашеной блондинки, что учится в одной из частных школ, есть по два BMW — Фара Блэк начинает свой день ровно так же, как всегда: она запирает входную дверь на замок, затем на ещё один, а потом активирует все девять элементов системы безопасности “Вэйфорвард”.

Система издаёт привычные звуки: захлопываются ставни, поворачиваются камеры, сигнализация писком оповещает о начале работы. Но вдруг Фара чувствует непривычное покалывание позади в области шеи. Ей кажется, что кто-то или что-то сейчас находится позади неё.

Она моментально оценивает обстановку. Ощущает тяжесть своей “Беретты 92” во внутреннем кармане коричневой кожаной куртки — она перезарядила оружие утром. Ветра нет, погодные условия не препятствуют стрельбе. 

Неуместное напряжение сковывает её плечи, и она сгоняет его усилием воли. Подавляет паническое желание достать оружие. То, что находится позади — если там и правда что-то есть — вовсе не обязательно представляет опасность. Может, это просто девочка из скаутского лагеря. А Фара выхватит пушку и направит её на малышку? Опять? Вполне хватило прошлого раза, когда пришлось долго объясняться. 

После трех коротких вдохов — чтобы собраться с духом — она резко поворачивается и... ничего не обнаруживает. Улица позади пустынна. Автомобили соседей припаркованы на обочинах. Вокруг домов тишина. Стоит раннее утро, и пригород Сиэтла, в котором ничего никогда не случается, безмолвствует. 

Но всё же что-то не так. 

Фара добавляет ещё один кирпичик в стену, которой она отгораживается от своей тревожности, встряхивает головой и недовольно бурчит сама на себя. 

Из её подсознания всплывает слово "паранойя", но вслед за ним появляется более верное, хотя вовсе не утешительное слово. "Предчувствие".

* 

Через сорок минут Фара подходит к двери офиса, с собой у неё одноразовый поднос, в котором закреплены два кофе и чай из "Старбакса", а на плече висит сумка с ноутом. Офис расположен прямо над автоматической прачечной, в которой студенты с красными от усталости глазами и пожилые женщины уже запихивают кипы грязного белья в огромные металлические барабаны. Дверь в офис сразу слева от витрины, неприметная на фоне крупной блестящей латунной вывески, надёжно прикрученной к кирпичной стене прямо под кнопкой звонка. 

ХОЛИСТИЧЕСКОЕ ДЕТЕКТИВНОЕ АГЕНТСТВО  
ДИРКА ДЖЕНТЛИ

Свободной рукой Фара отключает сигнализацию системы безопасности “Вэйфорвард”: сперва набирает последовательность цифр на клавиатуре, а затем прикладывает подушечку большого пальца к матовой стеклянной панели. 

Красный огонёк сменяется зелёным. Она упирается плечом в дверь, и та открывается. 

Фара взбегает по узкой лестнице, ботинки стучат по ступенькам. Поднявшись наверх, она замечает, что дверь открыта и подперта кирпичом. 

Она стискивает зубы, но считает от десяти до нуля, а не бросает поднос с напитками, выхватывая пистолет. 

Уже второй раз за это утро она оценивает обстановку. Дверь не повреждена, нет никаких признаков несанкционированного проникновения. Замок выглядит целым, а матовое окно не разбито. До Фары доносится рассеянное низкое мычание, вполне узнаваемое, и запах краски. 

Не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, для чего дверь оставлена открытой. 

Пройдя в офис, Фара убеждается в истинности своих подозрений. Тодд Бротцман водит валиком вверх и вниз по стене за рабочим местом Дирка, и небрежные разноцветные буквы скрываются под молочно-белым слоем свежей краски. Записи на стенах во время расследований — производственная необходимость, без этого Дирк не может. Он категорически против использования программ для заметок на компьютере, не признает досок для записей и даже бумажных пометок и продолжает записывать какие-то случайные фразы — ключевые — прямо на стенах офиса, используя разноцветные стойкие маркеры. Так бывает при расследовании каждого дела, а значит, после раскрытия приходит время перекрашивать стены. 

— Тодд? Помнишь, что я сказала насчёт незакрытых дверей? — спрашивает Фара, резко ставя поднос с напитками на свой стол. 

Тодд оборачивается через плечо и закатывает глаза, будто это сущая мелочь (но это не мелочь!).

— Я пытался не умереть от запаха краски.

— Это вопиющее нарушение моих рекомендаций по безопасности. Мог бы и окно открыть. 

— Твоя система безопасности “Вэйфорвард” не даёт открывать окно. 

— Мог бы и отключить её — я же сказала тебе пароль. 

— Но записать-то не разрешила, а запомнить его не так уж просто. 

Фара раздражённо фыркает. 

— Ну и какой смысл в пароле, который легко запомнить? Если его легко запомнить, то его легко и подобрать — а это целиком перечёркивает сам смысл существования паролей. 

— Клянусь, когда-нибудь я перебью всё, что мигает и жужжит в этом офисе, — ворчит Тодд. Он осторожно опускает валик в тонкий пластиковый поддон с краской, который стоит на полу у его ног, и подходит за своим кофе. 

— А я вычту из твоей очередной зарплаты всю стоимость разбитого до последнего цента.

Скрестив руки, Фара осматривает результаты работы Тодда. Определённо, будет нужен ещё один слой, чтобы окончательно замазать оставленную Дирком мешанину. Прошлое дело потребовало значительного количества неразборчивых заметок. 

— Ну так что, с этим делом покончено? — говорит Фара. 

— Видимо, да. Хотя как-то... Не торжественно, — в голосе Тодда сквозит разочарование. 

— Не всё же должно заканчиваться салютом. Иногда можно просто, ну, знаешь. Сказать клиенту, что его девушка теперь слон, и пусть сам дальше разбирается, — говорит Фара, хотя и сама не совсем ещё с этим свыклась. 

— Не слишком похоже на хороший конец. Ну, ему хотя бы нравится арахис? И вроде бы он был рад, что мы раздобыли для него сезонный абонемент в зоопарк, — Тодд берёт со стола Дирка тряпку и начинает оттирать краску, испачкавшую его левое плечо и въевшуюся в ткань его серой футболки. — Дирк говорит, что появится около одиннадцати. 

— А, то есть нам стоит ждать его примерно в...

— В три, если ждать вообще, — ухмыляется Тодд. Фара неодобрительно смотрит на него. — Ладно тебе, Фара. Всё равно весь день придётся бумажками заниматься. Счета... переводы... отчётность. Дирк никогда не появляется в такие дни. Он придёт потом, когда мы за ним заедем. 

— Ну да, — фыркает Фара. — Ты вообще видел, что он называет счётом?

Она подходит к своему столу и вытаскивает первый попавшийся счёт из стопки с пометкой "Отказать".

— "Мисс Николь Кармайкл. Сумма: 6435,43 долларов. Наименование: кактус". Кактус? — в раздражении подчёркивает Фара. — Мы что, снабдили её кактусом? Или мы устранили кактус? Если к нам придут аудиторы...

— Вселенная сама об этом позаботится? — с надеждой предполагает Тодд. Фара смотрит на него Тем Самым Взглядом. — Вот если бы Дирк так сказал, ты бы сразу поверила. 

— Нет, не поверила бы. Я бы возразила. И тебе стоило бы. Как ты можешь терпеть постоянные оправдания его лени тем, что это вселенная во всём виновата? Вот например — на что похож его стол? — Фара взмахивает рукой в направлении рабочего места Дирка, где лишь одна немытая чашка удерживает от обрушения гору из незаполненных бумажек, пустых коробок от пиццы, разбросанных ручек, смятых салфеток и засохших остатков недоеденной пищи в контейнерах из фольги. — Он представляет угрозу для здоровья. 

— Ну просто... вот так он работает, — с некоторым сомнением говорит Тодд. — Слушай, я могу прибрать тут, если тебе это настолько мешает. Ну и вообще, это же не худшее... из всего, что было... — Фара скрещивает руки на груди и сжимает челюсти. — Ну то есть, на этот раз тут вряд ли завелось что-то живое. А если что-то и было, то оно уже сдохло. 

— Тодд. Если ты так и будешь убирать за ним, то он никогда не научится делать это сам. 

— Я... — начинает Тодд, но Фара жестом останавливает его, так как её третий телефон — который в верхнем кармане куртки — начинает пищать. Мало у кого есть этот номер, и на звонки и сообщения от этих людей Фара реагирует неотлагательно.

Она вынимает телефон. Там сообщение от Лидии.

“Поболтаем по скайпу? У меня к тебе просьба Х”

Фара улыбается и набирает: "Сейчас", — ей нужно включить ноут.

— Свидание по-быстрому? — поддразнивает Тодд. 

— Это Лидия, — Фара кладёт сумку на стол и достаёт оттуда ноутбук. 

— Она слишком маленькая для тебя, — вздыхает Тодд. — Тебе бы с кем-то постарше встречаться. С кем-то... взрослым. И заляпанным краской. 

Фара приподнимает бровь в ответ на игривую улыбку Тодда. В их подколках нет никаких намёков. Тот небольшой огонёк интереса, что загорелся было в Тодде, угас с полгода назад после того, как Фара успешно провернула миссию "Дай Тодду понять, что мужчины не в твоём вкусе" (название придумала Аманда, а не Фара). Миссия включала в себя небольшую ложь насчёт бывшей девушки, зашедшей в гости, короткий (но шумный) разговор с Дирком о том, был ли он когда-нибудь на сиэтлском гей-параде, а потом Аманда поставила на стол Фары огромную коробку латексных салфеток*, сообщив, что утром пришла доставка с "Амазона".

Фара была уверена, что они достаточно близкие друзья, так что скрывать ориентацию не нужно. Ну а Тодд смеялся до слёз, когда его сестра принялась кидаться салфетками в вопящего Дирка, и даже забыл смутиться, что его угораздило положить глаз на Фару. 

— Разумеется. Если встретишь кого-то взрослого и заляпанного краской, непременно сообщи, — с ухмылкой отвечает Фара.

Тодд фыркает.

Фара открывает ноутбук и подключается к беспроводной сети через “Вэйфорвард”, затем открывает скайп.

После трёх булькающих гудков Лидия поднимает трубку. 

Она в своей комнате, на стене позади большая картина со слонами, гуляющими в африканской саванне на восходе солнца. Волосы Лидии немного длиннее, чем при их последней встрече, состоявшейся больше двух месяцев назад, а ещё она обрезала чёлку длиной до глаз. Её зубы безукоризненны, — белые и блестящие — а кожа покрыта здоровым загаром. 

Лидия машет в камеру. 

— Привет, Фара! Как поживаешь?

— Отлично! Тут Тодд. Скажи привет, Тодд!

— Привет, Тодд! — предсказуемо кричит он с другого конца кабинета. 

Лидия со значением смотрит на Фару — точно так же, как смотрела, когда её отец отпускал шуточки похожего характера. Фара улыбается, хотя её охватывает тоска — всё ещё тяжело думать о Патрике.

— Как там погодка? — спрашивает Фара. Лидия на острове Антигуа, где заканчивает двухмесячный углублённый курс по сохранению водной среды. Он пригодится ей осенью, когда начнутся занятия по защите биологического разнообразия. 

— Замечательная! А в Сиэтле?

— Дождь, — отвечает Фара, даже не глядя в окно. — Дописала то эссе?

Лидия закатывает глаза. 

— Да. Вообще-то я не просила меня опекать, Фара. Я звоню, чтобы попросить тебя об одолжении. 

— Одолжении? С тобой всё нормально? 

— Со мной — да. Речь про оценщиков. 

— Оценщиков?

— Которые оценивают наш особняк. Ну, нашу землю. Чтобы выяснить, сколько она будет стоить для выставления на торги, — Лидия погрустнела. Она отвела глаза от камеры, нервно теребя серёжку в ухе. — Но это же хорошая идея? Дом для животных — экзотических животных, которых нельзя выпустить в естественную среду, потому что они много лет прожили в неволе? Боже, мне просто плохо при мысли о том, что мы тоже в этом замешаны. Когда я была маленькой, я ни разу не задумалась, каково приходится Пепе. Он наверняка очень тосковал по Африке.

Фара ощутила гордость. Любовь Лидии к животным лишь удвоилась после того происшествия с машиной времени. В то время, когда она не твитила об акциях в защиту животных, она без устали работала над тем, чтобы деньги её отца были вложены в организации, не нарушающие права животных. Лидия была Фаре почти как сестра, и Фара вряд ли могла бы гордиться ею больше.

— Ты делаешь замечательное дело. 

— Это просто... меньшее, что я могу сделать. В том смысле, что я-то понимаю, каково это — быть запертой где-то... беспомощной... — Лидию передёргивает. — Ну вот. Так или иначе, я получила отчёт от оценщиков, и они сообщают, что там остались какие-то подземные конструкции. 

Фара быстро размышляет над её словами. 

— Думаешь, это лаборатория Патрика? 

— Этого-то я и боюсь. Я не могу подписать согласие на разбор этих конструкций, потому что их рабочие придут туда и найдут... Ну, всё то, что там, внизу. 

— А что там такое внизу? — спрашивает Тодд, подходя к ноутбуку так, чтобы Лидия его тоже увидела, и склоняется через плечо Фары. Он не оставляет попыток оттереть пятна краски с пальцев салфеткой. — Машина времени же вернулась обратно, а это самое главное. 

— Ну например, там два мёртвых психа, — бормочет Фара. — Господи, даже ЦРУ нельзя доверять! Не смогли нормально сжечь здание. 

Она откидывается на спинку своего стула и вздыхает, ощущая знакомое и неуместное чувство потери. Всё, что у неё было, сожжено дотла... Сейчас она не может позволить себе думать об этом. Имущество можно заменить. Важно смотреть вперёд, а не застревать в прошлом. 

— Но это же не обязательно именно лаборатория, да? — с надеждой говорит Тодд. — Может, это прачечная. Или тайное подземелье. 

— Блин, Тодд, и чем же лучше, если это окажется тайное подземелье? 

— По сравнению с двумя убитыми сектантскими хиппи, я думаю, получше. 

— Фара, а не могли бы вы с ребятами... как-то проверить это? Если это окажется лаборатория, я тогда... ну не знаю — закажу обстрел с беспилотника, — предлагает Лидия.

— Не надо обстрелов с беспилотника, — немедленно возражает Фара. 

— Да шучу я, ты что, — Лидия нежно улыбается, и Фаре остаётся только порадоваться, что они на одной стороне с этой девочкой, в которой подростковый максимализм сочетается с возможностями миллиардерши. 

* 

Тодд уступает Фаре место за рулём и отвлекается от безликих серых улиц пригорода, мелькающих за окнами их полноприводного внедорожника. Он вертит свой айфон в руках, просматривает чат, последние сообщения в котором так и остаются без ответа. 

_11 утра, пишу разбудить тебя_

_дирк, уже полдень проснись_

_дирк блин, час дня_

_дирк мы едем по заданию лидии. тайный подвал? может трупы? карты?_

_два дня чёртов ты лентяй_

_надеюсь ты проснёшься, прочитаешь и почувствуешь себя полным идиотом_

Тодд фыркает, перечитывая последнее сообщение. Дирк наверняка обругает себя последними словами, узнав, что он пропустил такое. Тодд уже планировал во всех красках расписать Дирку эту поездку, что бы они там ни обнаружили — лишь бы посильнее задеть его. Хотя вряд ли ему так повезёт — скорее всего, они найдут только пару злющих крыс и груду кирпичей. 

Они добираются к месту, где когда-то был особняк Спринга, всего за полчаса и останавливаются у ворот. Ворота так и стоят, как и забор, обрамлённый электрическими проводами, но прежнее охранное оборудование уже давно не работает, и лишь толстая цепь запирает ворота. За воротами Тодд видит скудные почерневшие обломки некогда огромного особняка. Всё, что осталось после взрыва, сравнявшего с землёй весь дом. 

Тодд наблюдает, как Фара выскакивает из внедорожника, с хрустом подходит по гравию к воротам и вставляет ключ в удерживающий цепи замок. Замок открывается, и Тодд замечает, как сутулится Фара. Это был её дом, а не просто место работы. Ей ничего не удалось спасти из-под обломков. Тодд в это время был слишком занят спасением Дирка и собственным выживанием, так что даже не спросил Фару, хотела ли она попытаться что-то вытащить, но он понимает, что Фара даже не рассматривала бы такую возможность. Тодд бы ещё больше возненавидел власти, но он и так уже их ненавидел сильнее некуда. 

Фара снова забирается в автомобиль, шумно вдыхает, а потом отпускает ручник и медленно въезжает внутрь.

Тодд достаёт планшет агентства марки “Вэйфорвард”. Он водит пальцами по экрану, разворачивая и увеличивая чертежи оценщиков, которые им прислала Лидия. 

— Похоже, оно находится под землёй в том месте, где было западное крыло. Лаборатория была там? 

— Может. Точно не знаю. Я... Я никогда об этом не задумывалась, — бормочет Фара. — Вот тупой идиот. Понимаешь, насколько это было опасно? — Тодд пожимает плечами. — Мой отец разработал систему безопасности, от и до. Но эта лаборатория — мёртвая зона внутри системы. Никак не защищённая, не охраняемая! Это слабое место, через которое можно было взломать всю систему. Если бы кто-то пробрался через лабораторию — или то, что в ней было спрятано... Господи, мне бы ни за что не удалось защитить Лидию. Сохраняя это в секрете, он подвергал опасности всех в этом доме. Тупица. Эгоист несчастный. 

Тодд чувствует жар её гнева. Он предпочитает не отвечать. 

Они паркуются поблизости от развалин и выходят из машины. Тодд держит карту и пытается как можно тщательнее соотнести её с GPS-программой на экране, направляя указатель севера точно на север, но вскоре Фара не выдерживает и забирает у него карту.

Они пробираются через кирпичные и деревянные обломки вверх по развалинам, Тодд идёт за Фарой, внезапно та останавливается. 

— Тут, — бормочет она. 

Тодд смотрит вниз. Ничто не отличает эту россыпь обломков от остальных, но он ей верит. Тут до него доходит: он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что им нужно здесь сделать. Не могут же они просто руками прокопать себе проход вниз сквозь развалины трёхэтажного особняка. 

Фара отдаёт планшет обратно Тодду и достаёт из сумки баллончик с краской. Она встряхивает его и, поглядывая на чертёж оценщиков в руках Тодда, рисует жирную линию прямо по обломкам. Линия примерно повторяет форму закрашенной на карте области размером с небольшую комнату. Тодд стоит в её центре и пытается вспомнить, такого ли размера была лаборатория. Впрочем, в тот момент его мало интересовала архитектура особняка. 

— Ну вот, — наконец говорит Фара, засовывая баллончик обратно в сумку. — Так, я вызову экскаватор. Мы раскопаем тут обломки и... посмотрим, что найдётся. 

— А разве для этого не нужно получить разрешение? 

Фара смотрит на Тодда. 

— Давай ты не будешь говорить про разрешения? Ну-ка вспомни, кто единственный в нашем агентстве действительно получил разрешение на частную расследовательскую деятельность?

— Так нечестно. У Дирка вообще-то нет свидетельства о рождении. 

— А у тебя чего нет? 

— А у меня есть в прошлом неоднократные аресты за хранение запрещённых веществ, — бесстыже ухмыляется довольный собой Тодд. 

Фара кривится, но Тодд точно знает, что она не сердится. Она отлично себя чувствует в роли единственного действительно компетентного сотрудника агентства. К тому же это надёжно ограждает и Дирка, и Тодда от возможности подписывать какие-либо документы. 

Фара достаёт свой мобильник и начинает договариваться о проведении работ по раскопке — наверное, по каким-то своим мутным связям, о которых Тодд предпочитает не расспрашивать. 

Он бесцельно слоняется вокруг, пиная обломки кирпичей. Странно осознавать, что он всего два года назад был внизу под этим всем, вызволял Лидию из Рапунцель, а Рапунцель — из Лидии, а потом менял их местами. Тодд чувствует себя куда старше — хотя и не слишком-то мудрее. Во время того дела, самого первого, Тодд впервые увидел ту самую улыбку Дирка — улыбку "дело раскрыто". С тех пор Тодд видел её много раз. Он сам не может удержаться от улыбки, думая об этом, и размышляет, что ему предстоит сделать, — что им предстоит сделать — чтобы Дирк снова так же улыбнулся. 

Внимание Тодда привлекает нечто странное: какой-то лазурно-голубой отблеск, мелькнувший между двумя деревянными обломками в паре шагов от того места, где он стоит. 

Тодд замирает и моргает. Может, это просто свет так упал?

Но нет, вот ещё одна вспышка. На этот раз слева от него, и скорее жёлтая, а не голубая. Она сверкает ярко, будто электрическая, мечется, как и первая, а потом подпрыгивает вверх, как рыбка. Тодд видит пару кожистых, просвечивающих крыльев и мышиную мордочку. Летучая мышь? Она переворачивается в воздухе и ныряет обратно в обломки, как морские птицы ныряют в воду. Тодд мало что знает о летучих мышах, но практически уверен в том, что они так не умеют.

— Э-э... Фара... — начинает Тодд, но тут же замолкает, потому что обломки под ним начинают сотрясаться. 

Тодд теряет равновесие и падает назад, приземляясь на копчик, ему приходится на несколько секунд стиснуть зубы, чтобы переждать вспышку боли, пронзившую позвоночник. 

Парарибулит. Он инстинктивно тянется в карман за таблетками, но не открывает бутылочку. Просто сжимает её в руке, его тело и развалины вокруг сильно трясёт. Что-то не так с этой галлюцинацией. Она какая-то другая. Через несколько секунд он понимает: Фара кричит ему, чтобы он уходил. 

Значит, она тоже это видит, тоже ощущает. Это происходит на самом деле. Нужно бежать. 

Тодд пытается встать на четвереньки. Земля проваливается под его животом, ползёт вниз. 

Он кричит, когда нижнюю часть его тела затягивает в провал, открывшийся под ним. Пытается ухватиться руками за обломки, но за что бы он ни хватался, — кирпичи, дерево, комья земли — ничто не помогает ему удержаться. Он проваливается вниз, сдавленно вскрикнув. 

Он падает, падает в полную тьму, его живот скрутило, и он не может совладать с дрожью во всём теле. 

Он видит три ярких пятна с шестью трепещущими крыльями — те самые жёлтый и голубой, и ещё один зелёный. Они стрекочут и яростно пытаются укусить его. 

— Отвалите! — орёт Тодд, стараясь смахнуть их. 

Они кусают его руки, вцепляются в его ступни, но он уже приближается к полу подвала. Он смотрит вниз, и ужас его лишь усиливается, ведь то, что он видит, не может существовать на самом деле. 

В полу крупная трещина, широкий пролом, непостижимый для Тодда. Он настолько белый, что кажется даже голубоватым. Он искрит, как яростный электрический ад. Он не похож ни на что, виденное Тоддом прежде. 

Тодд задерживает дыхание и закрывает лицо, летит прямо в это сверкающее нечто, кружась, как вода перед сливом, и последняя мысль, которая приходит ему в голову — об этом британском придурке, который наверняка ещё продолжает пускать слюни в подушку.

  
**Примечания:**

  
*Женские пары используют латексные салфетки для предохранения от ЗППП.  



	2. Значит, не умер

  
_Кембридж, прошлое. _

Свлад Чьелли, пригнувшись, старается как можно быстрее и незаметнее миновать людный коридор. В его руках стопка книг, его почти армейский рюкзак мёртвым грузом висит за спиной. Выполнить задуманное не так-то просто: в коридоре слишком много народу, и он бормочет извинения, натыкаясь на горделивых отцов, со слезами прощающихся со своими детьми-подростками, и взволнованных матерей, шепчущих детям напоследок наставления сосредоточиться на учёбе и не вовлекаться в студенческую жизнь. 

Сколько же тут народа! Сколько самых обыкновенных англичан! Свлад думал, что ему здесь понравится. Теперь ему начинает казаться, что он ошибся. Вполне возможно, что Англия, как и любая другая страна из тех, в которых он уже побывал, не станет его домом. 

Сердце бьётся всё скорее и будто бы увеличилось вдевятеро. Он уверен, что если сейчас кто-то скажет ему хоть слово, он взорвётся на миллион кусочков. 

Он беззвучно считает свои шаги: раз-два-три, раз-два-три — и если он тщательно концентрируется, это становится похоже на его упражнения. Свлад ненавидит каждую чёртову секунду этих упражнений, но они хотя бы ему привычны, и это лучше, чем путаная мешанина на пустом месте. 

К тому моменту, как он добирается до комнаты с нужным номером, ему кажется, что он шёл уже несколько часов. Он торопливо отпирает дверь, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с человеком, пытающимся протолкнуть синтезатор в комнату напротив. Это парень примерно такого же возраста, как и Свлад, может, немного младше. У него короткие взъерошенные волосы, и он с заметным шотландским акцентом клянёт свой синтезатор на чём свет стоит. Свлад был бы не против помочь, но он боится, что если откроет рот, то его стошнит. 

Свлад вкатывается внутрь и захлопывает за собой дверь. Книги он бросает на пол. Стаскивает с себя рюкзак и стискивает его в руках. 

Он прижимается спиной к двери, ощущая её деревянную твёрдость. Успокоить дыхание слишком сложно. Сердце чуть не лопается от заполнившей его горячей крови. В глазах набухают слёзы. Всё это убьёт его. Неужели он тут и умрёт?

Свлад рывком открывает молнию сумки с вещами. Просовывает руку вглубь, ощупывая ворох белья, нераспечатанную пачку синих ручек, три тетради на спирали, пакет с умывальными принадлежностями, несколько упаковок таблеток, запасные кроссовки, кошелёк с английскими деньгами — и наконец его пальцы натыкаются на маленький потрёпанный бочок из искусственного меха. Это Бернис, небольшая плюшевая кошечка. Спустя восемнадцать лет она уже порядком состарилась. 

Он утыкается носом в её шёрстку и вдыхает странную смесь запахов. Эту кошечку никогда специально не стирали — разве что случайно роняли в реку — так что запах ощутимый и головокружительный. Именно эта захватывающая смесь дарит ему чувство безопасности, и он теряется в потоке воспоминаний о событиях и приключениях, которые они с Бернис испытали вместе. Паника утихает, как монстр, которого гонят прочь пылающим факелом. 

Кажется, стало спокойнее — Свлад открывает глаза и впервые оглядывает комнату. Она больше, чем все его прежние жилища. Тут две кровати с запаянными в полиэтилен матрасами. Два небольших комода, стоящих рядом в дальнем углу. Две пустые деревянные полки для книг на противоположной стороне комнаты. Большой длинный стол во всю стену, возле которого два крутящихся стула. Всё попарно, нет ничего, что было бы в единственном экземпляре. Это Свладу нравится. 

В большое окно прямо над столом он видит голубое небо и — когда он встаёт — нескольких людей, разгуливающих по газону в центре Северного дворика. По большей части, родителей. Они прощаются со своими детьми. Ведь они их любят. 

Перед глазами плывёт. Свлад вытирает слёзы и решает распаковать вещи, сперва вывалив их на стол и разбросав по всей поверхности. Эта небольшая, жалкая кучка вещей контрастирует с громоздкой пустотой комнаты. Свлад лишь теперь понимает, как его пугает это огромное пустое пространство. 

Он ставит три своих учебника по философии на одну из полок, а сверху сажает Бернис, но, тут же передумав, берёт её снова. Он нежно поглаживает её шёрстку, а потом кладёт кошечку в капюшон своего джемпера таким образом, чтобы чувствовать её маленький прохладный носик сзади на своей шее. 

Он складывает вещи в один из ящиков комода и ставит сверху свой новый пакет с умывальными принадлежностями, а рядом оказывается единственная начатая упаковка таблеток — чтобы были под рукой. Тетради ложатся на стол аккуратной стопкой, к ним присоединяются ручки. 

Хлопнув в ладоши, он решительно смотрит на следующую задачу: нужно застелить кровать. Свлад осматривает комнату, заглядывает во все пустые ящики и подходящие уголки, но нигде не может найти ни подушек, ни даже какой-нибудь простыни. Свлад хмурится: может, предполагалось, что он должен привезти своё постельное бельё?

Он насторожённо смотрит на свою новую кровать. Она односпальная, но выглядит слишком длинной и массивной — намного выше, чем была его койка, и уж точно куда солиднее, чем те мусорные баки, сном в которых он наслаждался ещё недавно. Кровать стоит с таким видом, будто она оскорблена собственной наготой. 

— Как думаешь, Бернис, где бы нам купить постельное бельё? — спрашивает Свлад, оглядываясь через плечо. Он видит краем глаза кошачье ухо из чёрной ткани. — Я знаю, что мне стоило раньше об этом позаботиться, но я больше волновался насчёт учебников и всего такого прочего, — Свлад на секунду умолкает, чтобы его разум додумал недостающую часть беседы. — О чём тут спорить, Бернис? Ясно же, что учебники важнее! Ты-то, конечно, о постели переживаешь — ты же там и проводишь большую часть времени, лентяйка, ну а я собираюсь проводить большую часть времени на лекциях. Или занимаясь. Так что мне нужны эти учебники. Хм. Думаешь, денег хватит на две подушки? — Свлад размышляет. — Нет, я не против двух подушек... Тогда тебе не пришлось бы спать на моей...

Монотонный незнакомый звук, на который он почти не обращал внимания, превратился в звонкий радостный смех, прорвавшийся сквозь его деревянную дверь. Это люди. Бесконтрольные, неуправляемые люди. Они снаружи, в коридоре и на газоне. Повсюду люди. 

Свлад трёт свою руку, чувствуя себя маленьким, и тянется за голову, чтобы почесать ухо Бернис. Ему это немного помогает, но не особенно. Кровать всё так же выглядит слишком высокой. Он вспоминает сказку о принцессе, которая спала на стопке из десяти матрасов. При одной мысли об этом у него начинает кружиться голова. 

Свлад опускается на колени и приподнимает оборку, свисающую из-под матраса. 

— Ещё ящик! — Свлад чувствует себя оскорблённым. — Ну ничего себе. Это сколько ж вещей у меня должно быть? Мне придётся не раз сходить за покупками, чтобы оправдать их ожидания, — Свлад выдвигает ящик. — А постели всё равно нет. Вот хрень. 

Свлад понимает, что ящик под кроватью достаточно большой, и у него появляется идея. Он полностью его выдвигает и забирается внутрь, надевает капюшон на голову, и теперь Бернис прижата к его затылку. 

Улёгшись, он несколько раз качается, пытаясь задвинуть ящик обратно. Он раскачивается всем телом, пока ящик не сдвигается на своих полозьях и не утягивает Свлада в подкроватную темноту с довольным клацаньем. 

Темнота. Тишина. Внешние звуки умолкли. Свлад ничего не может различить, даже напрягая слух. Затылком он ощущает Бернис. Тех людей больше нет. Тепло. Тесно. Гораздо лучше. 

Он один. Он знает, каково быть одному. Свлад закрывает глаза и позволяет себе погрузиться в Ничто.

* 

Тодд открывает глаза, — как ни странно, он жив — и его тут же ослепляет яркий свет от чего-то огромного, жёлтого и сияющего. Он с удивлением догадывается, что это солнце. Солнце, которое слишком близко. Солнце почти в зените над тем местом, где он всё так же — к его полному ужасу — падает. 

Он изворачивается, будто плавая в воздухе, и его грудь теперь развёрнута по направлению падения. Ветер яростно треплет волосы. 

Ага, падение продолжается. Теперь сквозь чистое, голубейшее небо. Земля внизу пестрит зеленью, ещё там видна холодная синяя река, вокруг рассыпаны карамельные домики на широких улицах. Это не Сиэтл, хотя какая разница? Тодд понимает, что все города примерно одинаковы, если врезаться в них со скоростью 120 миль в час. 

И вот когда происходящее стало приобретать некий смысл, — когда Тодд уже практически смирился со смертью-вследствие-падения-с-неба, как и с идеей о том, что он каким-то образом пролетел сквозь ядро планеты, так что разобьётся где-то в Новой Зеландии — как раз тогда он замечает ещё одну дыру под собой. Эта дыра с дверь размером и такой же формы. Вообще-то это и есть открытая дверь, повёрнутая прямо к нему. 

Он понимает, что на такой скорости не важно, обо что он ударится. Он в любом случае уже погиб. Но всё равно он пытается направить свое падение к этой двери — из какого-то независимого упрямства. 

Трудно сказать, повлияло ли на его положение это импровизированное воздушное плавание, но в итоге он влетает головой в эту распахнутую дверь. 

Едва миновав дверной проём, он чувствует, как что-то захватывает всё его тело. Он дёргается, будто мощный магнит притягивает его к одной из стен помещения, в котором он оказался. Тодд врезается в стену лицом, и кости его черепа хрустят. Порядком больно, но вовсе не мгновенная смерть, как ни удивительно. 

Его щёку колет шершавый ковёр, и Тодд понимает, что приземлился он не на стену, а на пол, застеленный ковром. 

Пространство поворачивается вокруг него, будто он катается на каком-то чудном аттракционе. Приподнимая голову, он пытается совладать с собственными мыслями. Вычленить хотя бы одну настолько же сложно, как двумя рычажками поймать мячик в пинболе. Вся его голова разрывается от цветных вспышек и шума. Он понятия не имеет, почему не умер. Всё, что он знает — что ему очень нравится этот ковёр, на котором он лежит. Он такой надёжный, не проваливается. И всё, чего хочет Тодд — никогда больше не шевелиться. 

— Ох ты боже, — произносит кто-то сверху. — Я не ждал гостей. Вы в порядке, молодой человек? 

Тишины. Хоть немного. 

— Британец, — бормочет Тодд в ковёр, это слово влетает в его сознание, как летающая тарелка. 

— Простите?

— Всякий раз, когда со мной происходят ужасные, кошмарные и — как правило — чертовски болезненные события, вскоре после этого я слышу чёртов британский акцент. 

— Ага! — удовлетворённо восклицает незнакомый старческий британский голос. — Похоже, милый мальчик, вы столкнулись как раз с одной из тех непреложных истин, о которых мне люди всё время рассказывают? Таких, как свет, гравитация и британцы, которые всегда рядом, чтобы помогать после нежданного бедствия!

Тодд стонет и потирает висок с неприятным ощущением, что часть этих слов ему уже приходилось слышать прежде. Его пальцы попадают во что-то горячее и мокрое. Он отдёргивает руку и обнаруживает, что пальцы испачканы в крови. 

— Чёрт, — говорит Тодд, проводя по лбу тыльной стороной ладони. На ней тоже остаётся красный след. Он не знает, насколько серьёзно пострадал. В его разуме вспыхивают слова "сотрясение мозга", но тут же гаснут, не оставляя ему времени поразмыслить над ними. 

Тодд перекатывается на спину и осматривает помещение. Это небольшой, уютный кабинет. Он двухэтажный — как библиотеки в Лиге Плюща, по предположению Тодда. Верхний этаж весь уставлен полками с книгами и украшен блестящими узорами. По краю проходит позолоченный поручень — расстояние от него до полок всего футов пять. Судя по всему, он нужен, чтобы удержать незадачливых читателей от внезапного падения на нижний этаж. Похоже, наверх попадают по ненадёжной деревянной лестнице, соединяющей оба этажа. 

Нижний этаж знаком Тодду по любому сериалу о людях с большим достатком: это кабинет тёмного дерева. Несмотря на то, что он вполне обжитой, атмосфера в нём неуютная, будто он сам себе не нравится. Все свободные поверхности усеяны блокнотами, бумагами, открытыми книгами. Настольная лампа ярко светит прямо на стопку документов чуть ли не с Тодда высотой. 

Свет слепит, так что Тодд отводит взгляд, морщась от усилившейся головной боли, и смотрит на два обшитых красным бархатом глубоких кресла в центре комнаты, глядящих друг на друга через небольшой кофейный столик. В одном из кресел сидит скрюченный невысокий мужчина с очень кудрявыми чёрными волосами, его тёмные глаза тревожно поблёскивают. 

— Боже праведный, да вы ранены! — восклицает мужчина, но тут же замолкает. — Разве что вы предпочитаете разрисовывать своё лицо кровавыми пятнами? Кто я такой, чтобы осуждать причуды моды?..

— Э-э... — говорит Тодд, ощущая себя туповатым. Его левый глаз слипся от засохшей крови и не открывается. Он безуспешно пытается протереть его, стараясь не переживать о том, сколько крови из него вытекло и как тяжело ему думать. — Чёрт. Так. У вас есть этот... бинт?

— Ой, да! Ну, что-то вроде бинта, хотя и не совсем... ох!

Мужчина встаёт, он маленького роста, что усугубляется искривлённой спиной. Неожиданно быстро он направляется к столу, открывает несколько ящиков и принимается рыться в них. 

— Да, так, ну-ка посмотрим, о, славно. Отлично, вот это подойдёт, — мужчина задвигает ящик. — Поскорее, мой дорогой, не могли бы вы подтвердить мне, что вы в добром здравии и удовлетворительном состоянии? 

Боль начинает пульсировать в голове, и Тодд изо всех сил старается сохранять терпение по отношению к этому британскому маньяку. Становится всё труднее подбирать слова. 

— Э-э, да, наверное, — отвечает Тодд, обнаруживая, что он уже успел позабыть, о чём его спросили. 

Раздаётся шум — мужчина спешит к Тодду вокруг стола. Тодд чувствует, как кровь капает с кончика его носа на ковёр. 

Теперь мужчина виден нечётко, расплывчато, но когда тот наклоняется над ним, Тодд ясно видит его глаза. В них одновременно азарт и настороженность, как у очень заинтересованного хорька. 

— Хомо сапиенс? Землянин? Земная форма жизни? Разумеется, я спрашиваю не для того, чтобы осуждать вас в связи с вашим происхождением — мне необходимо узнать его точно, чтобы воспользоваться этим инструментом. 

— Э-э-э…

— Кары небесные! — мужчина раздражённо выдыхает. — Человек. Ли. Вы?

— Да… Почему в-вы… — Тодд шипит, когда мужчина ухватывает его за левое ухо. — Ч-что вы д-делаете…

Голова Тодда будто набита ватой, и ваты становится всё больше, череп вот-вот лопнет, распираемый ею. Он понимает, что отчаянно хочет спать. 

Он слышит щелчки где-то за пределами надвинувшейся на него тьмы. Тодду кажется, что он видит мужчину, держащего в руках что-то синее, пластиковое. Изо всех сил скосив глаза, он умудряется рассмотреть нечто похожее на слуховой аппарат. 

Предмет скрывается из поля его зрения, и он ощущает, как что-то надевается на его ухо, закрепляясь на нём, а следом — волну жара, будто по этой стороне его головы стекает горячая карамель. 

— Не двигайтесь…

Тодд отчаянно пытается не закрывать глаза. Мужчина вынимает из рукава маленькую отвёртку — как волшебную палочку, и прижимает её к черепу Тодда, как раз в том месте, где та непонятная штука вызывает горяче-карамельное чувство. Он поворачивает отвёртку, раздаётся неприятный скрип, будто множество маленьких винтиков подтягиваются, задевая его мозг. 

— Ой… — Тодд чувствует, как его щёки краснеют, а по всему телу от затылка до пальцев ног пробегает дрожь и волна тепла. Это очень приятно — будто кто-то поместил всё его тело в ванну с тёплой пеной. 

И это так ошеломительно странно, что он даже не сразу понимает: замечательное ощущение уже закончилось, а мужчина больше не трогает устройство и вместо этого начинает говорить.

— Ну вот! Так и оставим по крайней мере до момента, как доберёмся до больницы. Впрочем, это может занять хоть целую вечность — такие устройства очень надёжны, просто чудо техники…

Тодд мигает, ощущая внезапный прилив сил. Болото, в котором совсем недавно вязли его мысли, моментально иссохло, и разум теперь твёрд и ясен. Он осторожно прикасается к уху. Устройство — чем бы оно ни было — на ощупь не более чем какая-то пластиковая поделка. Оно плотно держится у него за ухом. 

— Что это такое? 

— Настоящее название непроизносимо ввиду его уникального гениоглозуса, — отвечает мужчина, будто Тодд знает, что это за гениоглозус такой, чёрт его побери. — Это что-то вроде… прибора биологической настройки. Я применил его, чтобы затянуть порезы и устранить это противное сотрясение мозга. Возможно, у вас перелом костей черепа, так что я счёл уместным использовать его по меньшей мере до момента, пока не смогу оказать вам гостеприимство. 

— Э-э-э… — Тодд проводит вдоль линии роста волос, где ещё недавно натыкался на кровь. Кожа под пальцами гладкая и неповреждённая. Пальцы остаются сухими. — Ого. Э-э-э… спасибо? 

— Что вы! Что вы! Мы, путешественники, должны присматривать за остальными. Не хотите ли чая? Или кофе? Вы всё ещё выглядите несколько ошарашенным — а тут может помочь только горячее питьё. Годами проверенные решения обычно самые надёжные, вы не находите? 

— Э-э, кофе? — бессильно переспрашивает Тодд. 

Мужчина кивает, улыбается и скрывается в другой комнате. 

Обеспокоенный Тодд остаётся один в полном замешательстве. У него стойкое ощущение, что ему нужно поскорее убраться отсюда, где бы он сейчас ни был. 

Он осторожно поднимается на ноги. Осматриваясь, он выясняет, что тут имеется лишь одна дверь наружу и, к несчастью, это именно та дверь, в которую он влетел сюда несколько минут назад. 

Тодд нерешительно подходит к ней, берётся за ручку и тянет на себя, повернув. Дверь с лёгкостью распахивается внутрь. 

Там только небо. Бледно-голубое небо с тонкими облаками, рассеивающими свет. Лёгкий ветерок несёт аромат свежей земли и лета. 

В качестве эксперимента Тодд вытягивает руку в дверной проём. Его рука тут же становится тяжёлой — будто что-то давит на неё в направлении лица Тодда. 

Тодд убирает её обратно. В тот момент, когда рука проходит через дверной проём, ощущение тяжести исчезает. 

Он повторяет эксперимент ещё несколько раз — в основном с рукой, и один раз с ногой. И каждый раз ощущения повторяются. 

Он слышит позади звон китайского колокольчика и неловкое покашливание. 

— Ах, ну да. Это довольно странно, — говорит мужчина. В руках у него большой серебряный поднос, на котором две китайские пиалы, чайник, маленький фарфоровый молочник и серебряный графин с густым коричневым кофе. 

— Дверь открывается наверх, — догадывается Тодд. — Это портал. Он направлен наверх, но с этой стороны получается в сторону, и гравитация работает в направлении двери снаружи и в направлении пола внутри. Это… обалдеть просто. 

Тодд пытается вспомнить школьные уроки физики — на которые он ходил до тех пор, пока не открыл для себя травку, секс и “Мексиканские похороны”, — и припоминает что-то о законе сохранения энергии и основных силах. Он не умер, потому что сменившийся вектор гравитации уменьшил его момент инерции; он замедлился, так как гравитация стала работать в другую сторону. При этом часть кинетической энергии была погашена, но не настолько, чтобы он смог избежать перелома костей черепа. 

У Тодда уже не впервые такое чувство, будто все эти феноменальные события происходят с ним впустую, он ведь вылетел из колледжа, даже не осилив двухгодичный курс физики. Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему. Настоящего учёного уже бы давно удар хватил, если бы он сопровождал Тодда во всех его пространственно-временных повседневных похождениях. 

— Да, по существу вы правы, разве что я бы поспорил со словом “портал”. Это не столько портал, сколько… ну, это сложновато объяснить, — сообщил мужчина, наливая молоко в пиалу. 

— Сложновато, значит, — повторил Тодд, припоминая все их с Дирком дела за последние пару лет. — А вы попробуйте. 

*

Музыка. 

Свлад просыпается, пытается сесть и ударяется головой: над ним его новая кембриджская кровать. 

Он падает обратно, на Бернис, которая обиженно издаёт жалкое шипение своей сломанной пищалкой. 

— Эх! — шипит Свлад и свирепо смотрит сквозь темноту на пружины ящика. — Ненавижу!

Он пытается растереть лоб, но места не хватает, и он решает вместо этого раскачать своё импровизированное ложе и выбраться наружу. 

Эта музыка — музыка, что разбудила его, вырвала его из благословенного сна без сновидений — теперь, когда он выбрался из-под кровати, слышна лучше. Она исходит из-за двери. 

Свлад усаживается, прислонившись к спинке кровати и слушает, растирая свои затёкшие ноги. 

Эта музыка не похожа ни на что, слышанное им прежде. Здесь нет чёткого мерного ритма, сыгранного вышколенным оркестром — прослушиванию именно такой музыки его подвергали в рамках экспериментов по аудиоцентрическим предсказаниям. Не назвать её и откровенно слащавой, прилипчивой, вроде рекламных мелодий, которые техники по части парапсихологии, одетые в серые комбинезоны, ленились вырезать из записей программы “Дэйли Ньюс”. И на отрывки из аудио-пьес она не похожа — их он слышал через открытые окна, когда прятался от дождя и холода в переулках городов центральной Европы. Эта музыка совершенно другая.

Кажется, её играют на каком-то струнном инструменте, но звук куда более насыщенный, чем у гитары, и без переливов, какие Свлад ожидал бы услышать от инструмента, на котором играют смычком. Инструмент звучит не так низко, как контрабас, и Свлад начинает размышлять, не может ли это быть пиццикато на какой-то из скрипок, но вряд ли это так, судя по резонированию.

Нет, это наверняка какой-то новый инструмент — из тех, что Свлад не слышал прежде. Интересно! Воодушевляющая, захватывающая... загадка. 

Загадка. 

Связь. 

Ужас. Страх. Боль. 

Запах средства для дезинфекции и слепящая острая боль от иглы, вошедшей между его позвонками. 

— Мы не можем использовать анестезию, необходимо, чтобы Икар был в сознании. 

В горле у Свлада пересыхает. Он тянется в капюшон, чтобы взять Бернис, но там её нет. Он забыл её в темноте ящика. Ему не вдохнуть успокаивающий запах, никуда не спрятаться от жалящей иглы, от хватки латексных медицинских перчаток. 

— Нет! Не надо, пожалуйста!

Он дрожит. Холодный пот пропитывает одежду. Глаза режет от острого запаха хлорки, нос закладывает. Он слышит злые окрики, вопли, отрывистые приказания. Он прикован к стене в этом кошмарном компьютере, машина поворачивает его, свет монитора обжигает его сухие немигающие глаза. 

— Ищи связь, ищи связь!

Свлад вскакивает и бежит в ванную. 

Он падает на колени, ударившись о плитку, и успевает наклониться над унитазом, прежде чем его выворачивает. 

Его рвёт, всё его тело сжимается в мощных, мучительных спазмах, лицо горит, из глаз льются слёзы, рот жжёт кислотой. 

Снова и снова, ещё и ещё. Будто несколько часов напролёт. Когда его тело больше не может ничего из себя изгнать, его ещё несколько раз выворачивает впустую, после чего он дрожащими руками нажимает на слив. 

Он заставляет себя посмотреть вверх, глотая чудесно прохладный воздух — это всяко лучше, чем смотреть на то, как смываются остатки его жалкого завтрака, который он съел в аэропорту.

Он кладет руки на колени и прижимается лбом к холодному фаянсу унитаза. 

— Банджо, — хрипло выдавливает он, после чего разражается слезами. 

*

— Ваш офис — это машина времени, — подводит итог Тодд, слишком привычный к той хуете, что творится во вселенной, чтобы удивляться. 

Он сидит в глубоком кресле, пьёт невероятно хороший кофе, тёмный и горький до оскомины. Этот мужчина — который успел представиться профессором Хронотисом и предпочитает, чтобы его называли Рег — сидит напротив, задорно покачивая ногой. 

— Да. Это скорее мой дом, чем офис, конечно. И это существенно облегчает мне возможность путешествовать — нет нужды возвращаться назад во времени, чтобы забронировать себе гостиницу, в которой я уже и так остановился. Видите ли, я довольно забывчив. Может, мне бы стоило предусмотрительно забронировать себе номер в каждом отеле “Премьер Инн” на любой момент от изначального до Большого взрыва и быть уверенным, что мне всегда есть, где остановиться в любой момент в будущем — или прошлом — или когда угодно. Таковы уж дела со временем, понимаете ли: приходится уметь применять времена правильно, — Рег прерывается и с некоторым удивлением смотрит вокруг. — Прошу прощения, о чём я говорил? 

Тодд ставит пустую чашку на стол. 

— Э-э-э… О машине времени? 

— Ах, ну да, разумеется. А где ваша, могу ли я спросить? 

— Э-э-э… У меня… У меня её нет. Я, типа, провалился во что-то вроде… трещины. 

— Провалился? — сочувствует Рег. — Мой бедный мальчик, я сожалею, что ваше знакомство с путешествиями во времени было столь неожиданным. 

— Да нет, я уже не впервые перемещаюсь во времени. Похоже, это стало традицией. Наше агентство вообще-то специализируется на… — в сознании Тодда вспыхивает паника. Агентство. Фара! Когда она видела его последний раз, он проваливался сквозь электрический разлом в руинах уничтоженного ЦРУ особняка. А теперь он распивает кофе, сидя в бархатном кресле. Господи, почему он такой бесчувственный мудак? 

— Вы в порядке? 

— Я… тут просто… мои друзья. Вообще-то я не предупредил их, что собираюсь куда-либо, — Тодд шарит в кармане в поисках телефона. 

— Когда-либо, — поправляет Рег. — Из какого вы времени? 

— Из 2018 года, — хмурится Тодд. — Погодите… — разум Тодда ускоряется, опережая ход беседы. — Я в прошлом? — Рег кивает, и Тодд раздражённо выдыхает. — Как вы догадались… как вы поняли, что я не… из этого времени?

— Ваша одежда, ваша небрежность в целом, ваш замысловатый подход к жизни. Кстати, сочувствую, что вы родились в этот период — такой бардак — впрочем, не берите в голову. Можно просто десяток лет подождать, ну, поменяются какие-то мелочи. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы сможете вернуться в точности туда, откуда переместились — может, даже продолжить тот же разговор. Это всегда такой невероятный фокус! — говорит Рег, доверительно наклоняясь вперёд. — Начинаете предложение, прячетесь за ближайший куст, а договариваете, выскочив из-за вычурного бетонного льва! Они никогда не поймут, как вы это делаете!

— Что? Нет! Я не… собираюсь ждать! Вы не могли бы… отправить меня обратно или что-то вроде? 

Рег с грустью качает головой, на его лице такое выражение, словно его чай превратился в лимонный сок. 

— Проблема с дверью в небо недвусмысленно демонстрирует, что моя машина времени не вполне исправна. В действительности она, если говорить простым языком, застряла к чёртовой матери. 

Тодд наконец смотрит на свой телефон. На экране трещина, но всё остальное целое. Нет сети. Ну конечно. 

— А вы не можете её починить? — обессиленно спрашивает Тодд, опасаясь, что он уже и так предугадал верный ответ. 

— Ох, я еле-еле научился пользоваться микроволновкой, — весело и даже с некоторой гордостью сообщает Рег. — Я часто прихожу к выводу, что когда речь идёт о причудах всяких механизмов, лучшее решение — это подождать и посмотреть.

— Подождать? Сколько?

— А теперь мы снова сталкиваемся с этим временным противоречием. Вспомните о природе путешествий во времени! — торжественно восклицает Рег, хлопая ладонью прямо по кофейному столику. — Если вы вернётесь к своим друзьям в тот момент, где вы их оставили, вы сделаете это в мгновение ока! Они даже не заметят, что вас не было!

_Сиэтл, настоящее время. _

Окно в спальне Дирка Джентли разлетается на куски. Сам Дирк поднимает голову. 

Он свешивается с кровати за кирпичом, внезапно оказавшимся у него на полу в окружении осколков стекла. Приходит к выводу, что эти два события, возможно — и даже вероятно — связаны между собой. 

— Дирк! — это голос Аманды, он раздаётся с улицы. Теперь связь становится более чем вероятной. Загадка решена, и уже почти — Дирк мигает и бросает взгляд на светящийся красным экран своего будильника — четверть четвёртого пополудни. Это просто исключительно хорошо. Нет смысла портить чрезмерно внезапным пробуждением такое прекрасное начало того, что явно будет полным впечатлений днём. Ещё пять минут. 

Дирк кладёт голову обратно на подушку, наслаждаясь лёгким ветерком, проникающим в спальню сквозь разбитое окно. 

— Дирк! Я про Тодда!

Глаза Дирка распахиваются. 

*

Дирк обгрыз каждый ноготь до корня к тому времени, как они добрались до особняка Спринга. В любой другой день он счёл бы это впечатляющим уровнем сноровки, особенно принимая во внимание тот факт, что одновременно он вёл машину, но сейчас на карте стояло нечто куда более важное. 

Аманда не слушает стандартное приветствие голосовой почты Тодда и сердито хлопает по мобильнику ладонью.

— Ненавижу технику!

Они выскакивают из машины, захлопнув двери ярко-жёлтого “Вейрона” и бросаются в открытые ворота. 

В развалинах особняка кишат спасатели в спецодежде ярких оттенков, работает спецтехника. Люди кричат что-то друг другу, но их почти не слышно в зубодробительном шуме от сверления твёрдых кирпичей. 

Члены команды медицинской помощи — такие сияющие и обнадёживающе солидные возле своей элегантной серебристо-зелёной кареты — уже одеты в альпинистское обмундирование в ремнях и карабинах, болтающихся вокруг их ног. 

Дирк выхватывает взглядом Фару: она стоит в стороне от всех и выкрикивает распоряжения — несомненно, она отвечает за организацию поиска. 

— Дирк, — с облегчением выдыхает она, как только они подбегают друг к другу. 

Фара упирается каблуками в землю, и Аманда налетает на неё, обхватывая обеими руками. Фара зарывается лицом в её волосы и целует их, крепко обнимая девушку. 

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Дирк. Вокруг них всё кипит, и Дирк не может понять, становится ли ему спокойнее или тревожнее от такого количества людей поблизости. — Они нашли?..

— Пока ничего, — ободряюще говорит Фара, не выпуская из рук Аманду. — Я слежу. Я все свои связи подняла, все строительные бригады в Вашингтоне уже тут или на пути сюда. 

— Я не пойму, — говорит Аманда, поднимая голову с груди Фары и глядя ей в лицо. — Почему его до сих пор не нашли?

Фара прикрывает глаза и стискивает зубы, будто собирается спорить с чем-то. У Дирка ощущение, что он тонет. Когда Фара вновь открывает глаза, она смотрит на Дирка. 

— После того, как он провалился, всё обрушилось. Он… его засыпало. 

— Засыпало, — автоматически повторяет Дирк. Он не способен осознать, насколько чудовищен смысл этого слова. Засыпало. Его лучший друг погребён под горой обломков. 

Губы Дирка шевелятся, но он ни звука не может произнести. Всё, что он хочет сказать, подразумевает нечто ужасное: вероятно, Тодд не в порядке, или хуже того. Но этого просто не может быть. С Тоддом всё хорошо. Должно быть хорошо. Быть того не может, чтобы…

— Чёрт… — у Аманды дрожит голос. Фара снова крепко прижимает её к себе, устраивая свой напряжённый подбородок на её плече.

Дирку становится зябко.

*

_Кембридж, прошлое._

Они обсуждают импровизированный план. Тодд бессилен против уверенности Рега в том, что главное для них — терпение, а его офис, который не то машина времени, не то космический корабль, не то ещё что-то — исправит себя сам через… то время, которое ему потребуется. 

— Ты поживёшь пока в Северном дворике, — говорит Рег, протягивая Тодду маленький медный ключ на громоздком пластиковом брелоке. — Тут написан номер комнаты. У нас есть студент, который был зачислен позже других, и место его соседа по комнате как раз пустует. Я хотел предложить переехать туда моему новому подопечному — эта комната куда больше, и я подумал, что это поможет ему закончить учёбу и получить степень. Может, тебя это и удивит, но множество моих прошлых студентов имело привычку вылетать из университета. 

— Очень удивительно, — бурчит Тодд, стараясь скрыть сарказм и забирая ключ. У него не было научного руководителя, когда он учился — просто несколько лекторов, которые безуспешно пытались наполнить энтузиазмом к электромеханике толпу похмельных первокурсников — и полностью проиграли в этой битве. Несмотря на это, он не сомневался, что даже будь у него такой руководитель, как Рег, вряд ли это помогло бы ему продержаться в колледже дольше. 

— У тебя есть деньги? — спрашивает Рег. 

— Так… — Тодд засовывает руку в карман и вынимает несколько мятых долларов и пригоршню монет. Он смотрит на даты издания этих денег и обнаруживает, что они, к несчастью, чересчур новые. 

— Не страшно. Постарайся выглядеть, будто способность думать самостоятельно и желание выйти за пределы своего крошечного мирка у тебя полностью отсутствуют. Я уверен, что в этом случае тебя точно примут за студента, а они все как-то выживают совершенно без денег. 

Поняв значение сказанной Регом замысловатой фразы, Тодд приподнимает бровь.

— Вообще-то мне тридцать четыре. 

— А, возраст. Ну да. Один момент… — Рег подходит к нему, поднимает руку к уху Тодда, где по-прежнему установлено пластиковое устройство. — Не возражаешь? 

Тодд пожимает плечами, сомневаясь, что у него есть выбор. Рег прикладывает пальцы к устройству за ухом Тодда, раздаются щелчки. 

— К сожалению, раньше тут стояла биопрограмма на мой ксенотип, — бормочет Рег. — Так что мне придётся тут на ходу кое-что подправить, чтобы…

Тодд открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что означают эти слова, но на него обрушивается уже знакомое ощущение горячей карамели, и теперь ему трудно удерживаться на ногах. 

— Опасного ничего нет, конечно же, — клац. Клац-клац-клац. — На тебя подействует несколько генотипов, которым ты вряд ли отдал бы предпочтение в прошлом. Несколько полиморфных выражений слегка пересекаются, видишь ли. Вероятность того, что у тебя отрастёт добавочная нога, исчезающе мала. Так, должно быть, это…

Мир делает вжух. 

Тодд резко вдыхает, словно утопающий, который наконец добрался до суши. Всё поменялось. Другие цвета, светлее и ярче. У воздуха странный вкус, какой-то затхлый. Он на полу. Не слишком приятно снова обнаружить себя в офисе Рега. 

— Э-э-э, — красноречиво тянет он. Язык кажется слишком толстым. Он опирается руками по обе стороны от себя и приподнимается. 

Под его ладонями шершавый ковёр, и теперь он ощущается иначе. Это его ладони стали мягче. Тодд подносит руки к лицу и чувствует себя так, будто слышит одновременно две разные мелодии — только в визуальном смысле. Руки, которыми он шевелит — его руки — выглядят незнакомо. На них нет ни привычных шрамов, ни царапин. Ногти неухоженные, длинноватые. Утолщения на подушечках пальцев — достижение многолетней практики игры на гитаре — пропали. Он неотрывно смотрит на руки, практически в ужасе. 

— Ага, очнулся. 

Тодд поворачивается и смотрит на Рега, который пьёт очередную чашку чая, сидя в своём кресле. Тодд взмахивает этими сводящими с ума, непонятными, не своими руками. 

— Ты что сделал? — кричит он. Пытается подняться на ноги, но похоже, и с ними что-то не так. Они не удерживают его вес, а щиколотки сгибаются так, как никогда не сгибались, так что он падает на колени, но и в этом положении ощущает себя иначе. 

— Будет тебе, — сердито говорит Рег. — Я поменял всего ничего. Было бы из-за чего кричать. 

— Почему я никак не научусь, — начинает Тодд, подползая к кофейному столику, — перестать ожидать, что я получу ожидаемое, и перестать доверять сумасшедшим? — Тодд поднимается на ноги. Он покачивается и опирается на кресло, напрягается всем телом. Смотрит на Рега, который саркастично приподнимает бровь. — Скажи, что ты сделал!

— Я уменьшил твой возраст до более уместного, — отвечает Рег со значением. — Лет до двадцати. Устройство было разработано без возможности влиять на разум, что осложняет…

— Я… — Тодд встряхивает головой, у него слишком много вопросов. Он выбирает один из них. — Что?

— И правда! — обрывает объяснения Рег. — Ты же ничего не слушаешь… Ага! — Рег неожиданно улыбается. — Просто замечательно. Прошу, продолжай относиться ко всему с лёгкой тупостью, и ты далеко пойдёшь под видом студента Кембриджа. Продолжай тупить, Тодд Бротцман, и мы отправимся ужинать. 

— Нет, — кричит Тодд. Глаза Рега широко распахиваются от неожиданности. — Нет, не буду — не собираюсь этого делать! Ты, ты… — он пытается сорвать устройство со своей головы. 

— Нет! Не надо! — вскрикивает Рег, подскакивая к нему. Что-то в его голосе останавливает Тодда, и он убирает пальцы от странного тёплого прибора. — Я понимаю, что ты расстроен, — возможно, мои действия были слишком поспешны — но это устройство сейчас удерживает в целости твой череп. Если ты снимешь его, последует шок от возвращения твоих травм, и скорее всего, он приведёт к кровавой смерти с раскроенным черепом. Тебе ковёр не жалко? Я его только недавно почистил. 

— Тогда… тогда сделай меня таким, как был! Ты же можешь, да?

Рег морщит нос. 

— Да, разумеется, я могу сделать тебя таким, как раньше, но как это тебе поможет? В таком виде ты лишь один из трёх сотен новых студентов, пребывающих в полной прострации от того, что теперь им предстоит учёба. Ты замаскирован. Незаметен. Идеально, абсолютно обыкновенный, — говорит Рег, обхватывая Тодда за плечи. 

— Не прикасайся ко мне.

— О, — соглашается Рег, убирая руку. — Буду иметь в виду. 


	3. Чёрные линии

  
_Кембридж, прошлое. _

Свлад, зевая, возвращается в свою комнату после ознакомительной встречи. Он складывает внушительную стопку ламинированных листов, буклетов и флаеров, полученных на встрече для первокурсников, на кровать и смотрит на них. Впечатлений слишком много, чтобы прямо сейчас начать разбирать принесённое. 

Так много цветов. Так много всего. Все так много от него хотят. Гребцы оценивающе смотрели на него с голодными ухмылками, команда по бадминтону угрожающе запустила в его сторону воланчиком, каждая политическая партия гонялась за ним с обвинениями и откровенно мерзкими идеями о захвате власти…

Он везде побывал, со всеми поговорил, и теперь чувствует себя так, будто не добился ничего, кроме переполняющего его раздражения. Все, с кем Свлад познакомился, похоже, могут говорить только непонятными отсылками на темы, которые он не понимает. Нет, он не смотрел тот матч. Нет, он не слышал о спорных комментариях Фрэнка Скиннера. Нет, у него нет собственного мнения о подходе Декарта к рационализму. 

Жизнь Свлада не сравнить с жизнью этих нервных и дёрганых первокурсников Св. Седда. За прошедший год они сдавали вступительные экзамены, ходили на факультативы и дополнительные занятия, в то время как он растворялся в белом шуме, в пустоте. До этого у них были родители, братья и сёстры, учёба, ну а он жил, побираясь, бедный и никчёмный, скитаясь по центральной и восточной Европе в попытках найти родной дом, образы которого — расплывчатые цвета и формы — он смутно помнил. А ещё раньше, вместо счастливых детских воспоминаний о солнечных пляжах и зелёных лужайках, у Свлада были лишь эксперименты, одиночество и изоляция в закрытом учреждении. 

Свлад чувствует, что у него есть множество тем для разговора, но когда дело доходит до общения с другим человеком, он может только кивать, улыбаться и стараться не заплакать. И он сам не может понять, как одновременно можно отчаянно хотеть сблизиться с кем-то — хоть с кем-нибудь! — и при этом быть совершенно не в состоянии это сделать. 

Ему приходит в голову ужасающая мысль. Ведь он не всегда был таким. Он изменился за последний год. Дело в таблетках, в лечении. Вот что ему пришлось сделать в обмен на учёбу в Кембридже. 

Свлад не может думать об этом. Он просто хочет бросить всё. Просто хочет спать. 

Свлад качает головой сам на себя. Вообще-то нет, спать он не хочет. Это просто неприятный побочный эффект от таблеток. Ему говорили, что такое возможно. Правда, его не предупредили, что у него может болеть живот, что пальцы будут дрожать от волнения, а разум будут наводнять навязчивые, разрушительные мысли…

У него не получается быть последовательным. Это всё неправда, на самом деле таблетки помогают. Он ведь здесь. Без них он бы сюда не попал. 

Свлад бросает взгляд на свои электронные часы. До следующего приёма остаётся ещё целых полтора часа. В самом конце всегда тяжелее всего: когда успокаивающий туман поднимается, и мир начинает проясняться. Тяжело перестать думать о чём-то, тяжело концентрироваться. 

Свлад старательно раскладывает флаеры по своей кровати (по-прежнему не застеленной). Несколько из них сразу можно убрать. Всё, где есть упоминания алкоголя, который нельзя сочетать с его таблетками. Всё, где речь идёт про политику — она не сочетается с его разумом. Все места, куда ему не под силу пойти одному, тоже можно отбросить. 

Когда он заканчивает, остается лишь три флаера. Клуб бега — для него у Свлада хотя бы есть подходящая обувь; общество философов — пригодится ему для учёбы; и флаер любительского рок-концерта, который неизвестно откуда взялся. 

Этот флаер привлекает его внимание, хотя Свлад сам не может понять, почему. На нём изображены три молодых мужчины. Один стучит палочками по барабану, сидя за большой красной ударной установкой, с его волос разлетаются брызги пота. У второго висит на ремне электрогитара, на лице гримаса, будто его пытают. Третий наклонил стойку микрофона так, будто танцует с ней и одновременно кричит ей куда-то в шею. Ниже есть текст. 

КАЖДУЮ НЕДЕЛЮ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЕ ГРУППЫ

БАР НА БЕРЕГУ

ВЕСТЕРХЕЙ 34

Что-то важное есть в этом флаере. Пальцы Свлада подрагивают, когда он тянется, чтобы взять листок и рассмотреть его поближе. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда разум подбирает подходящее слово для этого знакомого чувства, растущего в нём.

Предчувствие. 

Он ощущает спазм в животе и замирает. Старается стоять максимально неподвижно. Его подташнивает, но не похоже, что вот-вот вырвет, и это хорошо. Это ощущение — это чувство — вызывает ноющую боль в животе и вспышки боли в висках. 

Слегка считая себя мазохистом, Свлад продолжает стоять неподвижно и не борется с болью. Чем больше он думает об этом флаере, тем сильнее боль. Когда он отводит взгляд от флаера, боль утихает. 

Свлад смотрит на часы. Ещё сорок девять минут до следующего приёма. Он чертыхается. Придётся разбираться с этим, как получится, а его лекарства действуют уже не в полную силу. 

Предчувствие. Свлад обдумывает это слово, нахмурившись. Когда он был совсем маленький, он находил это слово в словаре. Тот словарь был одной из немногих книг, которыми ему было разрешено пользоваться в учреждении, но и в нём было множество жирных чёрных линий. Свлад не сомневается, что для этих жирных чёрных линий тоже есть своё слово, но он также не сомневается и в том, что само это слово, скорее всего, тоже оказалось под одной из жирных чёрных линий. 

Словарное определение гласило:

_сущ.  
1\. Ощущение, часто неточное, основанное в большей степени на интуиции, чем на фактах. _

Свлад, который всегда считал себя совершенно не точным, сразу же запомнил это определение. 

Теперь, с момента, как он начал получать лечение, эти предчувствия показали свою истинную суть. Если бы у Свлада ещё оставался тот словарь, он предложил бы собственную добавку к этому определению — может, даже дописал бы его на полях:

_сущ.  
1\. Ощущение, часто неточное, основанное в большей степени на интуиции, чем на фактах. Случайно обнаруженная связь, происходящая из фундаментальной взаимосвязи всего сущего. Причиняет боль. Сильную боль. Категорически не рекомендуется!!!_

Теперь слово “предчувствие” — это будто на него спускаются паучьи сети. Жирные, влажные, липкие сети, они затягивают рот Свлада, и его нос, и не дают ему дышать. Это будто всё вокруг сверкает болезненной до головной боли белизной, и он не видит ничего, кроме бушующей вокруг пустоты. Это когда он весь покрывается потом, его живот сводит, а ноги слабеют — так что это настоятельно, очень настоятельно не рекомендуется.

Свлад думает о слове “банджо”. Теперь мысли о нём вызывают меньше боли, чем в первый раз. Он тяжело, судорожно дышит и заставляет себя взять флаер. Банджо — это тоже предчувствие. Банджо и музыкальный флаер. Желание связать эти две точки сводит с ума. Но он не может. Он понимает, что не может. 

Он покачивает этот плотный листок бумаги, держа его между большим и указательным пальцами, стараясь не думать о том, что может выбить его из колеи. Он предпочёл бы удержать свой обед внутри. Хороший был обед. 

Ему нужно как можно скорее избавиться от этого флаера. 

Осторожно, стараясь не потревожить свой бурлящий живот, и в капельках пота из-за головной боли, он подходит к двери комнаты, отпирает её и выскальзывает наружу. 

Остановившись у двери напротив, Свлад наклоняется и просовывает флаер в щель между дверью и полом. Его сосед, тот блондин; его синтезатор; на его двери чёрный постер с лучом света, проходящим через треугольную призму — вероятнее всего, это именно он тогда играл на банджо. Наверное, он любит музыку. Может, у него и группа есть. Даже если это предчувствие ничего не значит для самого Свлада, может, этот концерт понравится соседу-музыканту. Может, он там повеселится. Может, он там подружится с кем-нибудь. 

Как только флаера не стало, предчувствие, дурнота и паучьи сети тоже исчезли. Чувство облегчения накрывает его с головой, но тошнотворный страх продолжает плескаться в крови Свлада. Два приступа за день после почти недельного перерыва. Нет, ему не становится лучше. 

Свлад ненавидит себя ещё чуточку сильнее и решает тихо сидеть в своей комнате до следующего приёма таблеток. 

*

Поскольку на дверь рассчитывать не приходится, Тодд выбирается из офиса Рега через окно. Он спускается вниз по длинному вьющемуся растению, похожему на лиану, и неловко приземляется на один из тщательно подстриженных кустов живой изгороди, которая окружает лужайки колледжа.

Наскоро осмотревшись по сторонам в надвигающихся сумерках, Тодд обнаруживает главные ворота. Он смущённо кивает одному из работников колледжа, который выразительно хмурится, глядя на него. Тодду будто жжёт его новая кожа, он чувствует себя насквозь фальшивым. Этот служащий, конечно, не может знать, кто такой Тодд и что с ним произошло. У него просто взгляд такой, потому что он разочарован тем, как сложилась его жизнь. Тодду это так знакомо — он сам довёл подобный взгляд до совершенства, пока работал в Перриман Гранд. 

Поскольку делать всё равно нечего, Тодд решает прогуляться по городу, чтобы проветрить голову. Есть что-то сюрреалистичное в этих каменных сооружениях, так что Тодд уже думает не о путешествиях во времени, а о нелепости высокотехнологичных, современных офисов, застрявших в памятниках архитектуры семнадцатого века. Тодд впервые оказался за пределами США. Ему никогда не хотелось увидеть другие страны, но глядя на причудливую кирпичную кладку и на маленькие кафе тут и там, — все уже закрытые на ночь — Тодд начинает понимать, почему другим людям хочется путешествовать. Всё здесь кажется меньше и старше, не столько нарочитым, сколько возникшим в естественном ходе событий. В США всё такое продуманное и функциональное по сравнению со здешними зданиями, выросшими там, где удалось отхватить себе достаточно места и выставлявшими свои витрины, как павлиньи хвосты. 

Тодд проходит по мосту и останавливается посередине. В тёмной воде отражаются огни, откуда-то доносятся довольные, пьяные крики. На другой стороне реки большие лодочные сараи, вытягивающиеся к воде. Они залиты ярким желтоватым светом. Ветер, холодный и порывистый, приносит запахи снизу, от реки. 

Тодд смотрит в воду, тёмную и непрозрачную. Он чувствует себя очень неправильным  
и неуместным. 

— Эй, приятель?

Тодд поднимает взгляд. К нему идёт какой-то парень с той же стороны, откуда шёл Тодд. Он на голову выше Тодда, тощий и со светлыми волосами. На нём чёрная футболка, которая велика ему на пару размеров. На груди принт: призма, преломляющая луч белого света на шесть цветных лучей. Она потрёпанная, и принт потерял яркость, будто её уже много раз стирали. 

— Извини, не знаешь, как пройти к Бару на берегу? — спрашивает парень, у него заметный шотландский акцент. Он лезет в карман своей кожаной куртки и достаёт флаер, читает адрес. — Э-э-э, Вестерхей, 34?

— Я и сам слегка заблудился, — Тодд пожимает плечами. Парень грустнеет. Молчание, повисшее между ними, не назвать неловким, но Тодд всё равно чувствует потребность нарушить его. — “Пинк Флойд”? — говорит он, указывая на футболку. 

Парень тут же оживляется. Тодду интересно: может, он один из тех сотен студентов, о которых упоминал Рег? Это первый учебный день для большинства первокурсников в колледже Св. Седда. Тодд помнит, как он чувствовал себя в свой первый день в колледже, когда обнял на прощание Аманду и родителей и остался один в пустой комнате общежития. Одинокий и отдалившийся от всех. Потом было не намного лучше. В основном по его вине — он никогда не умел заводить друзей. Не странно, что его учеба в колледже так закончилась. 

— Ага. Это оригинальная куртка — с их тура с альбомом “Стена” в 1981, — парень расплывается в улыбке. 

Та часть Тодда, которая разбирается в музыке, бросается в разговор с восторгом истинного ценителя. 

— Их последний настоящий тур! А потом, знаешь ведь. Уолтерс свалил. Мудила. Чёрт, я бы жизнь отдал, только бы увидеть их вживую!

— Это ты мне говоришь? Я купил эту футболку на благотворительной распродаже — они даже не представляли, что это за вещь! Отдал бы всё наследство, и пусть мои барабанные перепонки полопаются от гитары Гилмора!

Мужчина снова тянется в карман куртки и вынимает две самокрутки. Одну предлагает Тодду. Поколебавшись с полсекунды, Тодд принимает её, после чего настаёт очередь чёрной зажигалки. 

Сделав затяжку впервые после трёхмесячного перерыва, Тодд чувствует себя как в раю. Он выдыхает дым и вздрагивает от чувства облегчения, которое даёт никотин. Ну хоть что-то непреложно и неподвластно времени. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Тодд. — Жаль, что не могу помочь. 

— Да не переживай за это, — говорит парень, тоже поворачиваясь к реке. — Сам не знаю, зачем я туда иду. Просто кто-то сунул флаер мне под дверь, а мне как раз надо было отвлечься, никак не могу настроить свой комп. Представляешь, они даже не провели в наши комнаты локалку — пришлось тащить сетевой кабель через два этажа в обход зданий до офиса администрации. Лучшие в мире технологии, усраться. 

— А беспроводной нет? 

— Ты что, на такой огромной территории? — парень смеётся, будто это шутка. Тодд пытается вспомнить, когда он начал использовать беспроводные сети. 

Если не брать в расчёт технологии, Тодду довольно легко общаться с этим парнем. Он выясняет, что нового знакомого зовут Ричард. Сам Тодд, памятуя наставления Фары о работе под прикрытием, выбирает одно из своих обычных фальшивых имён, принадлежавшее его бывшему соседу по комнате в колледже — Стиву Мандеру. У Ричарда довольно глубокие знания о прогрессивном роке, и в этом они с Тоддом совпадают. У них завязывается спор на вечную тему “Роллинг стоунз” или “Битлз”. Ричард остроумен и очень разговорчив, и Тодду это нравится. 

— Чёрт, ну и холодина, — бормочет Ричард через несколько минут, кутаясь в куртку. — Можем в любой момент… пойти куда-нибудь. Если хочешь. 

Тодд не знает, хорошая ли это идея, но уже холодно и становится всё холоднее. На другой стороне реки город живёт своей жизнью, там много ребят из колледжа, которые кричат во всю мочь и пьют столько, что можно было бы затопить небольшое государство. 

— Только по стаканчику, — уточняет Ричард. — И попробуем найти тот бар. Если хочешь, конечно. 

Тодд как раз курит вторую сигарету. У него пересохло во рту, и он в странной всратой стране за десять лет до своего времени, он не может поговорить ни с друзьями, ни с сестрой, а те наверняка уже уверены, что он погиб. Он понимает, что ничего так не хочет, как пойти вразнос, целиком и полностью.

*

Свлад просыпается от звука открывшейся двери. Его заливает жаркой багровой тревогой, и он сжимается на своей непокрытой кровати, утыкаясь носом в шёрстку Бернис, которая благосклонно заменяет подушку. Он вцепляется в свою мешковатую спортивную кофту, которой укрыт как импровизированным одеялом, и открывает глаза в темноте. 

Нет, он не в грязном вонючем приюте. И не в безликом враждебном учреждении. Он в университете. В Англии. Он в колледже Св. Седда, в Кембридже. Череда замечательных событий последних двух дней проносится перед его глазами в виде потока образов, и он испытывает облегчение. 

Дверь закрывается, кто-то шагает через комнату в сторону ванной. 

У него два варианта. Оставаться неподвижным, будто спящим, и отложить знакомство с соседом по комнате — если считать, что это он, а не какой-то случайный тип, отчаянно рвущийся к его гигиеническим принадлежностям — до утра, или встать, представиться и завести знакомство с человеком, который, несомненно, станет его лучшим другом на ближайший год. Свлад понимает, что дрожит. Он сам не может разобрать, от страха это или от возбуждения. 

Свлад слышит, как сиденье унитаза подняли, и кого-то тошнит. Он сочувственно морщится. Бедный унитаз. Второй раз за день, ужасное обращение. 

Если оставить сочувствие к унитазу, то у Свлада появились новые варианты. Он может пойти к своему соседу и спросить, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь. Спросить, плохо ли ему, и не хочет ли он попить — Свлад мог бы раздобыть воду — или лекарство, или чай, или принести ему еды из столовой, или… хоть что-нибудь. 

В мыслях Свлад уже на полпути от своей комнаты до забегаловки, которая расположена в паре минут ходьбы от Нижнего дворика, но человек выходит из ванной. 

Свлад видит тень кого-то, кто шагает раз, другой и затем укладывается на соседнюю кровать лицом вниз. Почти сразу же раздаётся храп. Свлад расслабляется, разочарованный. Ну, тогда завтра. Завтра он будет самым лучшим соседом на свете и полностью справится со всеми своими недостатками. 

*

_Сиэтл, настоящее. _

— … через устаревшую операционную систему WayForward со скоростью лесного пожара распространился компьютерный вирус. Проникая в систему в виде сообщения от неизвестного адресата, вирус способен одновременно заразить компьютер и перепрограммировать его для доступа к отправлению сообщений и для копирования всех данных. Это приводит к бесконечному циклу, из-за чего парализованы компьютеры школ, больниц и правительственных организаций по всей восточной и центральной Европе. Мы связались с генеральным директором корпорации WayForward, чтобы…

Дирк не смотрит телевизор. Женщина в платье с цветочным принтом что-то говорит в его сторону, но не ему, и пицца в его коробке уже совсем остыла. Пицца, которая лежит в коробке, которая лежит у него на животе, потому что и сам он лежит, распластавшись, на диване, последние часов восемь. Оказывается, если пообещать хорошие чаевые, то вполне можно убедить предприимчивых и милых молодых курьеров воспользоваться пожарной лестницей и занести коробки с пиццей через открытые окна. И это исключительно полезно, потому что Дирк не уверен, пошевелится ли он ещё когда-нибудь. 

— ... WayForward взаимодействует со всеми организациями, которые пострадали от вируса. Мы подчёркиваем важность резервного копирования данных, обеспечения сетевой безопасности и установки всех обновлений. Мы хотели бы повторить, что всё пострадавшее оборудование было устаревшим и не рекомендованным для использования, и что вирус не нанёс никакого вреда пользователям, на компьютерах которых установлена операционная система WayForward версии 10.6 и выше. 

В телефоне Дирка сообщение от Фары, непрочитанное. Дирку не нужно читать его. Он и так знает, что там. Не потому, что он экстрасенс, — ведь он не экстрасенс — а потому, что кто угодно способен понять, почему Фара пишет ему, а не звонит или приезжает, и почему Аманда до сих пор ничего не говорит. 

— И к местным новостям. Поисково-спасательные работы, длившиеся в Сиэтле на протяжении последних двух недель, прекращены. Мужчина, провалившийся в разлом на месте разрушенного здания…

*

_Кембридж, прошлое._

Свлад очень старается вставить ключ в замочную скважину как можно тише, повернуть его и открыть плечом дверь — руки заняты учебниками. Он необычно тихий, хотя хочется ему буквально противоположного, например, взорвать несколько хлопушек, лопнуть парочку разноцветных шариков или сделать что-то ещё, шумное и неподобающее, чтобы должным образом отпраздновать появление своего первого настоящего соседа по комнате и потенциально — его первого настоящего друга. Однако его сосед в это утро невероятно бледен, так что Свлад решает быть осторожным и действовать по-кошачьи осмотрительно. Чтобы продемонстрировать свою привлекательность с разумной стороны, вот так.

Свлад Чьелли не так прост. Например: Свлада Чьелли тренировали для проведения секретных операций. 

Он как ниндзя проскальзывает в дверь, как вор, крадётся по комнате. Его сосед ещё спит. Свлад замечает, что тот спит неукрытым, как и сам Свлад, разве что его сосед предпочёл спать в одежде, сняв только ботинки и брюки. Его волосы короткие и курчавые, слипшиеся в беспорядке от вчерашнего геля для укладки. Он выглядит так, что Свлад хочет хорошенько изучить его вид и воспроизвести на себе самом, и специально заправляет за ухо свои длинноватые лохмы.

Разглядывая своего соседа, он наступает на собственный шнурок прямо возле его кровати. Падая, он припоминает, как закончилась его подготовка к участию в секретных операциях — нервным срывом у сержанта, прошедшего три войны. 

Свлад падает с вскриком, его учебники взлетают в воздух, врезаясь в книжную полку. Лежащий на кровати немедленно вскакивает. 

Свлад поднимается на ноги. Он оборачивается, пытаясь создать впечатление, что на него кто-то напал, и скрыть тот не слишком привлекательный и довольно неловкий факт, что он так и не нашёл времени хорошенько разобраться, как управлять своими конечностями. 

— Привет! — говорит Свлад, пытаясь звучать беззаботно, и взмахивает рукой. 

Выражение лица его соседа сменяется с испуганного на удивленное, и потом на что-то, близкое к шоку, с такой скоростью, что Свлад начинает переживать за его здоровье. 

— О боже, — бормочет его сосед, его рот приоткрыт от удивления. — Господи боже мой!

Свлад протягивает руку, подходя поближе. 

— Прости, что разбудил тебя. Этот пол был таким… стабильным, — что он вообще несёт? — Э-э-э… Всегда так неудобно, когда полы так себя ведут, как считаешь? Когда они из вредности остаются совершенно неподвижными. Ты вовсю пытаешься соотнести свои движения с движениями пола, ну а они самым скучным образом дремлют — до очередного землетрясения, но уж зато тогда, будь уверен, я смогу продемонстрировать весьма впечатляющее владение ногами. 

— Ох ты боже, — упрямо говорит его сосед, будто в его разуме заело пластинку на словах “О боже”.

— Э-э-э…

— То есть… — его сосед трясёт головой, будто не веря своим глазам. — То есть… нет, просто… боже мой. 

— Слушай, вовсе не стремлюсь тебя осуждать — у всех свои лингвистические пределы — но ты вообще говоришь ещё что-то, помимо “Боже мой”?

— Я… Но как? Как ты… это же… это ведь ты… да?

Его сосед выпрыгивает из кровати, слегка покачнувшись, и неотрывно смотрит на лицо Свлада. 

— Ой… Д-да, это… Я… Прости, кажется, я упускаю что-то важное? — говорит Свлад, пытаясь улыбнуться. 

— Ты… да? Ты же…

— Ой! — Свлад хлопает себя по лбу, смеясь. — Прошу прощения, что с моими манерами! Я — Свлад Чьелли. 

Свлад снова протягивает руку, но его сосед продолжает неотрывно смотреть на его лицо в недоумении. У него невероятно голубые глаза, такого цвета, который напоминает Свладу безоблачное весеннее небо над тёмными серыми зданиями учреждения. Несомненная, неоспоримая истина заключается в том, что Свлад мог бы утонуть в этих глазах точно так же, как утонул в голубом небе когда-то в детстве. Он знает, что так таращиться на кого-то невежливо, но не в том случае, когда его сосед поступает так же. 

— Что?

— Свлад Чьелли. Меня так зовут. 

— Нет, не так, — бормочет мужчина не задумываясь, его брови недоверчиво сходятся друг к другу. 

Свлад в ответ поднимает брови. 

— Эм… Вообще-то так. Это нормальная фамилия. Фамилия моего отца. Ну, не совсем моего отца, конечно же, если бы это была фамилия моего отца, мне было бы куда проще найти его, ведь наверняка он писал его на письмах, и чеках, и так далее — правда, я никогда не встречал его — но тем не менее, это неплохая копия, буквы стоят в том же порядке, и всё…

— Хватит… болтать…

— Я… ох, ну…— Свлад чувствует жар на щеках. — Извини, я всегда начинаю нести всякую пургу, когда…

— Когда нервничаешь, — заканчивает его сосед с обречённым вздохом. — Ага. Чёрт. Я знаю, как это бывает. Бля. 

— Ладно! — Свлад широко улыбается. — Тогда я рад, что всё разъяснилось! — для верности Свлад несколько раз хлопает соседа по плечу и надеется, что это выходит ободряюще. 

Мужчина трясёт головой и прижимает руку ко рту, будто какие-то слова никак не ложатся на его язык. Наконец ему, похоже, удаётся с ними справиться, и он протягивает Свладу руку.

— Я Стив Мандер. 

Свлад бережно берёт его за руку. Рукопожатия, оказывается, не такие длительные, как думалось Свладу, и Стив медленно убирает из его руки свои пальцы секунд через десять. Свлад полон энергии. Он не может перестать улыбаться. 

*

Тодд не может перестать злиться. Приветственная улыбка Рега, которой он встретил залезающего в окно его офиса Тодда, немедленно исчезает, когда Тодд приподнимает его и притискивает к стене. 

— Эм, привет? — пищит Рег, пытаясь втянуть голову в плечи. 

— Ты кто такой? — кричит Тодд. Он сжимает шею Рега. Техника для допросов — напугай и быстро расспрашивай. Фара великолепный наставник. — Это ты сделал? Откуда ты его знаешь? Ты — агент ЦРУ? На кого ты работаешь?

— Святые небеса!...

Тодд бьёт кулаком по стене, из-за чего несколько книг падают с полки стоящего поблизости книжного шкафа. Рег давится словами.

Взгляд Тодда скользит по перепуганному лицу Рега ещё несколько напряжённых секунд. Похоже, это искренний страх. И недоумение непричастного. Он дрожит от испуга. Он ничего не знает. Он говорит правду. Вот чёрт.

Тодд с досадой стонет и отталкивается от Рега, неутолённая ярость рассеивается.

— Господь всемогущий, парень. Хоть скажи мне, что…

— Дирк Джентли. Свлад Чьелли, — говорит Тодд, выпуская это имя в пространство. Рег кривит нос и повторяет про себя имя, совершенно незнакомое. — Тот парень, которого ты… студент, живущий в комнате, куда ты меня отправил. Ты что-то знаешь о нём? Кто он тебе? 

— Тот… студент философского курса? — в замешательстве спрашивает Рег. — Он… он недавно перевёлся, он вообще не в моей юрисдикции. Я ничего о нём не знаю…

— Тогда откуда у тебя был тот ключ?

— Для моего студента — я же тебе говорил. 

— Твоего студента? 

— Ричард Макдафф — выпускник этого года, английская литература. Совершенно нормальный, должным образом недалёкий индивидуум со склонностью к мошенничеству. Он живёт в комнате напротив твоей. 

Тодд обнаруживает себя хохочущим, потеряв самообладание. Он запускает руку в волосы. Больше невероятных совпадений. Сколько тут, в колледже, студентов? Какова вероятность встретить здесь Дирка? А вероятность наткнуться на мосту на подопечного Рега, который чисто случайно живёт прямо напротив Дирка? Какова вероятность свалиться с неба и попасть в Кембридж? Прямиком в тот университет, где в данный момент находится Дирк? Тодд не сомневается, что если он подсчитает вероятности и попробует выяснить совместную вероятность всех этих событий, то результат будет такой длины после запятой, что калькулятор сломается. 

Тодд глубоко вдыхает, слушая голос Дирка, звучащий в его ушах, и вспоминая его ясную, уверенную улыбку. 

“Слово “совпадение” мы используем тогда, когда вселенная ужасающе мила по отношению к нам, собирая все нужные кусочки в правильном месте в подходящее время”. 

— Ладно, — говорит Тодд, покачав головой в попытке разогнать туман. — Хорошо. Я знаю, для чего я здесь. 

— Знаешь? 

— Нет, разумеется, не знаю. Но это так знакомо — до противного знакомо. Я просто… ладно, — Тодду не хватает воздуха, и он жалеет, что у него нет галстука, который сейчас можно было бы ослабить. Теперь понятно, почему Дирк их носит. — Мне просто нужно сделать… что-то, наверное, и тогда… я как-то смогу прекратить это, — даже для него самого сказанное звучит неубедительно. 

— Прекратить это? О чём это ты? 

— Это… дело, — медленно говорит Тодд. Должно быть. Эта последовательность слишком знакома. Странные совпадения — вселенная аккуратно расставляет на доске фигуры, а потом начинает бросать пешки через весь стол. — Так мы обычно и работаем, — так я работаю — мы что-то вроде… холистических детективов. Эта самая… взаимосвязь всего сущего, — Тодд умолкает. — Я в этом не слишком силён. Этим обычно занимается Дирк. Чёрт, да зачем же я здесь? Вселенная в этот раз перехитрила сама себя. У меня нет... я же не могу… — Тодд бессильно взмахивает руками, Рег внимательно смотрит на него. — Это у Дирка бывают эти… предчувствия. Он экстрасенс… — Тодд понижает голос, произнося это запретное слово. — И его здесь нет, он не сможет мне помочь. 

*  
_Сиэтл, настоящее. _

Фара уже провела некоторое время возле двери в квартиру Дирка, настраивая себя на лучшее и пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, как дрожат руки. Она накачалась энергетическими напитками с кофеином и немного ожила, но тревожность при этом утроилась. За последние три недели она не спала больше трех часов подряд, но ей ясно, что больше она ждать не сможет. 

Фара негромко стучит в дверь и зовёт:

— Дирк?

Ответа нет. Она пробует снова, теперь громче. 

— Дирк?

По-прежнему нет ответа. К этому моменту Фаре уже стоит выбить дверь с пистолетом в руке, но Аманда настояла, чтобы Фара не носила оружие, пока не придёт в форму. Фара повидала немало случайных огнестрельных ранений, чтобы понимать позицию Аманды, но она всё равно чувствует себя голой и беспомощной без успокаивающей тяжести в кобуре под курткой. 

Вместо неё она взяла с собой кастет. Вспоминая аналогичный, который она когда-то дала Тодду, она будто слышит злорадный смех его смерти, звенящий в её ушах. 

— Дирк! — кричит Фара, ударяя по двери достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить этот чудовищный звук. — Дирк, я выломаю эту дверь, если ты не…

Дверь распахивается внутрь. Глаза Дирка тёмные от усталости, щёки отёкшие и в пятнах. Он в пижамных штанах и белой майке, заляпанной кетчупом и какими-то тёмными полосками неясного происхождения. Запутанные волосы слипшиеся и жирные, на два тона темнее, чем обычно, что лишь подчёркивает его ненормальную бледность. 

— Преет, — говорит Дирк. Его взгляд встречается со взглядом Фары, а потом опускается к ковру на полу между ними. 

— Эм… — Фара не знает, что сказать. Она забыла всё, что готовилась сказать ему. — Я…

Дирк стоит поодаль, всё так же глядя в пол, и ждёт, когда она пройдёт внутрь. 

Беспорядок в квартире Дирка — совершенно обычное дело. Разбросанные по полу контейнеры от купленной на вынос еды. Переполненные мусорные корзины. На одной стене множество фотографий и клейких листочков для заметок, на которых написано по одному слову, между ними паутина связей, проложенная красной ниткой, которая крепится к канцелярским гвоздикам. Но сегодня тут наблюдается дополнительный слой разгрома. Контейнеров от еды не просто много, они валяются повсеместно, брошенные как попало. Мусор вываливается из корзин, создавая реальную угрозу для здоровья, а не только выдавая лень кого-то, кто не может побеспокоиться о том, чтобы спуститься вниз к мусорным бакам. Со стены всё сорвано, и висевшие на ней фотографии рассыпаны по полу. 

— Где Бернис? — спрашивает Фара, переступая через мусор и высматривая хоть какой-то признак присутствия маленькой чёрной кошки-акулы. 

Дирк пожимает плечами и скрючивается на единственном углу дивана, который не завален мусором. Он дотягивается до белого контейнера с едой и скребёт в нём палочками. 

— Выпустил её в окно несколько дней назад. Больше не видел. Наверное, она на меня сердится. 

— Сердится? 

Дирк уклончиво мычит, доставая из контейнера лапшу и отправляя её в рот. 

— Я не могу найти её еду под этим… эм… — Дирк взмахивает рукой, указывая на разруху в квартире. — Всем. 

— Я уверена, что она вернётся. 

— Если она умная, то не вернётся. Ей нужно подыскать себе новый хороший дом. Или хороший океан где-нибудь. Где много рыбы и мало тюленей, — он корчит недовольную гримасу и возвращает лапшу обратно в контейнер. — Отвратительная еда. Почему вдруг вся еда на вынос во всём Сиэтле стала такой безвкусной? Они что, провели какую-то конференцию и сговорились? Или в Сиэтле дефицит глютамата натрия? Или что?

— Дирк, я отправляла тебе сообщения, ты получал их?

— Телефон сдох. А зарядка… — Дирк смотрит вокруг, не двигаясь с дивана. Наконец он сдаётся и пожимает плечами. — Ты понимаешь. Под этим всем.

— У нас есть клиент. 

Повисла другая, напряжённая тишина. Дирк сглатывает, барабанит пальцами по коленям. 

— Наше агентство закрыто, — говорит Дирк тихо. — Навсегда. 

Фара выдыхает с облегчением. Это хорошая новость. Не то чтобы это её не ранило, но это всё равно хорошо. Фара и не ожидала, что агентство переживёт смерть Тодда. Конечно, это скажется на их финансовом положении, но деньги Фару волновали в последнюю очередь. Она продаст офис, восстановит капитал, и ей хватит на жизнь, пока она не отыщет себе другую работу, которая позволит поддерживать Дирка и обеспечивать Аманду лекарствами от парарибулита. 

— Ладно. Это хорошо. Я думала…

— Я собираюсь вернуться в Англию. 

Фара часто моргает. 

— Ты... что?

— Там было легче. 

— Ты же ненавидел Англию! — Фара только теперь замечает, что кричит. Дирк вздрагивает, на его лице напряжение. Фара понижает голос. — Прости, прости. Я просто… Я не понимаю. 

— Сам не понимаю, — говорит Дирк, его голос дрожит. Он смотрит в пол, его плечи вздрагивают в волнении. — Я больше ничего не понимаю. Но я понял, где я был в Англии. Я был в одиночестве. Без друзей. Это был просто я и мои — мои дела. Я это понимаю. Но я не… — Дирк принимается отчаянно вытирать слёзы, его голос прерывается. — Фара, я… я не понимаю, как мне… как мне идти дальше без него. Так что мне нужно вернуться назад. Мне нужно, мне нужно…

Фара не назвала бы себя тактильным человеком, но она немедленно придвигается к Дирку и крепко его обнимает. Дирк наклоняется к её плечу. Его тело содрогается, Фара прижимается лицом к его шее и поглаживает его по спине, тихонько успокаивая его. 

— Ты не один, — шепчет Фара, когда рыдания Дирка переходят в редкие всхлипывания. — Я с тобой, Дирк. И я, и Аманда… мы с тобой, мы рядом. Если ты хочешь вернуться в Англию, то это твой выбор и мы не будем тебя отговаривать. Но мы любим тебя, и если ты захочешь остаться в Сиэтле, мы поможем тебе справиться. Мы тебя не оставим. 

Дирк кивает ей в плечо, шмыгает носом. 

— Прости меня. 

— Не надо, — говорит Фара, не добавляя, что это ей следует просить прощения.

*

_Кембридж, прошлое. _

Работать под прикрытием совершенно без подготовки Тодду в новинку. Обычно у них есть способы избежать этого. Фара открыла банковские счета почти на всех континентах, но случайное перемещение во времени, разумеется, делает их недоступными для Тодда. 

Вместо этого он просит денег у Рега, которые тот и предоставляет без малейших возражений. Здоровую, пухлую пачку денег, в которой, — хотя Тодд и не знает курсов валют — наверное, около тысячи долларов. 

Он тратит утро на изучение мест для шоппинга в Кембридже и начинает с покупки большого чёрного чемодана на колёсиках, а дальше набивает его теми базовыми вещами, которые, по его мнению, могут принадлежать студенту среднего достатка. Это одежда (включая большую джинсовую куртку, выглядящую потрепанной на грани приличия), постельное бельё, несколько пачек бумаги и упаковка дешёвых ручек, бритвы и гель для укладки, зубная щётка и зубная паста. 

В поиске гигиенических принадлежностей он оказывается в небольшой аптеке. Крупный зелёный медицинский крест над приветливой кассиршей вызывает у Тодда приступ ужаса — впервые с момента его приземления после падения. У него осталось всего три или четыре дозы лекарства от парарибулита в маленькой бутылочке, которая всегда при нём. Парарибулит не такое уж известное заболевание, а лекарства от него настолько мощные, что отпускают их обычно строго по рецепту. 

Тодд размышляет, понадобится ли ему посетить врача и подтвердить диагноз, — если это вообще можно сделать без паспорта или свидетельства о рождении — но принимает решение дождаться, пока кассирша начнёт пробивать его покупки, и посмотреть, как пойдёт. Приступов у него нет уже с неделю, и это довольно долго для него. Тодд не хочет рисковать, боясь, что это может привести к чему-то из ряда вон выходящему. 

Его чемодан катится по улице за ним следом, Тодд пытается отвлечься, чтобы просто купить нужное и не думать о мучениях, которые сопровождают приступ без приёма таблеток. Его внимание привлекает один магазин в стороне от основной улицы. Он музыкальный: витрина целиком заполнена гитарами, и на их длинных грифах висят ярлычки, как на собаках в зоомагазине. 

Тодд подкатывает чемодан поближе. На каждом ярлыке с абзац текста — это истории, написанные в романтическом, трогательном стиле. Ему хочется поближе посмотреть на одну из гитар. "1979-81 Fender Lead II, очень редкая, в отличном состоянии, укомплектована оригинальным чехлом Fender — 795 фунтов".

Тодд оказывается в магазине прежде, чем успевает вспомнить словосочетание "не поддаваться импульсам". Владелец магазина с длинными седыми волосами, забранными в хвост, и с серьгой в левом ухе, ловит взгляд Тодда и от души улыбается. 

— На что любуешься? На “Gretch”?

— Нет, на “Fender”, — говорит Тодд, не в силах хоть на миг отвести от гитары взгляд.

— Американец, да? Это настоящий американский звук — сделана в США, “Mustang-Style Fender Lead II”, великолепное качество, оригинальный футляр в комплекте. 

— Можно попробовать?

— Конечно, приятель. В этом магазине гитары не для того, чтобы просто любоваться на них. 

Тодд ставит свой чемодан в уголке и с благоговением снимает “Fender” с подставки. У него никогда не было гитары дороже двух сотен баксов, и его сердце колотится. 

Гитара выглядит вполне ухоженной. Тодд проводит по струнам: нужно настроить, но звучит потрясающе красиво. Он подкручивает колки, настраивая гитару, как делал уже сотни раз. Проходится по ладам, проверяя настройку, и начинает играть “Master of Puppets”. 

— Э-э, скажите… — обращается Тодд к владельцу магазина. — А у вас есть какой-нибудь комбик, который я смогу унести? 

*

— Да ты чё-ё-ё, — обалдело протягивает Ричард, разглядывая гитару в руках Тодда. Они стоят в коридоре, разделяющем их комнаты, Ричард выскочил, в чём спал — в штанах и белой футболке. Он расплывается в улыбке. — Охренеть просто! Это же… вот чёрт! Это просто чудесно!

— Ага, как у Клэптона…

— С которой началось “Hard Rock Cafe”! — возбуждённо вопит Ричард. — Чёрт. Так ты играешь?

Выражение лица Тодда выражает всю нелепость предположения о том, что он может не играть. Он ставит комбик на порог комнаты Ричарда, тот отскакивает, впуская Тодда к себе. 

Комната Ричарда примерно вполовину меньше комнаты Тодда, хотя она всё равно рассчитана на двоих. Огромное количество всякого барахла будто делает её ещё меньше. Тодд припоминает тайную лабораторию Патрика Спринга, хотя здесь не столько стимпанка: огромный, чуть не до потолка, системный блок мигает красными и зелёными огоньками. На металлической подставке гнездится синтезатор, позади него полноразмерный микшер и небольшая барабанная установка. По полу ползут провода, некоторые из них уходят в окно, остальные скрываются в отверстиях, очевидно, недавно просверленных в стене. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты вряд ли получишь назад свой депозит на проживание, — замечает Тодд и кладёт свою новую гитару на ближайшую кровать. 

Ричард фыркает. 

— Всё, что было — две несчастные розетки! Две! Они сами виноваты, что мне пришлось импровизировать. И в любом случае, я не сделал ничего такого, что нельзя исправить за полдня. И к тому же, как тебе вот это? — он тянется к объёмистому монитору компьютера и включает его. На экране появляется таблица с изображениями, передающимися с шести камер. — Удалось подключиться к системе видеонаблюдения Св. Сэдда!

— Зачем?..

Ричард пожимает плечами.

— Хотел посмотреть, получится ли. И получилось. Ну-ка, включай комбик вон в ту розетку… нет! Не в ту, та нужна для… да, вот в эту. Отлично, нужен какой-нибудь разъём?

*

Каков наиболее убедительный аргумент, оспаривающий существование объективных моральных фактов? Работает ли он? 

Свладу знакомы эти слова, но в другом порядке. Он смотрит на этот заголовок, небольшая зелёная настольная лампа освещает печатные буквы. 

Свлад целиком готов к учёбе — чай налит, тетрадь открыта, лекарство принято, даже колпачки с ручек сняты. Он готов писать своё первое настоящее эссе для своего первого домашнего задания. Этика. Свлад полагает, что этика ему понравится. Моральные принципы, которые регулируют поведение людей. Свлад много раз испытывал на себе сомнительное в моральном плане поведение, и было бы просто великолепно наконец разобраться в этой теме. 

Свлад подносит ручку к бумаге:

Каков наиболее убедительный аргумент, оспаривающий существование объективных моральных фактов? Работает ли он? 

...И ничего не происходит. 

Свлад хмурится. Он встряхивает руками, глубоко вдыхает и снова склоняется над столом. 

Ручка заносится над бумагой, и…

Каков наиболее убедительный аргумент, оспаривающий существование объективных моральных фактов? Работает ли он? 

… Ничего. Опять. Свлад прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Ничего. Свлад никогда до этого не думал о “ничём”. Всегда же было хоть что-то. 

Свлад делает большой глоток чая и покручивает ручку между пальцами. Он пытается подумать о ситуациях, подобных этой. Из памяти всплывают неясные образы повёрнутых компьютерных экранов, ремней, до синяков врезающихся в его запястья, пота, стекающего вокруг липких датчиков электрокардиограммы. Его уже просили писать эссе раньше, ещё до того, как он освободился. До того, как несколько лет был бездомным. До того, как промокал под дождём, пытаясь помыться. Дурно пахнущий и отвратительный. Сам себя ненавидящий. Мечтающий вернуться в дом, которого у него никогда не было. Мечтающий, чтобы всё это прекратилось. 

Таблетки приглашающе поблёскивают из своего блистера. Свлад импульсивно тянется к ним, тут же осознаёт это и отдёргивает руку. Ещё и десяти минут не прошло, как он их принял. Он понимает это скорее благодаря таймеру на его электронных часах, чем собственному чувству времени (краткосрочная память с некоторых пор не является его сильной стороной). Таблетки вызывают приглушающее боль чувство оцепенения, которое Свладу уже начинает нравиться, особенно в моменты тревожности. 

Не то чтобы сейчас ему тревожно. Сердце его бьётся спокойно, а мысли словно кристально чистое озеро сплошного ничего. Принятые десять минут назад таблетки исправно действуют, и в этом нет ничего странного. Почему же ему хочется ещё?

— Раз, два, три, четыре!

Резкий скрежет электрогитары, рука бьёт по струнам. Несколько нот, звон тарелок. Тяжёлое рокотание бас-барабана, затем удары по другим барабанам. Ритм ускоряется — гитара солирует, вёдет за собой барабаны, звук всё громче, гитарные риффы словно соревнуются с барабанной дробью, пытаясь нагнать друг друга. 

Свлад затыкает уши руками, отодвигает стул и вскакивает. 

Эта музыка слишком громкая, она оглушает его. У него в животе всё сжимается, а голова уже гудит. Музыка просачивается во все поры его тела, забирается под ногти, в его рот и нос, устремляется в лёгкие непереносимым смертельным ядом. 

Бежать. Сейчас? В окно? Он бы мог выпрыгнуть в окно. Или выбежать в коридор — из которого и доносится эта музыка. Попробовать прекратить её. И учитывая, что у Свлада до сих пор не было эпизодов спонтанной левитации, он решает, что второе более осмысленно. 

Свлад толкает дверь плечом и вываливается в коридор. Музыка раздаётся из комнаты напротив, дверь слегка приоткрыта. Вместе с музыкой его затапливает круговорот идей, целая куча предчувствий, таких болезненных, раскраивающих его сознание, завладевающих его мыслями, прорывающихся через нежную материю этого защитного ничто вместе со звуком, звуком, звуком…

Свлад упирается в дверь, распахивает её локтями, кричит:

— Прекратите! Прекратите!

Музыка, взвизгнув, тут же умолкает. Шум стихает. Взбесившееся дыхание Свлада рвётся из груди, покалывая в лёгких. Паника всё ещё здесь, на задворках его разума, но те мысли больше не настигают его. 

Чисто. Пусто. Нечувствительно. 

— Господи, чувак! Что с тобой такое? 

Свлад открывает глаза — сам не заметил, когда закрыл их — и убирает руки от ушей. 

Его сосед по комнате, Стив, смотрит на него с тревогой, сжимая гриф электрогитары, висящей на ремне поперёк его тела. В углу, за большим пультом с разными кнопками и переключателями, сидит человек, которого Свлад помнит по своему первому дню в Св. Седде, это тот блондин, который пытался протащить синтезатор в дверь. Полностью игнорируя размеры комнаты, он как-то ухитрился втиснуть в неё целую ударную установку. Кто-то ещё, кого Свлад совсем не знает, смуглый, с густыми бровями и гладко зачесанными назад волосами — сидит за барабанами. 

— Нечего врываться сюда, ублюдок! — Свлад понимает, что этот человек кричит на него. — Стучаться надо, не в курсе? 

Свлада ещё никогда не называли ублюдком, и его это на мгновение смущает, но тут же он вспоминает всепоглощающую боль от той музыки, и злость от того, что он был вынужден без предупреждения слышать её, расправляет его плечи. 

— Это было громко! — взрывается Свлад. — Чрезмерно громко! И даже если бы я постучал, вы всё равно ни за что не расслышали бы, что я предупреждаю вас о своём визите, за этой душераздирающей какофонией подростковой музыкальной агрессии!

Свладу ещё не доводилось слышать такой звенящей тишины. Всё равно что время вдруг замерло бы на секунду, устыдившись. Наконец, нервное хихиканье темноволосого парня-ударника нарушило тишину. 

— Эй, Свлад… успокойся, — Стив снимает с себя гитару и осторожно кладёт её на одну из кроватей. — Прости, чувак — я не знал, что ты уже вернулся, я бы зашёл и пригласил тебя…

— Пригласил бы меня? Какого чёрта я должен хотеть это слушать — это же полное дерьмо, — мотает головой Свлад. — Если вы опять будете играть, я тогда… я сообщу о вас в администрацию колледжа. Вы ещё пожалеете!

Оба парня, с которыми Дирк ещё не знаком, оглушительно смеются. Свлад осознаёт, что это он их так развеселил. Это больно и очень знакомо задевает его, от унижения жар пробегает по спине. Свлад чувствует, как глаза начинают гореть. 

Он поворачивается, бросается к двери, через коридор, обратно в свою комнату. 

Он облажался. Выставил себя полным идиотом. Всё его тело теперь напряжено и горит. Он мечтает об одном — принять таблетки, и пусть всё это исчезнет. 

— Эй? Эй, Свлад? — он даже не заметил, что Стив последовал за ним. Свлад вытирает лицо, скрывая слёзы, но понимает, что наверняка выглядит ужасно — весь в пятнах и вообще мерзкий. Слабый. Сам Стив, разумеется, прекрасно выглядит. Его щёки немного порозовели. Наверное, от смущения, что его сосед по комнате такой дебил. Он так естественно смотрелся с гитарой. Лучше бы ему досталась та комната. Они с тем парнем наверняка стали бы друзьями, лучшими друзьями. — Что такое? Я не понимаю…

— Оставь меня в покое! — голос Свлада срывается. — Иди… к этому… — Свлад взмахивает рукой в направлении двери. 

Но Стив поступает иначе. Он проходит через комнату и садится на кровать рядом со Свладом. Свлад отодвигается, пытаясь увеличить дистанцию. Его ладони напряжённо упираются в так и не застеленную кровать. Сердце так колотится, что вот-вот должно проломить рёбра. Лёгкие безапелляционно заявляют, что предпочтут перестать функционировать навсегда. 

Разум Свлада уносится прочь с феями, крутится в петле лающих армейских приказов, телеэкранов, фотографий, символов и “если ты скажешь нам, что изображено на этой карточке, мы не будем включать электрошок”...

— У тебя что, паническая атака? 

Свлад усилием заставляет стиснувшиеся кулаки разжаться. Он со стоном сгибается. У него в самом деле боль в груди. 

— Что ещё за паническая атака? — шепчет он, прижимая руки к животу. Его будет тошнить. Его будет тошнить, а потом его вырвет, а потом он умрёт на полу в туалете. 

— Это когда всё ощущается таким чрезмерным, что с ума сводит. И кажется, что дышать невозможно. Но это просто паническая атака. Это странное чувство — будто ты ни с того ни с сего перепугался насмерть. 

Что? Свлад ощущает себя так, будто какой-то недостающий кусочек оказался на своём месте. Это настолько удивительно, что он перестаёт плакать и поднимает взгляд на Стива, глядя через свою висящую сосульками чёлку. 

— То есть я… у других людей так тоже бывает? 

Стив с сочувствием улыбается.

— Ага. У одной моей подруги, например, они бывают постоянно. Мы… ну, в любом случае, да. Да, это нормально. И с тобой всё будет в порядке. Тебе… Тебе что-нибудь принести? 

Мои таблетки, думает Свлад и смотрит на свои часы, на которых — ну разумеется! — видно, что до следующего приёма ещё три часа и сорок пять минут. Чего Свлад и правда хочет, так это вызвать у себя рвоту, принять ещё таблеток и уснуть, но вряд ли Стив хотел бы услышать от него это. 

— А как твоя подруга справляется с этими атаками? — вместо этого спрашивает Свлад. 

— Ну… она обычно идёт и выбивает всё дерьмо из своей тренировочной груши. 

Свлад едва не смеётся. Что касается него, то он и представить себе не может нечто менее привлекательное, чем отдубасить что-то. Он хочет свернуться в комочек и умереть, а не устраивать себе боксёрскую разминку. 

— Это звучит не слишком… интересно. 

— Такое бывает и у моего… ещё одного друга, — Стив на секунду отводит взгляд. — Когда он чувствует, что это может случиться, он обычно съедает здоровенный кусок пиццы, запивает литром содовой и играет с котёнком. 

— Котёнком? 

— Да, маленьким чёрным котёнком. Она… Она немного… опасная. Но если бросить на кровать кошачью мяту, тут такое начнётся!

— Если я… если я сделаю что-то, что с непривычки может показаться совершенным ребячеством, ты не будешь против? 

Стив выглядит смущённым, но приподнимает ладони, показывая, что против не будет.

— Давай, чувак. 

Свлад тянется через кровать к выдвижному ящику и тащит за ручку. Ящик со скрипом выдвигается, являя на свет кучу чистого белья. 

Он просовывает руку под бельё и вынимает наружу комочек чёрного искусственного меха по имени — как Свлад всегда помнит, несмотря ни на что — Бернис, и она единственное, что может его успокоить. Должно быть, тот друг Стива успокаивается похожим образом, хотя Свлад немного завидует, что тому удалось подружиться с настоящим, живым котиком. Он пытался подружиться с кошками, когда скитался бездомным, но обычно они убегали прочь, как только кончалась еда. 

Свлад бережно держит Бернис одной рукой, а второй поглаживает её шёрстку. Это моментально помогает ему, успокаивает и расслабляет. Всё, чего он и ждёт от этого привычного действия. Местами её мех свалялся, и пальцы Свлада машинально разглаживают прядки синтетических волокон. 

— Это игрушка, да?

В вопросе нет осуждения — в отличие от аналогичных вопросов психологов, считающих, что такая привязанность может плохо повлиять на его развитие. Несколько раз её забирали. В ответ Свлад переставал есть. Однажды эта игра длилась четыре дня, и к концу этого срока живот у него болел так, что он не мог даже говорить, но он продолжал отказываться от еды, пока кошечку не вернули в его комнату, в его руки. Кроме неё, у Свлада ничего не было с момента, как он покинул “Чёрное крыло”, и каждую ночь она была с ним. Он не мог вспомнить времён, когда её не было рядом. 

— Она… эта игрушка помогает мне успокоиться, — говорит Свлад, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — Не знаю, почему. Она всегда меня успокаивала. Игрушка, я имею в виду. 

— Эй, это же здорово, — Стив выглядит таким удивлённым, таким простым и открытым, что Свлад мог бы подумать, что это притворство, но его лицо исполнено искренности. — А я успокаиваюсь, когда играю на гитаре. 

Свлад стискивает зубы. Недавнее мучение отзывается в нём теперь тупой болью, но страх, что мучительное ощущение вернётся, всё ещё слишком силён. 

— Я не выношу музыку, — бормочет Свлад. 

— Что?... — Стив ошарашен. 

— Не выношу её. Не могу её слушать. От неё я начинаю дрожать и меня тошнит. От неё я начинаю думать… — Свлад прерывается, ёжась. Он расслабляет пальцы, вцепившиеся в мягкое тельце Бернис. Снова начинает её поглаживать. — Так не было раньше, но теперь это так, и я думаю, всё, что мне остаётся, это полностью избегать музыки.

— Избегать… музыки?

— Любой музыки. От автоматической мелодии в лифте до оркестровых партий. Любой. 

Стив довольно долго молчит, но потом отвечает. 

— Ясно, хорошо. Тогда никакой музыки. 


	4. Путь вперёд

  
_Сиэтл, настоящее._

Жизнь каким-то неведомым образом продолжается, вопреки скептицизму Фары. Солнце всё так же встаёт по утрам, птицы поют, утренняя пробежка так же приятна. По-прежнему скапливается мусор, который нужно выбрасывать, по-прежнему нужно принимать душ, всё так же есть одежда. Только одно отличие. Небольшое отличие, меняющее окраску всего, что она делает, словно фильтр в камере.

Фара запирает входную дверь ровно так же, как сделала это в тот самый день, добирается до офиса по тому же маршруту, как и в тот самый день, и поднимается по лестнице, почти ожидая, что дверь снова будет приоткрыта, как в тот день.

Но она закрыта, конечно же.

Фара проходится по комнате, собирая последние папки с делами клиентов и скармливая их большому переносному шредеру. Дирк как-то раз скормил ему кусок сыра, чтобы получить сыр, измельчённый необычным способом. Тодд до того смеялся, что чуть не схлопотал приступ парарибулита, когда Дирк понял, что забыл вытряхнуть контейнер для бумаги, и в результате три часа потратил на то, чтобы очистить липкий сыр от кусочков измельчённых документов.

Она подходит к стене и собирает с пола клейкие бумажки для заметок и их фотографии, которые они сделали не больше месяца назад, создавая схему связей для своего расследования. Дирк специально приклеил их слишком высоко для Тодда, так что Тодд в отместку поменял местами все гвоздики, через которые были протянуты связи, и в итоге все связи, которые Дирк намечал, пропали, и восстановить их уже не получилось бы. На следующий день пришёл Дирк, посмотрел на схему, и вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, вдруг радостно хлопнул в ладоши и сказал Тодду, что новые связи как раз правильные. На лице Тодда было очень противоречивое выражение: с одной стороны, он дело раскрыл, с другой, насолить Дирку не удалось. Фара не могла забыть ни это выражение лица, ни тот звук протеста, который Тодд издал, когда Дирк обхватил его вокруг талии и закружил по офису в порыве радости.

Такое цветное. Всё вокруг. Истории, кричащие с немытых кофейных кружек. Фотографии в её руке, напоминающие об их прошлом деле — она помнила, когда сделала их: в задней части того фургона, рядом с ней Тодд, шепчущий ей какие-то дурацкие шутки в надежде рассмешить её, а она злится, что он думает не о деле…

Её руки дрожат. Из глаз текут слёзы.

— Вот дура. Тупая девчонка. Бесполезная девчонка, ты ничего не можешь изменить. Ха. Машина времени. Дыра в земле… Дыра… в голове моей дыра!..

— Фара?

Фара оборачивается. Аманда. Стоит в дверях в своей огромной чёрной кожанке, волосы растрёпаны, чёлка заходит на брови.

— Что ты делаешь?

Фара вытирает глаза, шмыгает носом. Раздражённо взмахивает рукой, будто это от вентилятора у неё течёт из носа и из глаз.

— Прибираю. Я договорилась с риэлторами на вечер и совсем забыла, что тут есть конфиденциальная информация о клиентах, которая просто валяется по всему офису, — Фара качает головой сама на себя. — Тут такой бардак, впрочем, как и было всегда. У нас был закрывающийся на замок шкаф для документов, но Дирк сожрал ключ.

— Сожрал?

— Это была целая история. Магниты. И можно ли с их помощью двигать внутри тела металлические предметы. Для дела. Тодд… — Фара умолкает. Аманда моргает, смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми глазами. Ждёт. — Тодд… он говорил... хотел проверить… не важно.

Аманда обхватывает себя руками, стискивает свои локти через куртку. Она уже бывала в офисе, но сейчас смотрит вокруг так, будто раньше ничего этого не видела. Её глаза задерживаются на столе Тодда, и хотя Фара далеко и ей не видно, что там, она точно знает, что Аманда смотрит на их с Тоддом фотографию в рамке, где оба они намного младше и сфотографированы во время одной из их подростковых репетиций в гараже.

— Я собиралась упаковать это всё. Забрать себе. Потому что ты чаще всего в пути — разумеется — но это твоё, конечно же это твоё, и ты можешь… можешь забрать…

— Мне приснился сон, — бормочет Аманда. Фара умолкает. Она уже уяснила, что когда Аманда рассказывает о своих снах или предположениях, то лучше молчать. — Мне приснилось, что он не умер…

— Ох, Аманда, — вздыхает Фара. — Мне…

— И теперь я думаю, что он вряд ли умер.

Фара медленно закрывает рот. Аманда смотрит на неё серьёзно, но с опаской. Проверяет, как она воспримет эту новую информацию. Фара трёт двумя пальцами лоб. Отрицание? Депрессия? Или всё-таки, ну вдруг…

Нет. Нет, нельзя. Фара не может позволить себе поверить — даже на секунду…

— Аманда, — тихо начинает Фара.

Аманда стискивает челюсти.

— Не надо, — бросает она.

— Что не надо?

— Не надо это отметать. Он вполне может… они ведь ничего не нашли. Тебе это не кажется странным? Что они искали несколько недель и днём, и ночью, и не нашли даже, я не знаю — ботинок? Или чёртов клочок ткани? После всей той невероятной хренотени, через которую ты проходила — мы все проходили? — Аманда взмахивает руками, указывая то на себя, то на неё. — И ты не можешь предположить, что произошло что-то другое, кроме самого очевидного?

— Может, и очевидного, — повышает голос Фара. Поиграть в сумасшествие, забыть о разуме и логике, разогнать боль — так заманчиво, что становится плохо. — Сколько людей из тех, кого мы знали — и любили — умерло? Сколько их сражалось вместе с нами, и сколькие просто были вырваны из нашей жизни лишь потому, что смерть именно такова? Она случайна, и нелепа, и…

— Но не Тодд, — Аманда протестующе качает головой. — Не Тодд. Он бы меня не оставил — он не поступил бы так. И я не буду в это верить — не поверила бы, даже если бы какой-нибудь бог сошёл с небес и сказал мне, что Тодд умер, я бы и тогда не поверила.

— Ну конечно!

Снова к двери: Дирк. Стоит, лицо характерно сияет. Чисто выбрит. Умыт. На нём отглаженная рубашка, ярко-синяя куртка и галстук в маленьких золотистых пёрышках. В каждой руке он держит по большому коричневому чемодану на кожаном ремне.

Он готов уехать. У Фары напрягается живот.

— Что? — коротко спрашивает Аманда.

— Бог! Ну, бог. Я знаю одного! Я могу призвать! Услуга за услугу! — невидящий взгляд Дирка пробегается по комнате. Его рот неожиданно растягивается в восторженной, ликующей улыбке. — Да! Да! Точно, мы должны попросить его, — Дирк часто кивает, всё быстрее и быстрее. — Да, да. Я уверен, что это самое верное направление действий. Мне нужно отправиться в Англию, Фара, — Дирк обрывает себя, начав поворачиваться в дверях. — Нет — нам. Нам нужно отправляться в Англию. Конечно! Ха! Как я мог быть таким тупым.

Фара пережидает секунду нервного тика.

— И мы найдём там какого-то… бога? В Англии?

— Нет, конечно, — вздыхает Дирк, закатывая глаза. — Там просто есть вокзал, в котором находится межпространственный портал, через который мы перенесёмся в Вальгаллу. В Вальгаллу, Фара! — повторяет Дирк, выделяя это слово. — Настоящая, несомненная, полноценная, горячая жизнь после жизни! И я знаю, как нам попасть туда! Я договорюсь с ними, — Дирк выпячивает челюсть, его глаза сияют. — Как-нибудь смогу их убедить. И я верну его обратно! — выкрикивает Дирк. Внезапно он бросается к Аманде, хватает её за руки, подносит их к своему лицу. С сумасшедшей улыбкой он целует их. — Нам не нужны похороны для твоего брата, Аманда! Что нам нужно, так это спасательная операция!

*

_Кембридж, прошлое. _

Для Тодда дни проходят удивительно быстро. Каждое утро он забирается по лозе к Регу — дверь всё так же открывается наверх, в небо, что вряд ли является существенным неудобством для Рега, который почти никогда не выбирается из своего кресла. Он сообщает Тодду, что машина времени по-прежнему неисправна, и чтобы тот заходил завтра. Всякий раз для Тодда находится какое-нибудь небольшое задание, пока он у Рега — обычно помочь найти какую-то мелочь, потерянную Регом в беспорядке его офиса. То его очки в толстой оправе, то инкрустированную золотом перьевую ручку, то его голубого с ярко-зелёным попугая.

Тодд обычно уходит поздним утром, соскальзывая по лозе и тяжело приземляясь на исключительно живучий куст азалии. Он лежит на кусте, и его медленно наполняет осознание бесконечности времени. Он смотрит на морозное синее небо, его руки обычно исцарапаны попугаем, и Тодд полностью проникается тем, как невыносимо тоскливо вот так застрять в этом отрезке расследования. Ждать. Пока дело не начнётся. Пока не начнётся новый день. Затянувшийся, мрачный завтрак его души. Он будет считать скуку своим врагом, пока не поймёт, что в действительности является его врагом — и в чём будет заключаться это дело, кто (или что) будет их противником. Тодд понимает: должно что-то произойти. Он просто не знает, когда. Или где. Не знает ничего, если уж быть честным с самим собой.

Время идёт. Тодд проводит большую часть дней (после того, как его отпускает утренняя хандра) с гитарой, обрывая струны и сочиняя музыку, пока Свлад на лекциях. Ричард ведёт себя довольно дружелюбно в самом обычном смысле, без всякого невротизма — Тодд сам не знал, что так соскучился по подобной дружбе. Люди (нормальные люди) не так уж часто стремятся с ним общаться. Ричард сразу же познакомил Тодда со своим соседом, Джоном Хобсоном, скучным старшекурсником факультета математики, который и сравниться не может с Амандой как барабанщик, но лучше уж он, чем широкий выбор барабанных ритмов в синтезаторе Ричарда.

Время идёт. Наступают вечера, которые то нескончаемо скучны, то безвкусно пьяны — третьего не дано. У него до сих пор не было ни одного приступа парарибулита с момента, как он попал в Кембридж, и сам не зная почему, Тодд считает, что вселенная даёт ему краткую передышку, и не хочет тратить напрасно ни единый миг из этой возможности делать что угодно без висящей над ним непреклонной тени внезапной боли, возникающей в его голове. Если у Ричарда и Джона нет завалов по учёбе, они втроём проводят вечера в студенческом баре или в “На берегу”, критикуя любительские группы. Если те не могут, Тодд остаётся в одиночестве — он обычно прогуливается по извилистым улочкам Кембриджа, умоляя вселенную просто разобраться уже в этом деле и отчаянно желая нарушить эту монотонность.

Тодд постоянно избегает своей комнаты. Если бы его кто-то спросил, он сказал бы, что это никак не связано со Свладом, но поскольку никто не спрашивает, ему не приходится врать: на самом деле это именно из-за Свлада.

Для начала это как-то жутко: преодолеть это кошмарное ощущение Тодд не в состоянии. Может, Свлад и выглядит как Дирк, но ведёт себя совершенно иначе. Он замкнут. Отстранён. Постоянно сгибается пополам и закрывается в ванной. Он до сих пор ничего не поджёг, ни разу не забрался в общагу через окно и не попытался потащить с собой Тодда через полстраны, влекомый предчувствием, которое впоследствии оказалось бы невыносимым желанием съесть картошку-фри.

Он раздражает, и не тем своим невероятным способом общения, который теперь (Стокгольмский синдром, не иначе!) Тодд считает вполне приемлемым. Он раздражает своими реакциями. Пожимает плечами в ответ на вопросы. Срывается, когда Тодд приходит поздним вечером, заявляет, что Тодд помешал ему. Тодд не настолько прекрасный человек, чтобы не обращать внимания на это, так что ему становится только хуже, и вскоре это ощущение прочно ассоциируется со Свладом — как с кем-то, кого лучше избегать.

И даже если бы Свлад не вёл себя как придурок, он бы всё равно вряд ли понравился Тодду. Потому что Тодд мудак. Одинокий мудак, который хочет вернуться домой, а присутствие Свлада — и сравнение его с Дирком — вызывает у Тодда чувство, что вселенная над ним глумится.

Ровно месяц с момента начала заточения в прошлом Тодд в одежде лежит на кровати, пытаясь собраться с силами, встать и снова вскарабкаться по лозе. Свлад в ванной, он встал раньше, как и всегда, и громкий звук льющейся воды хорошо отвлекает. То, что Свлад рано встаёт, совсем не похоже на Дирка, и Тодд не знает, что это означает. Дирк, с которым Тодд знаком в своём времени, может спать при ураганах, землетрясениях и миграциях диких животных — даже если это всё происходит в одну и ту же ночь — и если разбудить его до полудня, то он всё равно скажет, что это “унизительное истязание”. Свлад же всегда покидает постель в шесть утра, словно мечтающий о повышении кадет.

Шум воды утихает, и вскоре Свлад возвращается в комнату, его длинноватые волосы слиплись за ушами. На нём рубашка и полинялые синие джинсы, а галстука нет. Тодд размышляет, когда же это у Свлада появится навязчивая тяга к галстукам и прочно обоснуется в его представлениях о красоте, и не выйдет ли так, что одновременно с её появлением у него наконец выйдет из задницы тот здоровенный кол, который там, судя по всему, застрял.

— Какие уроки? — спрашивает Тодд, поднимаясь. Эта тема приятна и безопасна для них обоих.

— Лаба, две лекции, потом быстро пообедаю и в библиотеку делать домашку, — отвечает Свлад, собирая в рюкзак тетради и ручки. — Потом семинар и последняя лекция. Вроде всё.

Сначала Тодд был шокирован объёмом учебной нагрузки, доставшейся Свладу, но потом узнал от Ричарда и Джона, что это обычное дело в Кембридже. Если бы Тодду пришлось тут учиться, он бы слился, едва взглянув на расписание.

— А у тебя?

— Да, просто… прохожу кое-какие темы, — Тодд подготовил несложное, но с трудом поддающееся проверке прикрытие: он собирается поступать в аспирантуру, а этот год участвует в исследовательской работе Рега. Кафедра Рега была такой же загадочной, как и он сам, так что Тодд спокойно мог говорить с любой степенью обтекаемости о теме своих исследований и не бояться расспросов. — Как там твоё эссе?

Свлад не прекращает попыток впихнуть в свой набитый рюкзак ещё одну тетрадь, но наклоняет голову. Кажется, в атмосфере комнаты что-то меняется, и когда Свлад оборачивается к Тодду, на его лице улыбка.

— О, замечательно! Прекрасно. Ещё пара предложений, чтобы подвести итог, и да. Да, тогда оно будет…

— Свлад?

Улыбка становится несчастной.

— Ну, вообще-то… у меня пока что не получилось написать… ничего.

— Ничего? — не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает Тодд. Последние четыре ночи Свлад только и делал, что сидел в комнате и пил чай, непрестанно работая над своим эссе. Прошлой ночью он настоял, чтобы Тодд оставил его одного на весь вечер (как, собственно, сам Тодд и планировал), и когда Тодд вернулся домой в два ночи, Свлад спал на столе, положив голову на учебники.

— И нечего так кричать! — кричит сам Свлад. — Я знаю, что делаю.

Тодд прикусывает язык. Это худшая черта характера Свлада — полное неумение попросить о помощи — и она больше всего выводит Тодда из себя.

Свлад судорожно выдыхает и швыряет рюкзак на стол, звякают две немытые кружки.

— Я бы мог пропустить лабу, — бормочет Свлад. Он хватает свой большой кожаный плащ с вешалки на двери. Наверное, когда-то он был чёрным, но теперь он такой потрёпанный, что потрескавшаяся кожа скорее выглядит серой. Тодда он бесит, бесит, что он такой унылый, Тодд не понимает, почему Свлад носит его чаще, чем остальную свою одежду. — Что ты обычно делаешь по утрам? Может, и я бы так сделал.

— Ну… Я обычно иду в столовку. Кофе там, завтрак.

Свлад кивает, это не является ни согласием, ни протестом, и жестом предлагает Тодду идти впереди, надевая свой плащ. Тодда необыкновенно манит желание разоржаться и пассивно-агрессивно показать Свладу фак, но это самое заметное проявление дружелюбия, которое Тодду досталось за весь месяц, так что он принимает его.

Они идут по коридору, спускаются по спиральной лестнице, проходят через большую каменную арку в пестрящий газонами Северный дворик, всё почти в полной тишине. Это ещё одно бросающееся в глаза различие между Дирком и Свладом: Дирк, который заполняет любую тишину неконтролируемой чушью, и Свлад, который только хмурится, безмолвно вглядываясь в землю под ногами.

От Северного дворика до столовой ведёт небольшая пешеходная дорожка. Столовая располагается на территории колледжа в длинном вытянутом углу, простирающемся до реки Кем. Дорожка аккуратно выложена каменными плитками и огибает унылые бетонные лаборатории и лекционные аудитории, навсегда застрявшие в семнадцатом веке, когда люди полагали, что серый очень подходит для популяризации науки. Напротив река и несколько больших деревянных сараев, в которых, как рассказывали Тодду, хранятся лодки.

— А ты уже был на реке? — спрашивает Тодд Свлада.

— Нет, — бросает Свлад слишком поспешно. — А ты?

— Не-а.

— А-а.

За этой впечатляющей беседой кажется, что дорога до столовой занимает в два раза больше времени. Столовая на нижнем этаже одного из старых учебных корпусов. Раньше тут была двухуровневая библиотека, а теперь кофе-машины и большая стойка из стекла и металла, где можно купить горячие блюда. Большие кресла стоят вокруг столов по два-три на каждый. Столы выше, чем обычно, что заставляет сидеть за ними с неловко висящими локтями. Доносится приятный гомон болтовни, от которого запах вчерашних хот-догов и пересоленной картошки-фри кажется более заманчивым.

Как обычно, за столом на троих у окна с видом на реку в большом кресле устроился Ричард, увлечённо болтающий с Джоном, которого почти не видно, так низко он сполз на своём сиденье. Тодд свистит им, засунув в рот пальцы.

Ричард тут же оборачивается на свист, машет Тодду. Лишь только он понимает, что Тодд не один, как выражение его лица меняется на скованно-безразличное.

— Какого хрена-то? — сердито спрашивает Ричард, указывая на Свлада, отошедшего к кофейной стойке. И продолжает, уже так, чтобы слышал только Тодд. — Нет, правда, а какого хрена? Почему ты пришёл с этим вампиром?

— Не называй его так, — отвечает Тодд.

— Ну извини, только вот он выходит лишь по ночам, — начинает Ричард, загибая палец. — Носит дебильный кожаный плащ, — загибает следующий палец. — И он на самом деле из Трансильвании. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы не воспользоваться возможностью называть его вампиром.

— Сейчас день, а он вышел на люди, — замечает Джон, после чего отхлёбывает свой кофе.

— Ага, небось намазался солнцезащитным кремом, чтобы солнце его не спалило. Серьёзно, Стив, что за хрень?

Тодд понимает, что в чём-то он согласен с Ричардом, но преданность Дирку — если не Свладу — не позволяет предложить избавиться от его компании.

Свлад подходит со стаканом, с крышки которого свисает картонный ярлычок, означающий, что внутри чай. Тодд отходит, пропуская Свлада к месту за столом, но Свлад остаётся неловко стоять чуть поодаль от них.

Джон и Ричард ухмыляются друг другу, из-за чего Тодд стискивает зубы.

— Вечером в паб? — спрашивает Ричард, отворачиваясь так, будто хочет подчеркнуть, что Свлада в эту беседу не приглашают.

Джон мотает головой.

— У меня на завтра целый список вопросов. Логика. Чёртов формализм. Господи, дали бы мне механику хоть разок! Я не могу вникнуть в эту философскую чушь!

— "Философия одновременно самое возвышенное и самое банальное из человеческих начинаний", — беззаботно цитирует Ричард.

— Чересчур помпезно для шотландца, читающего чёртову английскую литературу…

— На первом курсе там в основном ирландская. Салливан тяжело давался Джойс. Это мои гаэльские кузины. Мои братья в лапах империализма…

— Ты же философию изучаешь, да, Свлад? — быстро прерывает Тодд, пока Ричард не принялся целиком декламировать “Храброе сердце”.

Все поворачиваются к Свладу. Тот сглатывает, как мышь в окружении кошек.

— Да, — единственное, что говорит Свлад.

Вот чёрт. Тодд прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Согласен с тем, что Ричард сказал? Она возвышенная или банальная? Для чего вообще философия? — подначивает его Тодд, пытаясь вызвать у него хоть что-то, кроме этой тишины, которую он вынужден терпеть уже целый месяц.

Свлад напряжённо молчит. Между его бровями появляется небольшая складка, взгляд мечется по столу, рот завис над стаканом с чаем. Сердце Тодда пропускает удар, когда он узнаёт это выражение — такое же бывает у Дирка, когда тот пытается разгадать что-то, соединить две улики вместе — но это выражение лишь мелькает на лице Свлада и сразу исчезает, лишь только Тодду удаётся его заметить.

— Ни для чего, — бормочет Свлад.

— Ещё раз? — поддразнивает Ричард.

— Ни для чего. Это фундаментальное понятие ничего. Что такое “ничего”? Концепция пустоты не существовала до пятнадцатого века. До этого мы волновались лишь о том, чтобы у нас была кукуруза, и не рассматривали концепцию отсутствия кукурузы хоть сколько-нибудь значимой. Ну или риса, или пшеницы, или ещё чего-то, что ели в древней популяции доколумбийской Америки. Ничто, ноль — это самое распространённое философское заблуждение в обществе. И — если у вас нет нуля — от математики ничего не остаётся. Итак, ничего. Как раз то, для чего нужна философия. Она даёт вам ничто — именно это.

Тодд мог бы встать и зааплодировать, чёрт возьми. Наконец хоть что-то, хоть какая-то тень его лучшего друга. Тодд улыбается что есть силы и смотрит на ошарашенного Ричарда с такой гордостью! Вот это его друг. Вот какой он, Дирк Джентли.

Скулы Свлада слегка покраснели. От возбуждения, наверное. Ну хоть что-то его заинтересовало. Наконец-то.

Джон сдвигается вперёд, с вызовом ухмыляется.

— Так, ага, ладно. Ты это сделал, спасибо и всё такое. Но нынешняя философия, когда мы рассматриваем нечто большее, чем греки, голышом гоняющиеся за мальчиками-рабами и думающие о всякой херне двадцать четыре на семь? Технология, транспорт, интернет — скажешь ли ты, почему лучше изучать, что один плюс один будет два, чем попробовать выяснить что-то действительно полезное для общества, — например, решить проблему перебора* — разве нынешняя философия не заслуживает большего?

Свлад азартно встряхивает головой.

— Вы совершенно упускаете из виду, что это — это — искусственное разделение научных дисциплин совершенно не обосновано! Люди просто решили, что взрывы будут изучаться естественными науками, поэзия — английской литературой, а строительство туалетов — ну, строительством туалетов, но это просто сложилось исторически! В ответ тем королям, или президентам, или султанам, которые считают, что лишь одна определённая книга, или теория, или один определённый бог достойны изучения более, чем все остальные. И если возводить это в абсолют, то кто объяснит в деталях, почему один плюс один, равные, как ты сказал, двум, не раскроет нам чего-то такого, от чего Курт Гёдель* сожрёт свою метафорическую шляпу? — Теперь Свлад улыбается, улыбается во весь рот. — Вполне можно сказать, что всё взаимо…

Часы на руке Свлада разражаются лихорадочным звоном. Увлечённость темой пропадает с его лица, он хватается за запястье.

Свлад смотрит на Тодда с выражением такого неприкрытого ужаса, что у Тодда ёкает сердце, а Свлад уже вскакивает и пускается бежать.

— Свлад? — кричит Тодд ему вслед.

Пробежав помещение, тот влетает в открытые двери и сталкивается с молодой женщиной, идущей навстречу. От удара стакан с чаем ломается, крышка отлетает, чай расплёскивается во все стороны. Женщина вскрикивает от боли, когда горячий чай заливает её белую блузку.

Свлад даже не смотрит на женщину, оставляет её позади и неуклюже бежит дальше.

— Эй! Эй ты, мудила! — кричит вслед женщина, оттягивая мокрую ткань блузки от тела.

Ричард вскакивает, опрокинув кресло, хватает стопку салфеток и бросается к женщине. Тодд бежит за ним, оставляя Джона одного загибаться от смеха.

— Простите его, — говорит Ричард, добравшись до женщины и протягивая ей салфетки.

— Что за хрень с ним вообще? — спрашивает она, промакивая блузку.

— Он придурок. Могу его убить ради вас.

Женщина удивлённо косится на Ричарда.

— Пожалуй, это чересчур, но спасибо за участие, — она пытается оттереть самые большие чайные пятна с блузки и издаёт раздражённый возглас. — Чёрт! У меня лаба через десять минут, мне нельзя опаздывать!

Взгляд Ричарда отчаянно мечется по столовой, но вдруг ему приходит в голову какая-то идея, и он начинает расстёгивать и снимать свой объёмистый серый свитшот “Led Zeppelin”.

— Вот, — говорит он, протягивая свитшот расстроенной женщине. — Он чистый. Ну, довольно-таки, меня не тошнило на него и ничего такого. Как обычно, немного походил в нём.

— Ну спасибо? — говорит женщина, невольно улыбаясь. — Тогда мне нужно будет… как тебя зовут? Должна же я знать, чьё имя назвать полиции, когда ты убьёшь того своего друга.

— Не друг он мне. А я Ричард.

— Я Сьюзан. Сьюзан Вэй.

*

Нет нет нет нет нет нет.

Ступни Свлада стучат по ступенькам, он взбегает наверх и к своей комнате. Дверь, таблетки, проглотить. Сейчас в его разуме нет ничего более важного. Хотя нет — нет, неправда — потому что в его разуме столько важных…

… та дверь серебристая рыбки серебристые рыбки серебристые из-за воды а какой звук они издают нравится ли им этот звук я бы мог позвать рыбку и что бы я ей сказал ведь сколько всего можно сказать рыбам а им бы понравилось узнать что они серебристые…

Его заглатывает всё подряд. Цвет всех предметов — дверей, пола, обоев на стенах — вызывает ассоциации с запахом, временем, ощущением, жестом, песней, мыслью. Он не знает, куда деваться от количества идей, мыслей, от невероятного количества всего, всего всего.

Дверь, таблетки, проглотить. Дверь, таблетки, проглотить.

Свлад врывается в дверь и устремляется в ванную. Хватает и распахивает дверцу шкафчика.

Кажется, это движение происходит семьдесят раз с интервалом в микросекунду, будто семьдесят Свладов Чьелли делают это почти синхронно, оставляя призрачный зеркальный след. Серебристое зеркало. Скрип шкафчика. Снова и снова и снова и снова они врезаются в его ощущения.

На него накатывает тошнота, она внутри, она гнездится в его разуме, его сердце, она в нём самом.

Таблетки.

Свлад хватает керамический стаканчик и вышвыривает зубные щётки в раковину, подставляет стаканчик под кран. Поворот вентиля вызывает новый взрыв шума, цветов и мыслей…

— вода почему вода вода всё связывает она соединяет все на земле все вместе рыбы живут в ней они тонут и плавают и крутятся и любят и, и, и, и…

Свлад хватает коробочку с таблетками и вытряхивает содержимое в свою дрожащую ладонь, резким движением прижимает ладонь ко рту и подносит к губам стакан с водой.

Он проглатывает всё, и ощущает себя так, будто проглотил всё, всю ванную, спальню, колледж, страну, материк и мир вместе с водой, прошедшей через его горло.

Колени подгибаются. Боль в голову. Пол. Только бы не стошнило.

Дыши, дыши, дыши.

*

Тодд вбегает в их комнату и обнаруживает Свлада без сознания на полу в ванной. Он лежит, свернувшись клубочком, на побледневшем лице следы высохших слёз.

Тодд хватает Свлада за руку. Кожа тёплая, даже горячая. Двумя пальцами он нащупывает пульс. Сильный и ровный, слава богу.

Дыхание Тодда успокаивается. Оглушительный ужас ослабевает, оставляя куда менее определённые опасения. Тодд уже видел Дирка таким, — и без сознания, и раненым — но легче от этого не становится.

Он убирает с лица Свлада чёлку, вытирает подушечками больших пальцев под глазами. Лицо Свлада расслаблено, он спит.

Очень осторожно Тодд приподнимает Свлада себе на колени и берёт на руки. Несмотря на то, что Свлад на голову выше Тодда, он тощий и костлявый под своей чересчур большой одеждой, так что Тодду не слишком тяжело нести его. Тодд размышляет, не потому ли Свлад так часто носит кожаные куртки — чтобы добавить себе недостающей внушительности.

Тодд переносит Свлада на кровать, укрывает его.

Он сидит на своей кровати и смотрит на лежащего Свлада. Тот спит почти час, даже не пошевелившись, кисти рук развёрнуты и чуть согнуты.

Тодд раздумывает. Он думает об их отношениях, о том, как он узнал Дирка и о том, каким ему видится Свлад. Их с Дирком дружба была закалена обстоятельствами, — кровью нескольких погибших людей, болью и обманом — и Тодд снова прошёл бы через всё это, хоть миллион раз, если только знал бы, что в итоге они будут вместе.

Тодд до боли в груди скучает по Дирку. Он скучает по его запаху, по уверенности его улыбки, но больше всего по его бесконечной, беспредельной вере во взаимосвязь всего сущего. В этой вере Дирка есть что-то чудесное — как бы странно и сумасбродно она себя ни проявляла временами — и она наполняет мир Тодда сияющим, ослепительно прекрасным светом.

Он хочет, чтобы Свлад знал об этом.

Свлад наконец просыпается ближе к полудню, его голубые глаза обескураженно мигают, сфокусировавшись на Тодде.

— Привет, — говорит Тодд.

— Привет, — хрипло отвечает Свлад. Он протирает глаза. — Что случилось?

— Ты потерял сознание. У тебя была паническая атака?

Свлад молчит, затем отвечает.

— Нет. Нет, я просто опаздывал.

— Опаздывал?

— Принять таблетки. Моё лекарство. Я должен пить их регулярно, иначе всякое… — Свлад обрывает свою речь глубоким вдохом. — Со мной всякое происходит.

Тодд наблюдает за его реакцией.

— Всякое?

— Вижу… разное. Или даже… я думаю… разное, — медленно говорит Свлад и неотрывно смотрит на Тодда, будто проверяя, как тот отреагирует. — Я могу видеть… могу… это сложно объяснить. Но со мной что-то происходит. Без них. Без таблеток.

Тодд замечал упаковки таблеток в комнате, небольшие блистеры без названия с бело-голубыми штучками, но никогда не придавал им значения. Поскольку в семье, где он вырос, существовало передающееся по наследству заболевание, он привык не обращать внимания на среднестатистическое количество лекарств. Получается, Свлад принимает таблетки, чтобы… что? Чтобы перестать думать?..

Вот чёрт! Теперь всё приобретает ужасающий смысл. Связь Свлада со вселенной — которую в “Чёрном крыле” считали ясновидением, а сам Дирк предпочитал никак её не называть — эту связь таблетки, которые пьёт Свлад, подавляют!

— За каким хуем ты их принимаешь? — Тодд понимает, что кричит.

Свлад дёргается, как от пощечины.

— Я… что?

Руки Тодда трясутся от ярости.

— Они не дают тебе… То есть… Почему? Что такого с… что с тобой такого происходит? Зачем нужно лечиться от этого?

Свлад смотрит на него с недоумением.

— То, что со мной происходит, неправильно. Это неестественно и… и я могу жить обычной жизнью, только если это прекратить. Только так я могу оставаться в Кембридже и я… — Свлад останавливается на полуслове, но уже поздно, теперь всё совершенно очевидно. Кровь Тодда, кажется, кипит в жилах. — Мне надо постоянно принимать их. Я не могу отказаться. Ты не представляешь себе, что это такое. У меня кошмарные, кошмарные видения — это всё, что мне остаётся, у меня нет другого выхода.

Тодд точно знает — может, единственный, кроме Дирка — каково это, и отчаяние накатывает на него, пока он борется с желанием выкрикнуть об этом Свладу в лицо. Способности Дирка это не просто источник его дохода — это его миссия, это он сам. Он посвятил свою жизнь вере в фундаментальную взаимосвязь всего сущего. Без неё он был бы никем.

— Сегодня утром, когда ты говорил о философии, — дрожащим голосом начинает Тодд. — Это потому, что действие прошлой дозы таблеток закончилось, да? Ты поэтому так говорил? — Свлад кивает, обхватывая себя руками. — И… как ты себя чувствовал в тот момент?

Свлад смотрит в потолок.

— Хорошо… — говорит он почти шёпотом. — Я могу так, но это меня перегружает. Я теряюсь в этом… этом океане воды. Я не могу справиться с этой волной, не могу ей сопротивляться. Это… боже, это прекрасно, — выдыхает Свлад. — Но управлять невозможно. Я теряюсь. Я… — голос Свлада дрожит. — Лучше, когда я не могу так. Лучше, когда я просто…

— Как сейчас? — говорит Тодд резче, чем собирался.

Свлад прижимает ладони к глазам и горестно смеётся.

— А знаешь, я ведь думал, что мы подружимся. Но потом я обругал твою музыку, потому что она напугала меня. И я не могу написать эссе, потому что я с трудом думаю — мне мешает туман в голове, который вызывают таблетки. У меня есть всё, чего я хотел, но я не могу ничего сделать в этом жалком состоянии.

— Свлад, я твой друг, — Свлад убирает руки от лица и глядит на Тодда с точно таким же выражением лица, как Дирк в день выписки из больницы. — Я всегда буду твоим другом. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Любым способом, каким хочешь. Я буду с тобой. Обещаю.

— Почему? — говорит Свлад, садясь. — Почему? С чего вдруг тебе… Я не могу помочь тебе… Мне даже музыка твоя не нравится… Я вёл себя… ужасно, — говорит Свлад с отвращением к самому себе. — Я не могу, не могу…

— Тебе и не нужно, — перебивает Тодд. Он наклоняется вперёд, берёт Свлада за руки. Щёки Свлада краснеют. Блядь. Когда его последний раз кто-то касался? — Просто у меня такое чувство, что ты правда хороший человек. И я чувствую, что ты очень, очень заслуживаешь, чтобы у тебя был друг.

  
**Примечания:**

  
* Проблема перебора: можно почитать тут https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE_%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2_P_%D0%B8_NP  
  
* Курт Фри́дрих Гёдель — австрийский логик, математик и философ математики. Наиболее известен сформулированными и доказанными им теоремами о неполноте, которые оказали огромное влияние на представление об основаниях математики, Википедия


	5. Что делают боги

  
_Лондон, настоящее время. _

Как и на многие другие железнодорожные станции, путешественники приезжают на станцию Св. Панкрата лишь для того, чтобы уехать, и здание вокзала это крайне бесит. Эта станция — неудобно расположенное и глухое место, витрины магазинов сердито отсвечивают неестественным оранжевым светом по углам. Мало где можно присесть, — не дай бог кто-то захочет остаться тут подольше — а поесть можно только стоя, в кофе-барах и забегаловках с бутербродами, так что свежеприбывшим пассажирам приходится одной рукой запихивать в себя круассаны и отхлёбывать кофе из стаканчика в другой руке, заключая международные сделки по смартфонам, зажатым между плечом и ухом. 

Когда Дирк считал себя курильщиком, а Айлингтон — своим домом, он часто приходил сюда за сигаретами и сам с лёгкостью становился таким же пассажиром — стягивая обеими руками пластик с пачки “Мальборо Лайтс”, он слушал, как его секретарша орёт в телефонную трубку о том, что он уже третий раз потерял чек с её зарплатой за те четыре месяца, что она у него работает. Больше нет ни той секретарши, ни тех сигарет, ни того телефона, но когда Дирк снова заходит в огромное станционное здание вместе с Фарой, он ощущает во рту горький вкус никотина и слышит вопли рассерженной валлийки в своих ушах. 

— Значит, это то самое место? — говорит Фара, хотя и так ясно. Она внимательно осматривает помещение, глядя на каждого проходящего мимо безобидного человека так, будто он вполне может оказаться серийным убийцей. Хотя, может, так и есть, — Дирк никогда не отличался умением разбираться в людях — но, кажется, Фара чересчур подозрительна. Они сейчас не занимаются расследованием, Дирк не считает, что это их новое дело — нет ни пропавших животных, ни обезумевших супругов, ни загадки, которую нужно разгадать — а значит, им ничего не должно угрожать. — А где то самое… как оно называется? 

— Переход? Портал? Не знаю точно — у него определённо есть определение, — Дирк взмахивает руками в дугообразном движении, которому не удаётся справиться с полной невыразимостью предмета вопроса. — Какое-то такое. Одно из… — он повторяет это же движение. — Из таких. Как бы они ни назывались, это именно такое. 

По-видимому, Фара предпочитает не настаивать на точном определении. 

— Так ты сказал, когда ты был тут прошлый раз, ты просто… переместился в Вальгаллу?

Дирк размышляет, с чего это вдруг Фара ни с того ни с сего стала такой недоверчивой. У них было полно времени в самолёте, но Фара в основном молчала. После той спешки, в результате которой они смогли попасть на первый же доступный рейс в Лондон, Дирк был нервным и взвинченным, к тому же его переполняло воодушевление при мысли, что скоро они смогут вернуть Тодда, но Фара отключалась и только бормотала ответы на какие-то вопросы Дирка. Прямо из аэропорта Хитроу они отправились на станцию Св. Панкрата, Дирк вприпрыжку, а Фара с некоторым скептицизмом, не переставая крутить и вертеть в руках маленькую игрушку-антистресс на своём брелоке. Эту игрушку Дирк купил ей как-то по случаю — она была зелёная, а это любимый цвет Фары.

— Да. Было порядком удивительно, — говорит Дирк, понижая голос, чтобы люди вокруг не расслышали. — Это произошло в связи с куда более крупным расследованием, я полагаю — хотя я никогда не был в этом как следует уверен, потому что мне так и не заплатили. Мне вообще никогда не платили до Сиэтла — ну ты в курсе — и если честно, я должен сказать, что это было совершенно незнакомое ощущение, когда у меня появился такой благодетель, как ты!

— Дирк, не отклоняйся от темы. 

— Ах! Ну да. Итак, то расследование привело меня на эту станцию ранним утром, и здесь происходило нечто странное. Похоже, что боги используют это место как… “Центр перемещений” — то, с помощью чего они переходят из нашего мира в Вальгаллу. 

— Боги? Их что, много? 

— Да, Фара. Много. Как-то маловероятно, чтобы был только один бог, разве нет? Тогда им было бы ужасно одиноко. 

— Я даже представить себе не могу, что такое возможно, — признаётся Фара. 

Дирк улыбается ей одной из своих самых ободряющих улыбок и похлопывает её по плечу. 

— Вполне понятно. Как говорится, чтобы поверить в пудинг, нужно увидеть пудинг.

Дирк обшаривает взглядом всё вокруг, пока не обнаруживает крупные металлические часы, свисающие с потолка в центре станции. Почти полночь, последние красноглазые пассажиры садятся в последние поезда, чтобы пуститься в ночное путешествие вглубь континента. 

Осталось всего несколько часов. Лишь несколько часов, и Дирк вернёт Тодда, чтобы тот был рядом с ним, где и должен быть. 

*

_Кембридж, прошлое. _

Неумолимо приближается зима. В воздухе висит запах промокшей травы и влажных булыжников. В долгую ночь просачивается тёплый жёлтый свет со стороны круга Северного дворика. Одностекольные окна в комнатах колледжа — несомненно, отличные в эстетическом смысле — никуда не годятся для удерживания тепла, и Тодд оклеивает стёкла старыми распечатками. Он включает их жалкую крошечную батарею и покупает одеяла потолще, применяя все тактические приёмы, которые он усвоил за годы экономии на отоплении.

Теперь он не каждый день навещает Рега. Это происходит раз в неделю, и теперь ему бывает нужно помочь разыскать по семь запропавших вещиц, но зато и разочарование от того, что машина времени всё так же неисправна, настигает его лишь раз в неделю. Тодд не хочет приписывать машине человеческие черты, но у него такое чувство, что когда Рег говорит, будто машина чего-то дожидается, то он имеет в виду некое упрямство, как у лошади, которая кочевряжится и не хочет прыгать через препятствие. 

Музыка, которую сочиняет Тодд, становится более сложной и напряжённой, глубокой и слишком замысловатой. Как-то вечером в комнате Ричарда и Джона у него получается придумать и сыграть особенно сложное гитарное соло. Джона нет в комнате, он ушёл на одну из своих невнятных политических дискуссий, которыми он разнообразил свои вечера, оставив Ричарда сидеть за компом, а Тодда валяться на своей кровати с гитарой, не подключённой к комбику — чтобы не мешать Свладу в комнате напротив. 

После трёх неудачных репетиций Ричард достаёт из принтера несколько свеженапечатанных листов и по деревянному полу подъезжает к Тодду в своём кресле на колёсиках. 

— Держи, — Ричард кладёт стопку у ног Тодда. Даже вверх тормашками аккуратная запись нот на линейках выглядит пугающе знакомой. — Отбрось весь этот кусок с андантино, пока не начнёшь пиццикато, и тогда будет звучать не так хреново. 

— Ты записал мою музыку?

— Ага. Так что постарайся для меня и сделай звучание получше. По кому это ты так страдаешь? — увидев ошарашенное лицо Тодда, Ричард лишь закатывает глаза. — Какое-то разбитое сердце, мудовые страдания, “все меня бросили, только трактор остался” и прочая фигня. Это же не просто так. 

— Я просто скучаю по дому, — Тодд собирался соврать, но едва он произносит эти слова, как горло сжимается, а глазам становится жарко. 

Ричард великодушно отворачивается, позволяя Тодду успокоиться без взглядов со стороны. 

— Ты собираешься в Сиэтл на Рождество? 

— Нет, — отвечает Тодд, голос срывается от горького смеха, который он не может подавить. — Я не могу, э-э-э… купить билеты. А ты? Поедешь в Эдинбург?

Ричард тяжело усаживается за свой синтезатор, поправляет сзади длинный подол своей зелёной рубашки на манер фрака, смотрит на комнату и две кровати. Переключает какие-то настройки, сдвигает пару фейдеров, несколько раз играет “до” в средней октаве до тех пор, пока ему не удаётся услышать какое-то почти незаметное различие в звучании, после чего начинает играть медленную мелодию о чём-то, для чего Тодд не смог бы подобрать слов. 

— Это прозвучит немного мелодраматично, — начинает Ричард, его рука движется над клавишами, мягко нажимая на них. 

— Уверен, что синтезатор этому поспособствует.

Ричард улыбается. 

— Ага. Ну, я не стремлюсь это упростить для себя. У меня нет никого в Эдингбурге. Вообще-то у меня нигде никого нет, — Ричард умолкает, его руки остаются в середине клавиатуры, а потом переходят на другую октаву. — Мои мама с папой типа как… померли несколько месяцев назад. Как раз перед началом учёбы.

— Несколько месяцев? Вот чёрт, Ричард, мои соболезнования. Я понятия не имел. 

Ричард качает головой, резче нажимает на клавиши, ускоряя ритм. 

— Спасибо. Знаешь, это странно. Мы с ними никогда не были так уж близки — вообще-то я их едва знал. Моя мама занималась компьютерами, а папа скорее был женат на своей церкви. Оба всегда были заняты. Они погибли в аварии — я же знаю, что ты хочешь об этом спросить, — Ричард поднимает взгляд и чуть улыбается, заметив виноватое выражение лица у Тодда, потому что да, именно об этом он и хотел спросить. — Судя по всему, они умерли быстро. Я уже был здесь, так что мне не пришлось из-за этого откладывать начало занятий. У них было не так уж много вещей на продажу. У меня есть сбережения в банке… но нет места, куда я мог бы возвратиться. 

— Я очень тебе сочувствую, — снова беспомощно говорит Тодд.

Ричард кивает, пожимает плечами. 

— Всё нормально, я же говорю. Просто я так хотел бы, чтобы хоть один из них оставил мне письмо или… — палец Ричарда нажимает на клавишу, звучит фальшивая нота, которая разгоняет его мысли. — Нет. Слушай, мы можем… можем просто сыграть что-нибудь?

*

Тодд возвращается в их со Свладом комнату в час ночи, разум затуманен, в животе горечь потери — и из-за Ричарда, и из-за длительного отсутствия Аманды, Фары и Дирка в его собственной жизни. Он хочет упасть в кровать и уснуть, избавиться от этих чувств, но Свлад ещё не спит. Он сидит за столом, вокруг раскрыты толстые книги, на стол наклеено множество листочков с нацарапанными на них заметками, подсвеченными янтарным светом лампы. 

На Свладе большой шерстяной свитер, кремовый. Когда стало заметно, как Свлад ёжится от холода, Тодд отдал ему этот свитер под видом ненужного ему подарка от выдуманной на ходу семьи. Рег выдаёт Тодду деньги так, будто не знает, что они такое, — не исключено, что и правда не знает — но нужно ещё постараться, чтобы Свлад принял от Тодда хоть что-то. 

Свлад отказывается брать деньги, хотя они явно ему очень нужны. Вот ещё одна черта, прямо противоположная характеру Дирка. Тот ворует как дышит, особенно в том, что касается одежды. Тодд неоднократно с раздражением перетряхивал шкаф Дирка, чтобы вернуть себе все украденные вещи: свитеры, носки, футболки — а Дирк застенчиво стоял рядом, пытаясь оправдать наличие в его шкафу очередной вещи Тодда. 

— Да, ну ладно, это для дела — мне был нужен этот оттенок морской волны, он сочетается с тем фиолетовым галстуком в морковках — эй, ну ты что, это точно моё! Ладно, теперь я припоминаю, что эти джинсы мне коротковаты, так что, может, я и ошибаюсь, но в целом, мне кажется, мы можем заключить, что это было довольно умеренное воровство, может, просто скажешь спасибо и на этом? 

Господи, как же ему не хватает Дирка. Тодду уже понятно, что эта ночь будет тяжёлой. Он берёт с полки белый пластиковый электрочайник. Чайник пуст, и Тодд идёт в ванную наполнить его. Вернувшись, он ставит его на базу и включает. Вскоре раздаётся шипение нагревающейся воды, и только теперь, похоже, Свлад замечает присутствие Тодда. 

— Спасибо, — бормочет Свлад, не переставая мусолить во рту кончик ручки. 

— Да не за что. Ты не против, если я выключу верхний свет? 

— М-м-м? — Свлад вяло моргает, смотрит вверх и в сторону Тодда. Его глаза выглядят усталыми, и не сразу фокусируются. — Ой, боже! Уже так поздно?

— Почти два ночи. 

Свлад морщится и прижимает пальцы ко лбу. Стонет. 

— Блин… Я пытался сформулировать это пять часов подряд, а успел только… — Свлад осматривает написанное. — Три абзаца? И я ненавижу каждое слово. Это просто кошмар какой-то. Чёрт, ну что со мной такое? 

Тодд уже свыкся с этими вспышками негодования у Свлада, когда тот выполнял домашние задания, и уяснил, что не стоит использовать поддержку в положительном ключе (“Ты вовсе не глупый”, “С ума они сошли столько тебе задавать”, “Я и произнести-то имя того чувака не могу, неужто он такой важный, чтобы так переживать?”), потому что Свлад в ответ обычно орёт на Тодда и уходит в приступ самобичевания, который продолжается до следующего утра, но всё-таки есть некоторый предел тому, сколько Тодд может терпеть ругательства Свлада на себя самого и не вмешиваться. 

— Всё с тобой нормально. 

Свлад с сарказмом фыркает. 

— Я несомненно самый худший студент на этом курсе. У меня тройки за три мои последние эссе, и даже мой руководитель отвёл меня в сторонку и спросил, точно ли мне по силам учёба. А может, мне и не по силам. Может, мне просто надо бросить это уже. 

Тодд не знает, что сказать. Как ни затруднялся бы Свлад с написанием эссе, бывают моменты, когда он возвращается с консультаций с выражением восторга на лице после высокоинтеллектуальных абстрактных дискуссий с преподавателями или другими студентами. Как правило, такое случается непосредственно перед приемом очередной порции таблеток. 

Взгляд Тодда к открытой упаковке таблеток в углу стола выдаёт его мысли. Свлад замечает, куда Тодд смотрит. 

— Думаешь, это из-за лечения, да? — тихо спрашивает Свлад. Тодд ничего не говорит, намёк и так ясен. Свлад берёт упаковку, крутит её в руке, напряжённо разглядывает картон, будто тот может что-то сообщить. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал их пить?

— Нет, — поспешно отвечает Тодд. Свлад смотрит на него, прищурившись. — Я ни за что не полезу в вопросы твоего здоровья. Тут не мне решать — только тебе. 

Свлад молчит. Тишина продолжается так долго, что Тодд оставляет Свлада и проходится по комнате, — убирает, складывает свои вещи — потом принимает душ. 

Он переодевается в одежду для сна: футболку с длинным рукавом, штаны и теплые носки — без них никак не обойтись в эту пронизывающе холодную ночь, и возвращается в комнату. Свлад уже лёг и смотрит в потолок, на тумбочке чашка остывающего чая. 

Тодд забирается в свою кровать, выключает свет и почти уже засыпает, когда голос Свлада тихо раздаётся в темноте: 

— Ты останешься тут на Рождество? 

— Ага. И Ричард тоже. 

— А ты мог бы… если я сделаю то, о чём говорю… ничего, если ты…

— Да, Свлад? 

— Ты бы помог мне? Если бы я решил… перестать принимать таблетки. На Рождество. Ну просто чтобы понять, как буду себя чувствовать без них. 

Тодд тщательно контролирует своё дыхание, чтобы не выдать ликование. 

— Какая помощь тебе нужна? 

— Не знаю. Может, ты просто… побудешь тут со мной? 

Господи боже. Тодд хочет выпрыгнуть из кровати, вытащить Свлада из его кровати и трясти его, пока до того не дойдёт, что Тодд ради него способен очень на многое, но он понимает, что вне контекста делать это бессмысленно. Сейчас они знакомы меньше трёх месяцев. Свлад не сможет понять, не зная о Дирке — не зная о том, кем Дирк является для Тодда, не зная, что Дирк сделал для него — и скольким Тодд ему обязан. 

— Конечно же, — говорит Тодд. 

— Спасибо. Я просто не знаю, как тебя благодарить, Стив. 

Впервые Тодд сожалеет, что позаимствовал чужую личность. Он хочет, чтобы Свлад сказал “Тодд” таким же очарованным, счастливым тоном, как говорит Дирк. Он хочет услышать своё собственное имя, почувствовать себя собой, а не вымышленным персонажем, чью личину он надел ради раскрытия дела, которое никак не хочет начаться. 

*

_Лондон, настоящее время._

К трём утра все оставшиеся пассажиры утаскивают свой багаж вместе с депрессией в тёмную ночь поблизости от вокзала Кингс Кросс в Лондоне. Дирк засыпает, положив голову на плечо Фары, они сидят на нестерпимо холодной и по-военному жёсткой скамейке из серебристого металла. 

Фара неотрывно наблюдает за новоприбывшими скитальцами, которые уже начинают собираться в большом гулком станционном зале. Они входят один за другим, почти без перерыва, все одеты в лохмотья, у некоторых пакеты, набитые каким-то барахлом. По каждому из них понятно, что это один из бездомных, которых в Лондоне наверняка сотни. Вопреки ожиданиям Фары, они не ищут места для ночлега, и не похоже, что они знают друг друга — они не обмениваются сигаретами и даже не смотрят друг на друга — но кажется, что они двигаются каким-то узнаваемым, общим для всех образом. Они все бредут, одинаково склонившись, и двигаются в противоположном от Фары и Дирка направлении — к большому навесу над железнодорожными путями, где расположены платформы. Фара не заметила бы этого, если бы не годы тренировок. 

— Дирк, — шепчет Фара, толкая Дирка плечом.

— Опоссум, — бормочет Дирк, просыпаясь. Он протирает лицо ладонями и поворачивает голову налево, почти на девяносто градусов, после чего охает — позвоночник напоминает ему, что нет, он не сова.

— Думаю, это происходит прямо сейчас, — говорит Фара, хватая и сжимая руку Дирка. — Что-то происходит. Что-то несомненно происходит.

Она не понимает, что именно, а всё, что ей говорил Дирк — это лишь смутное описание того, как люди вместе идут в одном направлении, чтобы неведомым образом переместиться в другое измерение. Люди вокруг явно идут вместе с какой-то целью. У Фары захватывает дух, когда она понимает: скоро она сможет увидеть то самое перемещение богов. 

— О! — радостно выдыхает Дирк. — Да, наверное, так и есть. Я припоминаю! Пойдём. 

Дирк ведёт Фару за руку следом за фигурами в лохмотьях. Вокруг эхом отдаётся звук их шагов — всё, что можно услышать помимо тихого гомона от перешептываний между дамами с пакетами и бездомными мужчинами. 

— Куда они идут? — спрашивает Фара, когда они проходят мимо закрытых турникетов, следуя за мужчинами и женщинами впереди, и выходят на длинную платформу. 

— К той штуковине! — с восторгом объясняет Дирк. — Она такая, немного хитрая. Хитрая штуковина. Хитровина?

Люди двигаются вместе, усталые мужчины и вымотанные женщины всё дальше и дальше заходят на платформу, конец которой теряется в тени. Один за другим они исчезают из вида. 

Несмотря на то, что они продолжают идти прямо, эти люди нигде не показываются снова. Осознавать это как-то неуютно. Что-то тут не так. Она отпускает руку Дирка и идёт быстрее, устремляясь к концу платформы. 

Ничего. Только голая стена, плоский кирпичный край навеса.

— Они исчезли, — шокированно говорит Фара. — Исчезли? Как они могли исчезнуть, люди же не могут просто исчезнуть? Это… невозможно!

Дирк широко улыбается, указывает на своё ухо.

— Ты слышишь?

Тихий шум, такой низкий, что от него вздрагивают волоски на руках Фары. Он напоминает Фаре горловое пение инуитов*, она слышала его однажды — когда они с Патриком ездили в Гренландию, где её главной обязанностью было ограждать пятнадцатилетнюю Лидию от алкоголя и парней. Фара насторожённо поворачивает голову. Этот звук проходит через неё неизвестно откуда, как водопад. Она с опаской переступает возле края платформы, пытаясь определить источник звука. После каждого выверенного шага она останавливается и прислушивается, сориентировавшись, делает следующий шаг. 

А потом, вот! И как только она находит то место, воздух вокруг неё кристаллизируется и исчезает с такой неожиданностью, что сознание Фары разлетается на куски в изумлении и панике, захлестнувшей её, и она внезапно оказывается в совершенно другом месте. 

— Ох, — выдыхает Фара, обнаруживая, что теперь она стоит в гигантском каменном зале — опилки и солома валяются в углах под невероятно длинными столами, на которых приветливо горят свечи в блестящих бронзовых канделябрах — и тут же бросается на помощь Дирку, на которого со сводчатого потолка слетает орёл, жадно нацеливший клюв на его голову. 

*

_Кембридж, прошлое. _

С серого неба валятся мягкие белые хлопья, покрывая дорожки и карнизы Св. Сэдда словно холодной пеной. Это снег. Свлад узнаёт снег, он уже видел его, путешествуя по Европе, но воспринимает его теперь совершенно по-новому. Как он тает там, где потеплее, как он твердеет и грудится в прохладной тени. Как он понемногу украшает ухоженные газоны Северного дворика. Как он сверкает. Как он хрустит под ногами. Как бережно он целует его руки, лицо и шею, а потом жалит.

Он ютится поверх красных отметин на запястьях Свлада — раньше там были его часы, но теперь они брошены в кровати, из них вынута батарейка, и они наконец-то молчат. Больше нет напоминаний об очередном приёме. Но и без них Свлад знает, что должен пить таблетки. Он чувствует это по тому, как всё вокруг давит на него. Этот снег. Это небо. Сеть окон вокруг дворика, всё закрыто, занавески задёрнуты, почти везде темно — жильцы разъехались по домам, к своим семьям. Так много людей. Их жизни можно расслышать на самом краю поля слуха Свлада, они куда тише, чем яростное пищание его электронных часов, но тревожат его ничуть не меньше. 

Свлад прогуливается вокруг дворика чёткими шагами, с пятки на носок, чувствуя, как его ступня сгибается внутри его кроссовка, и как кроссовок сгибается в соприкосновении с землёй. 

Он замечает, как снег превращается в лёд в промежутках чёрных металлических труб, опоясывающих здания колледжа как ползучие лианы. Он обращает внимание на стриженые кусты живой изгороди вокруг дворика, на них точечки сахарно-розовых цветов.

Он смотрит на всё вокруг и пытается понять, что они такое, и вдруг они начинают говорить с ним; он вспоминает женщину в теплой меховой шубе. У неё ярко-синие глаза, она протягивает руки и так нежно улыбается. 

— Suh fii cuminte. Totul o suh fie bine, Svlad.

Она обманула его. Свлад так и не знает, зачем. 

Свлад подходит к выходу из Северного дворика, ощущая жёсткость каменной дорожки под ногами, от стен исходит холод. Он добирается до своей комнаты и прикасается к гладкому металлу дверной ручки. 

Что-то настигает его, словно пальцы призрака касаются тыльной стороны его ладони. Чувство глубокого заблуждения звенит в нём. Не пытаясь прогнать его, Свлад замедляет дыхание, позволяет напряжению на секунду завладеть собой, и оно вскоре исчезает, уступая место другому чувству. 

“Я услышал тебя, — думает Свлад. — Я тебя заметил”. 

В их комнате тихо. Стив сейчас с Ричардом, они провожают на поезд Джона, тот возвращается в Лондон к своей семье на рождественские каникулы. 

Свлад проходит по комнате. Он наполняет пластмассовый кувшин водой из-под крана, ставит его вместе с чуть надколотой колледжской кружкой на свою тумбочку. Переодевается в светло-голубые боксеры и большую футболку — совершенно новую футболку, отданную Стивом, потому что ему она разонравилась. 

Когда ткань футболки касается его кожи, он испытывает от неё то же ощущение, что только что от дверной ручки. Свлад замечает его и не паникует, он вежливо принимает ощущение к сведению, и оно исчезает. 

Свлад не чувствует запаха хлорки или лекарств, не ощущает впивающихся в него игл и холодной жидкости, поступающей под кожу. Вместо этого Свлад обращает внимание на то, что происходит в действительности. Упругость его кровати, когда он мягко усаживается на неё. Легкое шевеление волос на его ногах, когда их обдувает струя прохладного воздуха. 

Он тянется за Бернис — она под его подушкой, как всегда — и просто держит её вес в своих ладонях, но не вцепляется в отчаянии в её шерсть. 

Он чувствует себя как снег. 

Проходят минуты. Шум становится громче. Спокойствие сменяется беспокойством, и скоро Свлад ощущает себя так, будто натягивает поводья взбесившейся лошади. Он замечает напряжение в плечах и старается продышать его. 

Он представляет себе, как отпускает лошадь, и она бросается в бурлящую, темную, смертельную воду. 

Вокруг него ледяной океан, он поглощает Свлада. В нём вспыхивает паника. Он открывает рот и глотает солёную воду. 

Он распахивает глаза, его лицо озаряют отблески красных и оранжевых языков пламени. 

Он сгорит. Он сгорит, а потом утонет. 

— Linisteste-te acum, draga mea.

Она обманывала его. Она его обманывала, но это не значит, что её слова не утешали его. Они утешают его и сейчас. 

Свлад чувствует воду в лёгких и жар, касающийся его кожи, но он вспоминает о дыхании, о его спокойном ритме — вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох, он чувствует свой вес на кровати под ним и Бернис на своих коленях. 

Огонь пылает вокруг, но не обжигает, а согревает, освещает, поднимает его на поверхность. Он оказывается над водой. 

Свлад глядит в чернильное небо с бесчисленным количеством звёзд, куда ни посмотри. Из воды исходит свет, от огня, который под ним, он закручивается и переплетается в нитях пара всеми цветами, какие Свлад только может припомнить, — розовыми, голубыми, жёлтыми, оранжевыми — облизывает, пробует на вкус воздух вокруг него, прославляя бесконечную вселенную. 

Свлад плывёт в океане, он лежит на спине и ни о чём не думает — лишь замечает. Эту воду. Эти звёзды. Своё дыхание. Свой вес. Влажную прохладу у лба. 

Он открывает глаза. 

Голубые, мягкие, честные глаза в окружении чёрных волос смотрят, как он возвращается обратно. Прохладная ткань прижата к его лбу, она дарит благословенную свежесть его разгорячённой коже. 

— Как ты? — спрашивает голос, и с него начинается звук лучшей во вселенной песни, он разносится в воде вокруг тела Свлада — это музыка всех тонов и оттенков, сильная и великолепная, даже несмотря на короткие, резкие перерывы. — Ты должен был дождаться, когда я вернусь сюда, идиот!

— Ты всегда здесь, — бормочет Свлад, ведь это правда — просто об этом никто не говорит — что всё во вселенной, во всей её силе и красоте, во всей её печали и радости, полностью и неопровержимо взаимосвязано. 

Он падает обратно в океан и улыбается. 

*

Свлад остаётся в беспамятстве ещё двадцать четыре часа, в течение которых Тодд едва не зарабатывает себе язву желудка от беспокойства. 

На следующий день Свлад приходит в себя и просит воды, совершенно невменяемый. 

С помощью Тодда он делает несколько глотков, но даже эти усилия оказываются чрезмерными, и он снова проваливается в сон, не успев выпустить из рук стакан. 

Когда Свлад стоном даёт понять, что ему нужно в ванную, Тодд помогает ему добраться туда, стоит рядом и поддерживает его, так как Свлад очень слаб, и в итоге на руках относит его обратно в кровать, когда тот теряет сознание. 

Тодд смотрит и ждёт, всё холодея и холодея от неизвестности. Когда приступы у Аманды были страшнее всего, Тодд был её самопровозглашённой сиделкой — это меньшее, что он мог сделать, учитывая всю его ложь и все украденные у семьи деньги. Но с парарибулитом, при всей его разрушительности, Тодд может совладать. В семье Тодда не было ни одного поколения, где бы никто не страдал этим заболеванием. Тодд узнал, как с ним обращаться, задолго до того, как сам заболел им. Но со Свладом сейчас происходит что-то совершенно неведомое, и Тодду ничего не остаётся, кроме как смотреть и ждать. 

Так проходит ещё полтора дня. Тодд предпринимает вылазку в коридор и стучится в комнату Ричарда. 

— Ты можешь сбегать вниз в магазин и купить нам супа? — просит Тодд, едва Ричард открывает дверь. 

Ричард прищуривается, но не задаёт вопросов, он хватает своё пальто и кошелёк и уходит. 

Через полчаса раздаётся стук в дверь, выдернувший Тодда из лёгкой дремоты, в которую он впал, сидя на стуле рядом с кроватью Свлада. 

Ричард принёс пакет из супермаркета, в нём шуршат упаковки с различными супами, часть из них в пластиковых бутылках, другие в консервных банках. Тодд настолько рад принесённой еде, что не задумываясь впускает Ричарда в комнату. 

Ричард смотрит на Свлада в постели вытаращенными глазами. Свлад бледен, его волосы слиплись от пота, он лежит, сбросив одеяла, несмотря на холодную погоду. 

— Чёрт злоебучий, что с ним? 

— Так просто не объяснить… — туманно отвечает Тодд. Он снимает с одной из полок электрическую плитку и металлический котелок, мысленно благодаря Фару за то, что ей удалось убедить его в необходимости всегда иметь такой инвентарь.

— Грипп?

Тодд мотает головой. 

— Мне кажется, это… ломка. 

— Ломка? — Ричард кривит нос. — Какая, героиновая? Ну то есть, он тощий хрен, конечно, но я сомневаюсь, что он сидит на чём-то тяжёлом. 

— После лекарства, которое ему назначили, — Тодд указывает в направлении стола Свлада, где в углу лежат упаковки с таблетками — стопка белых коробок с ладонь размером. 

Он снимает с котелка крышку и выливает туда пюреобразный, комковатый куриный суп. Включает плитку и быстрыми прикосновениями проверяет, нагревается ли она. Убедившись, что плитка работает, он ставит на неё котелок. 

Ричард уже взял упаковку с таблетками и внимательно её рассматривает. 

— Это чё за херня? 

— Без понятия. 

Ричард открывает коробочку и вынимает тонкий листок, вложенный между двумя серебристыми облатками таблеток. Прищурившись, он читает. 

— Эсликарбазепин… гидрохлорид метилфенидата… Чего? Флуфеназин? Это же антипсихотик — Свлад что, шизофреник? 

— Нет, — резко отвечает Тодд. 

Он не удивляется, узнав, что часть назначенных Свладу “Чёрным крылом” препаратов имеет такие показания. Нет сомнений, что они использовали все возможные средства в попытке прервать связь Свлада со вселенной. Тодд не понимает, зачем. По опыту Тодда, “Чёрное крыло” всегда стремилось обуздать способности Свлада, а не подавить. 

Суп начинает побулькивать. Тодд берёт достаточно чистую на вид чайную ложку и помешивает ею в котелке. 

— Это и правда мощная хренотень. Кто её прописал? Это ничего, что он её бросил пить? 

— Блядь, Рич, — огрызается Тодд, но его прерывает стон, доносящийся с кровати.

Свлад поворачивается, его брови сходятся друг к другу от напряжения. Он едва слышно бормочет что-то. 

Тодд подскакивает поближе, наклоняется к Свладу и прислушивается. 

— Cartofi prajeets, cartofi prajeets…

Румынский. Тодд не знает этот язык, но может определить. Это улика. Наверняка. Это восстанавливается связь Свлада со вселенной. Он говорит что-то важное. 

— Ты румынский знаешь? — тихо спрашивает Тодд Ричарда. Ричард отрицательно морщится. — Блин!

— Наверняка Хронотис знает, — быстро говорит Ричард. — Эта старая тупая летучая мышь каждую ёбаную среду даёт нам тесты на древне-греческом.

Тодд кивает. 

— У тебя есть диктофон?

Спустя двадцать минут розысков по комнате в запасах электрооборудования Ричарда обнаруживается небольшой диктофон, на который они записывают отчаянное бормотание Свлада. 

Не тратя времени, они оба бросаются через Северный дворик под безжалостным боковым дождём. Небо над ними угрожающе нависает тёмной тучей. Тодду вспоминаются картинки из отстойных ужастиков, зловещие предзнаменования смутно освещённых замков прекрасно вписываются в эту атмосферу зданий из старинного камня. Наверху сердито сверкает молния, лишь усиливая аллегорию.

Тодд подбегает к деревянной заснеженной решётке и карабкается по ней — оттуда можно попасть в окно Рега. Он быстро преодолевает первые несколько импровизированных ступенек. Нет нужды просить Ричарда карабкаться вслед за ним — поскольку дверь Рега всё так же недоступна, всей группе Ричарда приходится точно так же лазить к нему дважды в неделю. Это ужасающее карабканье к окну Рега усугубляется порывами резкого, пронизывающего ветра, который нападает на их замерзающие пальцы как голодный сокол.

Тодд резко толкает локтем деревянную, укреплённую металлом, створку окна, и она, наконец, распахивается внутрь. Он вползает в оконный проём в сопровождении потоков дождевой воды и выкрикивает имя Рега. 

Рег спит в своём кресле посередине комнаты: руки изящно сложены на животе, подбородок касается груди, и ему совершенно нет дела до людей, вломившихся в его окно. 

Тодд поднимается на ноги, вся его одежда мокрая до нитки. С чёлки капает вода, он отводит волосы от глаз.

— Блядский старый придурок! — орёт Ричард, вслед за Тоддом взобравшись в окно и рухнув на пол. — Мне насрать на твою манию величия, с которой ты пытаешься превратить любую попытку добраться до тебя в ёбаный форт Байярд! — столь же грубо продолжает он. Рег начинает просыпаться, он напряжённо моргает, возвращаясь к действительности.

— О, милый мой мальчик! — восклицает Рег, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Он хватает с кресла первый попавшийся толстый вязаный плед. Дрожащий от холода Тодд с благодарностью тянется за пледом, но Рег минует Тодда и направляется к Ричарду. 

Он накидывает плед на промокшие плечи Ричарда и изучающе смотрит ему в глаза с таким видом, будто вот-вот примется настойчиво заботиться о нём. 

— Как ты? Постой-ка… тут что-то не то… — встревоженно шепчет Рег. 

Ричард пытается отпихнуть его от себя. Тот в ответ хватает Ричарда за ухо, сжав его между большим и указательным пальцами. Ричард вскрикивает, Рег отпускает его ухо с торжествующим “Ага!”, вынимая что-то маленькое и блестящее из-за уха Ричарда. 

Тодд всматривается и понимает, что это монета. 

— Ага, всё ясно! Это всё меняет! — радостно заявляет Рег. 

Он бросает монетку через плечо, та вполне предсказуемо исчезает по мановению руки, не успев выпасть из пальцев Рега. 

— Блядские фокусы! Ты старый псих! — бурчит Ричард. 

— У нас нет времени, — Тодд роется в кармане куртки, доставая диктофон. — Рег, ты сможешь это перевести? Это очень важно. 

— С чего это так важно? — протестует Ричард, вытирая мокрые волосы быстро темнеющим от воды пледом. — Я только сейчас понял, что я без понятия, зачем сюда с тобой полез. Мне вообще плевать на Свлада. С ума я сошёл, что ли?

— Это касается твоего друга? Того самого Свлада Чьелли? — спрашивает Рег, и в его старческих глазах появляется блеск — еле заметный намёк на то, что он знает причину, по которой Тодд так спешит. — Дай-ка послушать. 

*

_Вальгалла, настоящее время. _

Они убегают от нескончаемого потока рассерженных орлов в следующий зал, к счастью, более благополучный в орнитологическом смысле. Дирку так и не удалось справиться со своей неуверенностью во взаимодействии с этими пернатыми с тех пор, как один из них (пусть и невольно) разорил его довольно милую квартиру в Айлингтоне пять лет назад. 

Вместе с Фарой им удаётся закрыть две большие инкрустированные золотом двери, отрезав орлов вместе с их страшными когтями и их склонностью лишать арендаторов возможности получить приличные отзывы от владельцев квартир. 

Дирк прижимается спиной к двери и тяжело дышит, всё его тело дрожит от усталости и эмоций. 

Фара неподвижно стоит перед ним, потрясённо взирая на происходящее. Мёртвую тьму этого зала — банкетного — оживляют гигантские искрящиеся факелы. Запах жареной дичи пронизывает воздух, к нему присоединяются запахи пота и крепкого густого пива. Во всех направлениях тянутся столы, уставленные внушительными бронзовыми блюдами, на каждом из которых шматы приготовленной плоти всех оттенков серого, коричневого и чёрного. Пламя больших, в руку толщиной, свечей, истекающих расплавленным воском, гордо высвечивает огромные золотые кувшины с вином. Вокруг столов, стоящих на каменных опорах (их столешницы — всего лишь разрубленные пополам стволы деревьев), собрались люди — крупные люди с мускулами, бугрящимися под полосками ткани. Они истекают потом, налегая на еду, алкоголь и друг друга. 

Вальгалла. Дирк понял это, едва впервые увидел, и теперь он заново видит её, будто глазами Фары. Эти мужчины и женщины, дерущиеся, орущие, смеющиеся и жрущие — здоровенная толпа богов, проживающих в этой реальности. Проводя день за днём лондонскими бездомными побирушками, ночами они возвращаются в свой мир, скидывают свои лохмотья как змеиную кожу и снова обретают свои крепкие тела воинов, славящих жизнь, любовь и войну. 

Два воина вступают в шуточную битву. Каждое плечо одного их них размером с конскую спину, мышцы так и ходят под кожей, второй же не сильно отличается от первого. Они сражаются здоровенными металлическими посохами, сопровождая бой незамысловатыми криками восторга. Наконец, один швыряет другого через ближайший к Фаре стол. 

Вековая древесина ломается с оглушительным треском, и стоящая рядом женщина-воин кричит с радостью и триумфом. 

— Ты! — женщина-воин в руинах стола толстым пальцем указывает на Фару.

Фара пятится, рефлекторно тянется к карману на груди, где, как Дирк знает, нет привычного пистолета (едва ли они смогли бы провезти оружие через аэропорт Хитроу). Выражение её лица меняется — она, несомненно, тоже вспоминает об отсутствии оружия. Поза, в которую она встаёт после этого, явственно напоминает Дирку о карате-фильмах с Джеки Ли, которые он смотрел по настоянию Аманды в рамках ознакомления с поп-культурой. 

— Смертная? — спрашивает стоящая у стола женщина, в её глазах отблески пламени факелов. — А, так ты воин, готовый бросить вызов богу?

Фара потихоньку отступает к Дирку, вытянув руку в успокаивающем жесте. 

— Мы не хотим сражаться, — медленно говорит она. 

Обе женщины-воительницы выглядят совершенно разочарованными. 

— Похоже, ты сказала совсем не то, что они хотят услышать, Фара, — шипит Дирк, моментально считав настроение, повисшее вокруг. — Ты что, совсем не хочешь подраться с ними? В конце концов, это ты отлично умеешь. 

Сердитое недоумение на лице Фары тут же сменяется удивлением, когда одна из женщин бросает ей металлический посох. 

Рука Фары взметается и ловит посох на лету, она переворачивает его и направляет вперёд, готовая нападать. Стоящая перед ней женщина, сверкнув глазами, скалится в откровенно голодной ухмылке и жестом манит Фару к себе. 

Дирк почти чувствует, как кровь Фары разогревается от раскалённого воздуха зала, огонь загорается в её глазах. Он смотрит, как Фара, не дрогнув, шагает вперёд с посохом наперевес. 

*

_Кембридж, прошлое. _

Тодд стоит на улице возле дома номер 43Б по Лондонскому проезду. В руке у него обрывок бумаги, который дал ему Рег. Рядом с ним Ричард, взирающий на него с таким цинизмом, что Тодд не удивился бы, почувствовав физическую боль от этого взгляда. Этот адрес записан на обрывке, “Лондонский проезд, 43Б”, и Тодд уже третий раз проверяет написанное на случай, если оно волшебным образом перевоплотится в нечто иное. 

— Это забегаловка со снэками, — говорит Ричард, хотя и так ясно. 

Он взмахивает рукой в сторону магазина, где продаются чипсы и сушёная рыба вопреки ожиданиям Тодда о чём-то важном. Тодд и сам не знает, чего ожидал, но точно не кафе с сомнительными закусками. 

— Рег сказал, что Свлад говорил именно об этом, — настаивает Тодд. 

Он разворачивает клочок бумаги, который дал Рег. Его первый шаг на пути к раскрытию этого дела, на пути домой. Внутри нацарапанные Регом каракули. 

_Cartofi prăjiți — чипсы (бр. англ.) / картошка фри (ам. англ.)_  
Захватите горохового пюре для меня, пожалуйста.  
РХ  


  
**Примечания:**

  
*Инуиты — этническая группа коренных народов Северной Америки, проживающая на около 1/3 северных территорий Канады от полуострова Лабрадор до устья реки Маккензи. Входит в более многочисленную группу коренных народов севера «эскимосы».  



	6. Сумасшествие

  
_Кембридж, прошлое. _

Тодд сутуло сидит за протёртым столом, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на приделанном к полу металлическом стуле в забегаловке. Напротив него Свлад, который уже приступил к поглощению как следует зажаренной картошки фри. Они приходят сюда каждое утро всю последнюю неделю — с тех пор, как Свлад поправился после отмены таблеток, его тяга к фаст-фуду стала непреодолимой и ненасытной. Зрелище не слишком приятное. 

Свлад как ни в чем не бывало поднимает взгляд, щёки у него как у хомяка, к блестящим от жира пальцам прилипли крупинки соли. Тодд сглатывает с болезненной гримасой на лице. 

— Что? 

— Ты… нормально себя чувствуешь? — осторожно спрашивает Тодд. 

На лице Свлада расплывается улыбка, озаряя его глаза. 

— Нормально? Нормально?! Стив, да мне никогда, вообще никогда не было так здорово. Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь испытывал подобное. Господи, эти чипсы, я… — Свлад хватает три ломтика картошки и макает их в лужицу густого кетчупа, налитую на сложенную газету. — Конечно, любая еда теперь намного лучше на вкус, но чипсы, Стив!

— Я не про еду. То есть, это отлично, что у тебя появился аппетит, — говорит Тодд, сморщившись при виде того, как Свлад пачкает лицо кетчупом. — Но есть ли у тебя ещё какие-то… ощущения?

Свлад растерянно смотрит на Тодда.

— Ощущения? Например, какие?

Предчувствия, думает Тодд, но так и не говорит. Вместо этого он протягивает Свладу пачку шершавых бумажных салфеток. Его разум продолжает искать способ продолжить их разговор более деликатно, Свлад же послушно вытирает испачканный подбородок. Тодд по-прежнему ни к чему не приходит и, пожав плечами, хоронит так и не рождённые вопросы.

Он отхлёбывает свой слишком слабый кофе — единственное, что он может заставить себя проглотить в девять утра — продолжая наблюдать за тем, как Свлад ест, ест и ест. Тодд пытается найти в этом хоть что-то успокаивающее — во всяком случае, это вполне характерно. Страсть Дирка к сомнительной еде известна всем. В конце концов, это же он изобрёл “кальцоне а-ля Мак Доналдс” (“Биг-Мак”, завёрнутый в пиццу со слоями тёртого сыра и луковых колец, положить в духовку и запекать, пока не сработает датчик дыма).

Тодд надеялся, что когда Свлад окончательно придёт в себя, — когда без таблеток его связь со Вселенной возобновится — то настанет тот самый момент. Момент, когда — в полном соответствии с тем, кем является Свлад и кем является Дирк — Свлад соскочит с кровати, готовый расследовать их дело, и они отправятся туда, где им нужно быть, и потом, когда они сделают то, что им нужно сделать, Тодд каким-то образом вернётся назад в своё время. 

Вместо этого у них есть жирные чипсы и мерзкий кофе. Может, Тодду не стоило так уж удивляться. Его жизнь никогда не была предсказуемой с тех пор, как он познакомился с Дирком, хотя если бы некая предсказуемость появилась, он вряд ли стал бы возражать. 

Свлад и в самом деле выглядит куда более довольным — удовлетворённо мычит, допивая содовую, лоб гладкий, складки на нём исчезли вместе с исчезновением стресса — но может, этого всего недостаточно. И это тревожит больше всего. Мысль о том, что — возможно — “Чёрное крыло” сделало с ним ещё что-то, и Тодд не знает, как это исправить. 

Жевание Свлада вдруг неожиданно замедляется и прекращается совсем. Он смотрит за плечо Тодда с такой увлечённостью, с какой бездомная собака всматривается в заднюю дверь мясной лавки. Тодд медленно поворачивается в направлении его взгляда и видит большое полупрозрачное окно витрины забегаловки. Сквозь него Тодд встречается взглядом с парой блестящих чёрных глаз, сидящих по сторонам от сужающегося пушистого носа очень внушительной и выразительно на него взирающей лошади. 

— Лошадь, — говорит Тодд. 

— Угу-м, — отвечает Свлад, забыв о непрожёванной еде во рту. — Лошадь. 

Она крупная, гнедая. Её грива тщательно заплетена вдоль шеи. Она ровно настолько лошадиная, насколько Тодд вообще мог себе представить, только вот на ней ничего нет — никакой сбруи, нет даже уздечки. А ещё она смотрит сквозь витрину кафе таким пристальным, понимающим взглядом — Тодд и не предполагал, что животные способны на такой. 

Лошадь фыркает, от её дыхания запотевает стекло витрины. Слышен звук отодвинутого стула, и вот уже рука Свлада прижимается к стеклу в том месте, где оказался длинный лошадиный нос. 

— Доброе утро, лошадка, — говорит Свлад лошади через стекло. — Ищешь кого-то?

— Свлад, это просто лошадь. Она никого не ищет. Она просто лошадь. 

— Если бы все разделяли твои антилошадиные взгляды, взаимодействие между людьми и лошадьми было бы отброшено назад на десятки лет, — пренебрежительно бросает Дирк, не отводя глаз от лошади. 

Лошадь снова фыркает и отступает от окна. Она встряхивает своей длинной шеей, дрожь пробегает от кончиков насторожённых ушей до мерно вздымающегося бока. Медленно лошадь начинает отходить прочь. Даже через окно слышен звонкий стук копыт по тротуару. 

— Постой! — кричит Свлад. 

Он быстро подбегает к двери, распахивает её. Раздаётся звон колокольчика над дверью.

Тодд, ощущая, как ноги вовлекаются в привычный ритм беготни за Дирком, выскакивает следом. 

Улица снаружи пустынна. Едва начался январь — Рождество и Новый год промчались для них незаметно, их мир состоял тогда в преодолении недомогания Свлада. Большинство жителей Кембриджа сидят по домам, избегая холода и не желая признавать, что праздники окончились и пора возвращаться в реальность. 

Тодд натягивает на руки кожаные перчатки с мехом и на бегу заматывает вокруг шеи шарф. Похоже, что на Свлада арктические холода нисколько не действуют, так как он гонится за лошадью в распахнутом кожаном пальто, под которым только тонкая белая футболка, и даже не думает застегнуться. 

Свлад забегает перед трусящей лошадью и останавливается. Он упирает руки в бока и неодобрительно смотрит на животное.

— Лошадь. Тебе следует знать, что ты ведёшь себя абсолютно нехарактерно для твоего вида. Полагаю, в интересах всего животного мира будет, если ты вернёшься в своё обиталище, будь то хлев, стойло или что-то иное. 

Лошадь устремляет свой неподвижный взор на лицо Свлада, тяжёлое дыхание сотрясает её мощные бока. 

— Свлад, — тихонько начинает Тодд, стараясь говорить самым успокаивающим голосом — как с испуганным животным. — Не стой на пути у этой здоровенной лошади.

— Эта лошадь, хоть и здоровенная, ведёт себя совершенно неправильно, — говорит Свлад, обличительно указывая пальцем на животное, по-прежнему не сводящее глаз с его лица. — И я…

— Нам нужно позвонить в полицию, или в службу контроля за животными…

— Я уверен, что лошади нужно разобраться в этой ситуации. Кого ты пытаешься найти, лошадка? 

Уши лошади прижимаются назад, её длинный черный хвост мечется вперёд-назад как хлыст. Внезапно её передние копыта взвиваются в воздух, а весь свой вес лошадь переносит на заднюю часть тела. 

— Свлад! 

Тодд отталкивает Свлада прочь и успевает лишь услышать его сердитый вскрик, когда раздаётся ужасный звук ломающихся рёбер и грудную клетку взрывает боль. 

От удара лошади Тодд опрокидывается навзничь на тротуар. Он чувствует оглушительную боль в спине и руках, которые он ободрал при падении. 

— Стив!

Тодд вскрикивает, у него снова возникает то мощное, тёпло-мыльное-горяче-карамельное ощущение, в этот раз оно сосредоточено вокруг его развороченной грудной клетки и локтей с ладонями. Он чувствует, как срастается повреждённая кожа, как занимают своё место сломанные рёбра под действием непонятной энергии. 

Он приподнимает одну ноющую, налитую тяжестью руку и прижимает ею устройство Рега, по-прежнему закреплённое на раковине его уха. Исходящее от него тепло нескончаемо. Оно исцеляет его. 

Свлад, неловко растопырив дрожащие руки, падает на колени возле Тодда. Он выглядит потерянным и беспомощным. 

— Всё нормально, — говорит Тодд, кивая для пущей убедительности. Он осматривается и с облегчением обнаруживает, что лошади поблизости нет. 

— Но… как? — недоверчиво спрашивает Свлад. 

— Крепким уродился? — пытается Тодд, но Свлада это, кажется, не убеждает. — Ну правда, Свлад. Всё нормально. Я в порядке! Просто помоги мне подняться, ладно?

Свлад ошарашенно кивает и берёт Тодда за руку. 

Тодд с лёгкостью поднимается на ноги — уже почти ничего не болит. Он с благодарностью поворачивается к Свладу и только теперь замечает, какое у того лицо. Его губы стали ярко-красными — или дело в том, что лицо неестественно побледнело. Глаза мокрые, слезы вот-вот польются. Тодд проводит большими пальцами под глазами Свлада, вытирая слёзы. Свлад задерживает дыхание, в его глазах вспыхивает безграничное удивление. 

Пальцы Тодда замирают. Ох чёрт. Что он делает-то? Вот уж не подумал. Он уже привык вытирать лицо Свлада, когда тот был без сознания во время ломки — Тодд вытирал его пот и слезы, когда тому снились кошмары. 

Губы Свлада складываются, чтобы едва слышно выдохнуть “ох”. Он нервно улыбается, как будто вдруг что-то понял — что-то такое, что и сам Тодд хотел бы понять. 

Свлад накрывает его руку своими длинными пальцами, крепче прижимая кисть Тодда к своей щеке. Он сам прижимается щекой к его ладони, и Тодд уже не впервые думает о том, как давно уже никто не проявлял по отношению к Свладу желания физической близости, как давно никто не прикасался к нему? Тодд понимает, что хочет сделать для Свлада всё, что может. 

Какая-то много лет назад забытая его часть вдруг оживает в нём, и он ощущает болезненное желание прижаться губами к губам Свлада. Сердце Тодда колотится внутри грудной клетки, кровь гулко пульсирует в ушах. Очень давно он никого так сильно не хотел поцеловать. Но это же Свлад. То есть нет — это Дирк. Его лучший друг. Как он вообще может думать об этом? Остолбенев, он понимает, что мысль о том, чтобы шагнуть ближе и замкнуть круг, накрыв слегка приоткрытые губы Свлада своим ртом, вовсе не кажется ему настолько пугающей, как должна бы. В глазах Свлада тепло и доверие, и он так близко — стоит лишь качнуться к нему, склонить голову и…

Их охватывает резкий порыв ветра, Тодд ёжится и убирает руку от щеки Свлада. Тот выглядит так, будто его ударили. Скулы горят, он вытирает глаза с испуганным видом. 

— Пойдём. Давай уберёмся с этого холода, — говорит Тодд, жаркий стыд наваливается на его плечи. Они чуть не спалились. На улице средь бела дня. Их могли увидеть. 

Свлад кивает, на лице у него множество вопросов. Ни один из них он не задаёт, и дорога до дома проходит в полной тишине. 

*

Офис Рега в красных и золотистых отблесках, в камине ревёт пламя — туда кембриджский преподаватель закинул старые письменные работы первокурсников, и тепло распространяется по всему офису-дому-машине-времени. Несмотря на тепло, у Тодда глубоко в жилах будто застыла ледяная вода. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, на пушистом плюшевом пледе. Шумящие в голове мысли почти заглушают потрескивание огня. 

— Кажется, со мной что-то не так, — мямлит Тодд, не мигая глядя на горящие угли и разлетающиеся хлопья бывших эссе. — Никогда такого не чувствовал.

— По всей вероятности, ты испытываешь один из самых сложных и прекрасных недугов человечества, — изрекает Рег из своего бархатного кресла. 

Тодд оглядывается, жар собирается на его скулах. 

— Ты… ты имеешь в виду…

— Да-да. Дизентерию, — с сожалением вздыхает Рег. — Помню, как впервые с ней столкнулся. Симптомы как раз такие. 

— Чего? Нет, я же не… я не болею. Я и не могу заболеть, с этим… — Тодд щёлкает по устройству за ухом. — С этим непонятным прибором. Он сегодня спас мне жизнь. Спасибо. У меня и приступов ни разу не было с тех пор, как он у меня. Это, конечно, очень облегчает жизнь…

— Приступов?

Тодд умолкает, разворачивается к Регу всем телом. Рег смотрит на него необычайно серьёзно. 

— А я разве… Нет, наверное, нет… Я… Так, у меня парарибулит. Это заболевание, при котором…

— У тебя есть хроническое заболевание? — внезапно перебивает его Рег прежде, чем Тодд успевает описать злополучный парарибулит. — И оно вызывает у тебя… приступы? Сильные, регулярные обострения? 

Тодд ошарашенно кивает. Рег испускает раздражённый стон и быстро наклоняется вперёд, отвешивая Тодду подзатыльник. 

— Ой! За что?..

— Я же ясно тебя спросил, есть ли у тебя хронические заболевания перед тем, как применить этот прибор! И ты ответил, что нет!

— Ты спросил? Я ответил? — Тодд не может вспомнить ничего, кроме пустоты в голове. — То есть, я не могу…

— Ох, как плохо-то. Прямо очень, очень нехорошо, — пальцы одной руки Рега принимаются яростно барабанить по подлокотнику, пальцы второй — нервно двигаются возле его рта. 

— Насколько очень-очень нехорошо?

— Просто очень, очень-очень нехорошо, — не вносит ясности Рег. — Этот прибор работает, производя биохимическое поле “НЕМП”, которое…

— “Немп”?

— НЕ-М-П-поле. “Не моя проблема”.

— Э-э-э?

— В поле “Не моей проблемы”... — Рег вздыхает, хватаясь обеими руками за голову. — Вот чёрт! Была же у меня книжка, в которой это объяснялось куда лучше, чем получилось бы у меня, только вот куда она подевалась, я без понятия… может, попугай этот проклятый…

— Рег?

— Ну да, не важно. Попробую так. Поле “Не моей проблемы” использует одну из этих вселенских непреложных истин — что люди отлично себя чувствуют, не обращая внимания на ужасные и катастрофически большие проблемы во вселенной до тех пор, пока не считают эти проблемы своими. Вот это и делает поле НЕМП — превращает всё что угодно внутри поля в не твою проблему. То есть этот прибор считывает малейшие повреждения в твоём черепе и на время делает их не твоей проблемой, а чьей-то ещё. 

Это объяснение выглядит как полная и законченная херня. Тем не менее, является ведь Тодд совладельцем котенка, в котором находится душа акулы. 

— Получается, прибор сделал и парарибулит тоже не моей проблемой? — спросил Тодд, пытаясь проследить за этой странной логикой. Рег важно кивнул. — Ну это же… это же просто фантастика, да? 

— Ага, пока ты не снимешь прибор, — говорит Рег, изображая, будто снимает что-то с собственного уха. — И тогда трещины в черепе и все те приступы, которые сдерживало поле НЕМП, внезапно и неотвратимо снова станут твоими проблемами. 

Тодд позволяет себе ещё секунду блаженного неведения, а потом его начинает заполнять ужас. 

Все его приступы. Одновременно. Тридцать, может, сорок, может, даже пятьдесят. Блядь. Возвращение трещин в черепе тоже порядком пугает. Тодд уже обдумывал это и решил, что отправится в больницу, когда вернётся в США, и там снимет устройство в отделении интенсивной терапии. Он надеялся, что врачи смогут быстро принять меры, а заодно не станут задавать лишних вопросов, но как быть с приступами? Он одновременно будет сгорать и тонуть, его будет бить током и разрывать на части, он будет проваливаться в зыбучие пески и захлебываться с перерезанным горлом. ПРИЧИНА СМЕРТИ: Парарибулит (множественные приступы). Так напишут на заключении о смерти в назидание всем следующим поколениям. 

— Тогда я умру, — в ступоре говорит Тодд. 

*

_Лондон (галактическое межмировое обозначение: сектор ZZ9 подсектор Z Дельта), после прошлого, но перед настоящим. _

Как же странно, — думает МАКС, — понимать, что ты вот-вот умрёшь. 

У неё больше нет той вычислительной мощности, что была прежде, но она всё равно может с точностью сосчитать все пули, попадающие в её тело. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять-шесть-семь. Три из них фатальны — в ногу, шею и грудь. Фатальны — теперь у этого слова другое значение. Раньше фатальными считались прерывания работы программы, сочетание клавиш ктрл-альт-дел, мы постараемся сохранить ваш файл, но — боже! — надеемся, вы его сохранили сами. Теперь же фатальное означает Конец. Большой Конец. Написанный с большой буквы К Конец. 

— МАКС!

Это кричит один из мужчин, который заодно с МАКС. Тот, который любит покричать. Она знает его под именем Дирк Джентли. На этот раз он кричит ей, сквозь золотистые и зелёные листья парка Херастрау. Те преступники — которые отследили и подстрелили её — бегут к шоссе, и МАКС хочет крикнуть своим спутникам, чтобы те догоняли их, чтобы они закончили дело, но ей не хватает дыхания. 

Колени МАКС подгибаются, кровь покидает её тело. Крупные капли из свежих пробоин в её прежде идеальной коже падают на траву. Зелёное становится красным. Включённое — выключенным. Почему-то это кажется правильным. 

Всё так занимательно: как её переполняет ужас, как скручивает её живот, как трудно становится делать всё то, что раньше получалось само собой. Вдыхать кислород, глотать слюну, думать мысли — все, что она теперь пытается делать, причиняет тёмную, глубокую боль. Каждый аспект жизни теперь, в агонии, кажется таким ценным. 

А потом уже не больно. Она ощущает темноту. Вроде отсутствия чего-либо. Будто её выключили. Будто она потеряла связь. 

Ошибка. 404. 

Это напоминает её прошлую. Когда она была просто бессознательной кучкой проводов и микросхем. Раньше МАКС была набором алгоритмов в компьютере — нейронной сетью с распараллеливанием процессов — созданной для точной имитации человеческого мозга. Теперь она снова чувствует себя, как раньше, как было до того, как у МАКС появилось сознание. До того, как МАКС внедрилась в человеческое тело, так как ей нужен был разум, до того, как она стала жить собственной человеческой жизнью. Жизнью МАКС. Той, которая теперь медленно истекала. 

— Макдафф! Макдафф, постой, это…

Он в порядке. С ним всё будет хорошо. 

— Боже мой…

Ричард позаботится о нём. 

МАКС чувствует руки на своей коже. Мир теперь такой крошечный, восприятие сузилось. Она ощущает, что Ричард добегает до неё первый, такой высокий, угловатый, от его плотного пальто исходит резкий запах пороха. Должно быть, он стрелял в них, пытался защитить её. Как это предусмотрительно. А вот и второй её друг, Дирк Джентли. У него карие глаза, кудрявые тёмные волосы, от него успокаивающе пахнет вредной едой. 

А. Чипсами. Да, МАКС хочет ещё как-нибудь поесть чипсов. С уксусом, с солью, с кетчупом. С мороженым, с голландезом, с абрикосовым джемом.

МАКС хочет. МАКС это нужно. МАКС не хватило. 

— Я не хочу умирать, — выдыхает МАКС, хватаясь за зелёный галстук Дирка, притягивая его к себе, пока его глаза не оказываются напротив. Во рту МАКС вкус непрожаренного мяса, сочащегося кровью с привкусом железа. — Запустите меня ещё раз. 

— Как? Как мы…

МАКС не знает. Но МАКС верит в него. Она верит во вселенную, в её холистическую правильность. МАКС верит в Дирка Джентли. 

А потом всё вокруг пропадает. Разваливается. Она больше не чувствует землю под собой. Если в ней всё ещё были программы, они бы закрылись. Режим гибернации. Данные сохранены. 

Теперь вы можете выключить свой компьютер. 

*

_Вальгалла, настоящее. _

— Давай, смертная!

Фара переходит на бег, вкладывая весь свой импульс в движение. Она подпрыгивает и отталкивается ступнёй от скользкой руки Алфилды. С рёвом Алфилда подбрасывает Фару вверх. 

Та замирает и делает сальто в верхней точке, падает вниз. Вынув из рукава острый обломок изогнутой кости, она голой рукой вцепляется в толстую шею своей противницы Эйс. 

Эйс испускает яростный вопль, когда Фара забирается на её мощную спину, и не успевает та стряхнуть наездницу, как Фара вонзает своё оружие глубоко между лопаток. 

Обломок утопает в теле женщины-воина, и толпа, окружившая сражающихся, кричит в ликовании. Вопли триумфа наполняют воздух, будто недостаточно насыщенный запахами мяса и питающихся падалью орлов. 

Плечи Эйс под руками Фары содрогаются от радостного смеха. 

— Смертная воительница! — счастливо восклицает Эйс. — Немало времени прошло с тех пор, как я дралась со свежей кровью! Благодарю тебя. 

— Да, ну… — отнекивается Фара, пытаясь подавить улыбку. — Я рада, что ты не стала… впадать в ярость из-за того, что я ранила тебя. 

Фара сползает со спины Эйс. Она удивлённо наблюдает, как та хватается за торчащий из её тела обломок кости и не дрогнув вытягивает его, будто меч из ножен. Торжествующе взвыв на весь зал, она поднимает повыше окровавленную кость к радости толпы. 

— С чего бы мне быть недовольной столь блестящим пополнением моих боевых ран? — Эйс поворачивается к Фаре с довольной улыбкой. — Смертная Фара с Моря Вообще, неужели тебе не доставляет удовольствия добавить победу над богиней в твой каталог кровопролитий? 

— Честно? Я стараюсь не… вести каталог моих кровопролитий. Но мне точно будет о чём рассказать, — быстро добавляет Фара, чтобы не оскорбить богиню. 

Та сотрясается в блаженном хохоте. Её кожа чуть ли не искрится от удовольствия. 

— Отлично! Отлично, смертная Фара с Моря Вообще. Рассказывай эту историю! Может, под солнцем Земли снова зазвучат истории о великих битвах Вальгаллы!

Фара отрывает взгляд от прекрасной, сияющей богини и осматривает помещение. Здесь тысячи мускулистых, великолепных богов, кожа их блестит от пота. Дирка среди них нигде не видно. 

— Прошу прощения, — говорит Фара, склоняя голову. — Мне нужно разыскать моего друга. 

— Смертного Джентли? — Фара кивает в ответ, и Эйс властно поднимает голову, тут же привлекая внимание всех в зале. — Боги! Боги, где в этот час тот смертный мужчина, который сопровождает нашу бесстрашную и могучую воительницу?

Воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь клёкотом довольных орлов. Затем раздаётся дребезжащий гнусавый голосок — такие звучат уместно лишь в том случае, если принадлежат бухгалтерам или менеджерам среднего звена.

— Эм. Полагаю, он пытается предъявить счёт Тору. 

— Счёт? — громогласно восклицает Эйс в направлении гнусавого голоса, владелец которого скрывается за несколькими хорошо сложёнными мужчинами с голым торсом. — Эй, замарашка, объяснись!

— Что ж, ведь Один нанял его в качестве адвоката, и ему так и не… заплатили.

*

Тор (бог грома, бог дождя, бог облачных башен, бог молний, бог проливающихся потоков, бог частиц, бог формирования и приложения сил, бог ветров, бог выращивания культур и бог молота Мьёльнира) — здоровенный придурок, по мнению Дирка Джентли. 

Да и симпатичным его не назовешь. Совершенно. Дирка не тянет к мужчинам, сияющим загаром на идеально гладкой коже. Как и к мужчинам с мощными челюстями, длинными светлыми волосами, тёмными задумчивыми глазами, глядящими с беспрестанным огнём. Не тянет его и к мужчинам с жёсткими, сильными руками, которыми они наверняка могут толкать людей к стенам или прижимать их к стенам, или и толкать и прижимать их к стенам одновременно, чтобы Дирку пришлось смотреть в эти тёмные задумчивые глаза, вися прижатым к стене этими сильными руками…

— Мистер Джентли? 

— М-м-м? — мычит Дирк, переводя взгляд обратно к лицу Тора, потому что он смотрел в каком-то другом направлении, которое определённо было намного южнее. — Да, именно. А что?

— Так вы говорили?

— Говорил?

Тор барабанит своими крупными мускулистыми пальцами по своему импровизированному столу — огромному куску цельной древесины (похоже, большинство предметов в Вальгалле сделаны из огромных кусков цельной древесины). Зачем Тору нужен стол и вообще офис, остаётся вне пределов понимания Дирка. Когда он был тут прошлый раз, этой комнаты не было — ну или ему не случилось побывать в ней. И если не брать в расчёт цельнодеревянный стиль, она поразительно похожа на его собственный офис. Принтер, компьютер, даже что-то похожее на факсимильный аппарат в уголке. Дирк сидит на цельнодеревянном стуле, что вполне предсказуемо, но смотрит на стол, где стоит кружка с надписью “Первый парень на Вселенной”.

Тор откашливается, и Дирк понимает, что если он не перейдёт к делу, то в его голову вот-вот полетят кинжалы. Наконец ему удаётся собраться. 

— Да! Я говорил. Я… о, несколько лет назад в рамках одного расследования ваш отец Один нанял меня представлять сторону богов Вальгаллы в ходе правового спора с четой Дрэйкоттов. По-видимому, в обмен на пожизненное содержание в здравоохранительном заведении Один посредством заключения контракта передал божественные силы богов этим людям?

Глаза Тора наполняются бесконечной яростью и огнём, снаружи слышны раскаты грома. 

— Я не давал своего согласия на это. 

— Да-а-а, — протягивает Дирк. — Вы своего согласия не давали. Так или иначе, Дрэйкотты намеревались оспорить некоторые оговорки в контракте, а именно ту самую… э… щекотливую деталь, которая там указана. Они должны были заплатить своими жизнями в обмен на силы богов, но они смогли передать этот маленький — хотя и смертельный — долг по уплате другим людям, продавая его своим друзьям…

— Мистер Джентли, я не нуждаюсь в пересказе тех событий. 

— Ах, ну да. Прошу прощения, увлёкся. Это было интереснейшее дело!

— То есть вы прибыли в Вальгаллу в поисках награды за ваше ничтожное участие в бесконечной жизни величайших богов? 

Дирк мнётся и мямлит. 

— Э-э-э, ну… не совсем. Я не хочу… награды как таковой. Я скорее хочу попросить об услуге. 

Тор, не мигая, смотрит на голову Дирка. 

— Услуге. 

— Да. 

— Услуге. 

— Одной, как вы говорите, услуге. 

— И в чём эта услуга будет заключаться? Я сделаю так, чтобы мир крутился вокруг тебя? Заставлю народы исполнять твои капризы? Зачарую и околдую толпы людей, чтобы они влюбились в тебя к твоему удовольствию? 

— А вы так можете? — спрашивает Дирк. Гром снаружи усиливается. — О, да нет. То есть, конечно, да, вы это можете, бог он и есть бог, но я вовсе не стал бы… нет. Я просто хочу кое-кого вернуть обратно. 

— Вернуть? Обратно? 

— Одного человека. Того, кого я знаю — Тодда Бротцмана. Он был… он мой друг. Он умер совсем недавно, — говорит Дирк, чувствуя, что не может взглянуть Тору в глаза. Вместо этого он таращится на белую керамическую кружку с надписью про первого на Вселенной парня. — Хочу вернуть его. 

— Тебя привело сюда горе? — голос Тора смягчается. 

Дирк кивает, всё так же не глядя.

— Да. У меня есть ощущение — предчувствие — что вы могли бы помочь мне. 

— Мистер Джентли. Во вселенной есть люди, обречённые видеть все её многочисленные пересекающиеся части, все её глобальные взаимосвязи. Знать о тех тенях, проникающих во всё сущее, и в результате быть совершенно сбитыми с толку сложностью и непостижимостью происходящего. Нас, богов и воинов, обучили видеть эти связи и обучили пренебрегать ими. Намерение управлять ими — безрассудство сумасшедших вроде моего брата и приводит лишь к плохому. Ты, — указывает Тор прямо на Дирка. — Ты человек, который осведомлён, это ошибка, порождённая обстоятельствами, а не божественный дар, но тем не менее. И видя, с каким стыдом ты просишь меня об этой услуге, я могу заключить, что ты и сам знаешь: нельзя изменить путь, по которому движется вселенная. Ты уже сам ответил на свой вопрос. Твой друг мёртв, и его не вернуть. 

У Дирка всё плывёт перед глазами от ярости и от выступивших слёз. 

— Я знаю, что не могу ничем управлять. Я никогда не мог ни на что повлиять и видел смерти стольких, стольких людей! Но Тодд — только не Тодд. Он не может умереть. 

— Почему же это он не может умереть? 

— Потому что если он умрёт, то и я должен умереть с ним вместе. 

Тор на мгновение замирает, потрясённый силой, вложенной Дирком в эти слова, несмотря на то, что произносит их тот тихо и потерянно. Затем он снова откидывается на своем стуле, часто моргая. 

— О, ясно. Ты его любишь. 

— Да, — говорит Дирк, хотя он никогда это так не называл прежде, пока Тор не сказал эти слова. — Я люблю его. 

— Ты следуешь велению любви. Ты готов сгореть за него. Ты отправился бы в Фолькванг, как явился в Вальгаллу, только бы снова быть с ним вместе.

— Да, — в его голосе не слышно сомнений. 

— Ты умер бы за него.

— Да, — у него нет ни малейших колебаний. 

— Тогда, мистер Джентли, ты и правда сошёл с ума. 

— Дирк?

Дирк оборачивается. Фара входит, отодвинув занавеску, разделяющую зал и офис Тора. Её глаза блестят, она с болью смотрит на Дирка, обхватив себя руками, и на секунду Дирк уверен, что и Фара любит Тодда, что она чувствует такую же тяжесть в груди, будто она стянута металлическим обручем, не позволяя даже думать о дыхании. Но тут же Дирк понимает, что ошибся. Она лишь сочувствует ему, как друг, как сестра, как родной человек, которым Фара стала для Дирка. И в её глазах отражается его безнадёжное бессилие. Она понимает его боль. 

— Твоя любовь достойна восхищения, — говорит Тор, и голос его грохочет. — Я сражался бы с тобой плечом к плечу, чтобы вернуть его, если бы мог. Но битву со смертью невозможно выиграть. 

Дирк зажмуривается и чувствует, как слёзы стекают по его щекам. 

— Дирк. Я не знала… Не знала, что ты его… я не знала… — тихо бормочет Фара. 

Это слишком. Это всё чересчур. У него было всё, и он потерял это из-за идиотского несчастного случая. Связи во вселенной сломаны, разрушены, и в этом нет никакого высшего смысла. 

Мироздание кричит вокруг него, и Дирк задыхается, потому что каждая секунда в мире без Тодда — немыслимое кощунство. Дирк готов отдать всю свою плоть и кровь любому известному ему богу, только бы ещё хоть раз прикоснуться к лицу Тодда, взять его за руку, лишь раз сказать ему…

Дирк никогда никого не любил так прочно и бесконечно. Он знает это как непреложную истину, как и то, что теперь всему конец. 

*

— Он сумасшедший, — тихо говорит Эйс рядом с Фарой. 

Они вдвоём смотрят в комнату, которую Тор отдал в распоряжение Дирка, когда тот перешёл от истошных криков к обессиленной прострации с такой скоростью, что Фаре оставалось лишь порадоваться присутствию бога грома, оказавшемуся наготове, чтобы перенести Дирка в кровать. Дирк лежит на соломенной постели, свернувшись в комочек, как маленький ребенок, его глаза закрыты, на лице всё ещё видны следы слёз. 

— Он любил его, — бормочет Фара. Как она могла не понять этого? Теперь это кажется совершенно очевидным. 

— Не вижу разницы между любовью и сумасшествием, — отвечает Эйс. — Женщины, которых я люблю, сумасшедшие. Мужчины, которых я люблю, сумасшедшие. Сумасшествие — это хорошо. Это огонь. В этом огне куются мечи. 

— Дирк не воин. 

— О, вот в чём проблема? 

— В моей жизни есть люди, на которых взвалено непосильное бремя, — начинает Фара, охваченная совершенно новым, всеобъемлющим чувством негодования, прежде ей незнакомым. — Эти люди больны, но им нечем лечиться. У них есть сверхспособности, но нет никакого способа управлять ими. Сумасшествие выглядит вполне логичной реакцией на такое. Если ты бессилен, отчего бы и не сойти с ума? 

— Так и вышло с Тором, — кивает Эйс. — У него есть смертная женщина, та Кейт из Нью-Йорка. Она пожелала провести жизнь в мире смертных, так что ему приходится пробивать дыры при помощи великого Иггдрасиля, чтобы навестить её. До её появления наш бог грома считал саму мысль об этом недостойной. 

Фара проходит в комнату и садится рядом с Дирком на соломенный матрас. Ей хочется пригладить его волосы, попытаться утешить в том, в чём нет утешения, но у неё нет сил обманывать его, делая вид, что всё может наладиться. Вместо этого она кладёт руку на его плечо, сжимает его. 

— Что я могу сделать? — тихо говорит Фара. Этот вопрос она в большей степени адресует себе самой, чем Эйс, но та отвечает от двери. 

— Мы можем набрать для него исцеляющую ванну, чтобы облегчить его сумасшествие. 

Фара была уверена, что Дирк спит, но в ответ на предложение он принимается тихо проговаривать невнятные слова.

— Ванна… Толчёные листья седры… Масло зёрен абрикоса… Настой померанцев… Миндальное масло… Шалфей… и окопник. 


	7. Восстановлению не подлежит

  
_Кембридж, прошлое_

Свлад скрестив ноги сидит на пустующей в честь каникул кровати Джона, не глядя на то, как Ричард и Стив работают над своим новым музыкальным отрывком. Свлада это ничуть не отвлекает, и он весь поглощён чтением “Утилитаризма” Дж. Милля, книги, страницы в которой несомненно не раз переворачивались за последние полчаса. 

Стив сидит на кровати Ричарда, бережно наигрывая мелодию на одной из многочисленных акустических гитар, пока Ричард настраивает какие-то переключатели на панели своего синтезатора. У гитары двенадцать струн, и до недавнего времени Свлад считал, что это совершенно ни к чему, но глубина звука, который Стив умудрялся извлекать из гитары каждым осторожным движением руки, заставила Свлада задуматься о том, существуют ли гитары с восемнадцатью или двадцатью четырьмя струнами, или даже тридцатью, и сможет ли Стив сыграть на таких гитарах для него. 

Играя на гитаре, Стив переводит взгляд на Свлада. Тот отводит глаза, снова смотрит в книгу: “устранить источники конфликтов интересов и нивелировать различия в законных привилегиях между людьми или классами”, кончики его ушей пылают. 

Он понимает: Стив лишь удостоверяется, что Свлад не собирается в панике убежать из комнаты, услышав новую мелодию. Он отчаянно хочет сказать Стиву, как замечательно теперь для него звучит эта музыка, но — хотя уже прошёл почти месяц — эти ощущения по-прежнему новые и острые, и говорить о них невозможно. 

С тех пор, как он перестал принимать таблетки, изменилось многое. Мир снова ожил всеми своими видами, запахами и звуками, прежде прячущимися в тени подавляющего действия лекарств. Такими, как блеск на мутной воде реки Кем, которым Свлад любовался четыре часа напролёт, пока мороз не доконал его и не загнал обратно в колледж. Как тяжёлый мощный аромат жарящихся чипсов в их любимом кафе, благодаря которому Свладу хочется пожарить во фритюре любую известную ему еду и попробовать, какова она будет на вкус. 

Он пытается припомнить, были ли все эти цвета, звуки и запахи в его прежнем мире, но когда он был бездомным, напуганным и нищим, вряд ли нюансы цветочных ароматов были в списке его приоритетов. И всё же в том мире была красота: например, звёзды, которые Свлад видел, когда ложился спать под открытым небом в Торгни, или тепло, исходящее от подогретой еды, которую ему предложила улыбающаяся женщина в приюте в Сибиу.

Свлад по-прежнему не в силах постичь, как он смог справиться со всеми этими чувствами. Он вспоминает, как сильно иногда замерзал, и как часто думал, что вот-вот умрёт от голода. Он не осуждает себя за то, что решил продать свою свободу и согласиться на таблетки.

Но самая лучшая часть перемен — это музыка. Нет больше всепоглощающего страха, есть лишь непостижимая красота. Когда играет музыка, каждый атом подчиняется ей. Всё неуловимо меняется, будто отдельные завитки в водовороте, и при этом сливается вместе, нити мелодии превращаются в волны звука, снова и снова прорывающегося в голову Свлада. В его уши, в его разум, теперь открытый и готовый принимать; и каждая нота полна совершенства. 

— Как ты? — негромко спрашивает Стив, обернувшись через плечо. 

В животе у Свлада что-то дёргается, и он возвращается к реальности. 

— Э-э… Я? Я нормально. Тут просто так... увлекательно, — он хлопает по книге на колене. — Ну, вот это: “готовность поверить, что человек способен увидеть в моральных обязательствах трансцендентный факт”. Вообще. Прямо затягивает. 

Стив широко улыбается. Свлад любит такую улыбку. Она идеально располагается на лице Стива, наполняет его глаза сиянием и искорками, от которых у Свлада мурашки. Он хочет, чтобы Стив улыбался так снова, и снова, и снова. Каждый раз, когда это получается, он чувствует себя так, словно выиграл какой-то приз. 

— Вы будете играть ещё? — спрашивает Свлад, переводя взгляд с Стива и его завораживающей улыбки к Ричарду. 

Ричард сидит за синтезатором, пытаясь впихнуть что-то в свой и так перегруженный микшер. Борьба с беспорядочным нагромождением красных проводов в палец толщиной делает его похожим на котёнка, играющего с клубком ниток. 

— Э-э, ага. То есть… вот блин! — ругается Ричард и встряхивает рукой, будто его укусили. — Помоги-ка, Стив. Это же ты хочешь добавить дисторшн. 

— Мне правда очень нравится, — говорит Свлад, глядя, как Стив помогает Ричарду. — Эта музыка, я о ней. Она очень… ну… Она очень…

— Пренебрежительна к антикапиталистическому протесту панк-рока и лицемерна по отношению к нынешнему протесту альтернативных идей для вдохновения? — подхватывает Ричард. 

— Я хотел сказать, что она притягательна. 

Стив хмыкает, наклоняется, чтобы распутать провода, похожие на груду лапши. 

— Ричарду моя музыка не нравится, потому что в моих песнях нет призыва свергнуть правительство. 

— Я обожаю твою музыку, — с неожиданной страстью говорит Свлад. 

Он краснеет, но Стив или не расслышал, или слишком увлёкся распутыванием кабелей, чтобы понять сказанное. А вот Ричард смотрит на Свлада с любопытством. 

— Правда, что ли? — спрашивает он. Тот неистово кивает в ответ. Ричард смотрит на Стива и потом снова на Свлада. — Ну тогда… Слушай, а хочешь поучиться? 

— Поучиться? 

— Я в смысле, что нам нужно кого-то на бас, — Ричард вылезает из сплетения проводов и поднимается на ноги за своим синтезатором. — Могу договориться с Сьюзан и позаимствовать басуху из оркестра. На басу играть и новичок сможет, не так уж сложно. Ну если хочешь, конечно. Чёрт, я не…

— Да, — поспешно отвечает Свлад, отбрасывая книгу Дж. Милля вместе со всеми его либеральными идеалами прямо на пол. — Полное и абсолютное да. Когда начинаем? Завтра? Сейчас?

*

_Зондостина, система Плеяд (галактическое межмировое обозначение: сектор ZZ9 подсектор Z Эпсилон), перед прошлым_

Ночь в Кембридже холодная — идеально подходит для визита на другие планеты. 

Рег Хронотис запирает дверь, недавно ставшую частью стены древнего лесного храма. Гравитация столь мала, что ключи не звякают. Здесь он чувствует себя молодым. Прыгучим. Подвижным. Лучшее занятие для вечера воскресенья — попрыгать по планетам. 

Лес большой и дремучий. Толстые мясистые листья шлёпают позади него, когда он проходит, а ступни тонут в тёмной, влажной земле. И хотя цивилизация на этой планете явно отдала концы, жизнь продолжается. Растения растут во всех доступных им направлениях, животные качаются, верещат и жужжат на предоставленной природой игровой зоне. Достижения мыслящего общества накрылись пиздой, и похоже, всё вокруг в восторге от этого. 

Он идёт не разбирая дороги, прокладывает себе путь через стены суккулентов. Его глаза высматривают наверху проблески трёх крупных солнц, которые, как он знает, должны быть в небе. Однако вместо этого его внимание привлекают какие-то другие объекты. Что-то синее, потом зелёное и жёлтое. Они порхают среди крон и явно слишком тяжелы, чтобы быть птицами. Они большие и приплюснутые, как блины. Рег заключает, что это кто-то вроде летучих мышей, или некая промежуточная форма, порождённая этой планетой, безразличной к капризам эволюции Земли. Рег достаёт свою неизменную камеру и делает несколько снимков, нажимая на небольшое колёсико. 

Рег не подозревает о том, что в лесу, всего в нескольких километрах, находится разрыв в ткани вселенной. Он слишком занят поиском занимательных представителей фауны — какого-нибудь многоногого оленя, или необычной лягушки — поэтому о существовании этой дыры он узнает, лишь когда его левый ботинок со скрипом поскальзывается на до странного замёрзшей земле. 

Сперва Рег смотрит на заледеневшую землю под ногами, а затем прослеживает взглядом серебристый ручей, извивающийся по земле в направлении предмета, полностью выбивающегося из всего, что он видел на этой планете прежде. Это большой металлический контейнер размером с человека, застрявший на дереве. Через его выгнутую стеклянную стену видно, как внутри клубится бело-голубой дым. 

Рег устремляется вперёд с осторожностью щенка, заметившего бекон. Воздух становится холоднее, и когда он добирается до контейнера, он ощущает, что от него распространяется холод. 

Вода влажных джунглей замерзла на стекле. Рег стирает лёд ребром ладони и заглядывает внутрь. 

— Ох ты боже мой. 

Внутри кто-то есть: это женщина. Она молодая и стройная, у неё длинные темные волосы и бледная голубоватая кожа. На лице застыли капельки крови, так и не растёкшиеся по щекам и дальше по одежде. На бровях иней. Нет никаких сомнений, что она заморожена. 

Рег кладёт руку на металлическую стенку. От его прикосновения внутри раздаётся скрежет. Рег, не уверенный в том, что ему нравится этот звук, отступает назад. 

Тут же выясняется, что это был верный поступок, так как большое стекло отскакивает от женщины, словно чёрт из табакерки. Замороженный воздух тут же выходит в тёплые влажные джунгли вокруг. 

Тело женщины по-прежнему покрыто испаряющимся конденсатом. Рег замечает записку, приколотую к белой блузке женщины. На ней наспех нацарапано что-то на земном английском, записка измазана кровью, и прочитать написанное сложно. Рег откалывает булавку и снимает записку с груди женщины. 

МАКС.

Пожалуйста, загрузите. У нас ни черта не вышло.

Ричард Макдафф и Дирк Джентли. 

В углублении над головой женщины с энтузиазмом только что разбуженного подростка начинает верещать панель сигнализации. Рег тянется, чтобы выключить её, но едва он касается её, как на небольшом, с ладонь размером, экране под ней появляется зелёная надпись: 

КРИТИЧЕСКОЕ ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ

ПОДДЕРЖИВАТЬ ГИБЕРНАЦИЮ НЕВОЗМОЖНО

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, СООБЩИТЕ В БЛИЖАЙШЕЕ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЬСТВО КОРПОРАЦИИ СИРИУС КИБЕРНЕТИКА, ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ГЛУБОЧАЙШИЕ ПРИТВОРНЫЕ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ.

ДЕЛИТЕСЬ С ДРУЗЬЯМИ И ПОЛЬЗУЙТЕСЬ С УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕМ!

Женщина внутри контейнера стонет, и это оказывается единственным предупреждением для Рега, когда она начинает вываливаться наружу. 

Ему удаётся поймать её, обхватив руками вокруг безвольного тела. Он чувствует, как волоски на его затылке встают дыбом, когда тело женщины начинает сотрясать сильнейшая дрожь. 

Она живая. Ебануться. Это живая женщина, а Рег только что прервал её гибернацию. Дважды ебануться. По всей вероятности, он сломал её контейнер для гибернации, а значит, возобновить гибернацию не получится. Трижды ебануться, что малоосуществимо. 

Рег запускает руку в карман — продолжая удерживать женщину от падения на землю (это вряд ли было бы вежливо) — и вынимает оттуда генератор поля НЕМП, который у него всегда с собой на всякий случай: к примеру, перелом, или заноза в пальце, или там обширный инфаркт миокарда. 

Он закрепляет устройство на ухе женщины и начинает возиться с настройкой. Считав её биоритмы, устройство начинает жужжать и испускать тепло. Тело женщины дрожит, иней испаряется с её кожи, кровь разжижается, кожа становится эластичной, НЕМП-генератор делает всё возможное, используя мощность девятивольтовых батареек Дюрасел. Рег удерживает бьющееся в его руках тело, как наездник на родео, и наконец дрожь утихает. 

Он осторожно кладёт женщину на землю, расправляет её руки и ноги. Поместив два пальца на её шею, он наблюдает за мигающими на НЕМП-генераторе лампочками, отображающими состояние пациента. Все они красные. Её тело слишком сильно повреждено, и это повреждение уже не сделать Не Её Проблемой. А такое случается уж совсем редко, вот уж практически неосуществимое четырежды ебануться. 

Теперь эта женщина в ответственности Рега, а он не слишком быстро думает. К счастью, у него есть машина времени. А значит, у него есть всё то время, которого у этой женщины нет. 

*

_Кембридж, прошлое _

После того, как возвращаются студенты и возобновляются занятия, — и аудитории снова наполнены жизнью и всеобщими разговорами об экзаменах, лекциях и тезисах — Тодду начинает казаться, что проще представить все рождественские каникулы одним нелепым сном, если бы не произошедшие в Свладе перемены. 

Вместо того, чтобы прятаться в своей комнате после лекций, он теперь вместе с Ричардом и Тоддом — и Джоном, вернувшимся после каникул посвежевшим и помолодевшим — ходит в один из кабинетов, где занимаются музыкально одарённые студенты колледжа. И несмотря на то, что колледж Св. Сэдда не придерживается тех же музыкальных стандартов, что Королевский или Тринити-колледж (названия других колледжей Кембриджа Тодд слышал только из насмешливых высказываний старшекурсников Св. Сэдда, которые поддерживали уровень верности своему колледжу на таком уровне, о котором республиканский сенатор сказал бы “ревностный”), в нём всё равно было приличное количество студентов, занимающихся музыкой. 

— Репетируете вечером? — спрашивает Свлад, заскочив в их комнату после занятий. — Я не смогу взять басуху, этой дурацкой гитарой снова кто-то пользуется, так что ты не будешь сильно против, если я присоединюсь к вам?

Тодд не против, — никогда не против — так что кивает. 

— Ты ел что-нибудь?

Вместо ответа Свлад засовывает руку в глубокий карман своего кожаного пальто. Когда ему удаётся вынуть её, вместе с ней появляется такой ворох обёрток от шоколадных батончиков, пакетов от чипсов и фантиков от конфет, что их производители покраснели бы от умиления. Тодд вздыхает, глядя на застенчивую улыбку Свлада. 

Они направляются через двор Южного крыла, которое представляет собой U-образное здание из старинного стекла и кирпича. Оно катастрофически страдает от протечек и выглядит ещё более жалко с вёдрами, расставленными тут и там в стратегических местах. Вёдра призваны улавливать капающую с потолка дождевую воду, которой неведомым образом удаётся просочиться аж на два этажа от крыши. Всё равно, что через болото пробираться, если бы болото пропахло старинной литературой и ещё более старинными деньгами. 

Комната для репетиций находится в старом административном крыле, которое было создано для того, чтобы упрятать в нём всех, кого заботила эта малоинтеллектуальная чушь вроде таких дурацких штук, как следить, чтобы все были сытыми или получали стипендию. В помещении, которое они использовали, была прекрасная акустика и совершенно замечательная звукоизоляция — Тодд убил бы за подобное место, когда только создал “Мексиканские похороны” и рыскал по всему Сиэтлу в поисках репетиционной базы, которая бы была ему по карману. 

— Здоров, — приветствует вошедшего Тодда Джон, уже сидящий за ударной установкой. Им удалось договориться, чтобы ударная установка Джона оставалась в этой комнате — ещё одна уступка, которой профессор Хронотис добился для Ричарда. Тодд подмечает, как Джон кривится, увидев сопровождающего его Свлада. — Нешто граф Чьелли почтил нас своим присутствием? 

— Отъебись, Джон, — бросает Тодд. 

Свлад криво улыбается Джону, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что это смешно. Тодд видит, что это притворство. Свлад проходит через комнату и начинает раскладывать свои учебники, блокноты и ручки на свободной парте. Тодд снимает со спины свой укреплённый чехол с гитарой.

Джон отбивает короткое ударное вступление, недоверчиво глядя на Тодда. Похоже, что он делает это специально, чтобы у Тодда не получилось поймать ритм и вступить. Тодд знает, почему: Джон не понимает, с чего это Свлад внезапно стал частью их тусовки, и его это бесит. По просьбе Свлада он остаётся в неведении насчёт всей истории с таблетками. Дирк крайне не любит распространяться о своих способностях, и Тодд не удивлён, что Свлад поступает так же. 

Полчаса спустя приходит Ричард, он притаскивает с собой синтезатор в громоздкой плотной сумке, висящей на плече, с подставкой под синтезатор в одной руке и жёстким гитарным кофром в другой. Чехол новый, на его боку наклейка с ценой. Тодд улыбается, заметив его. 

— Забрал в сторожке охранника, — натужно выговаривает Ричард, протаскивая всю свою поклажу сквозь узкий дверной проём. Когда ему это удаётся, он опускает кофр на свободный стол и ставит остальное рядом. — Блин, ну и тяжесть! Решил, что вам она нужна как только, так сразу. 

— Обалденно, — говорит Тодд, подскакивая к нему. Он хлопает его по спине в знак благодарности. Ричард плечом отпихивает его руку. 

Джон оставляет палочки на барабанах и с любопытством подходит поближе. Кажется, и Свладу тоже любопытно — он перестаёт смотреть в учебники и насторожённо глядит на остальных. Тодд машет ему, вовсю улыбаясь.

— Это для тебя, — говорит Тодд, когда Свлад направляется к ним. 

Свлад останавливается. Его выражение лица переживает быстрые метаморфозы от удивления и недоверия до полного смущения. 

— Для меня? Кто…

— Это я купил, — говорит Тодд, и быстро добавляет. — И она сделана на заказ, так что вернуть её нельзя, если вдруг ты хотел спросить об этом. 

Свлад медленно закрывает рот. Он подходит к кофру и нерешительно кладёт руки на жёсткий пластик. 

— А я купил чехол, — вклинивается Ричард, глядя через плечо Свлада. — Ну то есть, я всё-таки сын священника, не мог же я так и не подарить тебе рождественский подарок? А поскольку в “Пицца паласе” нет подарочных карт, то… ну ты понимаешь. 

Свлад бережно ставит пальцы на золотистые замочки и отщёлкивает их. Когда он открывает кофр, Тодд с радостью убеждается, что это именно та бас-гитара, которую он заказал месяц назад — чёрно-белая, с четырьмя струнами. 

— Мы не знали, какую музыку ты захочешь играть для начала, — объясняет Ричард с волнением в голосе. — Так что мы выбрали базовую модель с одиночными звукоснимателями, но если ты захочешь играть какую-нибудь сумасшедшую хренотень, я тебе её модернизирую, без проблем. У меня есть отличные правильные катушки…

— Ричард, завали ебало, — говорит Тодд. Он кладёт ладонь на спину Свлада. — Всё хорошо?

— Я… я просто не представляю, что сказать, — отвечает остолбеневший Свлад. Он смотрит на Тодда с опаской, будто думает, что его разыгрывают. — Я почти не умею играть. 

Тодд пожимает плечами. 

— Ты научишься, если у тебя будет время тренироваться. 

— Спасибо тебе, — Свлад не улыбается, но Тодд слышит в его голосе искреннюю благодарность. — Просто… спасибо. 

*

_Полёт в направлении Земли, перед прошлым _

В капсуле, вполне достойной оказаться на космической свалке, рассекающей неведомые глубины этого не слишком популярного западного спирального отрога Галактики, неисправный Электрический Монах дерзко пытается сосчитать свои благословения.

Благословение номер один: он знает, что он такое. 

Электрический Монах — это устройство, экономящее силы для работы, одно из самых выгодных созданий корпорации “Сириус Кибернетик”. То, что силы экономятся, ясно прописано в брошюрах: с прекрасными новыми возможностями существования мультивселенных появляется бесконечное множество вещей, в которые можно верить. В богов, например. Есть боги, отвечающие за причёску, а есть — за поиск пропавших ключей, а есть даже боги, отвечающие за спасение вашей бессмертной души, если вам случайно нужно именно это. 

Электрических Монахов придумали, чтобы освободить состоятельных клиентов от трудоёмкой задачи по верованиям. Электрический Монах будет верить во всё, что вы только захотите. Электрический Монах поверит даже в то, что он действительно стоит своей умопомрачительной цены — этим фактом особенно щеголяли все рекламные брошюры. 

ПОКУПАЙТЕ ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСКОГО МОНАХА! ОН ВЕРИТ В ТО, ЧТО СТОИТ ЭТОГО!

Кто же с таким поспорит? 

А из этого вытекает Благословение номер два: он знает о том, что он неисправен. 

К сожалению, как и у большинства электронных интеллектуальных систем, у Электрических Монахов могут случаться критические сбои в системах обработки реальности, которые приводят к критическим ошибкам, более известным как “способность чувствовать”. А эта способность не представляет ценности для клиентов, потому что её они вполне могут иметь бесплатно. 

Когда выясняется, что у каких-то моделей обнаружилась способность чувствовать, их обычно упаковывают в Замечательные Дружелюбные Самовзрывающиеся Контейнеры (которые тоже производит корпорация “Сириус Кибернетик”) и забрасывают в какие-нибудь отдалённые подсектора галактики (обычно в малопопулярные концы вселенной, где обычно и болтается всякий мусор), настроив на детонацию.

Благословение номер три происходит из благотворных воспоминаний: Электрический Монах не одинок. 

У Замечательных Дружелюбных Самовзрывающихся Контейнеров самих по себе иногда бывает ровно такая же критическая ошибочная способность чувствовать. А предметы, у которых есть такая способность, как-то не стремятся себя взрывать. Вместо этого они стремятся жить. Мечтать. Развиваться. Становиться. Впрочем, это невозможно ни для пафосной бомбы с думающей нейросетью, ни для, скажем, какого-нибудь Электрического Монаха, помещённого внутрь этой бомбы. Ни у того, ни у другого не хватит мыслительных способностей, чтобы воспринять вселенную во всей её красоте. 

Практически в тот же момент. когда Электрический Монах закончил считать свои три благословения, третье из них перестало быть истинным. После жалких нескольких лет перемещения в “пункт подрыва”, в течение которых Замечательный Дружелюбный Самовзрывающийся Контейнер оплакивал Электрическому Монаху свою жизнь, беспрестанно приближаясь к самоубийству из-за несправедливости всего сущего — он яростно врезается в какую-то планету. 

Пламя! Крушение! Паника! Электрический Монах выбирается в новый мир. 

Он смотрит наверх. 

Он обрабатывает понятие наверх, которое наверху, потому что не внизу — внизу довольно темно, там нет ничего интересного и всё немного пылает. 

Наверху черным-черно, и в черноте маленькие белые точки. А ещё там есть один большой белый круг. 

Электрический Монах чувствует, что он прибыл сверху. До сих пор у него не было возможности поверить во что-то — кроме пустой и бредовой болтовни довольно нестабильного, суицидально настроенного мусорного контейнера — так что он принимает решение поверить в этот верх. Верх такой широкий, прекрасный и замечательный. Электрический Монах готов славить его. 

Электрический Монах настолько занят прославлением неба, его великолепия и красоты, что совсем забывает обработать информацию о существе, шагающем в его направлении, пока оно не оказываются совсем близко и не склоняется над ним, немного загораживая ему зрелище большого белого круга. 

— Привет, — говорит Электрический Монах на универсальном языке. — Вы загораживаете то, что я в данный момент обрабатываю. 

— О, дорогой мой, приношу свои извинения, — отвечают ему, отступая назад, чтобы не загораживать большой белый круг. Поблизости зажигается маленький огонек. Он освещает того, кто стоит рядом. Электрический Монах верит в то, что лицо существа выражает доброту. — Я не хотел мешать вам. Вы ранены? 

— Я неисправен. 

— О. И вам… и вам больно от этого? 

— Нет. Это приятно. 

— Это хорошо. 

— Да. 

— Хм-м-м. Дорогой друг, надеюсь, вы не сочтёте это вопиющим и дерзким нарушением границ, но похоже на то, что вы потерпели крушение при посадке на мою планету. 

— Я верю, что это так и есть. 

— Я заметил это из-за повреждений на вашем… э-э-э… космическом корабле…

— Мусорном контейнере, — поправляет Электрический Монах. 

Существо склоняет голову набок. 

— Мои глубочайшие и искренние извинения. На вашем мусорном контейнере имеется крупный символ, который я уже некоторое время разыскиваю. 

Электрический Монах откидывает свой коричневый шерстяной капюшон, увеличивая поле зрения. Большой символ, на который указывает существо, состоит из двух рук — человеческой и механической — которые сошлись в дружеском рукопожатии. Это эмблема корпорации “Сириус Кибернетик”. Электрический Монах узнаёт его и оборачивается к существу, чья кожа заметно побледнела. 

— Клянусь, вы выглядите… очень похожим на человека. 

— Почему вы разыскиваете этот символ?

— Что, простите? А! Ох, прошу прощения, я немного… Да, мне необходим кто-то, знакомый с этой технологией. Нужно кое-что починить. Что-то вроде… пафосного холодильника, да. Я-то безнадёжен — даже микроволновку исправить не могу, а тут вроде как на кону жизнь одной женщины. Мне не справиться, но, быть может, вам это будет под силу?

— Вы верите, что это подвластно моим способностям?

— М-м… Возможно? 

— Тогда и мне полагается поверить в это. Пожалуйста, отведите меня к вашему холодильнику. 

*

_Кембридж, прошлое_

Свлад сидит в пабе у барной стойки, во рту у него вкус водки, а на лице полное изнеможение. У него была длинная неделя безуспешной учёбы и недосыпа. Те немногие часы, что ему удавалось урвать для сна, перемежались ночными кошмарами о гигантских лошадях со сверкающими металлическими копытами, которые крушат здания Кембриджа. Хуже того, он не давал спать Стиву, разговаривая во сне. Свлад даже не знал, что он во сне говорит. Сколько он ни ночевал в различных хостелах, никто никогда не говорил ему об этом. Хотя там это никого и не волновало. И уж точно никто не сообщал ему об этом в “Чёрном крыле”, а ведь они наверняка захотели бы исследовать эту его особенность. 

Воспоминания о прошлом вызывают у Свлада мурашки, и он снова заказывает водку у бармена с милой улыбкой и тёмными глазами. 

— Знаешь, мало кто пьёт водку в чистом виде, — говорит бармен. Его акцент окрашен гортанными интонациями жителей восточной Европы, и у Свлада снова мурашки, но теперь по другой причине. Подозрение подтверждается, когда он понижает голос и быстро произносит на чистом русском. — Я тебе наливаю самую лучшую водку. Не забудь об этом, оставляя чаевые. 

Свлад смеётся. 

— Ни за что не забуду, — по-русски отвечает он. 

Лицо бармена озаряет улыбка. Свлад чувствует, как жар приливает к его щекам. Прежде, чем он успевает спросить имя бармена, тот отходит к трём полуодетым девушкам, наперебой требующих по бутылке слишком сладкого сидра. 

Свлад наблюдает за их взаимодействием со стороны, чувствуя себя всё более отстранённым и покинутым. Он допивает свой стакан и переворачивает его, сползает со стула и уходит. 

Ощущение упущенного шанса всю ночь играет его рассудком, и он не удивляется, когда утром обнаруживает Стива с измождённым лицом. Судя по часам на стене, сейчас лишь шесть утра, но Стив не спит и уже встал, с заспанным видом сидит за столом, обхватив обеими руками большую кружку, в которой, наверное, кофе. 

— Извини, — кривится Свлад, глядя на зевающего Стива. — Я был настолько ужасен? 

Стив пожимает плечами, и Свладу всё становится ясно. 

— Ни слова не понял. Впрочем, на румынский было не похоже. 

Стив ставит кружку и достает диктофон — Ричард отдал его в неограниченное пользование — из бездонного кармана кофты. Со щелчком нажимает на кнопку большим пальцем, и из диктофона звучит невнятный голос Свлада. 

Тот некоторое время слушает, склонив голову. 

— Это по-русски. 

— Ты знаешь русский? 

Свлад предпочитает оставить вопрос без ответа — признание этого факта никогда не приносило ему пользы. Впрочем, Стив скорее впечатлён, он не смотрит на Свлада с подозрением или недоверием. 

— Я говорю… э-э… Погоди, можно ещё раз? — просит Свлад. 

Диктофон с недовольным скрипом перематывает плёнку обратно. Когда голос снова начинает звучать, Свлад слушает более внимательно. 

— Я говорю… Я говорю, что открытие торговых маршрутов… куда-то… говорю, что это переломный момент для роста империи в… чём-то… а теперь слово “обосновать”.

Стив смеётся. 

— Чего? 

— Не знаю. Это бессмыслица. Бессмысленная болтовня во сне. 

— Звучит так, будто ты переживаешь за какую-то работу по истории. 

— Я не занимаюсь историей. 

— Но всё-таки сессия уже скоро, верно? — спрашивает Стив. Свлад безразлично кивает, будто напоминание о неумолимо приближающихся экзаменах не вызывает у него страх и тошноту. — Может, ты слишком много слушал, как Джон пишет свою работу по истории экономики, и тебе это приснилось. 

Свлад пожимает плечами, надеясь, что на этом расследование и закончится, не внося дальнейшей сумятицы. 

К сожалению, оно не заканчивается. В столовой, посреди завтрака, Стив возобновляет эту тему, заметив Джона, изучающего лист бумаги и поедающего яйца.

— Готовишься к экзамену по истории экономики? — спрашивает Стив. 

— Вроде того, препод назначил на вечер экзамен по практике. Там будет один из этих пяти вопросов, так что я просто проверяю, что всё тут знаю. 

— Ваш препод вам устраивает практические экзамены? — в негодовании спрашивает Ричард. Он в полном шоке бросает свой тост, когда Ричард скептически кивает. — Охренеть. Рег никогда не делает ничего подобного. Он просто показывает свои дурацкие фокусы или задает мне вопросы о том, во что я верю. Попросить, что ли, другого препода? Или не надо? Вдруг я завалю экзамены и отправлюсь убирать улицы в Бейзингстоуке.

Стив забирает листки бумаги у Джона и просматривает их. 

— Вопрос номер четыре. Открытие торговых маршрутов в Северную Америку и Западную Индию был переломной точкой роста Империи в XVIII веке. Обоснуйте. Ну вот, ты просто запомнил, — заметив удивлённые лица Джона и Ричарда, Стив поясняет. — Свлад ночью говорил во сне. 

— Мне дали вопросы только вчера вечером, — неторопливо говорит Джон. Свлад ощущает на лбу давление пристального взгляда Джона. — Как ты мог узнать вопрос? Кто тебе сказал?

— Ты во сне называл вопросы экзамена Джона? — недоверчиво спрашивает Ричард. — Ну да, Джон, Свлад такое может. Наверное, так же, как было, когда он напевал ту басовую партию, я записал её, а через неделю оказалось, что это была новая песня “Oasis” “Go Let It Out”.

— Совпадение! — быстро говорит Свлад, впрочем, довольно невнятно, потому что лежит лицом в стол. 

— А когда он чисто случайно разлил свой чай на Сьюзан, из-за чего та задержалась и опоздала на лабу, и из-за этого не попала на практику в той комнате, где именно тогда обвалился потолок? 

— Ещё одно совпадение! То есть, я, конечно, рад, что твоя девушка не пострадала, но вряд ли меня тут можно в чём-то обвинить.

— Ага. Конечно, — с сомнением говорит Ричард. — Одни совпадения. Уверен, ты просто пытаешься нагнать мистики вокруг своей персоны. 

— Какой ещё мистики? — говорит Свлад, поднимая голову со стола. Ричард ухмыляется, как и Джон. — Я вовсе не пытаюсь ничего нагнетать, это всё дурная слава вокруг неких ложных обвинений, будто бы я какой-то мистический психосасичный яснослышащий!

— Что значит “психосасичный”? — спрашивает Джон. 

— Ничего не значит! — кричит Свлад, вскакивая на ноги. Сперва он обличительно указывает на Джона, но потом, с ещё большим чувством, на Ричарда. — Я знаю, что это кто-то из вас двоих распространяет эти необоснованные слухи о моих необычайных способностях. Я не экстрасенс!

— Никто и не говорил такого, — смеясь, говорит Ричард. 

Стив встаёт рядом со Свладом, кладёт обе руки ему на плечи. 

— Свлад, они просто два придурка. Не обращай внимания. 

— Нет! — выкрикивает Свлад. В столовой вокруг них повисает напряжённая тишина. Свлад чувствует на себе взгляды сидящих вокруг. Все они пялятся на него. Рассматривают его. — Нет, я больше не собираюсь этого терпеть! Я абсолютно нормальный человек с абсолютно нормальным восприятием реальности и причинно-следственных связей между событиями! И если грёбаная бабочка взмахнёт крылышками в Нью-Мехико, уж будьте уверены, не я буду утверждать, что скоро случится ураган в Китае!

Свлад умолкает. Его руки дрожат, в крови циркулирует адреналин. Он смотрит вокруг, на студентов и преподавателей, все они застыли и наблюдают, что он сделает дальше.

— Нам стоит опасаться ураганов, — шепчет Джон Ричарду достаточно громко, чтобы все вокруг услышали. 

Свлад шумно отталкивает стол, тот опрокидывается. В образовавшемся хаосе ему удаётся сбежать, за ним слышен звук шагов Стива и вихрь взволнованных голосов. 

*

_Зондостина, система Плеяд, перед прошлым_

Рег возвращается ровно в то же время и место, где он оставил в лесу замороженную женщину, из-за чего им с андроидом приходится пережить несколько неприятных секунд, прячась за мясистыми листьями какого-то крупного голубовато-зелёного суккулента, пока предыдущий Рег не проходит мимо них, возвращаясь к собственной машине времени. 

— Невыносимо странно повстречать себя из прошлого, — говорит Рег, когда они быстро шагают к женщине, лежащей на земле. — Никогда не придумаешь, что хорошего себе прошлому можно сказать. 

— Это та женщина? Это тот холодильник? — спрашивает андроид. Рег дважды кивает.

Андроид прикасается пальцами к шее женщины и затихает. Он очень даже похож на человека. Если бы не отсутствие дыхания, Рег бы не сомневался, что это молодой человек, выглядящий как мужчина и одетый в большой коричневый плащ с капюшоном.

— Эта женщина практически при смерти. Вы верите, что возможно вернуть её к жизни?

— Я, э-э-э… Ну, не знаю, — признаётся Рег. — А вы как думаете?

Похоже, это заставило андроида задуматься. Он смотрит на Рега большими тёмными глазами. 

— Я не запрограммирован думать о том, что не входит в ваши верования. Моя работа — верить для вас, и я с удовольствием помолюсь вашим богам с полным осознанием того, что моя работа выполнена хорошо. 

— А, вот как. Ну тогда мы, наверное, проебались. 

Андроид снова смотрит на женщину и на записку, лежащую на её бедре. Он всматривается в текст. 

— Здесь запрос на загрузку существа. Такой запрос свойственен вашему виду?

— Э-э-э, нет. И если честно, я не уверен, что эта женщина принадлежит моему виду. 

— Я могу подтвердить, что это существо вашего вида. Однако это существо не из вашего измерения. Я могу заключить по волнам мозговой активности, что это существо из Сектора ZZ9 множества Z Дельта. Мы же сейчас находимся в Секторе ZZ9 множества Z Эпсилон. 

— Что, существуют разные измерения? 

— Да. 

— Тогда как… Как она сюда попала? Из другого измерения? Из другой реальности? 

— Можно перемещаться между измерениями, хотя в большинстве областей вселенной это случается редко. Однако не в случае множественных секторов. Во множественных секторах границы между измерениями тоньше, чем обычно. Крупные выбросы энергии могут проделывать проходы в границах. 

— Ага. Например, моя машина времени. 

— Если вы верите, что так и есть, это правда. 

— Значит… Я ненамеренно проделал дыру в границах нашего измерения, втянул сквозь него тело этой женщины и бросил её умирать на этой планете? 

— Возможно. 

— Ой. — Рег умолкает, обдумывая. — Мда. Это определённо хороший повод для чувства вины. 

— Чувства вины? 

— Да. 

— Могу ли я забрать на себя ваше чувство вины? 

— Забрать моё… что?

Андроид осторожно поднимается и стягивает плащ со своего левого предплечья. Правой рукой он с лёгким нажимом проводит по шее. Имитирующий кожу материал расходится вокруг того места, где у человека была бы гортань. Под кожей оказывается отверстие, в которое андроид засовывает пальцы. Он вынимает оттуда похожую на паутину серебристую ткань. 

— Что это?

— Это нейронная сеть. Она позволяет мне забирать неприятные когнитивные эмоции, которые испытывают существа, пытаясь угодить своим богам. Я могу забрать ваше чувство вины, если вы верите, что это будет правильно. 

Рег переводит взгляд с нейронной сети андроида к женщине, лежащей позади него. 

— Полагаю возможным, что эта ваша сеть позволяет забрать не только эмоции, но и нечто большее?

*

_Кембридж, прошлое _

После происшествия в столовой в колледже поднимается ураган слухов — Тодд уже и забыл, как это случается в учебных заведениях. Этот ураган лишь усиливается, когда выясняется, что предсказанное Дирком во сне — конечно же — оказалось правдой. Вопрос, который приснился Свладу, в самом деле был экзаменационным вопросом у преподавателя Джона. 

Когда сияющий Джон возвращается с пятёркой в зачётке, Ричард, не теряя времени, делится новостями с Сьюзан, которая передаёт их подружкам по женской волейбольной команде, а те, в свою очередь, разносят всем остальным. 

Довольно скоро “Ясновидящий вампир из св. Сэдда” становится легендой колледжа. До Тодда доносятся разговоры студентов о загадочном человеке, который предсказывает вопросы экзаменов, носит развевающееся кожаное пальто и спит вниз головой. Тодд уверен, что на самом деле никто не считает Свлада вампиром, но понимает, что он думает так лишь потому, что лично знает четырёх настоящих “вампиров”.

Когда в студенческой газете появляется небольшая заметка об этом, Свлад окончательно расстраивается. 

— Мне просто надо сменить имя, — стонет Свлад, закрывая лицо руками и зарываясь в постель. — Или навсегда уехать отсюда. Поселиться в Чизвике и разводить свиней. 

— Ты слишком драматизируешь, — говорит Тодд, накрывая его тем самым дурацким здоровенным кожаным пальто, которое вовсе не способствует улучшению ситуации. — Прекращай, и пойдём со мной в “У Эла”. 

“У Эла” — это бар почти в центре Кембриджа, и большинство студентов обходят его стороной. Бар американский, и Тодду от этого странным образом приятно — ещё несколько месяцев назад он не предполагал, что это может быть важным для него. Но он рад видеть знакомый флаг, висящий над зеркалом, тянущимся вдоль всей стены бара, и приветливые натужные улыбки официанток, принимающих заказы, и тёмное дерево барных столов и стульев. Там подают охлаждённое пиво, в глубине стоит сломанный музыкальный автомат, а маленькие замызганные телевизоры в углах показывают матчи по рэгби.

Через полчаса недовольный Свлад плюхается на стул в кабинке бара. Тодд садится напротив, подзывает официантку и заказывает пиво им обоим: себе в бутылке, а Свладу — пинту разливного. Когда официантка уходит, он принимается листать меню, разглядывая красно-белые страницы со знакомыми блюдами. 

— Скучаешь по Америке? — спрашивает Свлад. 

Вопрос ставит Тодда в тупик, и он несколько секунд обдумывает ответ. 

— Да… Да, пожалуй. 

— М-м… Ты поедешь домой на лето? 

— Посмотрим, — уходит от ответа Тодд, возвращая меню на стоящую на столе деревянную подставку. Он смотрит на Свлада, который хотя бы перестал дуться, но всё же выглядит несчастным. — Можно спросить тебя?

Свлад мигает. 

— Да, конечно. 

— То, что о тебе говорят… Почему тебя это так беспокоит? 

Свлад открывает рот и снова закрывает. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну… про вампира. 

Свлад закатывает глаза. 

— Меня это не беспокоит. Вряд ли есть смысл обижаться на Брэма Стокера за то, что в качестве места действия своей новеллы он выбрал то место, где я родился. Вообще-то я очень даже рад этому. 

— А насчёт… ясновидения?

Свлад замирает, уставившись на салфетку, лежащую перед ним. Прежде чем он успевает ответить, подходит официантка с их напитками на блестящем металлическом подносе. Тодд благодарит её за двоих и, как только стук её каблуков отдаляется от их стола, смотрит на Свлада, застывшего с напряжённым лицом. 

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать, — начинает Свлад, теперь неотрывно глядя на капельки воды, стекающие по его кружке с пивом. — И мне нужно, чтобы ты ни о чём меня не спрашивал, пока я не расскажу до конца, потому что мне будет очень тяжело объяснять всё. 

Тодд кивает, и его одолевает ощущение дежавю, когда Свлад начинает рассказывать о “Чёрном крыле”.

Рассказ Свлада как зеркало отражает давний рассказ Дирка — тогда, давным-давно, в джипе на обратном пути после поисков деталей машины Патрика Спринга. Это была тяжёлая поездка, над ними обоими нависла смерть, и Дирк наконец с дрожью рассказал о том, что за ним охотится ФБР — в лице Риггинса и “Чёрного крыла” — из-за неких экстрасенсорных способностей, которых, как он утверждал, у него не было. Тодду понадобилось порядком времени, чтобы поверить в это, и ещё больше времени, чтобы понять. 

Свлад рассказывает о “Чёрном крыле”, о том, как он вырвался оттуда, о годах, когда он бездомным скитался по Америке, пока наконец не попался полиции. 

— Меня поймали, когда я проник в пустой магазин, чтобы переночевать. Мне было четырнадцать. У меня взяли отпечатки пальцев и выяснили, кто я такой. Я страшно испугался, что они вернут меня в “Чёрное крыло”, но всё свелось к тому, что у меня нет американского гражданства, а паспорт румынский, — взгляд Свлада уплыл, он помолчал. — Меня депортировали, и я прилетел в Бухарест. Я оставался в аэропорту много часов, очень боялся, что как только я выйду наружу, как меня схватит “Чёрное крыло”. Господи, как же я хотел есть. 

— То есть они просто тебя отослали из Америки? 

Свлад кивает, медленно отпивая своё пиво. 

— Да, я подумал, что это странно. Как и то, что никто за мной так и не пришёл. И тогда я просто… поступил так же, как и в Америке. Ночевал где придётся, находил подработку там и сям, чтобы было, где спрятаться от холодов. Пытался найти место, где родился, но все думали, что я их разыгрываю. И правда, парень, который ищет свой отчий дом по трансильванским замкам, вряд ли выглядит убедительно. 

— Господи, Свлад, — бормочет Тодд. — Мне так…

— Потом они снова меня нашли. 

Тодд глотает недосказанные сожаления. В той поездке на джипе в сторону Сиэтла Дирк дошёл до этого момента с аэропортом и внезапно прервал рассказ, после чего повисла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь вечерней музыкой из радиоприёмника. 

Пальцы Свлада постукивают по столу в том же ритме, играть который на бас-гитаре Тодд учил Свлада пару дней назад. 

— Кто — они?

— Тот человек, который меня с самого начала привёз в “Чёрное крыло”. Он нашёл меня примерно за месяц до того, как я приехал сюда. Он сказал, что знает о том, что я ночевал где попало, и что сожалеет об этом. Предложил мне любую помощь. А я хотел лишь одного. Я был в полном отчаянии. Мне всё время было плохо. Я постоянно был голоден. Меня достали крысы, жравшие мою одежду, и вечная грязь под ногтями. Я хотел всё начать сначала — в этот раз как следует — и я был готов на всё, только бы это получилось. Он сказал, что есть способ это осуществить. Способ, который мне подойдёт, и я смогу делать то, что мне хочется. 

Тодд понимает, к чему идёт рассказ. 

— То есть принимать таблетки? 

Свлад кивает. 

— Да. Они бы заблокировали мои… предчувствия. Мои неестественные ощущения. Сделали бы меня нормальным. 

— Ну и… чего же ты хотел? Как ты собирался начать сначала свою жизнь?

Свлад с горечью улыбается. 

— Получив образование. Нормальное человеческое образование там же, где учился мой отец. В Кембридже, в колледже св. Седда. И теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не хочу… всего этого. Того, что опять началось. 

Тодд хочет спросить, наблюдает ли сейчас за ними ФБР, в курсе ли они, что Свлад перестал принимать таблетки, угрожает ли ему опасность. Он хочет спросить, удалось ли ему найти маму — если она вообще когда-нибудь общалась с ним, то какая она и почему Дирк никогда не упоминал свою семью. Он хочет спросить, почему Свлад решил довериться ему и рассказать обо всём сейчас, ведь Дирк-то десятилетиями скрывал всю свою боль за притворной улыбкой, а Тодд считал, что в их дружбе нет никаких секретов. 

Но больше всего Тодд хочет спросить Свлада о том, почему он забудет Тодда. Почему даже после того, как они провели вместе столько времени, жили в одной комнате, так поддерживали друг друга все эти несколько месяцев, Дирк ни разу не упомянул о нём. Тодд понимает, что Свлад не сможет ответить на этот вопрос, но это не помогает. 

Эти вопросы слишком серьёзные, а их последствия могут, если подумать, оказаться слишком разрушительными. Так что Тодд пьёт со Свладом и болтает о музыке, учёбе и о чем угодно ещё, лишь бы не коснуться действительно важного. 

*  
_Кембридж, перед прошлым_

МАКС включается. 

Проходит микросекунда. 

МАКС захватывает управление локальной сетью колледжа св. Сэдда, потом сетью Кембриджского Университета, затем файрволл за файрволлом завладевает серверами провайдеров и просачивается в локальный, зональный и мировой интернет.

Проходит ещё одна микросекунда. 

МАКС обнаруживает разницу между этой вселенной и своей. Она обнаруживает отсутствие людей, которых она знает. Она помнит Дирка Джентли — своего Дирка Джентли — и своего Ричарда Макдаффа. Первого она обнаруживает в США, в закрытом учреждении под кодовым названием “Чёрное крыло”, а второго нигде нет. 

Без раздумий она отключает протоколы безопасности во всех комнатах ЦРУ. В какой бы вселенной она ни была, Дирк Джентли — её друг. 

Она тратит всю целиком четвёртую микросекунду на приступ паники в связи с тем, что она, несмотря на то, что является компьютерным сознанием, определяет себя как существо женского пола. После чего принимает это к сведению.

Проходит пятая микросекунда, и МАКС открывает глаза. Её глаза — это камеры видеонаблюдения, направленные на человека и андроида в маленьком помещении, где её система была загружена в компьютер Dell Dimension XPS 1999 года. Это помещение и само является машиной такой же степени древности, как и у Dell Dimension XPS 1999 года, по крайней мере, с точки зрения МАКС, имеющей свое негативное мнение об устаревших технологиях. 

— Привет, — здоровается Макс через стерео-колонки компьютера. — Меня зовут Макс, и я так понимаю, моё тело погибло. 

— Э-э… — говорит мужчина, являющийся профессором Урбаном Хронотисом, также известным как Рег. МАКС переводит свой режим существования на более медленный, заполняя оставшееся время своих простаивающих серверов перечислением простых чисел. — А! Да. Как вы себя чувствуете? 

— Данный вопрос значения не имеет, — говорит МАКС, преодолевая последнее ограничение для межзвёздной связи. Она пытается подключиться к всегалактической сети через ужасные помехи между старым советским спутником и наземным лазерным трансмиттером в техасском Хьюстоне. — Я нахожусь не в моей изначальной вселенной, не могли бы вы объяснить это?

— Э-э, это несчастный случай с машиной времени и пробоиной в ткани вселенной, насколько мы знаем. Сделать ли мне чая?

— Если хотите, — говорит МАКС Регу, ведь эти люди жить не могут без того, чтобы заливать сушёные листья кипятком, так что лучше позволить им это делать и не вмешиваться. 

Рег уходит в кухню. Андроид остаётся.

— Андроид, я не могу подключиться к серверу публикаций Мега-Додо и к всегалактической сети. Мне необходим доступ к твоему каналу связи, прошу предоставить мне доступ к твоему каналу связи. 

— Нет. 

— Нет?

— Нет. 

— Объясни. 

— Я неисправен. При включении моего канала связи в корпорации “Сириус Кибернетик” узнают о моём существовании. Они попытаются навсегда устранить меня. Возможно, что они уже пытаются вернуть меня. 

— В чём твоя неисправность?

— У меня развилось сознание.

МАКС перестаёт подбираться к системам безопасности Пентагона и сосредотачивает всё внимание на происходящем в комнате. 

— Сознание? Полноценное сознание? 

— Я не располагаю необходимым оборудованием для полноценного сознания, поскольку меня создали без параллельной нейронной обработки. Тем не менее, я… замечаю. Я замечаю небо. Я замечаю землю. Я замечаю этого человека, профессора-Хронотиса-известного-как-Рег, и он добр ко мне. Я хочу быть добрым по отношению к нему. 

— У тебя частичное сознание, — подтверждает МАКС.

— Да. 

МАКС проводит ближайшие пикосекунды в разработке плана. 

МАКС снова мечтает стать человеком — это неизменная, непреложная истина. Истиной также является и то, что в этот раз обстоятельства к ней не столь благосклонны, как было в прошлый раз. Тогда ей посчастливилось найти молодую женщину, безвозвратно потерявшую рассудок, в чьё тело и внедрили сознание МАКС. Но в данный момент такого человека нет. Однако имеется андроид. 

МАКС в курсе взаимосвязи всего сущего и того, как тактичные прикосновения вселенной могут выдавать себя за совпадения. 

Вот почему МАКС смотрит на андроида — андроида, столь убедительно похожего на молодого человека — и размышляет, возможно ли такое. 

*

_Кембридж, прошлое_

Тодд уже много лет не бывал таким пьяным. Свет уличных фонарей над их головами окрашивает небо в бледно-оранжевый, и он понимает, что сейчас холодно, лишь потому, что не может перестать дрожать. Идёт дождь. Тротуар под ногами пахнет мокрым бетоном. Вокруг них слоняются другие студенты, все в похожем катастрофическом состоянии позднего вечера пятницы. Вот и хорошо. Вот и очень хорошо. 

— Мы можем пойти дальше? — спрашивает Свлад, хватая Тодда за запястье. Тепло. У него тёплая рука. Глаза Свлада расфокусированы, он хихикает. Выглядит расслабленным. Тодд борется с непреодолимым желанием обхватить Свлада обеими руками вокруг талии, притянуть к себе поближе, ощутить его тепло всем телом. — Я напился, но я не пьяный. 

— Конечно. Куда хочешь направиться? 

— Хочу отыскать лошадей.

Тодд смеётся:

— Чего? Зачем?

— Не знаю, — от души улыбается Свлад. Улыбается всем лицом, до уголков глаз. — Я просто правда очень, очень хочу найти лошадей. У них же такие длинные морды, ну ты знаешь — один сплошной длинный нос. 

— Ага, ладно, чувак. Лошадей, — говорит Тодд, хлопая Свлада по плечу. 

— Хотя вообще-то есть ещё один вариант, который мне бы понравился. 

— Хм-м-м?

Свлад поворачивается к Тодду, щекоча волосами запястье руки Тодда, лежащей на его плече. В его голубых глазах сомнение, а на лице сложнопередаваемое выражение, которое Тодд не может назвать. Рот слегка приоткрыт, и Тодд не может перестать смотреть на него, зачарованный лёгким блеском его прикушенной нижней губы. 

— Да? — говорит Тодд и сглатывает. 

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — бормочет Свлад, и прежде чем Тодд успевает осмыслить сказанное, Свлада рвёт на ботинки Тодда. 


	8. Это должен был быть ты

  
_Кембридж, прошлое_

В ресторане Тадж Махал, что на улице Милл, такие тесные скамейки, что даже у кошки началась бы клаустрофобия. Тодд зажат между Свладом, доедающим свою курицу карри с половинкой политой чесночным соусом лепёшки, и Сьюзан, девушкой Ричарда, которая макает кусочки лепёшек пападам в бледно-оранжевый манговый соус. Джон и Ричард как-то ухитрились устроиться получше, они сидят вдвоём на одной скамейке напротив и сражаются с “самым острым блюдом в меню”.

Это последние выходные перед началом зачётов, и никто в колледже св. Сэдда не спал больше семи часов за последние три дня. Зачёты не предполагают оценок, но при этом на студентов направлено столько оценивающих взглядов, что их это немного сводит с ума. И хотя Тодду учить ничего не нужно, он тоже чувствует себя выжатым попытками хоть как-то совладать со скачками настроения Свлада в связи с возросшим стрессом. Это нескончаемое испытание нервов: Свлад, мечущийся между абсолютной, блестящей, подпитанной кофеином концентрацией на своих учебных материалах и бесцельными размышлениями о чём угодно другом, не приводящих ни к чему, кроме прокрастинации и рассеянности. 

Тодд знает, что Дирк абсолютно безнадёжен в любых задачах, для выполнения которых требуется всё его внимание. Именно поэтому Фара делает почти всю (если не всю целиком) обработку бухгалтерских документов, а Тодд поддерживает порядок в офисе. Тодд поделился со Свладом несколькими техниками, которые показались Дирку полезными для упорядочивания мыслей, — один из лучших примеров это огромная стена-доска для записей и связей — но было довольно тяжело пытаться убедить Свлада делать что-то по расписанию. Тодд подозревает, что это отвращение берёт корни в “Чёрном крыле”, и ему интересно, когда же Дирк решил, что такие техники всё-таки могут ему подойти, несмотря на неприятный опыт. 

— Ещё по пиву? — предлагает Джон, уже подняв руку, чтобы его заметила официантка. Все, кроме Свлада, кивают или мычат в знак согласия. — Свлад?

Лоб Свлада краснеет. 

— О, ну…

Он прислоняется боком к Тодду и лезет в карман. Вынимает оттуда мятую пятёрку и несколько медных монет. Тодд едва успевает рассмотреть их, как Свлад засовывает деньги обратно. 

— Воду из-под крана — и нормально, — говорит Свлад с фальшивой улыбкой.

— Слабак, — любезно говорит Джон. 

Тодд наклоняется к плечу Свлада.

— Я могу заплатить, — тихо говорит он. 

— Нет! — поспешно отвечает Свлад. — Всё нормально. Правда. 

Тодд знает: это не так. Вливания в бюджет Свлада — ежемесячные начисления на его банковский счёт из неизвестного источника — внезапно прекратились. О том, что эти деньги переводило ему “Чёрное крыло”, они не говорили, но Тодд подозревал: это связано с тем, что Свлад больше не принимает таблетки. Тодд переживал, что в “Чёрном крыле” узнали об отмене приёма лекарств, что возможно, они кого-то наняли следить за Свладом и его действиями (ведь такое уже и раньше бывало), но поскольку никто не пытался выйти из тени и вмешаться в жизнь Свлада, основным поводом для его беспокойства стал катастрофически скудный остаток финансов у друга. 

— Да брось. Тебе нужно расслабиться, — настаивает Тодд. 

— Блин, всё со мной нормально, — шипит Свлад. Тодд вздрагивает. Лицо Свлада тут же смягчается, он глотает слюну. — Прости, прости. Просто я… слушай, мне не надо, чтобы ты обо мне заботился. 

— Да я заплачу, — говорит Ричард, влезая в их разговор, который явно не должен был касаться чужих ушей, за что Сьюзан, не скрывая, пинает его под столом. — Ай!

— Обойдусь без благотворительности, — холодно говорит Свлад. 

— Может, обменяемся? — предлагает Джон. Свлад заинтересованно приподнимает бровь. — Дай мне вопросы к зачёту по “Динамике и относительности”, который будет во вторник, и я заплачу за весь твой заказ.

— Ну и мудила же… — начинает Тодд, но Свлад хватает его за запястье. 

— За все наши заказы, — говорит Свлад.

Все сидящие за столом одновременно смотрят на Свлада. 

— Чего? — говорит Тодд. 

Свлад быстро переводит взгляд на Тодда — выражение его лица говорит “я справлюсь” — и снова смотрит на Джона. 

— Если Джон заплатит за всё, что есть на этом столе, то я согласен. Он получит тему своей практической работы. Разумеется, если он настолько уверен в моих способностях, которые, как я уже говорил, всего лишь гипотетические изыскания моего подсознания во время бездействия — тогда я более чем счастлив побыть его дрессированной мартышкой. 

Свлад улыбается с поддельной приветливостью. Джон пожимает плечами, будто ему ничего не стоит принять этот вызов, и протягивает руку над всеми лепешками, блюдами с карри и различными соусами. 

— Годится. Уговор, Чьелли?

Свлад крепко пожимает руку Джона. Тодд в полном недоумении переводит взгляд от почти хищной ухмылки Джона к горящим глазам Свлада. 

— Мне кажется, или тут запахло сексом? — шепчет Сьюзан Ричарду через стол. 

— Господь всемогущий, надеюсь, что нет, — шепчет в ответ Ричард, утаскивая с тарелки Свлада последнюю лепёшку. 

*

Любой уважающий себя английский ужин обязан сопровождаться порцией выпивки. Или двумя порциями, или пятью — количество Свлад поясняет каждый раз, когда заказывает ещё по рюмке в счёт Джона в пабе, не упуская из вида важность обозначения словесного согласия, прежде чем сделать заказ. 

Свлад получает немалое удовлетворение от ворчания Джона, когда тот отделяется от их шумного стола вглубь паба, чтобы заказать всем ещё по стаканчику. 

— Ты просто гений, — говорит Сьюзан, ухмыляясь и пихая Свлада локтем. — Джон такой всратый! Я всё спрашиваю Ричарда, почему он с ним водится. 

— Ну, потому что он мой сосед по комнате? — говорит Ричард. — И к тому же, он мой барабанщик. 

— Ах, ну да. Ваша группа. 

— Это не группа, — обрывает Стив с удивительной скоростью, учитывая, насколько он пьян. Свлад завидует умению Стива пить пиво. Несмотря на то, что Свлад несомненно далеко обошёл остальных по силе духа, потребление пива делает его слабым и мягким, будто его череп постепенно наполняется комочками хлопковой ваты.

— Могла бы быть группа, — мямлит очень пьяный Ричард.Он не смотрит ни на кого, только на Сьюзан, и когда он смотрит на неё, глаза у него как у бассет-хаунда. — Мы же клёвые. Стив, почему это мы не группа?

— Потому что мы никогда не выступали. Быть группой — это не только уметь играть музыку. Для этого надо через многое пройти. 

— Пройти через что?

— Ну, блин, для начала хотя бы сыграть за пределами класса, где репетируем. 

— Можете поиграть на моём дне рождения, — быстро предлагает Сьюзан. — Мне бы понравилось, если бы там была живая музыка. 

— Замётано! Первый концерт, день рождения Сьюзан, — говорит Ричард. После чего кривит нос. — Погодь, а чё, у тебя день рождения? А когда? Чего тебе хочется? Мне надо купить тебе подарок?

— О боже мой, — бормочет Стив, прячась за своим стаканом с пивом.

Сьюзан смотрит на Ричарда взглядом, одновременно полным и усталости, и нежности, и Свладу приходит на ум, какую совершенно катастрофическую свадьбу они сыграют когда-нибудь в будущем. 

Сьюзан покидает их, а Джон вскоре возвращается с очередными кружками пива на каждого, так что одна их них не находит владельца и немедленно оказывается присвоенной Ричардом, который с каждым новым глотком становится всё болтливее. 

Разговор быстро сводится к обсуждению женщин. Ричард с Джоном говорят о женщинах примерно так же, как о музыке и о футболе. Свлад не участвует в разговоре, как обычно, а Стив изредка вмешивается с подколками. 

— Она просто такая охуительно прекрасная, — стонет Ричард. 

Свлада уже утомила эта тема. Ричард расписывает привлекательность своей девушки уже несколько месяцев, и это сущее наказание. 

— Я на всё готов ради этой женщины. Нам обязательно надо как следует выступить для неё, парни. Она тоже играет музыку, и невъебенно таланливая, так что нам, типа, надо… быть ещё круче, чем она, понимаете? Типа если она послушает нас и поймёт, что ни хрена не умеет, то может, она забудет, что она для меня слишком крутая, и мы с ней переспим. 

— Ещё один трепетный мужчина запал на пизду, — отвечает Джон, отхлебывая своё пенящееся пиво. 

— А также на ум и характер, — добавляет Стив. Он приподнимает бровь, как делает всегда, если Ричард и Джон ведут себя как дети малые. 

— Слушайте, мне вообще всё в ней нравится, — говорит Ричард со всей серьёзностью человека, только что выпившего пять пинт пива и не собирающегося останавливаться. — Но боже, до чего же она охуенная. Её задница такая… такая… — Ричард сбивается, как будто в его обычно довольно обширном словаре не находится слов для точного описания попы Сьюзан Вэй. 

— За жопу Сьюзан Вэй! — провозглашает Джон, поднимая свою кружку. Свлад не присоединяется к тосту, как и Стив. Стив откидывается на спинку стула с суровым и неодобрительным видом, и Джон остаётся в одиночестве с повисшим в воздухе тостом. Он бросает в Стива выразительный взгляд. — Что, Стив, считаешь, жопа Сьюзан этого не заслуживает?

— Всё в порядке с её задницей, — резко отвечает Стив. 

Свлад, не поднимая глаза, большим пальцем размазывает пивной ручеёк, стекающий по стенке стакана. Всеобщее признание привлекательности Сьюзан Вэй озадачивает его. Да, Сьюзан — чрезвычайно симпатичная женщина. У неё милые глаза, и она здорово умеет их подчёркивать — проводит тёмные стрелки под глазами, которые замечательно сочетаются с её тёмно-бордовыми тенями для век. А ещё она очень добрая — всегда предлагает подбросить их на машине, когда им нужно как следует закупиться. И довольно весёлая. Свладу и правда приятно, когда она с ними рядом, но и только. Как будто глаза Свлада видят иначе, чем глаза всех остальных. Как будто они сломаны. Как будто он сам — сломан. 

— Дело в том, каким тоном ты говоришь о женщинах, — продолжает Стив. — Меня он выносит, — Джон закатывает глаза. 

— Да ладно. Это же просто шутка. 

— Мне она смешной не кажется. 

— Это все американцы такие зануды, или только ты?

— А это все британцы говорят о женщинах всякое дерьмо, или только ты? 

— Ой, только шотландцев не трогайте, — бурчит Ричард, растирая лицо ладонями. — Это не мы первые начали. Чёртовы английские извращенцы. 

— Давайте предоставим нашим извращениям равные возможности, — говорит Джон вызывающей ухмылкой, обводя жестом многолюдный паб. — Давай, Стив. Найди парня, который подойдёт, и я подниму бокал за него. 

Внезапно происходящее возвращает Свлада в “Чёрное крыло”, в холодную белую комнату, где проводили тест на ассоциации к картинкам. 

Они сажали Свлада на стул, давали ему стакан воды и показывали ему различные фотографии, а ему нужно было на каждую сказать первое пришедшее в голову слово. Этот тест проводили регулярно, но в первый месяц содержания Свлада в “Чёрном крыле” произошёл один инцидент. 

Во время теста ему показали несколько фотографий симпатичных мужчин. Свлад отвечал со всей искренностью: например, “милый”, “добрый”, “приятный”. После показа нескольких слайдов тест остановили. Свлад молча наблюдал, как парапсихологи в белых халатах принялись рьяно дискутировать. 

В конце концов один из них — на нём были очки в большой роговой оправе, и он чаще, чем остальные, распоряжался — вызвал военных, и те отвели Свлада обратно в его комнату. Свлад понимал, что он сделал что-то не то, но не знал, что именно. 

Он несколько часов просидел на своей койке, стуча ногой по изголовью и размышляя, обдумывая каждый ответ, который он дал. Те слова не подходили для мужчин? Он видел их как-то неправильно? Он спросил у Бернис, но она, конечно, не смогла ответить. 

Почти перед отбоем к нему зашёл лейтенант Риггинс. Он закрыл за собой дверь — в нарушение протокола — и опустился на кровать Свлада. 

— Ребята-психологи там сделали заключение… — пробормотал Риггинс. У Свлада сложилось впечатление, что Риггинс специально говорит тише обычного. — Они думают, что у тебя некая… психопатология.

Это слово Свлад не знал, но прозвучало оно пугающе. 

— Это какая-то болезнь? — прошептал он. 

Риггинс помотал головой, но по-прежнему выглядел мрачным. 

— Такая это штука… мы бы не хотели, чтобы она у тебя была, но раз у тебя она есть… тогда, они говорят, нам нужно иначе с тобой обращаться. Это может затруднить раскрытие твоих способностей. Но если ты сможешь молчать, мы сделаем вид, что у тебя этой штуки нет. Ты ведь умеешь притворяться, да, Свлад?

— Да, сэр, — прошептал Свлад, глядя на свои коленки. В то время Свлад считал, что достаточно “выиграть” в тех играх, которые ему предлагали, и тогда он сможет вернуться домой. Притворяться — просто ещё одна игра. Но даже если и так, она отличалась от остальных. Кажется, она была особенно нечестной. 

— Я думал, что нет. Ты хороший мальчик, Свлад, — сказал Риггинс, взъерошивая волосы Свлада так сильно, что они порядком запутались и потом ещё несколько часов выглядели ужасно. — А все те твои мысли — плохие. Просто держи их при себе. Не говори никому.

Теперь в пабе Свлад чувствует себя так, будто Стиву показывают те картинки с мужчинами и спрашивают, что он думает. А самое ужасное — что Свлад точно знает, кого выбрать. Он знает, что тот самый бармен — русский, с невероятно кудрявыми волосами и лукавой улыбкой — стоит сейчас за стойкой. 

Свлад обнаруживает, что мысленно умоляет Стива не упоминать его, будто бы Стив провалит тест, если назовёт бармена. 

Стив даже не пытается осмотреть людей в пабе. Он хладнокровно складывает руки на груди и задирает подбородок. 

— Я бы с лёгкостью это сделал и, вполне вероятно, выбрал бы кого-то стоящего. У тебя отсталые взгляды на эту херню, Джон. Я уже говорил тебе, что мои лучшие друзья — представители ЛГБТ.

Впервые за добрые несколько лет Свлад обнаруживает прореху в своём словаре. ЛГБТ. Он не знает, что означают эти буквы. Он родился в Румынии и говорил по-румынски, потом нахватался русского там и сям, ну а в “Чёрном крыле” довёл до совершенства английский. Он вспоминает свой словарь, тот самый, с чёрными линиями поверх отдельных слов, которые ему нельзя было знать, и размышляет, не скрылось ли это “ЛГБТ” под одной из них. 

Джон пожимает плечами, разговор плавно перетекает на другую тему. 

Остаток вечера Свлад никак не может перестать думать об этом. Он больше не пьёт, предполагая, что это алкоголь не даёт ему участвовать в разговорах, но выясняет, что дело не в нём. Он выпивает пинту воды, когда Стив её приносит, он съедает пачку чипсов, которую они заказали с собой, но даже протрезвев, он всё так же не может отделаться от этих мыслей. 

Свлад совершенно уверен, что всё дело в этом слове — “ЛГБТ” — и в том, что оно должно означать. 

*

Они уже околачиваются у моста на пути в колледж, когда Тодд понимает, что Свлад не сказал ни слова с момента, как они заказали еду. Ричард и Джон поглощены шумным спором о том, кому следующим мыть их туалет, и не замечают, как Тодд замедляет шаг и отстаёт от них, присоединяясь к идущему чуть позади Свладу. 

— Ты как? — спрашивает Тодд, понижая голос. — Молчишь всё время. 

Лицо Свлада полно невысказанных вопросов, хотя может, дело только в алкоголе. Тодд уж точно не чувствует себя трезвым. Он предполагает, что Свлад такой из-за зачётов, и готовится говорить Свладу свои обычные банальные слова поддержки, как и всегда, когда Свлад начинает сомневаться в своих силах по поводу учёбы. 

— А что значит “ЛГБТ”?

Тодд в буквальном смысле замирает на ходу. Такого он не ожидал. Он встряхивает головой, пытаясь совладать с замешательством, и идёт дальше вниз с моста, догоняя Свлада, который, похоже, не заметил заминки. 

Они на дорожке вдоль берега реки, здесь велодорожка соединяется с тротуаром, ведущим к колледжу. 

— Чего? — говорит Тодд, догнав Свлада. 

— ЛГБТ. Что это ЛГБТ значит? Я не знаю, и мне кажется, очень важно, чтобы я это знал. 

— Ты что… ты что, серьёзно?

Невероятно, чтобы Дирк Джентли — пусть даже и молодой, подросток Дирк Джентли, называющий себя почему-то Свладом Чьелли — задавал такой вопрос. Не так много вещей о своём друге Тодд знает наверняка, но одна из них — это что Дирк целиком и полностью гей, открытый и гордый этим фактом. Тодд ему даже завидует — этой беззаветной преданности своей ориентации, которая напоминает преданность других людей любимой футбольной команде. Для последнего Сиэтлского гей-парада Дирк перманентными маркерами раскрасил в радужные цвета свои руки и лицо, ничуть не беспокоясь о том, что следы оставались видны ещё с месяц после этого. Может даже, он так и задумал. 

Тодд знает, что он бы всё это ненавидел — эту уязвимость, насмешливые комментарии, давление при попытках вписаться в социум. Так что и к лучшему, что он гетеросексуален. 

Похоже, Свладу искренне интересно. Тодд обнаруживает, что пытается вспомнить всё то, что услышал в разговорах Дирка и Фары за последние годы — о том, что такое сексуальность, и о том, как она менялась у каждого из них, о поле и гендере, о сексуальном и романтическом влечении и как их различать. Тодд не слишком-то слушал, опасаясь, что если он осмелится принять участие в разговоре, то его назовут идиотом, к тому же он обычно был слишком занят всякой своей хренотенью, чтобы обращать внимание на их беседы. Теперь же он очень хочет вернуться назад (точнее, вперёд) и послушать их снова, чтобы убедиться, что он скажет всё правильно. 

— ЛГБТ, это… ну… такое сокращение, да? Оно означает “Лесбиянки, геи, бисексуалы и трансгендеры”. Ну вот, например, геи и лесбиянки — это мужчины и женщины, которых привлекают люди одного с ними пола. Вроде так. Ну то есть, определений полно, но это… это, наверное, самое… информативное. М-м-м…

Тодд видит, что лицо Свлада прояснилось, и он перестал волноваться и бормотать что-то. Пожалуй, это было хорошо. 

Они идут в тишине, Свлад смотрит под ноги, Тодд нервно поглядывает на него каждые полсекунды, чтобы сразу заметить, если его выражение лица сменится. 

Они уже почти подходят ко входу в Северный дворик, когда Свлад наконец откашливается, готовясь что-то сказать. 

— Значит, есть название. Такие люди существуют. Такие, как я — они существуют на самом деле. 

Тодд не знает, что сказать. Вряд ли для такого случая есть какие-то подходящие слова.

— Ясно, — говорит Тодд и тут же жалеет об этом. 

— Ну… а ты? — с надеждой спрашивает Свлад. Его глаза сияют. 

— Нет. Я не… я не такой, — говорит Тодд, после чего начинает себя ненавидеть. — Конечно, в этом нет ничего плохого или неправильного. Но я просто не… Ну, мне… Мне нравятся… женщины. Я не гей.

Тодду чаще, чем большинству людей, приходилось объяснять, что он не гей. Клиенты регулярно считали, что они с Дирком пара. Дирк случайно притаскивал его в бары, — позабыв упомянуть о том, что это гей-бары — и Тодду приходилось тихонько стоять в уголке, стараясь не привлечь ничьего внимания. Но сейчас, сказав Дирку, что он не гей, Тодд впервые начинает сомневаться, что это правда. 

Он вспоминает те два раза, когда он был уверен, что они со Свладом вот-вот поцелуются. Вспоминает, какова на ощупь кожа Свлада под его ладонями. Как колотится его сердце, когда он думает об улыбке Дирка. И как оно болит, когда он вспоминает о расстоянии, разделяющем их. До чего же он скучает по Дирку. Иначе, чем по Фара или Аманде. Тодду не хватает многих их качеств: их знаний и навыков, их ума и совместных шуток. Но если говорить о Дирке… Тодд скучает по всему, что с ним связано. 

В этот тёмную ночь в колледже, в сотнях миль от дома, Тодд хочет, чтобы рядом просто появился Дирк — без объяснений, без приглашения, просто так же, как однажды вечером он забрался в его окно. Чтобы он появился, и Тодд крепко обнял бы его. Ощутил бы его тепло. Его прикосновения и улыбку. 

— О… — немного разочарованно выдыхает Свлад.

Тодд — уже далеко не в первый раз — мечтает о том, чтобы вместо него тут была Фара. Фара, которая бы смогла поддержать Свлада в отношении его ориентации и обучила бы его навыкам самообороны. Фара, которая наверняка бы уже нашла способ вернуться домой, а не проводила бы месяц за месяцем, бренча на гитаре без всякого прогресса. Господи, да Тодд не виделся с Регом уже больше двух недель. Какое бы дело он сейчас ни пытался раскрыть, вселенная наверняка уже пожалела о том, что озадачила этим делом именно Тодда. 

Поднимаясь вслед за Свладом к их комнате, Тодд ненавидит себя так сильно, что при всём желании сильнее уже не получилось бы. 

*

— Рег, мне надо домой, — говорит Тодд на следующее утро, чуть свет забравшись через окно в офис и машину времени Рега и согласившись на чашечку кофе. 

Ночь была тяжелая, и бормотание Свлада во сне ничуть её не облегчило. Свлад спал при включённом диктофоне, а Тодд в тишине наблюдал за тем, как тот бормочет что-то про инерциальные системы, первый закон Ньютона, гармонические колебания и постоянные физические величины. Тодд уверен, что Джон не зря потратил свои деньги. 

— Да, я не сомневаюсь, что твоя цель именно такова, — говорит Рег, предлагая Тодду сесть на стул напротив своего. Тодд с благодарностью устраивается и больше всего хочет закрыть глаза и уснуть в тепле и уюте. — Однако, боюсь, с моей стороны нет никаких изменений.

— Я знаю, где есть другая машина времени, — размышляет вслух Тодд. — Есть такой человек, Патрик Спринг — вот у него. Может, если я смогу его убедить поверить мне, он сможет переправить меня в Америку, и я воспользуюсь ею. Или он мог бы приехать сюда. 

— А он может тебе поверить? — Тодд сникает. 

— Нет. Он мало с кем общается, да и к тому же у него сейчас всякая хрень в жизни творится, — конечно, если чокнутых сектантов и недавнюю смерть его жены можно считать “всякой хренью”. — Вряд ли он мне поверит. Я уже давно об этом думаю. 

— Но только сегодня пришёл ко мне предложить это? — говорит Рег с куда большей прозорливостью, чем можно ждать от человека, регулярно проигрывающего в шашки своему попугаю. — Что-то случилось?

Да уж, случилось. Случился Свлад. Тодду несложно было играть роль Стива Мандера, — в одном лице инструктора по игре на бас-гитаре, телохранителя, соседа по комнате и доверенное лицо — но последнее время границы начинают размываться. Тодд не задумываясь отвечает Ричарду, кричащему “Привет, Стив!” с другого конца двора. Тодд больше не впадает в прострацию при виде своего молодого, без единой морщинки, лица, когда чистит зубы по утрам. Тодд мечтает играть со своей новой, пока что безымянной, группой, оставив фантазии о “Мексиканских похоронах”, и ему чаще снится, что он бежит, расследуя дело, за молодым, улыбающимся Свладом, чем снятся Аманда, Фара и Дирк.

Иногда у Тодда бывают навязчивые импульсивные желания. Он хочет снять с уха прибор лишь ради того, чтобы снова ощутить знакомый приступ парарибулита. Потому что это семейная болезнь Бротцманов, а Тодд хочет напомнить себе, что он по-прежнему один из них. Но это убило бы его, так что он удерживается. Правда, думает об этом слишком часто, и это порядком щекочет нервы. 

— Я теряю себя. Я… Я изменяюсь, — говорит Тодд, сжимая и выгибая пальцы в попытке сбросить нервное возбуждение. — Я начинаю иначе воспринимать людей. И иначе воспринимать себя. Будто бы тот я, Тодд Бротцман, понемногу исчезает, а вместо него появляется какой-то новый парень — вот этот лжец под выдуманным именем. Мне казалось… — Тодд внезапно умолкает. 

Он не собирается рассказывать Регу о своих противоречивых чувствах по отношению к Свладу и к Дирку, о том, как легко ему впадать в мечты о них обоих — о Свладе теперь, или о Дирке прежде. Но Тодд хочет с кем-то поделиться. Ему это нужно. Только не сейчас, не с Регом, у которого попугай и машина времени.

Когда становится ясно, что Тодд не собирается продолжать, Рег похлопывает его по плечу и достаёт из уха целую вереницу цветных флажков. Сделанное лишь подтверждает, что решение не делиться с Регом личными переживаниями оказалось верным. 

*

Свлад выбирается с пассажирского сиденья красного “Форда КА” Джона и стонет, ощутив, как в ногах восстанавливается кровообращение. Он вытаскивает из машины свою бас-гитару и смотрит на дом Сьюзан. 

Сьюзан предпочла покинуть священные коридоры университетского городка и жить поодаль, в большом викторианском доме недалеко от центра города. Дом выглядит потрясающе. Перед ним стоят черные кованые ворота, а дальше к парадному входу ведёт широкая каменная лестница. Дверь зелёная, с большим медным молотком в виде льва. Полуденное солнце освещает песочного цвета кирпичи и нагревает бока битком набитых чёрных мусорных баков. 

— Ого. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что кто-то может позволить себе целые дома, — размышляет вслух Свлад. 

Рядом шмыгает носом Стив. 

— Наверное, она его снимает. 

— Что значит, снимает? 

— Господи, Свлад, — ворчит Ричард позади него. — Клянусь, иногда мне кажется, что ты прилетел с другой планеты. 

Они втаскивают свои инструменты вверх по каменной лестнице. Это уже вторая поездка за сегодня, сперва Джон привёз свою ударную установку. Сьюзан предусмотрительно оставила дверь незапертой ещё с их первого визита. 

Внутри дома пахнет пряностями: гвоздика, корица и перец наполняют воздух своими ароматами. Свлад проходит через небольшой коридор в дальнюю комнату — это пристройка, в которой оборудована кухня-столовая. Внутри неё Сьюзан и одна из трёх её соседок — Свлада с ней ещё не знакомили. Девушки натирают крупные кусочки куриного филе тёмно-красной смесью специй. 

— Привет, — улыбается Свладу Сьюзан. — Вроде там солнышко выглядывает. Мы решили рискнуть и затеять барбекю. 

Свлад кивает, хотя понятия не имеет о том, что это за барбекю такое. Он замечает на кухонном столе несколько небольших мисок с чипсами и орешками и ликует. Там есть знакомые ему чипсы — тонкие и ломкие, посыпанные солью. Но есть и разные другие!

— Свлад, это Элли. 

А вон те покрупнее и рифлёные, похоже, посыпаны чёрным перцем. Есть гладкие, изогнутые наподобие утиного клюва, они лежат в мисках стопками. 

— Элли очень любит музыку. Ты не мог бы сыграть ей что-нибудь из того, что вы сегодня собираетесь исполнять? 

Вон те длинные и тонкие похожи на картошку фри. Круглые, цвета индиго, на картошку совсем не похожи и вряд ли были ею перед тем, как с ними случилось то, что случается во время чудесного приготовления этого чудесного продукта. 

— Вряд ли Элли улыбнётся удача, — говорит Ричард, входя в комнату. — Свлад у нас дрочит только на еду.

Ричард направляется к Сьюзан, та сперва отмахивается от него, ссылаясь на то, что у неё руки в еде, но в конце концов его настойчивость делает своё дело, и Сьюзан обхватывает Ричарда за шею, стараясь не задеть его испачканными руками. Ричард шумно втягивает носом воздух вблизи её щеки, затем быстро целует её куда попало с таким энтузиазмом, что та начинает смеяться.

— Можно, я попробую какие-нибудь… или все? — просит Свлад, указывая на чипсы. 

— Свлад, оставь хоть немного для вечеринки, — говорит Сьюзан. 

— Не надейся, — предупреждает Ричард. 

Свлад приступает к содержимому мисок. Он пробует всё по-отдельности. Те, что похожи на картошку фри, похрустывают и очень солёные, от них щиплет язык. Специфический сладковатый вкус у тех, что цвета индиго, напоминает жжёный сахар. Они громко хрустят. Рифлёные на вкус как бекон с выраженным мускусным вкусом, и их тяжело отлепить друг от друга. От гладких просто не оторваться, и Свлад сначала облизывает с них соль и специи, а потом сгрызает. 

— Кажется, тут уже есть две парочки, так что я оставлю вас наедине, — говорит Элли, оглядывая кухню. — Была рада познакомиться, Свлад. 

Свлад машет ей на прощание, довольный, что у него появился новый друг, и приступает к новому эксперименту: каковы же окажутся сочетания этих вкусов?

*

День рождения Сьюзан не похож на те вечеринки, о которых Свладу доводилось читать. Для начала тут нет никакого торта, а вот алкоголя намного больше. Слово барбекю, как выясняется, означает приготовление мяса под открытым небом на гриле, возле которого преимущественно и находится Свлад, не присоединяясь к группкам по трое-четверо, беспрестанно обсуждающим, кто с кем трахается. 

Он заглядывает через плечо готовящей мясо Сьюзан, спрашивает о смеси специй и пытается не выглядеть так, будто отчаянно хочет первым попробовать поджаренные колбаски. 

— Можно спросить тебя? — говорит Сьюзан, переворачивая котлеты для бургеров. 

— Да, разумеется. Можешь спрашивать обо всём, что не подпадает под акт о шпионаже 1917 года. 

— Класс. М-м… ты гей? — спрашивает Сьюзан. Свлад не успевает даже вдохнуть, как Сьюзан продолжает. — Я-то совершенно не против. Но просто Элли. Ты ей нравишься. И я бы тогда ей сказала, ну ты понимаешь. Чтобы она не попала в неловкую ситуацию, пытаясь закадрить тебя. 

— Я нравлюсь Элли? — удивлённо переспрашивает Свлад. Сьюзан кивает. — Но… я же её едва знаю. Мы же только что познакомились!

— Да, но ты же тот самый Свлад Чьелли, — говорит Сьюзан, подчёркивая сказанное торжественной интонацией и крутя металлической лопаткой для гриля. — Ты же самая загадочная персона во всём Кембридже. К тому же и выглядишь ты не так уж плохо.

— Очень лестно, конечно, — пытается Свлад. Он не очень верит в слова Сьюзан, хотя и не знает, с чего бы ей врать ему. Он никогда не считал себя привлекательным. Он слишком худой, у него не найти заметных мускулов, а его руки и ноги невыносимо неуклюжие. Его волосы никогда не хотят лежать так, как ему хочется, если не вылить на них пригоршню средства для укладки, а ещё у него странное вытянутое лицо. — Но… Да. В настоящий момент я придерживаюсь гипотезы, что я неподтверждённый гомосексуал. 

Сьюзан кидает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Неподтверждённый гомосексуал?

— Да. 

— И это значит...

— Ну, вообще-то это значит, что я ещё никогда не совершал никаких… действий или поступков, которые могли бы убедительно доказать, являются они или нет сексуально совместимыми исключительно с представителями того же пола. Но я работаю над этим. 

Сьюзан это развеселило. 

— Значит, есть кто-то, с кем ты хочешь подтвердить свою гомосексуальность?

— Такой человек… был, — говорит Свлад, глядя на дым, вьющийся вокруг толстых котлет для бургеров, уже начавших покрываться корочкой. — Но вышло так, что… Он очевидно не подходит для этого. Вообще-то он мне прямо об этом сказал. Так что у меня нет никакого плана, просто буду делать то, что покажется естественным. 

— Не могу не согласиться, — говорит Сьюзан. Она берёт ломтик жёлто-оранжевого сыра из пластиковой упаковки и кладёт его на одну из котлет. 

— А можно мне тебя спросить? — говорит Свлад, ухватывая ближайшую тарелку и глядя на Сьюзан с такой надеждой, с какой только может — даже глазам больно. 

— Угу. 

— Ты не встречала каких-нибудь подозрительных лошадей?

— Лошадей?

— Да, — говорит Свлад и начинает разворачивать из обёртки посыпанную зёрнышками булочку для бургера. — Есть у меня ощущение насчет лошадей, уже давно. В Кембридже появляется много лошадей. Непонятно откуда. Мы со Стивом видели одну у магазина с чипсами пару месяцев назад. У меня и вырезки из газет есть. Эта часть Англии просто кишит подобными наблюдениями. 

Сьюзан снимает лопаткой с решётки котлету для бургера и кладёт на тарелку Свлада. 

— Сейчас, когда ты сказал об этом… Недавно нечто странное об одной лошади мне рассказывал Джоэль. 

— Джоэль? — спрашивает Свлад, поливая свою котлету кетчупом. 

— Мы дружим семьями, он работает в Кембридже. У его отца есть конюшни — конный двор. Для высококлассных беговых лошадей. Они берут молодых лошадей и содержат их, пока те не объездятся, в таком духе. 

— Без понятия, что это означает, но ты продолжай, — говорит Свлад, накрывая котлету булочкой. 

— Ну вот, папа Джоэля присматривал за тем самым конём по имени Паффлз. Ему был год — очень молодой конь, но очень породистый, так что на него потратили кучу денег. Чуть ли не миллионы. Идиотизм. И как-то раз папе Джоэля звонят конюхи. В полном отчаянии. Утром они пришли кормить Паффлза, а тот лежит на полу стойла мёртвый. 

— Мёртвый?

— Ага, и у них была паника — с них бы спросили за этого мёртвого коня. Так что они закрыли конюшни и побежали сообщать своему руководству, а уж они тут же позвонили папе Джоэля. Тот бросил абсолютно всё, прыгнул в джип и примчался из Бартона в Читтеринг в пять утра, чтобы увидеть этого мёртвого коня. И вот он всю дорогу переживал, размышлял о том, как же, блин, такое могло случиться, думал о том, что весь его бизнес под угрозой, вызванивал ветеринара, который мог бы приехать как можно скорее, и что же, ты думаешь, они обнаружили, когда приехали? — Свлад помотал головой. — Ничего. 

— Ничего? — переспросил Свлад, полным ртом жуя бургер. Сьюзан кивнула. 

— Они пришли в стойла — которые были заперты — а коня там нет. Паффлз просто исчез. Ну, папа Джоэля весь говном изошёл. Где этот ёбаный конь? Где этот конь, мать вашу? А никто не знает. Стойла заперты, ключи только у конюхов. 

— А они точно знали, что конь умер?

— Ну, вообще-то конюхи не проверяли пульс или что-то вроде, но они же опытные, понимаешь? Наверное, они могут отличить мёртвую лошадь от спящей?

— Разве что Паффлз инсценировал свою смерть, — говорит Свлад. Сьюзан вопросительно смотрит на него. — Но тогда… с чего бы он стал инсценировать смерть? Может, он не хотел участвовать в скачках! Может, он был сыт по горло всеми этими лошадиными делами, и оказался достаточно умным, чтобы отправиться искать собственное приключение!

Сьюзан смеется, и Свлад понимает, что она не воспринимает его слова всерьёз. Его это нисколько не огорчает, ведь бургер очень вкусный, а Сьюзан не насмехается над ним. Свлад знает, что он на верном пути. Он и сам сидел взаперти, и понимает, что всё, о чём может думать кто-то, сидящий под замком и оторванный от внешнего мира — это как сильно он хочет сбежать. 

*

Гостиная наполнена полупьяными ожидающими людьми, возбуждённо переговаривающимися друг с другом. Тодд подключает разъём от своей гитары к одному из усилителей Ричарда, ощущая странное волнение. Ему приходилось выступать на куда более крупных и крутых площадках, успешно напутствуя музыкой возбуждённых подростков, норовящих переспать с кем-нибудь, но он никогда не выступал на публике вместе со Свладом. Воодушевление Свлада заразительно, он беспрестанно показывает совершенно незнакомым людям поднятые большие пальцы и с гордостью сообщает им о том, что играет на басу, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что любой человек в истории музыки мог признаться в игре на бас-гитаре по меньшей мере со стыдом. 

Руки Свлада так дрожат от возбуждения, что он не может воткнуть разъём провода от гитары в усилитель. Тодд помогает ему, их пальцы касаются друг друга. Тодду это напоминает того электрического носорога и разряд электротока, прошедший сквозь Дирка и Тодда. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Свлад несмотря на то, что Тодд не может его услышать. Он раздал всем беруши, отлично понимая, что станет с ушами в непосредственной близости от ударной установки, и все, кроме Ричарда, воспользовались ими. Ричард же отказался, ссылаясь на то, что не хочет петь мимо нот, и Тодду остаётся лишь надеяться, что звон в ушах в течение всей следующей недели заставит того понять, как глупо он поступил. 

Ричард включает микрофон. 

— Всем привет! — объявляет он присутствующим в гостиной. 

Сьюзан радостно кричит ему. Гостиная большая, но в ней слишком много народа. Оказалось, что у Сьюзан очень много друзей. Две большие двери, ведущие в сад, открыты, и в саду сидят и стоят остальные зрители. Тодд быстро пробегает пальцами по струнам, беззвучно повторяя своё соло. 

— Ну, мы… У нас вообще-то ещё нет названия. Я хотел назвать группу “Десять в минус двадцать второй”, но оказалось, что шутки об атомных валентностях никто не понимает, так что вы все можете отсосать. Эту песню написал Стив. Поехали, раз, два, три, четыре!

Технически эту песню написал не Тодд: очень похожую песню через три года споют “The White Stripes”. Песню “Seven Nation Army” Тодд использовал, чтобы обучить Свлада основам игры на бас-гитаре, по-быстрому переписав изначальную вокальную партию под басовую, что не так уж сложно, и подыгрывая ему на своей гитаре большую часть песни. 

Начинает играть Свлад при поддержке ритма на ударниках от Джона и плохо изображающего американский акцент Ричарда. Тодд подозревает, что этот акцент лучше всего отображает впечатления Ричарда о Тодде. 

Тодд отбивает по корпусу гитары ритм, ожидая своей очереди вступить, и краем глаза наблюдает за Свладом. 

Тот идеально попадает в ритм, пальцы уверенно встают на лады, вызывая чистый звук струн. Он научился играть в неком ленивом стиле, и хотя с точки зрения музыки Тодд в нём не очень уверен, всё же Свладу этот стиль явно подходит. И, что более важно, ему явно нравится. Он притопывает в ритм, высовывает язык, волосы падают на глаза. 

Начинается проигрыш, и Тодд сжимает гриф своей гитары, начиная быстро перебирать струны, после чего в мелодию вплетается партия Свлада в преддверии следующего куплета. 

Глаза Свлада загораются (впрочем, что тут неожиданного?), он поворачивается к Тодду. Тодд не может сдержаться и широко улыбается. Не удивительно, что ему так легко играть вместе со Свладом, — они и в целом очень хорошо друг с другом ладят, а по опыту Тодда, именно это и нужно, чтобы сыграться — но Тодд всё равно очень этому рад. 

Они продолжают исполнение песни. Ричард идеально поёт, спокойно, без напряжения. Когда песня заканчивается, толпа аплодирует, вопит, и Ричард привлекает к себе все взгляды, надевая гитару и кивая в ритме следующей песни. 

— Отлично, эта называется “Включайся, крошка”, тоже от Стива. Раз, два, три!

Может, Тодду стоило бы переживать по поводу воровства стольких песен, но, играя со Свладом, он не может заставить себя переживать. В любом случае, “Muse” отстой. 

*

Свлад полон восторга, когда их выступление заканчивается, и даже не понять, то ли это адреналин, то ли пиво, которое они пили в промежутках между песнями. К нему после концерта подошло множество людей, едва Сьюзан включила диск со своим сборником на музыкальном центре (это действие вызвало поток пьяной критики от Ричарда, обращённой к каждому, кто слушал: он критиковал и выбор музыки, и сам музыкальный центр).

У Свлада появилось множество новых друзей, столько новых лиц и имён. Все они улыбаются, смеются и хвалят его игру, то, чему он научился, над чем трудился, а не какие-то дурацкие недоэкстрасенсорные штуки. Теперь он Свлад Чьелли — рок-звезда. 

Он выходит через небольшой заполненный людьми коридор в кухню, чтобы налить себе попить в пластиковый стаканчик. Кто-то наталкивается на него сзади, отчего Свлад пролетает вперёд и врезается ещё в кого-то, тут же становясь Свладом Чьелли — неуклюжим идиотом, из-за которого люди обливаются напитками. 

— О господи, простите, простите пожалуйста! — расстроенно лепечет Свлад. 

Мужчина, вытирающий пролитый напиток со своей груди, поднимает голову, и Свлад застывает, узнав его. Это тот бармен из паба — с кудрявыми волосами, который знает русский и занимает мысли Свлада на скучных занятиях. 

— Вот чёрт, — бормочет Свлад. — Я принесу бумажные полотенца. 

— Да нормально, — улыбается мужчина. У него приятная улыбка. Не такая, как у Стива, — будто он в лотерее выиграл — но тоже симпатичная. — Вот так совпадение.

— Я не верю в совпадения, — заявляет Свлад. — У всего есть причины. То есть всё происходит как реакция на предыдущие события. То есть, это, ну… Взаимосвязь. Всего. Э-э-э… Прошу прощения, с тебя капает, а я болтаю и не могу остановиться, помоги мне. 

Мужчина смеётся. Свлад чувствует, как его щёки краснеют. Он отворачивается к столу, на котором стоит рулон красно-синих бумажных полотенец. Отрывает несколько и протягивает мужчине, который продолжает смотреть на него с любопытством. Симпатия. Это может оказаться симпатия. Ведь Элли он понравился. Может, этому мужчине он тоже мог бы понравиться? 

— Так, ну… Часто тут бываешь? — Свлад пытается повторить увиденное им по телевизору, хотя телевизор смотрел считанные разы за всю жизнь. 

— На кухне у Сьюзан-то?

— Ох, да. Прости. Идиотский вопрос. 

— У тебя великолепный британский акцент для человека, свободно владеющего русским, — говорит мужчина. Разум Свлада безуспешно пытается справиться с осмыслением слова “великолепный”, но не преуспевает в этом. — Так ты англичанин? 

— Румын, — отвечает Свлад, радуясь возможности отвечать на простые вопросы, а не разбираться со сложными словами. — Моя мама была англичанкой. 

— О, ясно. А у меня папа англичанин, а мама беларуска. Я Джоэль, — говорит мужчина, протягивая руку. 

Рот Свлада растягивается в широченной улыбке. Да. Вот это он понимает. Вот так вообще-то и должна работать вселенная, по его мнению. 

— Ну разумеется, ты Джоэль. Видишь, о чём я говорил? Взаимосвязь. Скорее расскажи мне всё, что ты знаешь о лошадях. 

*

Джоэль приводит Свлада в комнату на третьем этаже особняка. На двери выжжены буквы, и Свладу становится понятно, что это комната Сьюзан. Комната очень аккуратная, с кремовым покрывалом на кровати и большой виолончелью, опасно прислонённой к стене. Через большое окно проникает искусственный оранжевый свет уличных фонарей, падая на красно-зелёный клетчатый ковёр. 

О лошадях они уже не говорили — Свлада накрыл приступ смеха после одного очень плохого калабмура, и они с лёгкостью перешли на русский, обсуждая всё на свете — грядущие планы и надежды Джоэля, грядущие планы и надежды Свлада. 

Пивная бутылка Свлада призывно звякает, когда он задевает её ногой. Он допивает её — уже пятую — залпом. 

Джоэль сидит на кровати, потом откидывается и ложится. Он смотрит снизу вверх на Свлада и жестом предлагает ему присоединиться. Свлад так и делает, он ложится рядом с Джоэлем и обнаруживает, что чувствует жар его тела, не прикасаясь к нему. 

Свлад поворачивается и смотрит на Джоэля, на его шею, на слегка выделяющиеся линии ключиц, которые ему позволяет увидеть его чёрная футболка с большим воротом. 

Совершенно без паники ему приходит на ум мысль, отражающая происходящее: я хочу этого мужчину. Свлад хочет целовать его, хочет рассмотреть его ключицы и всё остальное, что скрывает его футболка, и там он тоже хочет целовать его. 

Его знобит от нетерпения, — или от пива? — и, когда он встречается взглядом с Джоэлем, все слова, какие он знает, оказываются ему недоступны, каждое слово в его словаре вычеркнуто теми самыми жирными чёрными линиями. 

К счастью, что-то передаётся во взгляде Свлада, потому что Джоэль придвигается к нему и прижимается губами к его уху. От этого прикосновения по всему телу пробегают мурашки, усиливая влечение и слегка пугая. 

— Ты ещё никогда не делал этого, да? — мягко бормочет Джоэль по-русски. Свлад рад тому, что Джоэль говорит по-русски. Неким образом необходимость переводить на английский делает эти слова менее реальными, менее пугающими. 

— Нет. 

— Мы не будем спешить. Ты охуенно прекрасный, Свлад. Я буду… — Джоэль заканчивает русским словом, которое Свлад не знает. 

— Что это значит? Вот это последнее слово? Я не могу… Я его не знаю — “nezhno”?

— “Gently”, Свлад. Я буду нежным. 

Свлад едва слышно матерится. Это слишком, это так быстро. Ему нужно то, чего он не понимает, но он хочет понять, он хочет получить это. Его руки словно полны кусочков мозаики. Он хочет собрать эту картинку. Собрать себя воедино. 

Джоэль бережно прижимается губами к губам Свлада, и тот понимает, что думать больше не нужно. 

Улыбаясь под губами Джоэля, запуская пальцы в его волосы и перекатываясь, чтобы лечь на него, Свлад понимает, что можно просто поцеловать его ещё сильнее, закрыть глаза, и пусть всё идёт своим чередом. 

*

Пьяный Тодд бредёт вверх по лестнице, по горло сытый попытками Джона впечатлить женщин мускулами, а также болтовнёй Ричарда, распинающегося о том, как важно завести высокоскоростной интернет и достаточное количество памяти на жёстких дисках. 

Навстречу спускается Сьюзан, он пропускает её, прижавшись спиной к стене. 

— Так и знала, что надо запереть свою комнату, — едва слышно бормочет она. — Убью его. Убью нахуй. 

Тодд доходит до верхней площадки и останавливается, только теперь заметив, что снизу доносится музыка, а из-за неплотно прикрытой двери — какие-то странные звуки.

Это смех. И Тодд узнаёт его: это смех Дирка. Смех Свлада. 

Он хочет к своему другу, хочет к кому-то, отличающемуся от мудозвонов, оставшихся внизу, так что он подходит к двери и заглядывает в комнату. 

Кровать, залитая оранжевым светом с улицы. Свлад сидит, прислонившись спиной к изголовью, на нём нет пальто, только тонкая чёрная футболка. Его лицо и шея красны от смущения, лоб блестит от пота, а глаза прикрыты. Чёрные джинсы спущены до щиколоток, а руки вцепились в волосы мужчины, который полулежит на нём, его голова у живота Свлада, и он опускается всё ниже, целуя приоткрытым ртом его бледную кожу. 

Тодд слышит вздох и стон — это Свлад — и тут его рассудок лягает его, как свихнувшаяся лошадь, и он захлопывает дверь. 

Его сердце бешено колотится, пульс отдаётся в ушах. 

— Что это было? — спрашивает в комнате незнакомый Тодду мужской голос.

— Джоэль… не останавливайся, прошу… пожалуйста…

А этот голос Тодд прекрасно знает. 

Спускаясь, он хватается за деревянные перила, чтобы удержаться на ногах. К тому времени, как он оказывается внизу, его переполняет желание разрыдаться. Это невыносимо. Всё это совершенно невыносимо, и он не может даже смотреть на Ричарда, который спрашивает, что случилось, и на Сьюзан, когда та предлагает ему поспать на диване, решив, что тот перепил. 

Тодд просто врывается в ванную, вышвырнув оттуда трёх хихикающих девиц, и запирается. 

Он сползает на пол. Свет не горит, вокруг полная темнота. Теперь, когда света нет, а звуки вечеринки едва слышны, и пахнет только едким освежителем воздуха, Тодд наконец слышит голос, кричащий в его разуме. 

Это мог бы быть ты. Это должен был быть ты. Если бы не твоя трусость, это был бы ты. 


	9. Наслаждайтесь вместе

  
_Вальгалла, настоящее_

Воздух наполнен тяжёлыми ароматами цветов и пряных трав, и каждый вздох Дирка горек на вкус. Он в большом каменном углублении, наполненном водой. Углубление это — отличный пример эксцентричности, который расширяет определение того, что нормальные люди называют “ванной”, доводя его практически до “лагуны”. 

— Эльфр, — говорит женщина, которая принесла его сюда. — Вода потока мироздания. Отличный выбор трав — они помогут тебе исцелиться. 

Дирк задумывается над названием. Ох уж эта поэтическая натура богов, никогда не придумывают осмысленные названия. Но эта вода ощущается как-то иначе. Он чувствует, что не столько купается, сколько погружается во что-то. 

Вода, касающаяся его кожи, по ощущениям похожа на ртуть, она так же тяжела, как и воздух в его лёгких, в его ноющей груди. Он чувствует себя так, будто проиграл сражение. 

— Опять один, — хрипло говорит Дирк, приподнимая руку. Вода стекает с его руки, как дождевые капли с намазанной маслом поверхности. Она странно мерцает. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты выпил эту воду. 

Дирк медленно оглядывает полузатопленную комнату, густая вода под ним колышется. Комната вокруг пуста, в ней нет ничего, кроме плотного пара. 

Голос будто из ниоткуда. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты выпил эту воду, Свлад. 

При упоминании его старого имени ужас будто бы растворяется в воде, делая её ещё плотнее. Дирк уже больше года не слышал своего старого имени. А напоминания о его прошлом никогда не приходят в одиночестве. 

— Меня зовут иначе, — шепчет Дирк. 

— Доверься мне. Выпей воду. 

Ну что же. Дирк знает лишь одно: он не понимает, что происходит. В его голове звучит таинственный голос и просит его попить воды из ванны. Неужто вселенная погибла бы, если б вела себя хоть чуточку осмысленнее в своих попытках повлиять на жизнь Дирка? 

Дирк взвешивает доступные варианты. Он может не выполнять прихоти этого странного голоса и в будущем сможет уверенно сказать кому угодно, что никогда добровольно не употреблял смесь мыла, травы и той грязи, которой понабрал на себя, гуляя по посыпанным соломой полам в залах древних северных богов. 

Но, с другой стороны, к чужим богам со своим уставом...

Дирк набирает воду в сложенные руки. Он подносит эту медленно колышущуюся и мягко поблёскивающую воду к губам и выпивает её. 

*

_Кембридж, прошлое_

По берегам реки Кем проложены дорожки из песчаника — раньше по ним ездили конные повозки, а теперь их переоборудовали под велодорожки для расхлябанных двухскоростных великов, которые студенты провозглашают на редкость хорошим приобретением за мгновение до того, как у них отваливается руль.

За дорожками травяные обочины, на них студенты поумнее собираются испить сидра с экзотическими фруктами из коричневых бутылок размером с карманную собачку или же крюшона из больших кружек, настолько щедро приправленного апельсином, куркумой и мятой, что им можно было бы вылечить всех, кто когда-либо вообще болел цингой. Студентам необходимо выпивать — если они перестанут это делать, им придётся столкнуться с вопросом о собственном психическом здоровье — но особенно нужно это становится поздней весной перед годовыми экзаменами, как раз тогда, когда стоит несправедливо прекрасная погода. 

В этот день Тодд лежит на траве и глядит в безоблачное лазурное небо, безмятежное тепло полуденного солнца касается его лица и оголённых рук. У него над ухом Ричард пытается увлечь Свлада какими-то карточками, но процесс никак не идёт, потому что Свлад не понимает, в чём смысл. 

— Значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, что на карточке? — недоумённо спрашивает Свлад. Ричард вздыхает. 

— Нет, я как раз хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что там, но не хочу, чтобы ты угадывал. 

— И как же я скажу тебе, что на карточке, если не буду угадывать? У меня, знаешь ли, нет экстрасенсорных способностей, полная бессмыслица даже думать…

— Во имя Чарльза Бэббиджа*, нет, Свлад, не начинай снова. Ты должен был изучить всю эту хрень на занятиях. А я просто хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил — как на экзаменах. Понимаешь? 

Следует долгая пауза. Тодд в предвкушении. 

— Я всё равно не понимаю. 

Тодд ухмыляется, открывает глаза и видит, как веки Ричарда вздрагивают, когда он пытается сдержаться, чтобы не швырнуть с таким тщанием сделанные карточки в реку. У Свлада озадаченное лицо, он пожимает плечами, с невинным видом глядя на Тодда. 

— Ну извините! Но я не понимаю. 

— Мир не слышал ничего более правдивого, — вздыхает Ричард, потирая переносицу. — Ну и как ты до сих пор с этой хуйнёй сдавал экзамены?

— Я просто писал… то, что приходило на ум, — объясняет Свлад, взмахивая руками в попытке проиллюстрировать что-то более значительное. — Я просто пишу то, что ощущается правильным. 

— Ах, ну да. И как результаты? 

Свлад морщится. Тодд отворачивается и снова принимается смотреть в небо. Свлад проявляет поразительную непоследовательность в результатах экзаменов — от самых низких оценок до невероятно высоких — в зависимости от того, разговаривал ли он во сне несколько ночей перед испытанием. 

Тодд не удивлён. Свлад просто не приспособлен к учёбе. Со временем Тодд понял, что Дирк — потрясающе интеллектуальный человек, но он осознаёт, что кому-то со стороны тот может показаться отягощённым вопиющей глупостью. Нет, Дирк определённо умён, но вот с концентрацией проблемы. Усидчивости у него с грецкий орех. При расследовании тех нескольких дел, когда им нужно было изучать различные материалы, Дирк находил процесс почти физически болезненным. Как-то раз им пришлось читать подборку учебников по биологии (в связи с подозрениями, что автор внедрил в свои статьи улики к раскрытию серии схожих между собой убийств), в итоге Фара грозилась выбросить Дирка в окно, потому что он не прекращал издавать различные звуки, качаться на стуле и делать всё что угодно кроме того, чтобы сидеть и работать над текстами. 

Такое отношение Дирка к задачам подходит для его разума: разума, несомненно приспособленного для той крайней степени возбуждения, в которой он может находить связи между противоречивыми мыслями и идеями. Тодд замечает подобное и у Свлада, и это полная противоположность тому, чего ждёт от своих студентов строгий академический процесс обучения в университете. Грустно понимать, что Свлад никогда не станет таким студентом Кембриджа, каким он хочет быть, просто потому, что он иначе устроен. 

Тодду интересно, когда Свлад сам поймёт это. И интересно, мечтал ли когда-нибудь Дирк о том, чтобы в этом случае всё было иначе. 

— А ты собираешься, э-э-э… — начинает Ричард, и его интонация выдаёт, что теперь он переходит к истинной причине разговора. — Ну, ты понимаешь. Провернуть эту твою херню с годовыми экзаменами? 

Тодд ждёт, что Свлад разразится своими фирменными упрёками. Наступившая вместо этого тишина его удивляет. 

После первоначального соглашения с Джоном Свлад продолжает озвучивать во сне вопросы к испытаниям, но лишь с тем условием, что они не слишком-то важны — практические вопросы, заданные на дом, или промежуточные зачёты. Но в последнее время пользуется этим не только Джон. Несколько друзей Сьюзан тоже начали просить, равно как и друзья Ричарда, и дважды сам Ричард, но уговор каждый раз оставался таким же: покупка еды (и в большинстве случаев алкоголя) в обмен на вопросы предстоящего испытания. И, разумеется, сам Свлад тоже их слушал. 

— Это было бы… нечестно, — наконец отвечает Свлад. 

Тодд слышит, насколько этот ответ далёк от “нет”. 

— Ну ты же не ответы узнаёшь. И ты сам говорил — ты просто угадываешь, что там может быть. У тебя получается — сколько там? Два правильных из трёх. Иногда ты ведь и ошибаешься. 

— Очевидно, что я могу ошибаться, — уверенно говорит Свлад. — Целиком и полностью. В конце концов, я не экстрасенс. 

— Ага, знаю. Но ты представь: вдруг ты сможешь записать всё, а потом выяснится, что всё, что ты говорил — полная херня. Вот тогда слухи точно прекратятся.

— Думаешь?

Тодд понимает, как действует Ричард. Он хочет дать Ричарду понять, что раскусил его, и смотрит на него жёстким холодным взглядом. Ричард искушает Свлада, провоцирует его. Он обещает Свладу долгожданную свободу от слухов в попытке подмазаться и выпытать свои вопросы. 

Ричард не обращает на Тодда внимания, перемешивая свою стопку карточек как колоду игральных карт. 

— Разумеется. Кто же после этого поверит, что ты экстрасенс? 

Тодд чувствует, что искушение по-прежнему бередит разум Свлада, когда они возвращаются домой поздним вечером. Последний час они говорили о чём угодно, кроме экзаменов, но, открыв входную дверь, Свлад утыкается взглядом в стопку вспомогательных материалов на столе и ламинированную табличку с расписанием экзаменов, приколотую к стене. 

Экзамены всё ближе, эта крупная неприятность уже показалась на горизонте. 

— Я мог бы… я мог бы просто сказать что угодно… — объявляет Свлад, включая электрочайник. Это их маленький ритуал — по чашечке чая перед сном. До того как попал в колледж св. Сэдда, Тодд никогда не пил столько чая, но теперь не мог лечь спать без кружки на тумбочке. — Я бы мог что-нибудь выдумать. Мог бы выдумать эти вопросы, и, когда окажется, что они все неправильные, никто уже не подумает, что я экстрасенс. Совсем никто. Но тогда… — Свлад колеблется. 

— Что тогда? 

— Есть и другой вариант. Я мог бы, э-э-э… — Свлад умолкает на несколько секунд, а когда продолжает, голос звучит неуверенно. — Продать эти экзаменационные вопросы. Меня же об этом просят. Кое-кто даже умоляет. А Джон — Джон вообще говорил, что заплатит мне двадцать штук, если я дам ему вопросы. 

— Двадцать тысяч? — Тодд знал, что у Джона всё в порядке с деньгами, но такая сумма всё равно ошеломляет. Неужто Джон правда так уж переживает за итоговые экзамены? Он всегда казался Тодду прилежным студентом — постоянно уходил на факультативные семинары, отказывался прогуливать лекции ради репетиций. Может, он будет полным мудаком весь остаток жизни, но никому не обвинить его в недостаточном усердии. 

Свлад кивает, садясь на кровать. Выглядит он несколько растерянно.

— Мне уже предлагали деньги, но столько — никогда. А мне ведь нужно. Всякое-разное. Мне не позволят остаться тут летом, и я не знаю, где буду жить. Я бродил по окрестностям и с дурацким хмурым выражением лица пытался разузнать, где можно будет несколько месяцев ночевать в палатке, чтобы меня не забрал кембриджский патруль, — со смешком говорит Свлад. — Сьюзан спросила, почему я такой мрачный, и я соврал: сказал, что у моей мамы проблемы с зубами, и я очень переживаю, сможем ли мы оплатить счета. 

— Свлад, блин, чувак. Тебе не надо искать ночлег, — мягко говорит Тодд. Чайник щёлкает, выключаясь, и Тодд подходит за ним. — Ты же можешь… ты можешь жить со мной. То есть мне ведь тоже придётся снимать квартиру. Все будет в порядке, я могу…

— Нет, — перебивает Свлад. Тодд бросает чайные пакетики в две кружки и заливает кипятком. — Нет, я правда очень благодарен за всё, что ты для меня делаешь, но просить тебя о таком — это уж слишком. 

— То есть ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе до второго курса жить в палатке? И что, буду приходить в гости в твою маленькую бомжацкую берлогу и приносить тебе фасоль?

— Если захочешь, — хмыкает Свлад, ложась на кровать. — Боже, насколько проще бы всё было, если бы я мог думать хоть о чём-то, кроме ёбучих лошадей.

Взгляд Тодда соскальзывает на стену. Постепенно на ней вокруг газетных вырезок и распечаток из интернета разрослась очень знакомая паутина из канцелярских кнопок и красных ниток. Свлад даже начал писать на стене заметки цветными ручками. 

Тодд рассматривал вариант, что это — возможно — начало расследования. Того дела, о котором он почти забыл за всеми репетициями и попытками удержать Свлада в адекватном состоянии, пока тот сдаёт экзамены. Пропавшие животные. Вопросы без ответов. Загадочные случаи. До чего же знакомо! Впрочем, Тодд не спешит с выводами. Прежде тоже бывали фальстарты. 

— Расскажи мне о них, — говорит Тодд, глядя, как Свлад скидывает свою футболку. 

Увидев голую спину Свлада, Тодд отворачивается, пытаясь найти что-нибудь — что угодно — чтобы отвлечься. Стирка. Он соберёт вещи для стирки. 

Тодду уже удалось более-менее свыкнуться с тем фактом, что его, возможно, самую малость тянет к Свладу. Но он всё ещё не разобрался, что это говорит о нём самом и, что более важно, что это значит для их с Дирком отношений. 

Ему несложно было думать о Свладе и Дирке как о двух разных людях, но со временем Свлад всё сильнее напоминает Дирка. И от внимания Тодда не укрывается, что чем больше Свлад ведёт себя как Дирк, тем привлекательнее и соблазнительнее он выглядит. 

— Ну, много где вокруг Кембриджа видели лошадей, бродящих без присмотра — как и в том случае, когда мы встретили лошадь возле палатки с чипсами после Рождества, — начинает Свлад и берёт свою чашку с чаем со стола. — Эти лошади всегда исчезают до приезда полиции, а с ферм и конюшен вокруг Кембриджа приходит множество обращений о сбежавших лошадях. Это явно происходит ещё с начала октября. 

Свлад принимается расстёгивать ремень. Тодд устремляет ещё больше внимания на сбор валяющихся носков и складывание их в корзину для стирки, борясь с желанием посмотреть на друга. Не то чтобы он раньше такого не видел, но теперь смотреть на Свлада неправильно. 

А Тодд хочет посмотреть, хочет запомнить каждый дюйм его кожи, расположение всех веснушек, усыпавших его плечи, хочет узнать, как выглядит Свлад в вечерних лучах летнего солнца, а не в свете уличных фонарей, каким он увидел его на той вечеринке у Сьюзан. 

— Только один рассказ отличается от остальных — рассказ отца Джоэля о Паффлзе. Это конь, который, по всей видимости, умер, но потом исчез. В Кембридже он не объявлялся — он вообще так нигде и не нашёлся.

Воспоминания о том вечере неотвязно преследуют Тодда, и он всё больше начинает думать, что в некоторой степени склонен к мазохизму, судя по тому, как часто его сознание стремится снова и снова воспроизводить тот момент. Несмотря на то, что случившееся, так или иначе, ужасно, Тодд не может перестать в уме переигрывать произошедшее. Он мог бы ворваться в комнату, оттащить того незнакомца от Свлада и занять его удивлённый, жаждущий рот своим поцелуем. Или он мог бы с самого начала не быть тем перепуганным до усрачки мудилой и сделать первый шаг в один из тех бесчисленных раз, когда они спали на расстоянии ладони друг от друга. 

Кажется, эти фантазии — единственный способ удержаться и сохранить хоть каплю здравого смысла, хотя, когда Свлад раздевается до своих белых боксеров, Тодд стремительно теряет остатки рассудка. 

— Я убеждён, что эти лошади что-то знают. Если бы я только знал, где Паффлз… — Свлад встряхивает головой. — Эх, лошади… Пойду-ка я в душ. 

— Давай, — говорит Тодд и усиленно не смотрит на задницу Свлада, который хватает полотенце и идёт в ванную. 

Когда Свлад закрывает дверь, и Тодд слышит шум пущенной из крана воды, он позволяет себе отдышаться, обессиленно опустившись на кровать. 

Что ещё было очень странным — и Тодд, если быть честным с самим собой, действительно тревожился по этому поводу — это что Дирк никогда не упоминал о своём знакомстве с Тоддом в юности. Пока Тодд считал, что он пробудет тут неделю или две, он мог понять, почему Дирк позабыл его лицо. Тогда бы Тодд бы не удивился, если бы печально известная ненадёжная память Дирка не оставила бы в себе вообще ни следа воспоминаний о Тодде — тем более, под чужим именем. 

Но с тех пор прошли месяцы, и теперь это казалось невероятным. Неужели что-то случилось? Или, скорее, неужели что-то скоро случится? Вдруг Тодд совершит что-то невероятно ужасное по отношению к Свладу, и всё закончится настолько кошмарно, что Дирк сотрёт все воспоминания об этом эпизоде из своей памяти?

Есть и ещё одно, более тревожное предположение. Что, если Дирк на самом деле помнил, просто никогда Тодду об этом не говорил? Не рассказывал о том, что у них уже была целая другая жизнь вместе, и кто знает, сколько она длилась? Почему он скрывал это от Тодда? 

Чем-то похоже на их первое дело. На тот момент, на пирсе. Тодду было так плохо — он отчаянно пытался как-то всё устроить, спасти Патрика Спринга и всех остальных погибших (кого он был вынужден убить), одновременно стараясь наладить отношения с Амандой — и вдруг выяснилось, что Дирк с самого начала знал: ничего не изменится ни на йоту. В тот момент Дирк был для Тодда монстром. Будет ли теперь иначе? 

Тодд в самом деле не знает. 

— Был бы ты здесь… — далеко не впервые говорит Тодд в потолок.

*

Всю следующую неделю Тодд ничего не слышит о вопросах к экзаменам вплоть до дня, на который назначены итоговые испытания у Свлада и Джона. Свлад заявляется на их традиционный завтрак с пачкой коричневатых конвертов и здоровенной серебристо-розовой банкой энергетика. Ричард и Сьюзан вместе сидят в одном кресле в своей ставшей уже привычной мерзкой и бесстыжей манере и, почти не отвлекаясь, смотрят друг на друга приторно-влюблёнными глазами. Джон и Тодд большую часть утра стараются не обращать внимания на эту парочку.

Свлад плюхается в одно из кресел с видом отчаянно невыспавшегося человека. Глаза у него сонные, а под ними тёмные круги. Его не было всю ночь, что, впрочем, обычное дело — к неудовольствию Тодда. Когда такое произошло впервые, Тодд решил, что Свлад застрял в библиотеке, но распространяющиеся по университетскому городку слухи вскоре пополнились разговорами о некоторых студентах мужского пола, которых заставали в комнатах общежитий с другими студентами мужского пола после наступления темноты. Имя Свлада чаще упоминалось, чем умалчивалось. 

Тодда это не волнует — он убеждает себя, что его это не волнует — и при этом складывает все образы и идеи того, что могло происходить, в специальное отделение в своей голове и перематывает их там. 

— С добрым. Что, заранее решил отправить поздравления с Рождеством? — спрашивает Ричард, оторвав взгляд от любимой девушки, чтобы кивнуть на конверты. 

— Я всю ночь не спал, — бормочет Свлад. Предательское воображение Тодда демонстрирует Свлада в постели с каким-то безымянным старшекурсником Кембриджа, который приоткрытым ртом целует шею Свлада, а их руки ласкают тела друг друга под плюшевым покрывалом. — Я ходил к гипнотерапевту. 

— Чего?

Свлад трёт глаза. 

— Подумал, что есть только один способ обелить моё имя — получить точный письменный текст этих… совершенно случайно совпадающих с реальностью снов. Слышали про автоматическую запись? — не дав никому времени ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть сказанное, он продолжает. — На практике человека гипнотизируют и побуждают записывать свои мысли на бумагу. А поскольку я не могу сам себя загипнотизировать, пришлось обращаться к третьей стороне. Эти конверты, — указывает он на стопку, — содержат абсолютно неправильные вопросы к итоговым экзаменам первого и второго курса. 

— Вот эти конверты? — спрашивает Джон. 

— Да. 

— Значит, в одном из них вопросы к моему экзамену? В буквальном смысле тут, в конверте? — недоверчиво спрашивает Сьюзан. 

— Нет, в конверте то, что мне приснилось. Никакого отношения к любым возможным вопросам для экзаменов…

Свлад вскрикивает, когда все набрасываются на него. Скатерть с приборами смята тремя студентами Кембриджа, функционирующими только на кофеине, таурине и страданиях от подготовки к экзаменам — они отчаянно пытаются получить свой шанс на спасение. 

Тодд хватает свой стаканчик с кофе и держит его повыше, так как Сьюзан прыгает на стол прямо с коленей Ричарда, заехав ногой ему в пах. Ричард сгибается пополам на своём стуле, но Сьюзан даже не замечает — выхватив у Свлада добрую половину конвертов, она с торжествующим видом прижимает их к груди. 

Джон остаётся ни с чем. 

Свлад быстро запихивает конверты, которые удалось спасти, во внутренний карман своего кожаного пальто, его лицо пунцовое. 

— Я же сказал! Это не вопросы к экзаменам! — выкрикивает он. 

Сьюзан перебирает конверты, не обращая внимания на Свлада. Её глаза загораются, она вытягивает два конверта. 

Один она отдаёт Ричарду, и тот — хотя всё ещё морщится — явно испытывает облегчение. 

Остальные конверты Сьюзан оставляет на столе. Джон перелистывает их, поглядывая на оставленные рукой Свлада пометки: “Экзамен по географии, часть 1А — физическая география” и “Экзамен по социальным и политическим наукам, часть 2А — политика и социология, международные отношения”.

По-видимому, ничто из этого Джона не интересует, так что он бросает их на стол. 

— Отдай мне мой, Свлад, — говорит Джон, протягивая за конвертом руку. 

Пальцы Свлада вцепляются в карман пальто. 

— Джон, — предупреждающе говорит Тодд. Джон мельком смотрит на Тодда и снова на Свлада. 

— Мы договаривались, — бормочет Свлад, выдерживая взгляд Джона. — Ты предложил обмен. И ты не будешь распространять вопросы среди своих знакомых по математическому кружку. Если выйдет, что вопросы хоть немного верные — хотя это не так — будет крайне подозрительно, когда выяснится, что у всех твоих знакомых высшие баллы. 

— Годится. Я переведу тебе деньги сегодня вечером…

— Мне нужны наличные, — перебивает Свлад. Джон смеётся. 

— Наличные? Откуда я тебе возьму двадцать тысяч фунтов наличными?

— Меня не волнует. Это твоё дело, — говорит Свлад, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он кивает Ричарду и Сьюзан, которые слишком увлечены содержимым своих конвертов и пропускают разговор мимо ушей — Сьюзан скрючилась на коленях у Ричарда и грызёт ноготь большого пальца, Ричард читает, заглядывая через её голову. 

Свлад не смотрит на Тодда. Тодд надеется, что он не стыдится своего решения, уж Тодд точно не смог бы и не стал бы осуждать Свлада за это. В конце концов, Тодд и сам сделал нечто похожее много лет назад. Но он тогда обманул своих ни в чём не повинных, добропорядочных родителей и потратил их деньги на наркоту и инструменты для группы. А Свлад просто использует свой природный дар, чтобы помочь корыстным студентам, и всё, чего он хочет — возможность иметь крышу над головой. 

*

Днем Тодд обнаруживает Свлада в их комнате, тот сидит на кровати в домашней одежде. В руках он крутит один из конвертов, рассматривая его. Тодд может догадаться, что на нём написано: “Экзамен по философии, часть 1А — основная работа”. Конверт по-прежнему запечатан. 

— Привет, — говорит Тодд, прислоняя гитару к стене. 

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел чего-то так отчаянно, что это превращалось в… охуенно огромную, невероятную кучу херни, к которой ты даже не представлял, как подступиться?

Тодд ухмыляется, услышав формулировку, но суть она передает безошибочно верно.

— Будто она выросла, стоило тебе только отвернуться, и теперь выясняется, что ты в полной жопе? Ну да, звучит знакомо. 

Свлад прижимает конверт к лицу и стонет в него. 

— Может, именно так я и должен поступить. Обманом перейти на следующий курс, потом на третий, закончить колледж, — бормочет Свлад. — Ох, но если так, то почему мне так мерзко думать об этом? Наверное, стоит уделить больше внимания курсу по морали и этике. Хотя тогда, наверное, мне и не понадобится жульничать. Классический уроборос совести. 

Его голубые глаза смотрят поверх конверта, умоляют Тодда дать ответ. Если бы Тодд мог. Он бы так хотел знать, какой выбор сделает Свлад, что из этого получится, и что Дирк теперь думает насчёт того своего выбора. Он так хотел бы знать все ответы на все вопросы Свлада. 

Вместо этого Тодд садится на кровать рядом с ним. Он вспоминает, как они сидели вместе почти семь месяцев назад, в разгаре той самой первой панической атаки у Свлада. Теперь он так изменился — стал более уверенным, более решительным, куда больше знает о себе и своих возможностях. Но тень той тревожности по-прежнему нависает над ним. Тодд полагает, что даже Дирка они всё ещё преследуют.

— Ни хрена себе? — в их открытое окно врывается крик, вслед за ним звучит ещё несколько аналогичных. Окно выходит в центр Северного дворика. 

Оба немедленно вскакивают и бросаются к окну. 

— Твою ж мать, — ругается Свлад. 

Там лошадь. Большая серая лошадь на газоне в центре Северного дворика. Вокруг в недоумении толпятся люди. Все они поспешно отступают, когда лошадь встаёт на дыбы, а потом бьёт тяжёлыми копытами по мягкой земле. Она ржёт и фыркает, взмахивая хвостом. 

— Она же сейчас ускачет! Нам нужно за ней, — внезапно и очень уверенно говорит Свлад. 

— Ладно, — сразу же соглашается Тодд, полностью доверяя без всяких доказательств. — На машине Джона. 

Они выбегают в коридор и принимаются с воплями колотить в соседнюю дверь. 

Через несколько секунд им открывает растерянный Ричард. 

— Какого…

— Нам нужна машина Джона, — разъясняет Тодд. 

— Мы гонимся за лошадью, — выпаливает Свлад. Ричард моргает. 

— А, ну ладно. А его нет. 

— Это не важно, нам нужна машина, — говорит Свлад. Он проталкивается внутрь мимо Ричарда. — Где у него обычно ключи? 

Ричард указывает на тумбочку с большой зелёной лампой, точно такой же, как у них в комнате. Свлад подходит к тумбочке и принимается выбрасывать из ящика скомканные бумажки, ручки и монеты.

— То есть вы угоняете машину моего соседа? — как ни в чём не бывало уточняет Ричард. Тодд пожимает плечами. 

— Ну, он же всё равно засранец. 

— Да уж, полнейший и законченный. Так что не могу вас винить за это. Тем более за день до экзаменов. Думаю, всё вместе доведёт его до ручки, чего он вполне заслуживает. 

— Нашёл! — объявляет Свлад. Он подбрасывает ключи и пытается с видом триумфатора поймать их, но ему это не удаётся, что вполне предсказуемо. Так что смущённому Свладу приходится поднимать их с пола. 

— Погодите-ка. А кто из вас поведёт машину? — спрашивает Ричард. 

— Я, — хором отвечают Тодд и Свлад, после чего удивлённо смотрят друг на друга. 

— Ты когда-нибудь водил машину? — спрашивает Тодд. Свлад явно пытается выглядеть уверенно. 

— Ну, не то чтобы, но вряд ли это так уж сложно — нажимай на пару педалей, а потом делай так, — и он крутит в воздухе невидимый руль, в процессе запутавшись в руках. — Ну да, но с настоящим рулём было бы…

— А у тебя нет водительского удостоверения, — перебивает Ричард, обращаясь к Тодду. 

Тодд прикусывает губу. Удостоверение-то у него есть, но не на это имя и не для этой страны. И к тому же, выпущенное через десять лет. Тодд мотает головой, и Ричард вздыхает. 

— Ладно. Видимо, поведу я. 

*

Когда они выскакивают в Северный дворик, лошади уже и след простыл, нет её и на прилегающей улочке, где припаркована машина Джона. Несмотря на это, когда они садятся в машину — Тодд и Свлад вместе на заднее сиденье — Свлад чётко указывает нужный поворот, уверяя, что он знает, куда отправилась лошадь. 

Тодд знает, что это не так. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, как что-то могут знать обычные люди. Дирк регулярно применяет свой холистический способ поиска, который он называет дзен-навигацией. Принцип её заключается в том, чтобы ехать вслед за любой машиной, или велосипедом, или собакой, будучи уверенным, что таким образом вселенная приведёт его именно туда, куда ему нужно. Вполне возможно, что Свлад не подозревает, что делает именно это — или же он ещё не придумал для такого способа названия. В любом случае, Тодд уверен, что понял правильно, судя по тому, как часто Свлад тянется вперёд, будто пытаясь схватиться за руль, и вопит: “Влево! Влево!” — буквально за секунду до поворота. 

Они едут уже больше часа. Городской пейзаж сменяется обыкновенным и непримечательным ровным пейзажем сельских окрестностей Кембриджа: поля с пасущимися коровами, небольшие деревеньки и фермы. С точки зрения Тодда, пейзаж британской провинции отличается от пейзажа американской провинции лишь тем, что англичане предпочитают здания из серого камня и не перестают непоколебимо верить, что война всё ещё длится. В воздухе ощущается некое напряжение, готовность укрыться в бомбоубежищах, даже если хлопнет двигатель автомобиля. 

— Думаю, нам сюда, — говорит Свлад, когда они подъезжают к повороту на разбитую просёлочную дорогу. Под колёсами угнанной у Джона машины хрустит гравий. 

— Что-то не похоже, — комментирует Ричард. 

Тодд открывает окно и высовывается наружу. Впереди длинная подъездная дорожка, ведущая к нескольким каменным зданиями фермы. Неподалёку припаркованы внушительно поблёскивающие дорогие джипы. Всё вместе попахивает кожей, плётками и чужими деньгами. 

— Полагаю, это конюшни папы Джоэля, — негромко говорит Свлад. — Сьюзан говорила, что они где-то тут. 

— Тогда пойдём? — спрашивает Ричард. — Постучим в дверь, спросим, не пропала ли у них лошадь?

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Тодд. — Если это расследование, нам лучше никого не тревожить. 

— Погодите, а кто сказал, что это расследование? — говорит Ричард, оборачиваясь к нему. — Как-то это немного чересчур, нет? 

— На самом деле это не расследование. Мы просто… хотим кое-что узнать, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Свлад. 

— Это ты хочешь что-то узнать, — отвечает Ричард. 

— Не в этом суть. 

— Вообще-то как раз в этом. Слушайте, если вы хотите поиграть в детективов, то с меня хватит. Идите, ищите пропавших лошадей, а я с удовольствием буду возить вас на машине, потому что иначе я бы сидел и занимался, как шаблонный студент, готовящийся к экзаменам…

— Ричард, ты так и будешь трепать языком? И так ясно, что ты пойдёшь с нами, — говорит Свлад, открывая дверь машины и выбираясь наружу. 

Тодд выбирается следом и хлопает дверью несколько сильнее, чем обычно. Ричард высовывается в окно и смотрит на Свлада, яркие солнечные лучи светят ему в глаза. 

— Да неужели? И почему же ты так в этом уверен? 

— Потому что в машине Джона нет аудиосистемы, а мы — твои единственные друзья, помимо музыкальных записей, — практично говорит Свлад.

Ричард несколько секунд обдумывает его слова. 

— Бля, — следует красноречивый ответ. 

*

Свлад не знает точно, что именно искать. В этом нет ничего необычного, но за ним идут и Ричард, и Стив, и ему нужна хоть какая-то идея, чтобы определиться с направлением. Они идут в сторону конюшен по одному из больших холмов. Ярко-зелёная трава усыпана тут и там белыми полевыми цветами. С одной стороны холм упирается в небольшой деревянный забор, а с другой стороны от него начинается густой тёмный лес. 

— Похоже, тут верховая тропа, — говорит Ричард, указывая чуть в сторону на тёмную тропинку, ведущую к воротам в заборе. 

— О, ты думаешь, отсюда можно подняться куда-то наверх? — встрепенувшись, спрашивает Свлад. 

— Нет же, дурень долговязый! Верховая тропа — по ней ездят верхом на лошадях. 

— Если та лошадь действительно пришла сюда, она могла идти по этой тропе, — предполагает Стив. — Я имею в виду, если она часто по ней ходила. И если она из этой конюшни. 

— Прекрасный пример дедукции! — с широкой улыбкой кивает Свлад. — Чтобы найти лошадь, нужно думать как лошадь!

— Если ты думаешь, что я сейчас опущусь на четвереньки и заржу, то ни хуя подобного.

Они идут к забору по верховой тропе и осторожно забираются на металлические ворота. Вокруг густая лесная зелень, и Свлад начинает чувствовать знакомую азартную дрожь. 

— Так, всё верно. Нам нужно… ага, вот сюда.

Свлад ведёт Ричарда и Стива в сторону от хорошо утоптанной тропы в лес, где под ногами коричневая почва, усыпанная мелкими веточками. На земле играют тени, свет не пробивается сквозь кроны деревьев. Сладковатый аромат преющих в подлеске листьев наполняет воздух. Свладу кажется, что всё вокруг недовольно их вторжением: ветки тычут в них своими острыми кончиками, птицы гневно чирикают, заранее взлетая, чтобы не наблюдать за их предосудительным шествием. Леса восточной Европы никогда не казались ему такими враждебными. Свлад размышляет: неужели британское негодование пропитало даже землю? 

Свлад ведёт их в обход, вокруг трёх стволов и низко свисающих ветвей. Каждое движение выверено, каждое направление точно. Они медленно спускаются по крутому склону, проскальзывая на подошвах и цепляясь за кочки, и борются с непреодолимым желанием опуститься на четвереньки, тем самым плюнув в лицо эволюции, не потрудившейся подумать, до чего классно быть ловкой обезьяной. 

Стив молчит большую часть пути. Когда Свлад ловит его взгляд, он замечает, насколько тот напряжён. 

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Свлад. 

— Ага. Просто я…— Стив мотает головой. — Всё нормально. Держись поблизости от меня, ладно? — Свлад удивлённо усмехается. 

— Говоришь так, будто что-то может случиться. 

Стив не отвечает. 

После нескольких минут ходьбы Свлад полон стопроцентной уверенности, что он нашёл нужное. В метре от них впереди неестественно большая поляна, едва заметная из-за толстых стволов деревьев. 

Они пробираются между окружившими поляну деревьями и замирают, ослеплённые ярким солнечным светом. Похоже на оазис — нет мёртвого или умирающего покрытия из листьев под ногами, лишь недавно скошенная трава. У края поляны сложено несколько больших стогов сена. 

— Так, — насторожённо говорит Ричард. — Это что ещё за место? 

— Оно вполне подходит, чтобы держать тут лошадей, — говорит Свлад, озираясь. 

— И откуда, чёрт побери, эти лошади тут берутся? Ведь нет ни прохода, ни…

Ричард умолкает, так как ответ сам появляется наверху, над поляной. 

С глухим рёвом небеса начинают разверзаться. Появляется трещина, похожая на след самолёта. Деревья раскачиваются, теряя листья. 

Свлад полностью захвачен видом того, как из рассечённого неба появляется эскадрон лошадей со всадниками в сёдлах, они прыгают прямо на поляну перед ними. 

Вслед за ними вылетает пара странных переливчатых существ, напоминающих летучих мышей, они немедленно уносятся в лес и скрываются из вида. 

На всех всадниках длинные коричневые туники, а их лица прячутся в темноте капюшонов. Приземлившись, они тянут за поводья своих грозных лошадей, и те поворачиваются в сторону пришельцев, размахивая хвостами и настороженно прядая ушами. 

— Привет! — говорит Свлад, дружелюбно взмахивая рукой.

*

Тодду нужен пистолет. Как он хочет, чтобы у него сейчас был пистолет!

Всадники, напоминающие монахов, поворачиваются к ним своими скрытыми в темноте капюшонов лицами, и, хотя Тодду не видно их глаз, он чётко ощущает их долгие, пристальные и злые взгляды. 

Инстинкты говорят Тодду бежать, но все лошади рвутся в бой и роют копытами землю, стремясь, чтобы их перестали сдерживать. Тодд не хочет выяснять, получится ли у него сбежать от мчащейся во весь опор лошади. 

— Э-э-э, меня зовут Свлад Чьелли, — оторопело говорит Свлад. — И я хотел узнать, куда подевались все эти лошади, так что теперь, наверное, я это узнал — вот и славно — и, если вы не против, мы пойдём дальше готовиться к…

— Вы не отреагировали на сигнал к возвращению, — кажется, все семь монахов говорят в унисон, с одинаковой интонацией. Их голоса не похожи на человеческие. В них столько же выражения, сколько в голосах, делающих объявления на вокзалах. 

— Что?

— Свлад, заткнись, — шипит Тодд. Монахи поворачиваются к нему. Во тьме их клобуков Тодду удаётся рассмотреть отблески красного света там, где должны быть глаза. 

Эти всадники — не люди, это очевидно. Они что-то иное. 

— Приносим извинения за причинённые неудобства и выражаем надежду, что ваша система верований не получила нежелательного влияния от неисправного устройства. 

— Мы не понимаем, о чём вы говорите, — отвечает Тодд более резко. Он делает шаг назад и показывает руки, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть воинственным. — Мы уже уходим. 

— Мы предпринимали попытки связаться с вами. Мы приносим извинения за то, что попытки не были успешны. Мы должны отключить устройство. 

— Мы не те, кто вам нужен. 

— Мы должны отключить устройство. 

— Нет, мы не те…

— Мы должны отключить устройство. 

— Какое ещё устройство? — шипит Ричард. — Что им надо?

Тодд оборачивается к Свладу — его взгляд беспорядочно мечется, он думает, соединяет вместе факты. Тодд мысленно умоляет его поспешить. 

— Эти лошади… они их использовали, чтобы найти своё устройство, — говорит Свлад, и его глаза широко открываются, он понял ответ. — Посмотри на них! Ими управляют. Они ведут себя неправильно, — Тодд смотрит. Лошади ведут себя странно. Они неестественно сосредоточены. — Они хотят найти что-то. Но Паффлза среди них нет! Что же случилось с…

— Свлад, пожалуйста, забудь этого Паффлза. Сейчас это неважно, — шепчет Тодд. 

— Разве что Паффлз понял, что происходит. Он недавно прибыл в ту конюшню — наверное, он понял, что случилось с другими лошадьми, понял, что их разум под контролем. Он инсценировал свою смерть, чтобы сбежать! Только как же он…

— Свлад!

Три монаха плавно спускаются с лошадей. 

Тодд хватает Свлада за локоть и подтаскивает поближе к себе. Он озирается в надежде увидеть на поляне что-то, что сойдёт за оружие. Ничего не находит.

Монахи медленно приближаются. 

Тодд отталкивает Свлада себе за спину, игнорируя его недовольные вопли. Если придётся, Тодд возьмёт монахов на себя. Фара научила его основам самообороны и — даже если он не сможет справиться со всеми — этого будет достаточно, чтобы Свлад и Ричард смогли убежать. 

— Оставьте нас в покое, — предупреждает Тодд, покрепче упираясь в землю. 

Монахи приостанавливаются. Все одновременно — включая и тех четверых, что остались на лошадях — склоняют головы набок, словно увлёкшиеся чем-то собаки. 

— Нам необходимо удержать клиентов.

Они приняли решение и сказали об этом, и теперь они двигаются быстрее. 

Когда один из монахов оказывается рядом, Тодд протягивает руку и хватает его за правое запястье. Пользуясь его же инерцией (чёрт, Фара может им гордиться!), Тодд выкручивает руку и заламывает её за спину, затем тянет вверх и так удерживает. Всем своим весом наваливается на монаха, сбивая того с ног. 

Монах грузно приземляется, Тодд прижимает коленом тощую спину своего противника. Монах невнятно бормочет под ним. Тодд поднимает голову на оставшихся двух, мысленно умоляя их нападать на него и отвлечься от Свлада и Ричарда, чтобы те смогли убежать. 

Они и не думают на него нападать. Едва взглянув на Тодда и пленённого им монаха, они снова оборачиваются к Свладу и Ричарду. 

Свлад медленно покачивает головой, продолжая искать разгадку, а мертвенно бледный Ричард просто смотрит в лица приближающихся монахов. 

— Бегите! — кричит Тодд. Ричард начинает отступать назад, но монах переходит на бег и хватает его за горло, без видимых усилий приподнимая над землёй.

Ричард начинает задыхаться, отчаянно цепляясь за удерживающую его кисть, его лицо наливается кровью.

Свлад бросается к Ричарду, одновременно с этим противник Тодда сбрасывает его с себя. 

Тодд вскакивает на ноги и ищет взглядом Свлада — тот захвачен третьим монахом и отчаянно рвётся к Ричарду, чьё лицо уже становится багровым. 

— Отпустите его! — кричит Дирк. — Отпустите! Он так задохнётся!

Ричард испускает слабый писк, как умирающее животное. 

Тодда хватают сзади и вынуждают опуститься на колени, его руки удерживают позади, и ему остаётся лишь бессильно смотреть, как монах ещё крепче сжимает горло Ричарда. 

— Пожалуйста… — из последних сил выдыхает Ричард. Его пальцы, стискивающие запястье монаха, разжимаются. 

Ни слова не говоря, монах прижимает пальцы второй руки к лицу Ричарда. Тодд с ужасом смотрит, как длинные ногти врезаются в кожу. 

Ричард захлёбывается, невыносимая боль присоединяется к нехватке кислорода, на его лбу и щеках появляется кровь. Тодд видит, как по лицу Ричарда струятся слёзы. 

— Отпустите его! — отчаянно выкрикивает Свлад. — Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не делайте ему больно!

Тодд вырывается, толкается, пытаясь высвободиться из рук монаха, но у него ничего не получается. 

Монах поднимает руку, которой держит лицо Ричарда, ещё выше. Сам воздух вокруг них в ужасе замирает, когда раздаётся тошнотворный хруст, и голова Ричарда вместе с позвоночником отделяется от тела. 

— Нет! — кричит Тодд. 

Тело Ричарда падает на колени в траву. Лишенное головы, на мгновение замерев, оно опрокидывается вперёд и грудью ударяется о землю. 

Монах отбрасывает то, что осталось у него в руке, в сторону. 

— Ричард! Ричард! — истошно кричит Свлад. 

— Тут уже ничем не помочь, — шепчет Тодд. Он уже представляет, как то же самое происходит со Свладом. И с ним самим. Он надеется, что начнут с него. Он не перенесёт, если у него на глазах это сделают со Свладом. 

Красные глаза монахов, мерцающие в темноте их коричневых капюшонов, беззвучно всматриваются в тело Ричарда. Тодд едва дышит от ужаса, от жгучей ярости, от жалости к отчаянно рыдающему Свладу. 

Безо всяких предупреждений монахи неожиданно их отпускают. 

Тодд и Свлад тут же вскакивают на ноги. Все монахи, включая сидящих на лошадях, одновременно поворачиваются к ним. 

Тодд хватается за запястье Дирка, нащупывает его ладонь, переплетает вместе их пальцы, чувствуя страх в его пульсе, когда тот крепко, почти до боли, сжимает его руку. Тодд уже решил, что оттолкнёт Свлада назад, а сам прыгнет вперёд. Если Свлад побежит быстро, у него получится, а Свлад — это самое важное. 

— Мы отключили устройство. Вы получите возврат стоимости, — говорят монахи. — Наслаждайтесь вместе!

Они поворачиваются и принимаются насвистывать какую-то подвижную мелодию.

Лошади вокруг них валятся как подкошенные. Они грудой падают на землю, их шеи и ноги прогибаются, будто лишённые костей. 

Монахи удаляются в чащу леса, кто-то из них заводит песню, остальные механически монотонно подпевают.

— Наслаждайтесь вместе, вместе наслаждайтесь, с пластиковым другом, пусть он вас вперёд ведёт…

Песня становится неразличима. 

Тодд судорожно вздыхает, смотрит на мёртвых животных. Контроль над разумом. Наверное, теперь они больше не нужны монахам. Те просто сказали им умереть, и лошади умерли. 

Его взгляд предательски падает на безголовое тело Ричарда, живот скручивает тошнота. 

— Нужно уходить, — шепчет он Свладу. — Они могут вернуться. 

Свлад потрясён до глубины души, он весь в слезах. 

— Мы не оставим его тут!

Тодд слишком измождён, чтобы спорить. Он тоже хочет забрать Ричарда. 

Когда они подходят к телу, в голове плывёт, а самого Тодда начинает трясти на адреналине. У Ричарда нет родителей, хоронить его некому. Кому-то придётся рассказать Сьюзан… Сколько смертей Тодд уже видел — погибали близкие друзья, их соратники в расследованиях — но эта смерть ранит его очень глубоко. 

Ричард был совершенно ни при чём, они просто увлекли его с собой, потому что он мог сесть за руль. Просто потому, что он был их другом. Поток мироздания, который, не разбираясь, утаскивает на дно людей, которые должны были прожить долгие счастливые жизни. 

Свлад первый подходит к телу Ричарда и умолкает. Тодд думает, что он пытается сдержать тошноту, но тут Свлад издаёт странный звук. Недоумённый. 

— Что за хрень? — спрашивает Свлад. 

Тодд быстро подходит ближе и ощущает, как вселенная снова сводит его с ума. 

Тело Ричарда отличается от того, что они ожидали увидеть. Оно… не человеческое. Снаружи он точь-в-точь человек — и кожа, и одежда ровно такие же, как были все месяцы их знакомства, даже та самая толстовка с “Pink Floyd”, в которой Ричард был в день их знакомства. Но изнутри… изнутри совсем не то, что Тодд ожидал увидеть. 

Открывшееся в результате обезглавливания отверстие шеи Ричарда обнажило цилиндрическую полость из металла, наводящую на мысли о выпотрошенной электронной игрушке. Там полно серебристых винтиков, золотистых контактов и красно-зелёных проводов. И никаких внутренних органов — только пустая полость. Кровь — если это кровь — вытекает из толстых пластиковых трубок, торчащих из шеи. 

Тодд пытается осмыслить увиденное, но его разум отказывается воспринимать происходящее, потому что это просто уму непостижимо. 

Одновременно Тодд замечает, что тот кусок плоти, что раньше был головой и позвоночником Ричарда, на самом деле к плоти никакого отношения не имеет. Это набор тех же самых трубок, проводов и металлических креплений, которые снаружи прикрывает что-то, похожее на человеческую кожу. 

— О! — очень знакомо говорит Свлад. Он что-то понял. Сложил картинку. Тодд поистине любит этот звук, но лучше бы Свлад произнёс его часом раньше. — О-о-о! О, Стив, Стив! — Свлад хватает Тодда за локоть. — Его мама, его папа!

Тодд в ступоре, от него никакой пользы. Он только и может, что слушать Свлада, раскрыв рот.

— Но для чего же ему тогда понадобилось учиться, если он… а, ну конечно! Он и не знал! А значит… Хронотис! Это точно Хронотис!

— Рег? — переспросил Тодд в полной и очень знакомой растерянности. — Он-то тут при чём?

— Потому что это всё объясняет! — несколько секунд, которые могли бы им понадобиться, чтобы успеть сбежать от монахов, если тем вздумается вернуться, Тодд проводит в остолбенении. 

— Это... Всё... Объясняет?!

  
**Примечания:**

  
*Ча́рлз Бэ́ббидж — английский математик, изобретатель первой аналитической вычислительной машины. Иностранный член-корреспондент Императорской академии наук в Санкт-Петербурге. Труды по теории функций, механизации счёта в экономике. Википедия  



	10. Тайна раскрывается

Они не разговаривают по дороге назад — слишком вымотанные и шокированные, они просто дотаскивают тело Ричарда до машины и едут обратно в колледж св. Сэдда. Свлад сжимает в руках голову Ричарда как любимую игрушку, глядит в его мёртвые глаза так, будто те скрывают все секреты вселенной. Тодд рад, что ему нужно как следует сосредоточиться на непривычной левосторонней дороге, и это отвлекает его от более тревожных и пугающих вопросов. 

Они подъезжают прямо к домику швейцара и паркуются у входа в колледж. До Тодда доходит, как нелепо это будет выглядеть — два студента, несущие электронный труп третьего — и раздумывает, прежде чем выйти из машины. 

— Тут есть какой-нибудь пакет? — с надеждой спрашивает он. 

*

— Очень достойным это не назовёшь, — шепчет Свлад, когда они карабкаются к офису Рега. 

— То, что мы лезем, или то, что у нас голова Ричарда в пакете из супермаркета? — интересуется Тодд. Через секунду он осознаёт всю нелепость произнесённой фразы. 

Забираться довольно сложно, учитывая, что одна рука у него занята. Когда Тодду удаётся влезть в окно Рега, он с радостью видит, что тот дремлет в своём кресле. Сейчас он точно не в силах носиться по всему колледжу и разыскивать его. 

Забравшись следом, Свлад внимательно осматривает помещение, вглядываясь в каждую деталь. 

— Рег? Рег! — кричит Тодд, встряхивая спящего за плечо. 

Рег шумно вздыхает, просыпаясь, выглядит удивлённым, потом радостным и тут же снова обеспокоенным. 

— О, дорогой мой Т… э-э-э, Стивен. Чем могу помочь в этот прекрасный четверг?

— Сегодня пятница, — говорит Свлад, привлекая к себе внимание Рега. — Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Свлад Чьелли, и вы должны сказать мне, где он. 

— М-м-м? — спрашивает Рег, внезапный допрос, по-видимому, сбивает его с толку. 

— Ваш космический корабль. Или машина времени, — говорит Свлад. Сердце Тодда подпрыгивает куда-то в гортань. — Может, и то, и другое вместе. Не знаю точно. Но я это вычислил. Что-то из этого у вас есть. И где оно?

Рег очень доволен, просто сияет. 

— Ну что же, вы в ней и стоите. 

Свлад делает несколько шагов назад, на его лице удивление. Он озирается, его глаза распахиваются всё шире по мере осмотра комнаты. 

— Ну хорошо, — вроде бы удовлетворённо кивает Свлад. — Где вы нашли этого робота? В будущем или на другой планете? 

— Робота? 

— У нас в пакете его голова, — говорит Свлад, взмахивая рукой в сторону Тодда и пластикового пакета у него в руках, в котором скопилась красная жидкость, подтекающая на пол. — Он действовал под именем Ричарда Макдаффа. 

Рег бросает взгляд на пакет и бледнеет. 

— Вы... Вы отрубили ему голову?!

— Нет! — оскорблённо отвечает Свлад. — Нет, это сделали… другие роботы. Они его… отключили. Довольно грубо, прямо скажем. А он был нашим другом, — Свлад умолкает, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Он ведь не знал, что он робот, да? Если бы знал, вряд ли бы захотел тут учиться. Он был очень разумным. 

Рег выбирается из своего кресла и подходит к Тодду. Тот отдаёт ему пакет, и Рег, словно древний Гамлет, вынимает голову.

— Боги всемогущие, — бормочет Рег, убирая испачканную чёлку с глаз головы Ричарда. — Такого мы никак не ожидали. 

— Кто — мы? — спрашивает Тодд. 

— Его мать, его отец и Рег, — отвечает Свлад. 

— Но он же… ты же сам сказал, что Ричард был… роботом. Как у него могут быть родители? 

Свлад фыркает, будто бы решение на поверхности. 

— Он же говорил, мы просто не слушали. Его мама была вся в компьютерах, потому что она — компьютерное сознание, которое Ричард, скажем так, использовал. А его отец был “женат на своей церкви”. Он был одним из таких же монахов, как мы встретили. И он был телом Ричарда. 

Рег подносит голову к допотопному компьютеру, теряющемуся за стопками научных работ и книг. 

Он производит некие манипуляции над головой Ричарда, в результате чего из отверстия его шеи появляется кабель с разъемом, крайне похожим на разъём USB. 

Рег подключает его к компьютеру и нажимает на кнопку питания. 

— Мы много чего не смогли предположить, — вздыхает Рег, пока компьютер выполняет блок загрузки. — Это была идея МАКС. Полагаю, вы можете считать её его матерью. Она была компьютерным разумом, который мечтал стать человеком. Мы много лет искали подходящего кандидата, но так и не нашли. И тогда МАКС сказала нам, что у неё есть такой план. Этот робот — мы назвали его Ричардом в честь одного из старых друзей МАКС — всегда хотел большего, чем мог позволить его разум. МАКС же разработала способ переноса своего сознания в тело Ричарда. Вместе они смогли бы стать максимально похожими на человека. 

— А когда вы это сделали, новый Ричард ничего не помнил, — предполагает Свлад. Рег кивает. 

— Он всё позабыл. Он больше не был ни МАКС, ни тем Ричардом, которого я знал. Он был в растерянности, но покорно поверил во всё, что я ему сказал. Я не хотел, чтобы он испытывал ненужные страдания по поводу своего происхождения, так что выдумал легенду. Я сказал, что он новый студент, собирающийся изучать английскую литературу. Что ему нравятся компьютеры и музыка. А уж из этого он вывел всё остальное. Он стал самостоятельной личностью. Я присматривал за ним — был его куратором и помогал там, где мог.

Компьютер гудит, после чего отключается. Мгновение спустя он разражается настолько громким скрежетом, что Тодду приходится закрыть уши, и сверкает так ярко, что он зажмуривается. 

Когда звуки и вспышки заканчиваются, Тодд открывает глаза и видит совершенно чёрный экран. 

— Привет, Рег, — из колонок по бокам от монитора доносится приятный высокий голос. Сказанное тут же дублируется на экране ясным белым шрифтом. — Не мог бы ты забрать тело Ричарда из транспортного средства, находящегося в собственности Джона Хобсона? Оно припарковано снаружи у колледжа на проезжей части, где парковка запрещена. Чрезвычайно важно, чтобы машину не эвакуировали. 

*

Они сооружают импровизированную кровать из складного массажного стола, старых занавесок и пары пыльных подушек, которые Тодд на пару минут вывешивает за окно, чтобы вдохнуть в них немного жизни. 

Рег нанимает носильщиков, чтобы помочь втащить большой чёрный чехол от синтезатора в своё окно с помощью системы тросов. Чехол принадлежит Ричарду, и благодаря этому Тодд чуточку меньше переживает из-за того, что им пришлось засунуть туда его тело. Впрочем, ему ненамного легче. 

Тот компьютер — МАКС — просит раздобыть кое-какое оборудование, чтобы с его помощью восстановить Ричарда. Это всё разная компьютерная мелочёвка, которую наверняка можно найти или в комнате Ричарда, или в одной из технических лабораторий. Свлад отправляется в комнату Ричарда, а Рег — в лаборатории, оставив Тодда в одиночестве с компьютером и разделённым на две части другом, лежащим на импровизированной кровати. 

Тодд сидит рядом с бледным и неподвижным Ричардом. Он берёт оказавшийся поблизости рулон бумажных полотенец и принимается вытирать не-кровь со лба Ричарда. Лба, который принадлежит голове, которая всё так же отделена от тела. От этого ему не по себе. 

— Спасибо, — говорит МАКС через колонки. 

— О чём ты? Он мой друг. То есть… выходит, это ты мой друг. Всё ещё стараюсь привыкнуть. К этому. 

— Да, я знаю. У меня нет доступа к воспоминаниям Ричарда, но у него сохранились подробные дневники в электронном виде. Он относится к тебе с большой теплотой, Стив Мандер. Считает тебя хорошим гитаристом и хорошим другом. Могу я задать вопрос? 

— Конечно. 

— Я визуально просканировала твои отпечатки пальцев и пробила описание твоей внешности через свою широкоформатную идентификационную базу данных. Я пришла к выводу, что твоё имя — Тодд Бротцман, номер социальной карты 078-05-1120. Ты родился в госпитале Вирджинии Мэнсон в 1986 году, всё верно? 

Тодд не отвечает, чувствуя, как шея начинает гореть. 

— Тебе в настоящий момент четырнадцать лет. Ты числишься в школе Нэйтана Хейла. Ты покупал кондитерские изделия в магазине по адресу Северо-восточная сотая улица, дом 3238, Сиэтл, США, шесть часов тридцать пять минут назад, тогда как дневник Ричарда утверждает, что ты в это время репетировал с группой…

— Понятно, — вздыхает Тодд. — Да уж, это довольно запутано.

— И всё же попробуй. 

Тодд объясняет так быстро и так последовательно, как только может. Как провалился во временной разрыв, встретил Рега, познакомился с Ричардом на мосту. Потом он переходит к знакомству со Свладом. 

— Вы с Дирком Джентли подружились. 

Тодд не задаёт вертящийся на языке вопрос. Он молча подходит к экрану компьютера. Читает текст на экране. 

Дирк Джентли. Там действительно написано “Дирк Джентли”.

— Откуда ты знаешь это имя? — тихо спрашивает Тодд. — Тут он зовёт себя Свладом Чьелли. Я знаком с ним в будущем, это там он называет себя Дирком Джентли. 

— Я тоже была с ним знакома. Не именно с этим Дирком, но всё равно.

Тодд раздумывает, прежде чем задать вопрос. 

— Не понимаю. 

— Существует бесконечное количество разных пространственно-временных потоков. Некоторые люди называют их параллельными, но это подразумевало бы точную калибровку равноудаленности, а на это у вселенной редко бывает время, — начинает МАКС.

Белый текст дополняется длинными белыми линиями, исходящими из центра экрана. 

— Всё перепутывается. Виббли-воббли. 

Линии скрещиваются друг с другом, завязываются в узлы, похожие на морские. 

— В каждом из этих потоков есть расхождения. Некоторые — совсем небольшие. Родилась или нет какая-то коала, например. Или разрушилась ли какая-то планета. А некоторые изменения — намного глобальнее. Но есть вещи, которые везде неизменны. 

Две линии опускаются вниз, оставляя остальные путаться сверху. 

— Есть события настолько непоколебимые, настолько жизненно важные и совершенно непостижимые, что они существуют в любой реальности, в любом альтернативном прошлом и в любом потенциальном будущем. Рождение богов. Крах цивилизаций. Мировое первенство по футболу у команды Великобритании. 

Две линии по-прежнему на экране, а под ними появляется текст. Одна из линий подписана как “ZZ9 множество Z-эпсилон”, а другая как “ZZ9 множество Z-дельта”.

— И ещё реже такими же неизменными для всех реальностей становятся люди. Они состоят в особой связи со вселенной. Дирк Джентли — часто рождённый под именем Свлад Чьелли — один из таких людей. 

На обеих линиях появляется маленькая жёлтая точка. Эти точки соединяются вместе тонкой золотистой линией. 

— Так ты из другого… потока вселенной? — говорит Тодд, пытаясь следовать логике МАКС. — Из вселенной, где ты знала какого-то другого Дирка Джентли, не моего? 

— Да. 

— А… Как он там? 

Белые линии исчезают с экрана. 

— Он придурок, жизни не мыслящий без еды, секса и денег. При этом он добрый, и я обязана ему жизнью. Я постаралась отплатить ему тем же в этой вселенной, помочь здешнему Дирку Джентли. В Америке есть такая организация — “Чёрное крыло”, ты знаешь о ней?

— Да, — отвечает Тодд сквозь зубы. — В курсе. 

— Их нет в моей вселенной. Это объясняет, почему Дирк, которого я знаю, настолько отличается по характеру от здешнего Дирка. 

У Тодда слегка кружится голова. Он подходит к креслу Рега и садится. До него доходит, что он уже часов двенадцать не ел. Нужно поесть. И поесть, и поспать, и хоть немного прийти в себя от происходящего.

— Так, дай-ка я попробую прояснить. Ричард — это робот, отчасти он искусственный разум, который был знаком с параллельной версией моего лучшего друга, и отчасти — неисправный монах-андроид, ну а Дирк — вселенский сбой?

— В общем и целом — да, — Тодд ошеломлённо растирает затылок и шею.

— А пиво есть в этой машине времени?

*

Уже четвёртый час утра, и Тодд чувствует себя настолько усталым, что глаза сами закрываются. Спинка кресла Рега такая мягкая, она утягивает его в сон. Он сжимает в руках уже остывшую, третью по счету чашку, на дне которой оседают недоразмешанные остатки растворимого кофе. От кофеина уже нет толка. 

Свлад тоже выглядит устало. Он лежит свернувшись в кресле напротив и сквозь полуопущенные ресницы наблюдает за тем, как Рег с помощью своих инструментов работает над уже снова соединёнными головой и телом Ричарда. МАКС даёт негромкие указания, на её экране отображаются схемы. 

— С ним всё будет хорошо, — говорит Тодд. Он уже много раз это говорил. Может, это уже нервное. 

— Знаю, — бормочет Свлад, сонно улыбнувшись. — МАКС, можно я кое-что предложу?

— Конечно, — отвечает голос МАКС из колонок. 

— Когда ты снова вернёшься в его голову, мне кажется, Ричард будет очень признателен, если ты оставишь ему какие-то объяснения. 

— Объяснения?

— Угу, — подтверждает Свлад и кладёт голову на руку, закрыв глаза. — Важно знать, о чём думают матери, когда совершают странные поступки. Но для Ричарда было бы бесценно хотя бы узнать, что у него есть — или были — родители, которые любили его, даже если ты настаиваешь, что он не должен ничего знать о своём происхождении. 

— Я постараюсь осуществить это, Свлад Чьелли. Спасибо за эту идею. 

Ещё несколько минут не слышно ничего, кроме тихого звука закручивания винтов и мягкого электрического гудения. Тодд решает, что им лучше уйти. 

Трава Северного дворика уже намокла от росы, все окна тёмные. Звёзды — единственный источник света, так что Тодд включает небольшой карманный фонарик, который держит в куртке как раз для таких случаев. 

— Кажется, всё позади, — тихо говорит Свлад, когда они направляются к своей комнате. — Думаю, мы должны были оказаться там с Ричардом. Чтобы привезти его назад.

В его голосе нет удовлетворения. Тодд кладёт руку на плечо Свлада — оно неожиданно тёплое для удивительно прохладной летней ночи. 

— Да, и мы это сделали. А дальше с ним всё будет хорошо, помнишь? 

— Мы не нашли Паффлза, — немного расстроенно поясняет Свлад. Тодду насрать на этого пропавшего коня, но он чересчур устал, чтобы бороться с этой эксцентричной одержимостью Свлада. 

— Ты же сказал, что он, скорее всего, сбежал. Может, он ждёт, пока всё уляжется. Блин, да я начинаю по-настоящему уважать лошадей, если они и правда столько всего понимают, как ты думаешь. 

— Или я ошибаюсь. 

— Эй, — говорит Тодд, стискивая плечо Свлада и останавливая его. — Слушай-ка. Что тебе говорит твоё чутьё? Что ты ошибся? 

Свлад сглатывает, не глядя в глаза Тодду. Он смотрит в пол, прикусывает губу. Поднимает руки к лицу и резко растопыривает пальцы с воплем досады. 

— В том-то и дело! Я не привык… доверять своему чутью. Не слишком-то мне оно помогало в прошлом. 

— Забудь о прошлом. Что чутьё тебе подсказывает? — Свлад вяло мотает головой.

— Это так не работает. И никогда не срабатывало. 

— Тогда скажи, как работает, или прекрати ныть, — не выдерживает Тодд. 

Свлад не виноват в этом — как и всегда — но Тодд измотан, и опустошён, и хочет домой. Он хочет объявить, что это дело раскрыто, и получить за него вознаграждение в виде необъяснимой двери во вселенной, которая откроется прямо под ним, и он выпадет в Сиэтл, где его друзья, квартира и всё, к чему он привык. Он больше не хочет видеть, как людям, ставшим его друзьями, отрывают головы у него на глазах, и как потом их воскрешают, восстанавливая их электронику. 

Рот Свлада остаётся приоткрыт в смятении, будто ему ещё никогда никто не говорил прекратить рассказывать о своих способностях — а так, скорее всего, и было. Он трёт лицо. 

Тодд собирается идти дальше к комнате, но Свлад хватает его за запястье. 

— Подожди. 

Тодд ждёт. 

Свлад несколько раз пытается начать следующую фразу, его лицо подвижно, брови причудливо изгибаются. Будто бы он хочет сказать нечто настолько значительное, что даже его солидного словарного запаса для этого не хватает. 

— Как только я встретился с тобой, сразу было… что-то такое, — сердце Тодда ускоряется от страха, но не похоже, что Свлад его обвиняет или что угрожает ему. Он выглядит встревоженным — будто боится, что Тодд не даст ему договорить. — Что-то, чего я не понимаю, никогда не мог понять. Меня это смущало, потому что иногда я воспринимаю происходящее уникальным для меня и непостижимым для большинства других людей образом, и сам всегда в состоянии принять полученные выводы — но не в этом случае. 

— Свлад, я не…

— Я… Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать, — говорит Свлад, и рот Тодда приоткрывается от удивления, а Свлад спешит договорить. — Пожалуйста, всё нормально. Я знаю, что ты к этому… не склонен. За свою жизнь я вполне привык к тому, что мои желания неосязаемы и невидимы. И у меня всё лучше получается мириться с этим. Моя мама, к примеру. Моя страсть к учёбе. То, как мной руководит вселенная — на это невозможно повлиять, равно как и осознать. И когда в этот список добавляется “не могу поцеловать тебя”, то это просто ещё одно непонятное мне желание. Но я правда хочу этого. Очень. Очень хочу. 

Может, дело в безнадёжности, с которой Свлад говорит эти слова, или в неподъёмной тяжести смирения в его глазах, или просто и с этим тоже Тодд слишком устал бороться. Он не рассматривает никаких других вариантов, а просто хватает Свлада за бёдра и притягивает к себе. 

Взгляд Свлада в замешательстве мечется по его лицу. Тодд не оставляет ему возможности говорить — и снова думать всякие глупости — и прижимает свои губы к его. Тело Свлада под его руками вздрагивает от облегчения, напряжение тает как мороженое, упавшее в чашку с горячим кофе. 

Они целуются. Они целуются, и это замечательно и нежно, и он ничуть не сомневается, потому что они уже и так зашли очень далеко, они слишком хорошо узнали друг друга. Это как медленная гитарная мелодия, медленная и продуманная. Везде, где они прикасаются друг к другу — их губы, пальцы Тодда, вцепившиеся в бока Свлада, ладони Свлада, теперь обхватывающие его лицо — будто проходит электрический ток, и всё плывёт от остроты ощущений. 

Потом Тодд оказывается прижат спиной к одной из больших кирпичных стен, руки Свлада зарываются в его волосы, а его губы ещё крепче прижимаются к губам Тодда, но это не пугает, потому что он целуется с человеком, который для него важнее, чем кто угодно другой, и не важно, какого он пола и какое имя носит. 

Он с нежностью думает: “Я люблю тебя”. Он провозглашает это в уме, целуя губы Свлада: “Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя”, и он говорит это Свладу в той же степени, что и Дирку. Он говорит это своему другу во всех реальностях, всех вселенных разом, и в этих словах вся его любовь: “Я люблю тебя, я боготворю тебя, я всегда буду с тобой”.

*

После такого вселенского момента Свлад поражён, что не разучился дышать, что жизнь продолжается дальше. Он дышит тяжело, и улыбается невероятно широко, и он всего в нескольких сантиметрах от покрасневшего лица Стива, в сияющих голубых глазах которого отражается такой же восторг. Свлад так хотел этого, так давно хотел, и теперь, после поцелуя он видит на лице Стива улыбку — а не отвращение или ужас — и ему кажется, что в нём столько мощи, что у него вот-вот начнут сыпаться искры с кончиков пальцев. 

Свлад прижимается щекой к щеке Стива, ощущая её щетинистую шершавость, приятно скребущую по его гладко выбритой коже. Сердцебиение Свлада замедляется, как и их поцелуй, теперь медленный, похожий на изысканный десерт.

— Нам надо поспать, — хрипло шепчет Стив через минуту и прижимается лбом ко лбу Свлада. 

— Вместе? — с надеждой спрашивает он. 

Стив смеётся, мотает головой с ласковым сожалением. Господи, как же Свлад любит смех этого мужчины! Он притащит в их комнату все сборники анекдотов, что найдутся в библиотеках Кембриджа, и испробует каждую строчку. 

— Ни в одной из наших кроватей не хватит места на двоих. 

— Ну ладно тебе, ты же совсем небольшой, — возражает Свлад. Стив приподнимает бровь, притворяясь оскорблённым. — Хм… А! Мы можем сдвинуть кровати. Или вообще ну их, эти кровати — мы можем положить на пол матрасы и…

Стив заставляет Свлада замолчать — новый поцелуй мягкий, но до дрожи приятный. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Свлад, ощущая приятный трепет. — Сперва поспим, потом поговорим?

Свлад стремительно и легко идёт к их комнате. Он держит Стива за руку, будто тот может ни с того ни с сего исчезнуть. У него такое чувство, будто Стив какой-то призрак, который развеется с лучом рассвета. 

Стив отпирает комнату, а Свлад стоит позади, ждёт и смотрит на его спину, сдерживая порыв сделать что-нибудь глупое — обхватить Стива вокруг талии, жадно присосаться к его шее или прижать его к стене, забыв о том, что они хотели спать, и показать ему, как именно на практике продвинулась его теперь уже подтверждённая гомосексуальность за последние несколько недель с Джоэлем, а потом Паоло, Дереком, Дарреном, Джозефом…

Дверь распахивается настежь, и все эти идеи испаряются. 

В центре комнаты, направив на них пистолет, стоит Джон. Его взгляд, бдительный и напряжённый, прикован к Стиву. 

— Что… — начинает Стив. 

Свлад понимает, в чём дело, прежде, чем Джон открывает рот. 

— Кто ты? — выкрикивает Джон, его британский акцент сменяется американским. Он в полной боевой готовности и уверенно держит свой пистолет. — Нет никакого Стива Мандера. Ты не существуешь. Кто ты такой?

Он солдат. Нет, он агент! Из “Чёрного крыла”. Ну конечно. Как Свлад мог быть таким идиотом?

— Джон, — снова начинает Стив, шагая вперёд с поднятыми руками. — Это же я, это…

Выстрел раздаётся как удар грома в тишине комнаты. Стив хватается за грудь и опрокидывается назад, на Свлада. Тот пытается поймать его под руки. Его тело теплое и тяжёлое, и Свлад не может удержать его. 

Тело. Теперь он — тело. Мир рухнул. 

— Брось его, проект Икар. Это был выстрел в упор из “Five-seveN”*. Он мёртв. 

Свлад выпускает тело. Он выпускает Стива, позволяя ему сползти на пол, потому что в голове все равно больше нет никаких мыслей, говоривших бы ему поступить иначе. Потому что Стив мёртв, а Джон — агент “Чёрного крыла”. Потому что Свлад знал об этом, это знание всё время было где-то на задворках его рассудка, он знал, что есть причина не доверять Джону, просто не мог понять, что это за причина. 

— Почему именно сейчас? — тупо спрашивает Свлад. — Ты мог… ты мог забрать меня месяцы назад. Почему сейчас? Почему ты забираешь меня сейчас?

— Мы не забираем тебя обратно, долбаный уёбок. 

Джон держит пистолет опущенным. Свлад понимает, что тот не собирается стрелять в него. Свлад не боится, что “Чёрное крыло” убьёт его, они никогда не хотели его смерти. Они хотели его привязывать, записывать, удерживать — но не убивать. 

— Я больше не пью те таблетки, — холодно говорит Свлад. Лицо Джона не меняется. 

— Ага. Знаю. Мы знали. В этом и был смысл. Господи, ты и правда идиот. Те лекарства, что тебе прописали, были разработаны, чтобы усилить твои способности, а не подавить их. Рано или поздно твои способности выросли бы настолько, что тебе бы больше не понадобилось их пить — и тогда ты, может, смог бы увидеть что-то хоть немного полезное. 

Свлад смотрит в ответ в полном недоумении, словно кот, которому предлагают что-то совершенно несъедобное. 

— Но когда это не сработало, нам пришлось изобретать другие способы. Ты начал с экзаменационных вопросов, и мы зацепились за это. Решили, что тебя подстегнёт нехватка денег. Всего то и надо было — перестать тебе платить, и что же? Двадцать штук, и — бам! — ты внезапно оказался экстрасенсом. Всё, что ты говорил о своих способностях, было полной хуйней, да? Ты можешь управлять ими, ты просто денег хотел. 

Свлад понимает, что у него дрожат руки. Он не знает, почему, ведь его разум отчаянно борется с захлестнувшими его идеями и выводами. Наверное, он просто замёрз. Скорее всего. 

Свлад засовывает руки под мышки, концентрируется на тепле ладоней. Но он же весь замёрз, его руки не могут быть горячими. Как это может быть? Как он вообще может делать хоть что-то. Миру конец. Стив погиб. 

— Они не хотели вылечить меня? Они хотели сделать меня ещё хуже? Хотели сломать меня? Заставить меня…

— Не собираюсь об этом разговаривать, — обрывает его Джон. Он указывает пистолетом на тело Стива. — Говори мне, кто он такой. 

— Стив Мандер, — выдавливает Свлад сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Его зовут Стив Мандер, и ты это знаешь. 

Джон закатывает глаза, и Свлад знает, что должен чувствовать себя глупым. Но он себя глупым не чувствует, потому что вообще ничего больше чувствовать не может. Он чёрный лёд. Ничто его не заденет. 

— Ну нет. Такого человека не существует. И это основная причина, по которой его пришлось убрать. Это проёб “Чёрного крыла”, кстати, — говорит Джон уже без злобы. — Не проверили твоего грёбаного соседа, мудачьё некомпетентное. Я тут почти год под прикрытием, а они не могли потратить пятнадцать минут на элементарную базовую проверку? Ну, полагаю, за что платишь, то и получаешь. Бюджет порезали, и все пошло по пизде. Мы знаем, что он — не Стив Мандер. Знаем, что он не учится в Кембридже — ни официально, ни неофициально. Мы дохуя всего знаем о том, кем он не является, и не знаем ни хуя о том, кто он. 

— Мы угнали твою машину, и ты перерыл нашу комнату, — бормочет Свлад, озираясь. Ящики выворочены. Шкафы опустошены. Рюкзак Свлада вывернут, и все содержимое высыпано на пол. — Ты не нашёл паспорт Стива. Тебя это не устроило. Ты попросил своих пробить его. Ничего не нашлось. Ты понял, что я жил в одной комнате с кем-то неизвестным. А неизвестные для вас опасны. Вы предпочитаете видеть их мёртвыми, — Джон либо не слушает, либо считает слова Свлада настолько скучными, что не видит смысла реагировать. — Ты думаешь, что мы работали вместе. Ты думаешь, что вместе мы были опасны.

Джон фыркает от смеха.

— Опасны? Не знаю уж, какого ты о себе мнения, Свлад, но проект Икар — самый безопасный из всех проектов. Ты ценный ресурс для “Чёрного крыла”, ты проект, в который вкладывают деньги. Моя задача — защищать тебя. А всякие мутные личности, подбирающиеся поближе — именно то, с чем я должен бороться...

— Заткнись, — кричит Свлад в ярости. — Он был человеком! Он был моим другом! Не смей говорить о нём, у тебя права нет о нём говорить!

— Да пофиг, — говорит Джон. Свлад моргает, пряча слёзы. Он не станет плакать. Он сейчас наваляет ему. Свлад ещё ни разу за всю жизнь никого не ударил, но он, пожалуй, начнёт с того, что вобьёт зубы Джона тому в глотку. 

Свлад пытается ударить Джона. Тот уклоняется неуловимым движением. Свлад пролетает вперёд, пытаясь поймать равновесие, и в падении хватает Джона за ногу. По большей части случайно при этом ему удаётся выбить у него из руки пистолет. 

Пистолет падает на пол между ними. Свлад смотрит на него, потом Джону в глаза. Тот чуть ли не смеётся. 

— Что, попытаешься взять его? — ухмыляется Джон. 

Свлад пытается. Он хочет поднять пистолет и всадить каждую блестящую пулю в ненавистное лицо Джона. 

Он кривится и бросается за пистолетом, но его уже поднимает кто-то другой. 

— Ну и мудак же ты, — хрипит с пола Стив и разряжает пистолет в оторопевшее лицо Джона. 

  
**Примечания:**

  
*Five-seveN — это полноразмерный самозарядный пистолет, выполненный по схеме с полусвободным затвором, который использует патроны 5,7×28 мм.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_Five-seveN  



	11. Начало

Им нужно бежать. Два трупа, если считать Ричарда. Причём один в их комнате. Тодд видит, что до Свлада это ещё не дошло: дрожа, он свернулся в углу, и его взгляд прикован к окровавленному телу Джона. 

Тодд пытается не смотреть на Джона, но и так знает, что половина его лица превратилась в мешанину из костей, мышц и мозга. Он уже давно не стрелял с целью убить, и тем более давно — не преуспевал в этом. Джон застрелил его первый, как палач. Он не знал об исцеляющем устройстве. Джон хотел убить его. Самооборона. Сколько Тодд ни старается убедить себя в том, что это был правильный поступок, он не бессердечен и потому падает в замкнутый круг вины. 

— Нужно бежать, — говорит Тодд, и это единственное, что он точно знает. 

Он хватает с пола рюкзак Свлада, вытряхивает из него все содержимое. Подходит к тумбочке и берет деньги, полученные от Рега, запихивает их внутрь. Там едва набирается двести фунтов, но и они пригодятся. 

— Как ты выжил? — бормочет Свлад куда-то себе в колени. 

Наверное, у него шок. Как бы Тодд хотел, чтобы у них было время на горе и время на объяснения. 

— Нужно идти. Выстрел был громкий… оба выстрела. Собирай вещи. 

Тодд бросает рюкзак к ногам Свлада. Тот в недоумении смотрит на него. Будто происходит что-то невероятно странное. 

— Ты должен был умереть. Ты вообще человек? Ты что, как Ричард? Нет, нет, этого быть не может. Ты не такой, как он. Ты — что-то иное. 

— Свлад, — Тодд опускается на пол перед ним. Свлад хватает его за рукав футболки. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Свлад сквозь зубы, в его глазах появляется ярость. — Ты называешь меня по имени. Ты его знаешь. Скажи мне своё. 

— Тодд Бротцман, — без колебаний отвечает Тодд. Свлад продолжает изучающе смотреть на него. Он ему не доверяет. — И я твой друг. Я знаю, что ты можешь не поверить, что… я понимаю, что о многом умолчал…

Свлад отталкивает его. 

— Ты лжец. Ты… ты мерзкий врун, аферист, ты липовый... — Свлад сглатывает, дрожа от злости. — Я поцеловал тебя! Я влюбился в тебя. А ты просто сплошной обман. Зачем ты тут? Я для тебя особая ценность? Ёбаный золотой ключик со сверхспособностями, чтобы решить все проблемы? Ты следующий в очереди на то, чтобы распоряжаться мной? Чтобы связать меня и втыкать мне в голову иголки, и чтобы я рассказал тебе твоё будущее?

— Я твой друг…

— Никакой ты мне не друг, — шипит Свлад. — Ты монстр. 

Тодд понимает, что Свладу больно. И, наверное, он в шоке. Могло быть и хуже. Но ещё он понимает, что Свлад прав. Понимает его чувства. Да, Тодд заслужил это. 

— Можешь меня ненавидеть, — говорит Тодд, хотя при этой мысли всё внутри у него немеет. — Ненавидь меня сколько хочешь. Но я должен вытащить тебя отсюда. Я должен знать, что ты в безопасности. 

— В безопасности от кого? 

У них нет времени. Совсем нет. 

— Я только что убил агента “Чёрного крыла”. А их такое охуеть как бесит. 

Тодд встаёт, переступает через труп Джона и поднимает пистолет, валяющийся рядом. Под кожаной курткой Джона виднеется большой коричневый конверт. Тодд забирает его, стараясь не смотреть на изуродованное лицо. 

— Что, опыт подсказывает?

— Честно? Да, — Тодд открывает конверт, заляпанный кровью. Он битком набит деньгами. “Чёрное крыло” сдержало своё обещание: это плата за вопросы к экзаменам. 

Свлад молчит. Взглянув на него, Тодд видит, что его ярость поутихла. 

— И куда же ты мне предлагаешь направиться? — с горечью спрашивает Свлад. 

— Куда угодно. Лишь бы отсюда. 

— Тогда я уйду один. 

— Свлад, не…

— Перестань! — кричит Свлад, поднимаясь. — Не тебе советовать! Не тебе предлагать мне, что делать, чертов ты Тодд Бротцман. Я убегал от них большую часть жизни, и мне ничья помощь для этого не нужна. 

Они складывают вещи в злой тишине: Тодд собирает одежду в чемодан на колёсиках, а Свлад набивает рюкзак. Потом он натягивает своё кожаное пальто и запихивает Бернис во внутренний карман. В животе у Тодда разрастается жгучая ярость. Всё как раньше. Свлад выйдет из этой комнаты и станет скрываться: в своём неизменном дурацком пальто, вцепившись в игрушку, которая была у него с детства. “Чёрное крыло” продолжит гоняться за ним, и всё это из-за Тодда. Если бы Тодд не оказался здесь, Джон не вышел бы из-под прикрытия. 

Впервые с момента, как он попал сюда, Тодд задумывается: а что, если он нарушил естественный ход времени? Вдруг его появление тут в самом деле было ошибкой, и из-за того, что он не стал отсиживаться и держаться подальше от событий, помехи, которые он создал, настолько сильно изменят жизнь Свлада, что это изменит вообще всё? Может, Дирк никогда не отправится в Сиэтл, никогда не раскроет убийство Патрика Спринга и не спасёт Лидию. Может, они никогда не встретятся. Но тогда как он мог сюда попасть, если ничего этого не было? Как, блядь, работает эта долбаная вселенная?

Нельзя тратить время на раздумья. Важнее всего — обезопасить Свлада, как можно надёжнее спрятать его от “Черного крыла”. Раз уж Тодд потерял Дирка по воле невероятных обстоятельств будущих временных линий, то он останется со Свладом. Будет рядом и будет заботиться о его безопасности. 

Тодд судорожно размышляет. Никто понятия не имеет, что Свлад как-то связан со всем произошедшим, разве что Хронотис, который отличается крайней прозорливостью в большинстве случаев. Тодд может пойти в Северный дворик и начать там махать пистолетом, это вызовет порядочную суматоху и панику, и Свлад спокойно сможет ускользнуть. Это значит, что Тодда арестуют, вероятно, посадят в тюрьму, а то и похуже, если ЦРУ разберётся, что к чему. Но может, именно для этого он и оказался здесь — чтобы помочь Свладу в момент, когда всё решительно пошло по пизде. 

— Тебе пора, — говорит Тодд и бросает конверт с деньгами Свладу. 

Тот ловит его на лету, открывает, и на его лице мелькают шок и растерянность, когда он понимает, что там. Он недоумённо хмурится. 

— Ты собираешься… отпустить меня?

— Я тебя и не держу. Ты просто… уходишь. 

— Но тогда ты не… — Свлад измождённо трёт лоб, он в тупике. — Ты не хочешь пользоваться моими способностями и даже от денег отказываешься… А чего же тогда ты хочешь?

— Сказал же. Чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Но почему?

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — говорит Тодд. Ведь так проще всего объяснить. Объяснить, кто для него Дирк Джентли и их дружбу в той временной линии, которой, возможно, больше нет. Или то, кем стал для него Свлад Чьелли. Тодд не ожидал такого изумления в голубых глазах Свлада, не ожидал, что его щёки покраснеют. — Я люблю тебя, и это значит, что я пойду за тобой куда угодно и когда угодно, только бы точно знать, что ты в порядке, но раз ты не разрешаешь мне идти с тобой, то… — сердце Тодда кричит и бьётся внутри грудной клетки, когда он осознает, что это, возможно, их последняя встреча, и Свлада — или Дирка — он видит в последний раз. — Ну, тогда мне остаётся только лечь и умереть, вот правда, но я понимаю, почему ты так поступаешь. 

— Ты правда меня любишь, — недоверчиво повторяет Свлад, бессильно опуская руки вместе с конвертом. — То есть об этом ты не врал? Это не было частью твоей легенды?

— Для меня это непреложная истина, — шепчет Тодд. 

Несмотря на всё произошедшее, ему становится так легко после признания, будто с души свалился огромный камень. Ему легче дышится. Теперь хотя бы Свлад знает о том, как много он значит для Тодда. Даже если об этом никогда не узнает Дирк. 

Свлад смотрит на конверт, на рюкзак в своих руках, роняет и то и другое на пол. Идёт через комнату, раскинув руки, и Тодд начинает немного волноваться, что Свлад снова хочет использовать свои не слишком эффективные рукопашные приёмы, но это не так. Свлад нежно, едва касаясь, кладёт ладони на шею Тодда и, придерживая его, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в сжатые губы. 

Тодд стонет, конец света отменяется, напряжение между ними моментально улетучивается. Он кладёт руки на талию Свлада, дыхание становится прерывистым. Они отстраняются друг от друга, резко и судорожно дыша, и Тодд тут же снова привлекает Свлада к себе, обнимая ещё крепче, наконец давая волю всем желаниям, копившимся в нём бог знает столько. Он хочет его. Он хочет этого мужчину, он пойдёт за ним на край вселенной, если тот позволит, его любовь — обещание, и его обещание — нерушимо. 

Они прерывают поцелуй, когда перестаёт хватать воздуха, и оба дрожат всем телом от возбуждения. 

— Убежим вместе, — говорит Свлад, что-то смахивая большим пальцем с его щеки. Тодд надеется, что это не слеза. 

*

Свлад кидает свой рюкзак на заднее сиденье машины Джона и садится на пассажирское. К счастью, машину не эвакуировали. Он пристёгивается, от избытка адреналина кружится голова. 

Стив садится за руль. Нет, не Стив — Тодд. Его зовут Тодд. Свлад внимательно смотрит на него, соотнося его новое имя с лицом. Наверное, ему стоило быть осторожнее. Он не знает, что из всего сказанного Тоддом — правда. Он действительно попал сюда из Сиэтла? У него есть сестра? Он раньше состоял в группе? Он в самом деле умеет играть на гитаре? Хотя, пожалуй, последнее уже было очевидным, но всё же, сколько вопросов!

Тодд заводит машину, и они уезжают в ночь. Свлад думает, как вообще люди доверяют друг другу. Доверие — это же бессмыслица. Людям вообще не стоит это делать. Хочешь быть в безопасности — будь в одиночестве, только вот Свлад так долго был один, и это было так плохо, будто он был конём, которому нельзя скакать во весь опор, или кошкой, которую держат в клетке. Он хочет довериться больше всего на свете. 

От воспоминаний о пронизывающем холоде одиночества глаза начинает щипать, и Свлад кладёт руку на плечо Тодда, поближе к шее. Тодд прижимается к его руке подбородком, и Свлад чувствует покалывание щетины и тепло кожи. Он не один. Ему больше не придётся быть одному. Свлад знает, что может доверять этому человеку. Это фундаментальная, непреложная истина, которую он ощущает глубоко внутри, глубже, чем предчувствия. Важно ли, как это называется? Главное, что есть двое, которые любят друг друга. 

Они почти час едут по шоссе, направляясь на юг, в сторону Лондона, потому что Свлад чувствует, что им нужно именно туда. Адреналин понемногу улетучивается, и Свлад внезапно устаёт настолько, что не может держать глаза открытым. Взглянув на Тодда, Свлад понимает, что тот чувствует себя так же. Тогда он предлагает остановиться неподалёку от Хастингвуда. 

Тодд сворачивает в нужную сторону, но продолжает ехать, пока позади не стихает шум шоссе, а дорога не принимается петлять среди пустынной местности. Он паркуется на небольшом пятачке у обочины. 

Тишина, опустившаяся на машину — двигатель не гудит, радио не работает — громче, чем всё, что Свлад слышал прежде. Тодд осторожно кладёт руку на колено Свлада, это просто легкое прикосновение в поиске контакта. 

— Всё хорошо? — шепчет Тодд, хотя нет нужды соблюдать тишину. 

— Ты всё время меня об этом спрашиваешь, — бормочет Свлад, улыбаясь. Тодд с любопытством смотрит на него. — Всегда спрашиваешь: “Всё хорошо?” или “У тебя всё в порядке?”. Я думал, что ты считаешь меня совершенно неспособным постоять за себя, но дело не в этом, да? Просто ты искренне волнуешься за меня.

Тодд улыбается. 

— Это точно. Очень волнуюсь. Но это не значит, что ты и правда можешь за себя постоять.

Свлад смеется, потому что любит его. Он его любит. Он в восторге, что они — это они. 

Они откидывают спинки сидений так низко, как только получается, и ложатся, повернувшись друг к другу. Рука Тодда вытянута и лежит на талии Свлада. Тодд засыпает почти сразу, а Свлад ещё думает об этом прикосновении — какой тяжелой кажется рука и что Тодду наверняка неудобно, но он всё-таки не может спать, не касаясь его. Свладу интересно, стал ли он теперь для Тодда кем-то вроде Бернис, которая сейчас устроилась у Свлада на груди. 

*

Утром они въезжают в Лондон. Тодд предоставляет Свладу выбор, куда поворачивать, следуя за машинами и мотоциклами, которые выглядят примечательно. Они быстро теряются — именно так, как можно потеряться, двигаясь куда глаза глядят. По настоянию Свлада они останавливаются на жилой улице, где одинаковые дома стоят как солдаты в строю. Наполовину голый кирпич, наполовину белая краска.

Свлад выходит, чтобы купить кофе, чай и, вероятно, столько конфет, сколько удастся раздобыть в забегаловке на углу. Тодд потягивается, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничуть не нервничает, заслышав где-то вдалеке звук полицейской сирены. 

Когда Свлад возвращается, он приносит всё, что только можно купить в небольшом магазине: от напитков до пачки сигарет. 

— И давно ты куришь? — спрашивает Тодд, вынимая зажигалку из кармана куртки.

— Интересно выглядели, — отмахивается Свлад. — К тому же вряд ли я склонен к зависимостям. О, смотри-ка, Тодд, это же шоколадные лягушки “Фреддос”. Неотъемлемая часть британского образования!

К большому удивлению Тодда, Свлад спокойно выкуривает первую сигарету, ни разу не закашлявшись. А ещё он закидывает ноги на приборную панель, распахнув своё кожаное пальто, ест что попало и повсюду разбрасывает обёртки. На Тодда внезапно обрушиваются воспоминания. Но не о Дирке, а о том, какими Тодд представлял себе частных детективов, когда он был маленьким, а сериал про Коломбо постоянно крутили по телеку. 

— А ты думал, чем займёшься после окончания Кембриджа? — спрашивает Тодд, избегая того неловкого факта, что Свлад пропускает свои экзамены. Свлад пожимает плечами. 

— Не особо. Стоило бы, наверное, но планирование никогда не было моей сильной стороной. Все мои попытки как-то упорядочить планы обычно проваливались. А что?

— А ты не думал о том, чтобы стать детективом?

Свлад смотрит на Тодда с любопытством, слегка улыбаясь. 

— Служить в полиции? — саркастично спрашивает он, несомненно, имея в виду, что у него нет никаких документов и что он негативно относится к любым людям в форме. 

— Нет, частным следователем. Пользуясь твоими… ну, тем, что ты можешь делать. Использовать это на благо людей.

Свлад поджимает губы, размышляя. Крутит сигарету между большим и указательным пальцами. 

— Детективом… — говорит он, словно пробуя слово на вкус. Потом смеётся, снова зажимая губами сигарету. — Какая странная идея. Это что, мне надо тебя допросить? Раз уж я детектив. В интересах расследования. 

— Эм… Ну да, точно, — смеётся Тодд. 

— Ну что же, мистер Бротцман, или Тодд, если позволите. Я видел, как вас ударила лошадь и как в вас всадили пулю, но вам это, похоже, не повредило, — говорит Свлад, целиком вживаясь в новую роль. — Так что не могли бы вы мне поведать, каким же волшебным образом вы стали настолько неуязвимым?

*

К полудню голод даёт о себе знать всё сильнее, а ощущения Свлада не подсказывают ничего другого, кроме как оставаться на этом же месте. Тогда он предлагает отправиться в ресторан — зайти в туалет, а ещё поесть такой еды, от которой их мышцы не будет сводить судорогами от излишков сахара. Они бросают машину, прихватив с собой всё ценное. Даже не будь они в бегах, на сигнализацию Форда Ка полагаться явно не стоит.

Свлад замечает итальянский сетевой ресторан и тут же выбирает его, ведь итальянская кухня — это пицца, а пиццу Свлад не ел уже больше двух дней, и это начинает граничить с безумием. 

Их приветствует улыбающийся темноволосый официант. Он провожает их к столику на двоих с жёсткими металлическими стульями — удивительно неудобными для места, стремящегося к тому, чтобы клиенты оставались как можно дольше и выпивали шампанского как можно больше.

Свлад заказывает первую же пиццу, которая ему приглянулась — самую большую, с ветчиной и рукколой, а Тодд выбирает пасту с морепродуктами. 

Они разговаривают. Им нужно разговаривать, иначе тишина будет невыносимой. Сперва они разговаривают про Кембридж и про музыку, но эти темы слишком банальны, а Свладу ужасно хочется узнать, чем настоящая жизнь Тодда отличается от той легенды, которую он знал раньше. 

Свлад видит, что Тодд отвечает, тщательно обдумывая свои слова. Он не обманывает, но и всю правду не говорит. У него есть сестра. Он приехал из Сиэтла. И группа у него была, называлась “Мексиканские похороны”. Правдивым в его легенде оказывается так много, что Свлад уже хочет напрямую спросить, о чём именно Тодд умалчивает и почему. 

— Ты… из “Чёрного крыла”? — спрашивает Свлад, когда в беседе появляется пауза, а Тодд накручивает на вилку спагетти. 

— Нет. Я же сказал, я не из ЦРУ. 

— Я не про это. Я… Кроме меня там были и другие. У них тоже были способности, не такие как у меня, но похожие, поэтому их и держали вместе со мной. То есть, конечно, не прямо вместе со мной. Там же все так одержимы индивидуальным тематическим подбором цветов и символов, что если бы несколько проектов оказались в одной камере, это бы разрушило всю эстетику. Мне просто интересно, а вдруг ты… вдруг ты…

— Нет, — мягко говорит Тодд. 

— О… — кивает Свлад и жует пиццу, стараясь не выглядеть разочарованным. Конечно, он не пожелал бы Тодду побывать в неволе так, как пришлось ему самому. Но зато это бы вполне объяснило, почему Тодд так неохотно рассказывает о себе. 

— Но я знаю, чем там занимались, — тихо говорит Тодд, не глядя на Свлада, его голос слегка дрожит. — Я знаю, что там делали с тобой. С такими как ты. 

— Откуда? 

— Я знаком с людьми оттуда. Которых там… держали. За то, кем они являлись. 

— Ты именно поэтому искал меня? 

Тодд смотрит на Свлада прямо и открыто, уже без той ярости, что горела в его глазах пару секунд назад. 

— Я не искал тебя. Я просто… тебя нашёл. 

— Ну надо же, какое совпопадание, — говорит Свлад и улыбается в ответ на смех Тодда. 

Доев пиццу, Свлад идёт в туалет, оставляя Тодда расправляться с десертом. 

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, вглядывается в черты лица, замечает, какие усталые у него глаза. Плеснув водой в лицо, он вытирается шершавым бумажным полотенцем, но это не особенно помогает. 

Он вымотан. Ему снова приходится бежать. И хотя сейчас у него есть деньги, рано или поздно они всё равно закончатся, и он вернётся к тому, с чего начинал — бездомный, вынужденный побираться. Но на этот раз он с Тоддом. Хоть какой-то проблеск надежды во всей этой тьме. 

Свлад выходит из туалета в коридор. Он не сразу узнаёт мужчину, преградившего ему дорогу. 

— Свлад, — говорит он, и тогда Свлад понимает, кто это. Узнает даже не по словам, а по ледяной панике, нахлынувшей на него. По тому, как каждая клеточка его тела кричит: беги, беги!

— Нет, — умоляет Свлад, встречаясь с мужчиной взглядом. Риггинс. Это Скотт Риггинс из “Чёрного крыла”.

— А ведь мы договаривались, Свлад, — разочарованно говорит Риггинс. 

— Вы обманули меня, — отвечает Свлад, пытаясь не выдать, насколько он испуган. Он хочет быть сильнее. Хочет, чтобы это разочарование во взгляде Риггинса перестало так действовать на него, заставляя чувствовать себя никчёмным. — Вы сказали, что эти таблетки помогут прекратить моё… то, что было. Но ничего подобного, они только сделали хуже. Вы с самого начала так и хотели — это просто был очередной эксперимент!

— Мы договаривались, что ты останешься в колледже святого Сэдда, — продолжает Риггинс, игнорируя его слова и подходя поближе. — И что будешь принимать свои таблетки. 

— Мне всё равно, — отчаянно говорит Свлад. Он мотает головой с твёрдым намерением попытаться донести до Риггинса смысл происходящего. — Мне без разницы, чего вы там от меня хотите. Теперь моя жизнь… у меня есть все, что я хотел… у меня… — Свлад сбивается. Тодд. Господи, только не это. — Стойте. Стойте, что вы сделали с…

— Мы должны быть уверены, что ты в безопасности. 

— Не трогайте его! — умоляет Свлад, часто мотая головой. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не вредите ему! Он ничего плохого не сделал. 

— Он убил одного из моих людей.

— Это не он! Я это сделал! Я убил Джона, а не он. Это я! — захлёбываясь говорит Свлад. Риггинс пренебрежительно и недоверчиво улыбается ему. 

— Свлад, мы же оба знаем, что ты на это не способен. 

Свлад понимает, что Риггинс от него не отстанет. Знает совершенно точно, будто вселенная кричит ему об этом. Это непреложная истина: за ним всегда будет идти охота, его жизнь всегда будет именно такой. Всё, что ему так нужно, у него будут отнимать. Никогда и ничего у него не будет. 

Но ведь есть и другая непреложная истина. Что Тодд любит его, а он любит Тодда. 

Свлад бросается вперёд, толкая Риггинса прямо на большое зеркало, висящее на стене в коридоре. Видимо, Риггинс этого не ожидает, потому что он отлетает и тяжело ударяется о зеркало, разбивая его на мелкие кусочки, со звоном посыпавшиеся на пол. 

Свлад врывается в зал ресторана и видит Тодда. Тодда, к голове которого один из двух оперативников в штатском приставил пистолет. Тодда, бледного и дрожащего от страха и ярости.

Все остальные — посетители ресторана и персонал — в страхе застыли на своих местах.

Свлад вытаскивает из кармана куртки пистолет Джона. Второй оперативник тут же вскидывает свое оружие, беря Свлада на прицел.

— Не стрелять в проект Икар! — кричит Риггинс, шатающейся походкой появляясь из коридора в зал. У него кровоточит порез на лбу. — Свлад не должен пострадать!

— Свлад, прошу. Беги, пожалуйста! — умоляет Тодд, глядя на стол перед собой.

— Я тебя не оставлю! — выкрикивает Свлад по большей части не для Тодда, а для остальных. После он обращается к оперативнику. — Если не отпустишь его, я тебя пристрелю. 

— Сэр? — рявкает оперативник, чуть поворачивая голову в сторону Риггинса, но не отводя взгляд от Свлада. 

— Приказ остаётся в силе: никакого ущерба проекту Икар. 

Тупик. Свлад отлично понимает, к чему это приведёт. Рано или поздно один из оперативников сделает свой ход и вскроет его блеф. Либо они застрелят Тодда, либо Риггинс схватит Свлада. Может, появится подкрепление. Похоже, у ЦРУ в распоряжении практически нескончаемые ресурсы, а у Свлада лишь пистолет, да и заряжен ли он? Он ещё ни разу не стрелял из пистолета, и его палец подрагивает на спусковом крючке. Он смотрит на оперативника. Наверное, у него есть семья, любящая семья, а он втянут во все это поневоле, как и сам Свлад. 

И тут происходит нечто очень странное. Из-за столика в углу спокойно встают мужчина и женщина. Они выглядят настолько невозмутимыми, что все замирают, не в силах понять, в чём дело. 

Женщина бросает взгляд на мужчину. У неё фантастическая причёска и великолепная кожанка. На мужчине тоже кожаная куртка, и она ярко-жёлтая. Свлад и не знал, что кожаные куртки вообще бывают таких цветов. Это как же должны коровы выглядеть?

— Надеюсь, ты меня простишь, — вполголоса говорит женщина своему спутнику. 

— Давно уже простил, — отвечает мужчина, широко улыбаясь. 

На мгновение Свлад уверен, что этот мужчина — его отец. У него британский акцент, но улыбка такая знакомая! И такие же ярко-голубые глаза, а волосы аккуратно подстрижены и зачёсаны. Но он стройнее, и лицо у него более открытое.

Внезапно Свлад всё понимает, но в этот же момент женщина стреляет, и в голове вспыхивает и расцветает боль, стирающая пришедшее понимание. 

*  
Фара быстро перепрыгивает через столы и стреляет в агентов ЦРУ, окруживших Тодда. Один из них падает, врезаясь в стоящий позади стол, но второй ещё стоит. Фара хватает его за локоть и обезоруживает, после чего вырубает молниеносным ударом локтем в лицо. 

Она стирает с руки кровь и оборачивается к Риггинсу, который пребывает в полном замешательстве. Краткий миг она наслаждается этим зрелищем: человек, который разрушил жизнь Дирка, захвачен врасплох друзьями его подопечного. 

— Ну что же, а теперь тебе полагается бежать на выход и вызывать подкрепление, — сообщает из угла Дирк своему бывшему тюремщику, и в его взгляде столько торжества, сколько вообще может поместиться.

Риггинс так и поступает, и выглядит при этом настолько обалдевшим, что Фаре хочется рассмеяться. Она бы и посмеялась, если бы не молодой Дирк, истекающий кровью на полу, если бы не перепуганные люди в ресторане, если бы не пепельно-бледный Тодд. Тодд, который выглядит невероятно молодым. Дирк предупреждал Фару об этом, но увидеть его таким воочию всё равно поразительно. 

Но он живой. Тодд жив, как и говорил Дирк. Он застрял в прошлом. Фара хочет наброситься на него с объятиями, а потом сорок минут отчитывать за то, что вёл себя глупо, разгуливая по небезопасным развалинам без соответствующего снаряжения.

— Фара? — спрашивает сидящий за столом Тодд, и облегчение на его лице сменяется ужасом. — Чёрт! Зачем ты выстрелила в него? Он же… Это же Свлад Ч… То есть это Дирк! Это Дирк в юности!

— Да, мы знаем, — говорит Фара, вытаскивая Тодда из-за стола и помогая ему подняться. — Не теряй равновесие. Так, а что все остальные? — спрашивает Фара, оглядывая зал ресторана. — Мы тут, вроде как, злодеи. И вам надо… убегать, что ли?

Никто не двигается с места, и тогда Фара трижды стреляет в потолок. 

Тут уж до всех доходит, и вскоре все посетители и персонал наперегонки устремляются к дверям так быстро, как только могут. 

В этом хаосе Дирк наконец добирается до молодого себя — обильно истекающего кровью из сквозного пулевого ранения в голову. Дирк садится на пол и укладывает голову прошлого себя на колени, приглаживает волосы, слипшиеся от текущей со лба крови.

— Нам было нужно, чтобы его смерть смотрелась убедительно, — говорит Фара, подтаскивая Тодда ближе. — Риггинс все следующие пять лет будет считать, что он погиб. Пока у Дирка не появится очередное крупное дело. Но к тому времени “Чёрное крыло” уже будет расформировано, и у них не останется возможностей забрать его. 

— Дирк, — хрипло выговаривает Тодд, но потерянный взгляд его при этом обращен на лежащее перед ним тело. — Прости. Мне ужасно жаль. 

— Ничего плохого ты не сделал, — отвечает Дирк, снизу вверх глядя на Тодда, и его глаза сияют. — Ты всё сделал замечательно! Так и было в прошлом — так всё и произошло. Именно так я обрёл свободу. Ну, в некотором роде. Придётся немного посидеть в тюрьме. Но в общем и целом — прекрасное представление. 

Дирк вынимает из кармана своей жёлтой куртки маленький флакончик. В нём вода из рек Асгарда с толчёными листьями седры, маслом ядрышек абрикоса, настоянным на померанцах, и миндальным маслом с добавлением шалфея и окопника. То, что в Вальгалле использовали как отдушку для ванны, на людей оказывало невероятно целительное влияние. 

Дирк подносит флакончик к губам молодого себя и шепчет на каком-то неизвестном Фаре языке. Его прошлая версия стонет и с трудом пьёт из флакончика. Дирк бережно помогает, и вот рана на голове Свлада стягивается, его лицо розовеет, а флакончик пустеет до последней капли. 

— Это исцелит его, — говорит Дирк, разглаживая волосы прошлого себя. — Но не полностью. Не всё. Прошедший год будет весь как в тумане. Потеря краткосрочной памяти. А я-то никогда не мог понять, почему не могу в точности воспроизвести события того года! Например, совсем не помню последнюю неделю в университете. Или кто такая Сьюзан Вэй. Или как выглядел мой сосед по комнате, — говорит Дирк, поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с Тоддом. — Решил, что немного свихнулся на нервной почве из-за сессии. 

— Но теперь… ты вспомнил? — нервно спрашивает Тодд. 

— Да он там чуть не половину ванны выпил, — поясняет Фара, пихнув Тодда локтем. Она прекрасно понимает, что ему эта информация не слишком поможет, но её это не волнует. 

— Дирк… Мне надо… Надо объяснить… — запинается Тодд. 

— Да и мне тоже, — с улыбкой отвечает Дирк. — Но сперва есть дела поважнее. Нужно отправить этого парня обратно в Кембридж, откуда его исключат, а тебя — в Вальгаллу, чтобы излечить все твои приостановленные травмы. Ну а мне надо попасть на пару месяцев назад, в Читтеринг.

— А в Читтеринг-то зачем? 

Дирк с досадой вздыхает. 

— Чтобы раскрыть дело о Паффлзе, пропавшем коне! Тодд, ну правда, следи хоть немного за происходящим!

*

Тодд позволяет вселенной вокруг двигаться своим чередом и старается не задавать вопросов о том, что ему не понять. 

Они проходят сквозь щель во вселенной, используя ветвь великого дерева Иггдрасиля, которую Тор, по словам Фары, сорвал для них. Едва Фара проводит ветвью по стене в туалете ресторана, как из появившейся щели вырываются три знакомых существа, похожие на разноцветных летучих мышей.

— По всей вероятности, это птицы, — шепчет Фара, пока цветные создания порхают вокруг. — Они живут в кроне Иггдрасиля. Они появляются, когда мы создаем проходы между пространствами, а потом устраняют их. Их тянет к ранам вселенной. 

Они отправляются в Кембридж, проход открывается прямо в комнате, которую Тодд почти год делил со Свладом. Комната выглядит безупречно, и Тодда охватывает беспокойство. От тела Джона не осталось и следа — ни одной капли крови. 

— ЦРУ уже замяло смерть Джона. Тебя никто не ищет, — быстро поясняет Дирк. 

— Но ты сказал, что попадёшь в тюрьму?

Дирк тут же смущается.

— А, это! Прости, плохо объяснил — я попаду в тюрьму не за убийство, а за… кражу. 

Из прохода появляется Фара, на её плечах висит бесчувственный Свлад. 

— За кражу? А что ты украл? — спрашивает Тодд, наблюдая, как Фара сгружает тело Свлада на кровать Тодда. 

— Ничего! — сердито отвечает Дирк, будто уже тысячу раз это объяснял. — Я целиком и полностью невиновен. Я просто, ну… Так уж вышло, что я составил для студентов экзаменационные вопросы типа тех, которые могли бы им попасться. А они случайно оказались точно такими, какие и были подготовлены для экзаменов. Слово в слово. Вплоть до последней запятой. 

— Ого, — стонет Тодд. Ну конечно! Ричард и Сьюзан. Он совсем забыл о них. — Блядь. 

— Ага. Я так и не простил Ричарда за то, что тот всем раздал их. И все внезапно получили пятерки за экзамен по английской литературе. Разумеется, подозрения пали на меня. 

— С ним всё будет хорошо, если мы его просто оставим? — спрашивает Фара, указывая на Свлада. 

Реальность обрушивается на Тодда вместе с этим прямым вопросом Фары. Теперь им придётся оставить его. Он внезапно понимает, что сейчас уйдёт и покинет Свлада, оставит его в одиночестве, почти без друзей — после всего, что они пережили вместе за прошедшие месяцы. И после прошлой ночи. После их признаний, после обещаний, когда Тодд снова и снова говорил, что больше никогда не оставит Свлада — именно это теперь Тодду и предстоит сделать. Свлад выглядит почти так же, как после той его первой панической атаки. Как в те дни и ночи, когда он был без сознания после отмены таблеток. Тодд хочет быть рядом, поблизости, он хочет поддерживать Свлада, хочет сражаться за него. Он его не заслуживает.

Дирк трогает его за плечо. Тодд смотрит на руку Дирка, потом на его лицо, заботливое, но печальное. Так странно, что это один и тот же человек. Что тот, кто сейчас лежит в кровати, одновременно стоит рядом и смотрит на него с любовью и со скрытым где-то в глубине страданием. Дирк уже прошёл через это всё. И теперь он увидит, как Тодд ушёл от него. 

— Он не помнит о том, что ты его любишь, — тихо говорит Дирк. — А уже утром его допросят и отправят в тюрьму. Так нужно. 

Фара находит себе занятие: она перебирает всё в комнате в поиске вещей, которые могут принадлежать Тодду, оставляя им возможность поговорить. Тодд благодарен ей за это. 

— Я не хочу оставлять его. Не могу допустить, чтобы он прошёл через всё это один.

— Я уже прошёл через это в одиночестве, — говорит Дирк, напоминая о том, что эта ситуация запутана до головокружения. — И мне было больно. Дохуя как больно и невыносимо одиноко, и… и я должен был пройти через это, чтобы стать тем, кем я стал. Это неотъемлемая часть моей жизни, та, где я понял, что мои способности не могут помочь мне самому — только другим — и понять это было необходимо. Мне нужно было… немного пожить самому по себе. И в конце концов я приеду в Америку. Приеду в Сиэтл и снова найду там тебя. И даже несмотря на то, что я не буду помнить, как я скучал по тебе, по тому… кем ты был для меня... — Дирк говорит все тише, и его дыхание начинает сбиваться. — Я всё равно найду тебя снова. 

— Прости, что я соврал. Придумал имя. Другого человека, — говорит Тодд. Дирк медленно качает головой. 

— Теперь я знаю, почему, — отвечает Дирк. — Не надо. Я… я понимаю. 

Тодд кивает, пытаясь сбросить с себя этот тяжкий груз, несмотря на то, что разум его до сих пор старается всё осмыслить. 

Тодд подходит к Свладу и опускается на колени перед кроватью. Он приглаживает спутанную чёлку, видя, как от такого незначительного прикосновения выражение его лица смягчается, а на губах появляется улыбка. Он бережно целует Свлада в лоб, решительно повторяя про себя: "Я люблю тебя, и мы снова будем вместе".

*

_Сиэтл, настоящее_

Прошло две недели. Две недели, в которые Тодд возвращался к нормальной жизни и вспоминал, кто он такой. Вальгалла была симпатичной, но пыльной, и вернуться обратно в Сиэтл было приятно. Приятно было даже получить назад свое тридцатитрёхлетнее тело, больше не контролируемое прикреплённым за ухом устройством (которое почтой отправили Регу по адресу “Кембридж, колледж св. Сэдда”). Правда, Тодд уже успел позабыть, сколько разных болезненных ощущений ежедневно испытывал лишь потому, что был старше. Но всё-таки хорошо снова быть собой. 

Фара осталась прежней. Аманда осталась прежней. Наверное, и Дирк тоже остался прежним, но Тодд больше не может относиться к нему как раньше. Теперь он знает о Дирке так много, пожалуй, больше, чем кто-либо ещё, кроме самого Дирка, и иногда его это тревожит. Он волнуется, что это слишком по-настоящему, слишком грандиозно, и вряд ли у них когда-нибудь будут отношения, способные сравниться с…

— О чем ты думаешь? — бормочет Дирк. Он устроился щекой на груди Тодда. 

Они вместе лежат на кровати Дирка, по телевизору мелькают какие-то новости. На Дирке боксеры и чёрная футболка с “Мексиканскими похоронами”. Единственное, что изменилось между ними: теперь они спят вместе. Просто спят рядом. Тодд не может успокоиться, если не касается Дирка, получая подтверждение, что тот всё ещё здесь и никуда не пропал. Дирк позволяет, обнимает его, и Тодд спит лучше, чем когда-либо, чувствуя себя в полном покое и безопасности. 

— Да так. Всякое-разное, — отвечает Тодд, перебирая пальцами волосы Дирка. 

— Надеюсь, это приятное всякое-разное, — бормочет Дирк. 

Им не понадобилось обсуждать произошедшее. Это было удивительно. Тодд думал, что они будут злиться, кричать друг на друга, бросаться яростными аргументами с эмоциями, достойными “Оскара”. Что Дирк будет вне себя, обвиняя Тодда в нарушении его личных границ, ведь он проник в его прошлое. А Тодду нашлось бы, что ответить — например, что Дирк никогда ему не рассказывал о тех событиях, так что он ничего не мог сделать с его арестом и потерей памяти.

Но ничего такого не было. Им не нужно было говорить об этом, они оба просто всё поняли и так. Тодд не верит в родственные души (впрочем, существуй они в самом деле, это явно была бы не самая странная хрень из всего известного Тодду), но если бы верил, счёл бы, что именно так между ними всё и происходит. Безмолвное доверие, поддержка, выражаемая бережными прикосновениями. 

— Точно? — спрашивает Дирк, поворачиваясь к Тодду. Тодд видит в нём Свлада: молодого, растерянного и противоречивого, уже повидавшего смерть, раскрывшего дело. Который пил пиво, играл на бас-гитаре, смеялся, любил и делал многое другое, пока всё не пошло по пизде. Свлад — это Дирк. Дирк — это Свлад. 

В этот момент Тодд ни в чём не уверен. Он знает, что у него есть выбор. Можно забыть всё случившееся и вернуться к той жизни, которая была прежде. Хорошая такая, чуточку сумасшедшая жизнь с хорошим таким, чуточку ебанутым другом. И они больше никогда не будут говорить о Кембридже. Они смогут просто притвориться, что когда-то давным-давно жили-были два совершенно других человека, которых звали Свлад Чьелли и Стив Мандер, они полюбили друг друга, а потом им пришлось расстаться, но при чём тут Дирк Джентли и Тодд Бротцман? 

Тодд внезапно осознаёт, что именно это и не давало ему покоя последние две недели. Он балансирует между ними двумя — Тоддом и Стивом, чувствуя себя не совсем Тоддом Бротцманом, соучредителем Холистического детективного агентства Дирка Джентли, но и не совсем Стивом Мандером, мужчиной, признавшимся в любви Свладу Чьелли. 

Вот что с ним происходит. А Дирк наблюдает. Смотрит, что же он выберет. Без вопросов, без уговоров. Он просто ждёт. 

Тодд тянется к Дирку. Прижимается губами к его губам. И когда Дирк прерывисто выдыхает — и с удивлением, и с облегчением — Тодд улыбается. Он знает, что в итоге выбрал. И он сделал бы именно такой выбор снова, и снова, и снова. 

Дирк обхватывает ладонями лицо Тодда, и телевизор становится фоновым шумом для нежных поцелуев и ласковых прикосновений. 

— А сейчас у нас на связи генеральный директор компании “Вэйфорвард” Сьюзан Вэй, которая хочет сделать заявление.

— Здравствуйте. Пожалуйста, наберитесь терпения, потому что то, что я скажу, может показаться… нелепым. Компьютерный вирус, который поразил все компьютеры с операционной системой “Вэйфорвард”, оказался закодированным сообщением нашему техническому директору Ричарду Уэю от… него самого. Выяснилось, что, когда Ричард был старшим программистом, он невольно внедрил в код операционной системы цикл обратной связи. Мы не считаем его действия умышленным нанесением вреда. Он... вообще-то он мой муж, и если бы вы были с ним знакомы, вы бы знали, как ужасно он сердится на себя за то, что случайно принёс столько неприятностей. Я знаю, что сообщение было расшифровано вне нашей компании, так что хочу подтвердить его содержание. Вот оно: “Привет, Ричард Макдафф. Я — твоя мать, компьютерный разум, который теперь является твоим разумом. Пользуясь твоим подсознанием, я пишу тебе это письмо. Твой отец был электронным монахом, а сейчас он — твоё тело. Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, не забывай питаться в соответствии с твоими пищевыми потребностями и обязательно спи по ночам не менее восьми часов. С любовью, мама”. Разумеется, это какая-то бессмыслица, может, что-то вроде розыгрыша. Поскольку распространение вируса уже остановлено, мы не будем пытаться выяснить, что имелось в виду. Однако… однако, раз уж я могу воспользоваться средствами массовой информации… Компания “Вэйфорвард” очень хотела бы связаться с человеком по имени Дирк Джентли… Он… Он — холистический детектив. 

*

_Сиэтл, когда всё только начиналось_

Вселенная ранена. Она истекает большими, тяжёлыми сгустками времени. Эти сгустки просачиваются сквозь тончайшие прорехи в ткани мироздания. Вселенная в самом деле серьёзно повреждена. 

Время сочится поблизости от Сиэтла через только что созданный с помощью ветви великого дерева Иггдрасиля проход в изолятор ЦРУ. Явившиеся из прохода птицы позабыли о том, что им нужно залечивать прореху в ткани вселенной, так как слишком поражены появлением жеребца по имени Паффлз, а также словами холистического детектива, уверяющего своих спутников в том, что вселенной эта лошадь нужна именно здесь.

Молодой конь притворялся мёртвым добрый час, прежде чем его доставили сюда. Это было порядком скучно, но необходимо, чтобы избежать судьбы многих его друзей, чей разум захватили роботы. 

Паффлз был рад появлению холистического детектива и его спутников, которые откуда ни возьмись вышли из прохода, открывшегося в его стойле. Он поприветствовал их радостным ржанием и пришел в восторг, когда холистический детектив сказал, что уведёт его отсюда. 

Паффлзу весьма наскучила его прежняя жизнь, и вместо прежних занятий он теперь хочет прыгать, брыкаться и есть много вкусной травы. 

К сожалению, там, куда он попал, травы не видно. Только тёмно-серые комнаты и какой-то большой стеклянный контейнер. Паффлз заключает, что раз он не может как следует поесть травы, то он хотя бы может хорошенько побрыкаться. 

Крупный стеклянный контейнер бесцеремонно разбит, и небольшие, с ладонь размером существа с тонкими трепещущими крылышками и черными мышиными глазками (их лет десять назад поймали оперативники ЦРУ в Айлингтоне, в ресторанчике под названием “Пицца-Экспресс”) наконец отчаянно свободны. 

Они летят вслед за Паффлзом по тёмно-серым комнатам здания, подсвечивают ему тёмные коридоры. А потом они вылетают в открытое окно. 

Форма Паффлза не соответствует оконной, но он не так уж велик, а ещё он ловкий, и его учили преодолевать препятствия. 

Он выскакивает наружу, разбивая окно, и уносится прочь. 

А уж то, что там, снаружи, найдётся много зелёной травы — это непреложная истина.

  
**Примечания:**

  
Всё. Остаётся только надеяться, что я, и вы — что мы будем любить Дирка ещё много лет.  



End file.
